Glimpses of Darkness
by shattered-words
Summary: The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what is the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? -Decided; for some reason, to post again...-
1. Prologue

**_Glimpses of Darkness  
_Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The Original Characters (OC) and verse "Aftermath" belong to me. n.n)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** The long awaited sequel! Sorry for the wait. _-sigh-_ I hope this does better than the first part. If you haven't read Glimpses of Fire then read it first or this won't make sense! Thanks to my ever faithful beta, Shadows-upon-Sand! Chapter one wouldn't have even existed without her. This one's for you, Dina. The original story line changed so the title Glimpses of Darkness doesn't really relate to this new storyline, but I didn't want to change it. Btw, if this story has no success, it will be removed. So, please leave a review. And while I really do appreciate those that leave only a simple one (example: Good. Please update soon.), but this doesn't help me with what can be improved or if the reader sees any mistakes. Please, leave something that can help me deliever a better story. Thank you.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The scattered scent of blossoms,  
__are the only thing that's left.  
__Their colors bright against the gloom,  
__that's left behind this time.  
__I hear only silence in the aftermath,  
__and what a glorious thing to see,  
as I lay here at the end._

o0o0o0o0o0 **Prologue: Aftermath **0o0o0o0o0o

His hand gripped his shirt over the symbol on it and he felt his knees buckle. He gasped and struggled to cling to the breath that threatened to escape his very lungs. A groan passed his lips at the pain tearing his senses to bits. All he knew was the agony for several seconds, until voices started to gather in the darkness seeping into his sight.

'_But you know, Chouji. You're kinder than anyone. I'm sure that someday you will find a friend who sees that in you.'_ His father, speaking to him so long ago. Now his lips turned up into a smile despite the pain coursing through him.

'_Then, you will treat him well and become friends who can trust each other.'_ He felt wetness slip down his cheeks even as the smile continued to stay on his almost gaunt features.

He had stayed behind to fight the enemy and had won. There had been some sacrifice and he'd taken three pills to help him defeat an opponent that would have been too much for him otherwise. The others had left at his persistence and he'd promised his best friend that he'd catch up. The tree before him proved that they fully expected him to do so.

'_Hurry up and come, dattebayo!'_ He chuckled and knew that Naruto had been the one that had done this one.

'_We're all waiting.'_ That had undoubtly been Kiba.

The only other thing that had been carved into the trunk was an arrow pointing him in the right direction. It had no doubt been caved into the wood by his best friend, Shikamaru.

As he smiled, he let the memories of their Academy days fill his mind. Eating with Naruto as they hid behind their textbooks. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and him jumping out the window after they had stayed after class for extra training with Iruka-sensei for not paying attention. Fleeing from an enraged Sandaime with Shikamaru as he ate his chips. And having lunch with his newly assigned Genin squad.

He laughed softly even as he tried to choke back sobs, tears falling without shame down his features. The sorrow and happiness mingling into one emotion that was almost too much to contain. _'__Chichi-ue__, I made lots of friends.'_

He gasped back a cry of pain as another wave of agony washed over him and he moved toward the tree and crumpled against it as he slid into a sitting position. _'Gomen, Shikamaru. I don't think I can catch up.'_ His hand clutching the front of his shirt loosened and went limp, and his other hand released the tight grip he had had on his hitai-ate as he slumped forward.

The last thing Akimichi Chouji saw was the clearing in front of him and the flowers littered across it. A ray of sunlight bathed it in a beautiful scene as butterflies fluttered around the blossoms and the light was reflected against their soft wings and made them glow. Then the darkness came.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He gasped and clutched his side where the arrow had pierced him, the blood staining his fingers crimson. Only when his opponent had collapsed would he let the exhaustion take over and fall to the already blood splattered ground.

The battle had been hard and he'd received more damage then he ever had before, and he had almost been overcome with despair. His opponent had been very skilled and had quickly discovered his weak point, the only blind spot his Byakugan possessed. It had gotten to a point that he wasn't even able to use Kaiten.

Kidoumaru smirked even as blood ran down the sides of his mouth. "You're about to die too."

He reached out his hand to his hitai-ate and dragged it toward himself, remembering his father's words to him long ago. That he had been graced the most by the talent of the Hyuuga Clan. _'Neji, you must survive.'_

"I can't die that easily," he gasped as he turned to his downed opponent. He was seized by another cough and more blood splattered the ground.

The dark skinned shinobi chuckled and his lips lifted into another smirk. "Even if you resist, you can't change the flow of time. Sasuke-sama ran off with the Sound Four of his own will," he said smugly. "Sasuke is within the darkness."

His eyes returned to normal as the other spoke. As he thought of this there was the lifting of his own lips into a knowing smile. "No," he assured the other. _'__Naruto, you have better eyes than me.__'_ He looked at him with that same expression lifting his mouth. "There is someone who can find Sasuke in the darkness and save him."

"Sasuke-sama is Orochimaru-sama's possession," Kidoumaru argued as a nearby bird took flight in fright. "No matter who, he won't be sa-"

"He will be saved!" the Leaf-nin exclaimed, startling the Sound shinobi into silence. The Oto-nin watched him lift his face to the sky and let the sun's light wash over him. _'It's because, Naruto, you saved me from the darkness.'_

He coughed up more blood and his opponent groaned as a wave of pain washed over him and he collapsed back down. Soon, he was lost within his thoughts and the life quickly left him nothing but a cold, empty shell of his former self.

The Konoha Genin felt his knees and arms give way so he crumpled to the ground, his headband still clutched firmly in his hand. He shuddered as the coldness started to seep into his limbs.

His mind wandered back to when he'd first laid eyes on Hinata. To the time he had first seen the affects of the seal being used on his own father and the angry tears he'd shed that day. To when he had participated in the Chunin exam and he'd fought against Naruto. The blonde had changed his view on life, and shortly after he'd learned the truth about his father's death.

'_Minna, I leave the rest to you.'_

The penetrating eyes slid closed as he lay battered on the cold ground merely five feet from his defeated enemy, whom had taken his last breath. A few strands of Hyuuga Neji's black hair fell over and obscured his face as if it would keep him safe from the death surrounding him as a nearby bird took flight into the never-ending heavens. Its feather floated down and landed into his outstretched palm, and had the darkness not taken him already, he might have closed his hand around it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three figures came to land in the clearing after they had passed the remains of a battlefield and the body of a dead Oto-nin. They had seen no one and had continued on but they had been directed by their guide here. A still frame was collapsed against a tree and he didn't appear to be moving.

"Check him," the one in the middle ordered the two at his sides. The other male moved forward quickly to heed the command and made sure that the downed figure was dead. He paused as he gasped in surprise.

"He's alive...barely," he confirmed and turned to the two behind him, readjusting the bundle at his back. "Should we..."

"Iie, we have to keep moving," the leader of the three told him. He turned to the side and frowned a bit, knowing that they also couldn't leave him here where he would be an easy target. "One of you stay with him. We will continue on."

Two more figures appeared behind them and the red head turned to see that their eyes were not kind when trained on him. He almost chuckled since he knew what they were thinking. They were always thinking it. _'You will die.'_ It wasn't a threat, but a promise that had been made.

"Come," Sabaku no Gaara told his siblings. He jumped off and the other two only hesitated a moment before following.

Itagaki Amane and Erizawa Iwane glanced at one another and the earth user nodded as the wind user jumped after the others. Then the emerald eyed girl turned back to the fallen shinobi and realized that she recognized him. He had been one of the ones that had participated in the preliminaries, one of the Rookie Nine. Akimichi Chouji, if she remembered correctly.

Iwane sighed and moved forward to help the injured ninja. They would have left him if he had been dead and so she planned on keeping him that way or staying behind would have only been a waste of time. _'Well, let's see what I can do for you until the iryou-nin arrive,'_ she mused silently as she crouched in front of him, a frown twisting her features.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It didn't take them long to find another battle torn area. This time it was more spread out and there were noticeable craters. It had obviously been between two strong opponents. The blonde was the first that spotted the fallen figures, one an Oto-nin and the other a black haired shinobi from Konoha.

Temari moved forward at the nod from Gaara and she checked for any signs of life. They were faint but still there. "This one's alive as well," she called out to her younger brother. She straightened and waited for his decision. More than likely he would make the other stay and they'd continue forward to assist the rest of the Leaf-nin.

"Itagaki-san," Gaara called out as she knew he would. She appeared beside the other kunoichi so suddenly that Temari gasped in shock and stepped away. Amane merely ignored her and leaned forward to see who the downed ninja was. Her eyes hardened the slightest bit but it went unnoticed. "Stay with him."

He said nothing more and jumped off in the direction that he knew the others would be heading, toward Otogakure. Meanwhile, the wind user stood motionless beside Neji's body as the others left the clearing and when they had gone she crouched down and turned him onto his back. She almost hissed when she noticed the wounds, and she had already seen the ones that had been inflicted upon his back.

"I see," she muttered with a hint of a forced smile. She quickly started to tend to his injuries. There was no need to check the other one because she knew he was dead. "So even you get hurt at times, Hyuuga-san." Her voice however, lacked any emotion as her fingers opened his shirt carefully.

She had to be careful and make sure that he didn't bleed to death or she'd never get the chance to deck him for what he'd done to her in the Forest of Death. Her bangs fell over her hitai-ate and into her eyes as she silently tried to keep him alive and her fingers were soon covered in his blood as she tried to fight back a shudder of fear.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto knew only darkness and suffering in the first few moments after he opened his eyes. He could still clearly remember Sasuke's Chidori as it had pierced the right side of his chest. However, the thing that had hurt the most were his eyes. They had been lifeless slates. Something had been horribly wrong with his friend.

'_Dosh'te, Sasuke?'_ he wondered, but no answer came. _'Has everything we've gone through meant nothing to you?'_ He sat up in the hospital bed as he felt pain surge through him, but he only knew the sorrow. The blonde was glad that there was no one else in the room. He wouldn't have wanted anyone else to see the tears streaking his whiskered face or the soft sobs that escaped his lips.

'_Come back, you bastard...'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her eyes widened as she stood and felt her knees buckle. She might have collapsed from shock if her brother's arms hadn't wrapped around her. There was a moment where she tried to fight against him but then she went limp as tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, Sana-chan," Anzai tried to reassure her quietly as her weeping reached his ears. "He's going to be okay." The teenaged Genin realized in that moment that his sister truly loved the Akimichi.

"I have to go to him...I need to see him!" she gasped as she pushed away from her brother. She glared at him through her tears and he saw the determination in them. "Take me to him."

Anzai hesitated and glanced outside, seeing that the sun had already set. It was clearly past visiting hours but the girl before him seemed determined to go. "Sana-chan...It's very late-"

"I don't care," she growled and moved to slip on her sandals before fastening her hitai-ate around her forehead. She had just left the bath a few minutes ago and was dressed in black shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. It was hardly proper attire to be in while wandering outside at this hour.

"Sana-chan..."

He stopped as the door opened behind him. "I'll take you," a voice spoke up. Anzai knew it was their teammate and adopted sibling, Takejiro. The younger male turned to look at him. "But you have to change into warmer clothing, Sanako-san."

Anzai sighed when he told her this and saw that she was listening to him as she nodded. She quickly shoved both boys out of the room and even through the door they heard her rushing around as she got ready. He turned to look pointedly at the taller boy. "What will Okaa-san say when she finds out?"

Take smiled that smile that could turn his stomach inside out. "I have already spoken with Akiko-san and she will speak with your father about the situation," he reassured the short haired boy. "Do not worry yourself, Anzai-kun."

The Hideaki didn't miss the change in the honorific and cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head and ducked to try and hide his blush. He turned down the hall toward his room so the other wouldn't notice his flustered state. "I'm gonna go change too," he muttered, not seeing the smirk the other gave his retreating back.

Takejiro, whose real name was Haku, followed the other boy but went into his room only after Anzai had disappeared into his. He closed the door and ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair as he gave a sigh. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hold his feelings back any longer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ojama shi mass," a voice called out as the door was slid open and two kunoichi peered into the room and realized that it was empty. They moved inside and saw that the hospital gown had been thrown on the bed along with a few blood-soaked bandages, and the window was open. It wasn't that unexpected since they had been told that he might not be there. He had been restless to leave the hospital ever since he had found out that his friends were out of danger.

The shorter of the two figures entered inside anyway and moved toward the window as she leaned out of it. She closed emerald eyes as a breeze floated through the open pane of glass and pushed back the strands of her ebony locks. "Do you sense it?" she muttered quietly.

She heard her companion enter and then saw her stop beside her out of the corner of her eye. The other was taller by two to three inches and dark brown hair flowed to her shoulders. Her black eyes were fixed outside and what she was able to see of the village. She could see the sorrow in her dark orbs which she felt herself. "I hear it."

Iwane let a strained smirk lift her mouth and nodded. "I can understand," she conceded and sighed. "Too many died during that invasion that didn't need to." She sat on the window ledge and leaned back against the frame. "I don't like returning here."

Amane's eyes darkened and she nodded. "Neither do I." She turned away from the scene of a nearby building being rebuilt. "He might be in the training grounds." Her body flickered and she was gone. The other soon disappeared in the same way. A nurse peered inside a few seconds later, but all she would find would be an empty bed and an open window. The wind was blowing the curtains inside and they looked like two hands clawing at the empty space where the two girls had been standing moments before.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The blonde Genin stopped his training when he sensed two presences coming toward the training ground he was using. He could sense that they were fast since he felt their chakra as it neared and then it stopped at the edge of the clearing. Before he could call out to them, two figures appeared in front of him. He was slightly startled when he realized that he knew them.

"You're..." He frowned and dropped his guard, remembering that the Godaime had told him Suna had come to Konoha's assistance while fighting against the Sound Four. However, he hadn't seen them since he had already gone after Sasuke while Rock Lee had fought against Kimimaro. "Where's Eizan-nii-san?"

He saw the kunoichi flinch and knew something was wrong. "That's precisely why we're here," the shorter of the two responded. "We hear that you're going to train with Jiraiya outside of Konoha." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Naruto frowned and nodded after a moment. "Hai, we're leaving after he finishes his...research." The way he said that made them not want to ask what type of research he was doing. Naruto felt it prudent not to tell them or Ero-sennin might regret ever writing the Icha Icha books.

"We need to talk, Uzumaki-san," the taller ninja finally spoke up. "We'll start at the beginning." They led the younger male away from the training ground and toward the shade of some trees.

"**Nani!?"** was heard loudly through the forest. Birds took flight and squirrels ran for cover before silence settled over the area once more.

Amane winced as she finally removed her hands from her ears after seeing Iwane nod. She glared at the blonde but he didn't look at all sheepish and only waited for an explanation. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

"I would not joke about such things," the wind user assured. There were shadows under her eyes and she looked exhausted. Her companion didn't look any better and the teasing grin that always wanted to stretch over her face was no where to be seen.

Iwane took that time to speak, since she had been the one that had done most of the speaking anyway. "We saw the end of your fight with the Uchiha," she changed the subject. She didn't want to remember the events that had taken place after the invasion. "Your teammate has gone off with Orochimaru so we were thinking that we could help each other."

Naruto winced at her words but then perked up at hearing the last part of her statement. "What do you mean?" If there was a chance that he could get Sasuke back then he was going to take it.

"You're going to most likely be traveling quite a bit with Jiraiya-san," Amane said before the other could speak. "Thus you will be able to gather information better than if you were to be stuck in Konoha."

The blue eyed Genin grinned and nodded. "Yeah, dattebayo!" he exclaimed and paused as if he remembered something. "How are we supposed to communicate?"

Amane smirked as if she knew something he didn't and she did. "We'll let you know later. For now, do you have any idea where you might be going?"

He quickly told them the only things the old pervert had said about the training trip. After a moment, they sensed that he wanted to say something as he glanced between the two as he leaned in closer to them.

"What?" Iwane asked him, moving back a bit as her teammate did the same. They were still sitting indian style under the tree's shade.

"Sasuke-teme...he has a..." Naruto started but quickly clamped his mouth shut as his eyes fixed on the emerald eyed kunoichi. "Never mind!"

He was grinning to himself while the others gave him confused looks but he refused to divulge any information. After all, the Uchiha had made him swear secrecy when he'd revealed that particular information. He didn't plan on breaking that trust, even if Sasuke had defected to Sound.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Kakurezato:** hidden villages  
**Chichi-ue:** very polite way of saying father.  
**Minna: **everyone  
**iryou-nin: **medical ninja  
**Ojama shi mass: **I'm disturbing you (said when entering a room)  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Glimpses of Darkness**__**  
**_**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (This verse has no name and belongs to me.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN: **Now, the sequel basically picks up where GoF left off and then of course the time jump will occur, but not for a few chapters, so please bare with me. Flashbacks will be all in Italic. btw, Hitori comes in months after Eizan (Arisa)'s kidnap, so he won't be seen for a while. Thought I'd let ya know that. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Flames will be read and then ignored. If you think OCs in fanfic are a waste of time then go read something else. Thank you.

Also, following the thoughts of fellow Naruto author Ayien, I feel that warning when a story contains Yaoi or Yuri isn't necessary since that would give the impression that one type of relationship is more offensive than another. So, please be warned, there are Heterosexual pairings in this story as well as Homosexual. So, thank you Ayien for making me see that. Now on with the chapter, and please enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The truth is laid bare,  
__where others concealed.  
__These shocking things I share,  
__are here to be revealed.  
__We're all lost in our fear,  
__controlled until the day we die.  
__The darkness is creeping near,  
we'll fade away within the lie._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter One: Suna Politics **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It wasn't easy slipping away from the secluded door without killing someone in the process. The strange thing was that it was her own grandfather that she wanted to hurt and/or maim. She clenched her hands into fists and entered the corridor, walking several feet before unleashing her killing intent and anger. The hall cleared easily after that as she stormed out of the Kazekage tower.

Her teammate peered at her curiously as she exited the building and then noticed a Jonin hurry out of her way as she walked past. She was able to feel what everyone had felt and winced, knowing that it hadn't gone too good. "What happened?" she asked against her better judgment.

Amane threw her a glare and she cringed back before the other realized that it was her and the intensity of her stare lessened. "The council is still refusing to cooperate with Konoha to search for Eizan-sama," she growled. "In fact, they refuse to even consider her recovery a high priority."

Iwane frowned and started to walk with her down the street as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and stared intently at the ground. "Damn bastards," she mumbled and both went quiet for a few moments.

They knew that without the council's approval then they couldn't be sent after Arisa since they would ultimately not gain anything from it. Missions were taken based on pure profit which benefited the village, but no one except Gaara and them would do that. However, they doubted that the council would agree that they accept a mission from a shinobi of Suna.

If they left the village as Nukenin to search her out then they would be unsuccessful against the army of Oto by themselves. Most likely, they'd be killed or captured and then they would be of no help to the Ashikaga. Iwane had proposed they let themselves get caught so they'd be brought into Sound and then they could find her and escape.

Amane didn't think that was a good idea since there was no guarantee that they'd be allowed to live before being brought in, and any number of things could go wrong if they were imprisoned. Namely, they would be chained and unable to use seals or chakra and then they would be unable to save the girl.

They needed the council to agree to the recovery of Arisa or they'd have no chance of saving her. However, the head of the Itagaki household --Amane's grandfather, Hiroaki-- was one of the ones that refused to let the girl's recovery take priority over missions.

The Itagaki knew that the reason her grandfather refused to assist Arisa in any way had to do with her mother. Arisa had never spoken of her family before so she didn't even know what her parents name's were, and she doubted that her father or grandfather would tell her anything. Amane knew that she'd have to find out some other way.

It had been only days since they had returned from helping the Leaf-nin in trying to recover Uchiha Sasuke, and the ones sent on the mission by the Hokage had all been injured in one way or another. Luckily, the two that had been severely wounded had survived thanks to their first aid.

The blonde Genin had gone off to train with Jiraiya but they hadn't received word from him. So, they took that to mean that he had heard nothing of Otogakure's whereabouts, or Orochimaru's for that matter.

Another matter that had the blonde worried was the appearance of Akatsuki. It was an organization made up of Nukenin from various villages that had a hidden agenda. The blonde Genin hadn't revealed what they wanted with him, but only that they were after him. If that was the case then they knew he would be trying his best to avoid being captured while out training.

It was a bit comforting to know that Jiraiya was with him, and the members would have a hard time kidnapping him with the Sannin at his side. The only problem with that was that the old man at times got detained with his research somewhere else, leaving him alone. At least, that's what the Uzumaki had been worried about when they'd last seen him.

"Naruto said that Jiraiya-san would lead him toward Tsuchi no Kuni but he had no idea where he would go after that," Iwane mused out loud. She wanted to break the silence any way possible. "Maybe we should-"

"Iie," Amane calmly cut her off before she could finish what she had been about to say. "I've already told you, Iwane-kun. We would never stand a chance against Oto by ourselves." Her shoulder length dark brown hair had been pulled into a ponytail at her back and she'd trimmed her bangs a bit.

Iwane sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. It had suffered the same treatment that she had used a few years ago when she had butchered it while they had still been in the Academy. To her, it seemed almost a lifetime ago when they had still been training to be ninja. They had seen too much in a year than they should have been allowed to experience.

"Damn it, Ame-kun! I don't just want to sit around doing nothing." She clenched her hands at her sides and felt the need to punch something. The days when she could train and work out her frustrations were gone. Their sensei was dead and one of their cell had been taken by the enemy, whom they had thought to be an ally.

"We can't help her if we're both dead," Amane said more firmly. Her ebony orbs shifted to met the other girls' as they paused in the almost deserted street. "The only thing we can do for the moment is gather information."

This peeked the Erizawa's interest. "Information? About what?" she couldn't help but ask her. If it had to do with recovering their friend then she'd do anything to help.

Amane nodded and started to walk once more, motioning for her to be quiet for the moment. She didn't want anyone to hear what they had to say. If this reached their families, then they'd be in serious trouble. She didn't care if she was cut off financially, but physical punishment might keep her from her efforts in finding Arisa. She wouldn't allow that to happen. After all, she was as restless as Iwane with doing nothing to help, but she just knew how to hide it better.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The battered Oinin arrived on the outskirts of Sunagakure no Sato and he paused as he surveyed the village that had been built to blend into the desert that surrounded it. His body was as worn as his attire and his weariness settled over him._

_His long sleeved black shirt was torn and frayed where he had barely escaped the edges of his enemies weapons, and his matching gloves were in the same state, the metal on the knuckles scratched heavily. His beige armored vest had saved him more times than he cared to remember, and all the weapons hidden within had been used and soaked in blood at one point. His black pants were in better condition, and he had thanked Kami repeatedly for the modifications that had allowed him to walk properly over the sand since his chakra was sufficiently depleted. _

_The moon's pale light lit up his masked features that had the designs that represented his namesake, Harukaze, which was etched into the forehead. And carved into the right cheek was the Suna symbol that had become faded after these three months. Now at last, he'd returned to the village._

_He couldn't remember if he'd ever thought of it as home, but it was the only place that remotely resembled it. Also, the only family he had left was here. Although, it was a painfully obvious fact that he had never tried to reach out or help the girl besides stopping the assassins, but he had come to a decision. He had finally realized that his anger had been toward Ritsuko, not Arisa. At first he'd been too blind to see it and had only seen his brother's face on the child, and yet he'd been moved to save her that day so many years ago._

_The Hunter went over the walls like a shadow, and he wasn't seen in the darkness that had gathered since the sun had disappeared into the western horizon two hours ago. Even then, he noticed that there was a lot of activity in the village as he headed toward the Kazekage tower. He caught bits and pieces of what people were saying as he passed over the rooftops._

'_**So, the invasion failed,'**__ he mused. He had wondered why the Kazekage had sent all five Hunter-nin of the First Seat on missions right after the attempt on his life, and knowing that none of them would be there to assist in the attack on Konoha._

_Harukaze slipped into Kaze no Dairi and walked down the virtually empty hallway. There was something in the air that he didn't like, and made a shiver go through him._

_He paused as he heard an outraged yell float through the hall. He flinched and broke into a run as he headed toward the Kazekage's office, since that's where the yell had originated from._

_He burst inside only to jump out of the way as a desk crashed through the door. The Kaze no Yaiba had ripped through the room and the piece of furniture had gone flying. His hand settled on the hilt of his katana in an automatic reaction to protect the leader of Suna, but paused._

_The Kazekage was nowhere to be seen out of the few gathered. He recognized two elders, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara and Arisa's teammates. It was obvious that one of the kunoichi had used the jutsu by the damage._

_They paused as he was noticed. "What's happening in Kazekage-sama's office?" he asked as his voice was slightly muffled by the porcelain mask._

"_You have returned, Harukaze-san," one of the elders spoke to him. "Although, the situation is grave."_

"_What has happened to cause a jutsu to be used in such an honored place?" the Oinin asked. "Where's Kazekage-sama?"_

_The elder that had spoken sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He sagged and seemed to look older in that instant. "He is dead."_

_His eyes widened behind the mask. He felt no sorrow for the man but it was still a shock to learn of his death. "What? How did this happen?" he demanded._

"_The Otokage killed and supplanted him," the other elder said. "We don't know for how long we were deceived. Maybe since the first time Oto approached us with the treaty."_

_Harukaze let it all sink in as he tried to remember anything that might have indicated that he was being surplanted. He realized that there had been subtle hints but none of them had seen them. For now, however, he decided to leave that for later and turned his attention to his niece's teammates._

"_I understand the situation, but what is going on here?" He noticed that Gaara looked strangely haggard. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips pursed as if he might be holding back tears. It was a bit surprising since he'd never seen any emotion on the younger ninja's face. He suddenly realized that it had nothing to do with his father's death. Gaara had hated the man._

"_I'm gonna kill him," Iwane growled, "that's what's going to happen!" Her hands flashed through hand seals. Harukaze was stunned. He had observed the Genin team his niece was a part of and he knew that the other two girls would never harm the red head by Arisa's wishes._

_Also, he knew that Akemi; or Amane; was the calmer of the two and usually kept her rowdy teammate from causing trouble for herself. However, he was thoroughly shocked to see as Amane formed seals for the Kaze no Yaiba. He realized that she'd been the one that had attacked before since Iwane specialized in Doton jutsu._

_Also, he noticed something else. "Where is Arisa-san?" he asked, not knowing the consequence of his words._

_Iwane flinched and yelled as she unleashed her attack. The whole room shook and a hand of earth broke through the floor and went to crush Gaara. Her attack was soon joined by Amane's from the other direction._

_The red head's sand came to automatically defend him, but Gaara himself didn't even react. Harukaze frowned and let his chakra and killing intent fill the entire room. The kunoichi stilled as they went to attack again, and everyone except Gaara shivered._

"_Enough!" He didn't flinch as both girls turned glares on him. "What the hell is going on?"_

_The calmer of the two spoke up since it looked like Iwane wanted nothing more than to attack Gaara again. "This bastard gave her to them," she ground out through clenched teeth. "He gave her away like a piece of property."_

_Iwane felt bitter tears well up in her eyes as she tried to control her anger and let her nails bite into her palm until she drew blood._

_The Oinin didn't even have to ask whom she was referring to. He already knew just by looking at the Suna kunoichi. Even Temari and Kankurou looked upset by what was happening. Obviously from never having seen Gaara in such a state._

"_Arisa?" he whispered in disbelief. He felt an odd pain grip his chest and he forgot to breathe for several seconds._

"_I'll get her back," Gaara finally spoke up. "Or die trying." He lifted his gaze toward Amane and Iwane as if he saw no one else. "I will need your help."_

_Iwane opened her mouth perhaps to yell at him, but the Itagaki held up a hand to silence her. She complied grudgingly. "We'll help you," she agreed. "But you __**will**__ die regardless of whether we recover her or not."_

_The sand wielding shinobi actually smiled. "I'm already dead," he intoned. He turned and left the room without having directed a word to the rest of them._

_Harukaze watched the scarlet-haired ninja leave and clenched his hands. He then turned his attention on Iwane and Amane and saw that the earth user was clutching something in her hand. It took him a moment to realize that it was a hitai-ate and he knew immediately that it was Arisa's._

_The Erizawa female glanced at the Itagaki and at her nod they both left. Haru hadn't missed the tears that had gathered in Iwane's eyes, and knew that she didn't want to break down in front of them._

_Meanwhile, the Hunter wasn't sure what to say or feel and gave his report to the elders when they asked it of him. All the while the numb feeling in his chest wouldn't fade. He doubted it would.  
_-

Harukaze was shaken from his memories as his name was called. He lifted his head as his ponytail settled behind his back, barely hiding the Hunter tattoo on the nape of his neck, and almost sighed as he saw an ANBU with a Scorpion design on his black mask heading his way. The twenty-seven year old Hunter was almost tempted to flee from the overzealous shinobi, but he was Oinin and he fled from no one.

He wore the ANBU uniform of a sleeveless beige shirt with black vest armor on top, matching beige pants with black shin and arm guards on their gloves that ended at their elbows. Trailing behind the ANBU, who refused to be called Sasori, was his partner whose mask was designed after the Karasu. He had seen these two in action before. Scorpion was as deadly as his name and Karasu was as quick and agile on the ground as his namesake was in the air.

"Konichiwa, Sasori-san," he said in a bored voice. He was grateful for his mask or the Anbu would have seen the amused look on his features. The use of the name had the effect that it always did.

The Scorpion twitched and swore under his breath. "Don't call me that!" he hissed. "You think I wanna be associated with that traitor in any way?" By traitor, he was of course referring to Akasuna no Sasori. He had been a master in puppetry and had defected from Suna a few years back. Shortly before his desertion, the Yondaime Kazekage had mysteriously disappeared.

He suppressed the urge to sigh and fixed him with a look as if to say, _'Are you stupid,'_ but remembered that he still had his mask on. "Then what else shall I call you, Anbu-san?" He had been half tempted to repeat his thoughts out loud, but didn't think it wise. After all, he didn't like to reveal too many of his thoughts, or they might later be used against him.

The slightly shorter ninja seemed to think about this. As he did, Harukaze studied him and his partner. They both had light brown hair, but Scorpion had his shoulder length and streaked with black. Karasu had his short and well groomed, much like his attitude. The shinobi were complete opposites of one another and yet they worked so perfectly together.

He turned to the ANBU when he heard him chuckle and knew he wouldn't like the response. Honestly, he wondered if he and Satori had ever met cause they'd most likely get along famously. In the event that it was the same person, as he had suspected for a while, then he knew he'd have to keep from smacking him the next time they met. "How about calling me Fujin-sama?" he asked and Haru knew he was grinning.

"Perhaps when hell freezes over, Sasori-san," he informed him. He inclined his head toward his partner. "Karasu-san." Then he turned and walked off before the Scorpion could throw a fit. All the while, he was trying to hold back his amused laughter at how easy it was to anger the Anbu.

Harukaze sighed as he arrived at his apartment and wasted no time in stripping and getting into the shower where he stood under the hot spray for the better part of an hour. His shift had just ended when he'd met the Scorpion and the Crow and he had already been exhausted. He had a pounding headache due to the meeting that had taken place earlier that day.

It angered him that they refused to even think of searching for Arisa. She had been ostracized and treated like a monster by almost every single person in that room, and they had most likely been the ones that wanted her dead or banished. Now that she was in the hands of Orochimaru, they wanted to label her a Nukenin in fear that she'd one day come back and destroy the very village that had caused her so much suffering.

'_Cowards,'_ he growled mentally and then sighed. He shut off the tap and leaned his forehead on the cold tiles as he closed gray eyes. The shoulder length strands of his dark brown hair stuck to the sides of his neck as he stood there. He couldn't really call them cowards and not take his own actions into account.

He hadn't reached out to the girl when she most needed him. It was true that he had saved her all those times until she could defend herself, but he had abandoned her like everyone else. She had to suffer through so much to survive when he could have taken her in.

'_But I'm trying to correct my mistakes, damn it,'_ he argued. Although, he was merely a Hunter, so he held almost no sway over the council. He didn't even know who Arisa's mother was.

Harukaze stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He decided that the first thing to do was find out more on the girl's mother's side of the family. Of course he knew that his brother had first married Arato Etsuko and had a son whom he named Eizan. Then she had been wounded on a mission and died in the hospital and left the child motherless.

Ritsuko hadn't been widowed for long before he ran back to the one he had wanted to marry all along. He had known that he'd been trying to get out of the arranged marriage and had almost managed it until his girlfriend had gotten wind of it. She had ended it in no uncertain terms and he had married Etsuko.

He had never known who this girl was and at the time he had been too young and bitter to really care. All he had known at the time was wishing his older half brother the same suffering that he had gone through, that his poor mother had to endure. She had engaged in a love affair with a married man and gotten pregnant. He had claimed that the bastard child wasn't his and had left her.

Meanwhile, she'd been disowned by her family and she was forced to do anything to provide a life for her son. When he had gotten old enough he had entered the Academy to become a ninja so he could save his mother from poverty. She had died before he turned thirteen.

Harukaze sighed as he slipped on the beige flak vest over his short sleeved white shirt and let his hair trail down his back so it hid his Oinin tattoo, and then fitted his Suna hitai-ate around his neck. He slipped on his usual dark green pants that ended at his akles and black sandals, and finally tied the bandages around his gray eyes. The door was closed and locked as he headed out of the apartment building.

He had no idea where he'd find the two kunoichi Genin, but knew that he had the rest of the day to find them. As he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, he felt his heart skip a beat before he sighed at the next sound that assaulted his senses.

"Aikooooo-kun!" an enthusiastic voice cried out. The sound of running footsteps could be heard heading in his direction, and he tried to suppress a sigh. First Scorpion and now _him_. _'I think someone up there is laughing at me,'_ he mused moments before he was nearly tackled to the ground.

The sound of nonsensical curses and exclamations filled the air for a few minutes as he fought to throw off the Jonin. "Satori-kun! Get offa me!" His face was red with the effort, and he almost sighed as someone pried the male off him. "Arigato, Satoshi-san," he gasped to his savior.

Satoshi was almost identical to the male he was holding back from tackling the other man as he tried to compose himself. "Are you unhurt, Kuroboshi-san?" he calmly asked with a raised eyebrow at the older ninja. The look in his eyes said that he thought less of him because he'd allowed himself to be tackled.

Harukaze, or Kuroboshi Aiko, blushed under the scrutiny of the younger Jonin and scratched the back of his head and bowed. "Aa, I'm fine. Gomen for the trouble Sa…Itagaki-san," he quickly corrected, knowing that the older twin had become the more disciplined of the two. "Sumimasen, but I should really get going."

Aiko found himself being glomped before he got two feet. He didn't even have to look down to know whom it was. "Satori-kun, iki ga deki-masen," he wheezed. The junior ninja had his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection and quickly released him when he noticed that the older shinobi was turning blue.

Itagaki Satori laughed and stepped back with a sheepish grin. "Gomen, Aiko-kun," he apologized, ignoring his brother who dropped his arm. Apparently, the other hadn't even realized when he'd gotten free. "It's that I haven't seen you in a long time." There was a faint blush coloring his slightly tanned features.

Satori's light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his sea-green eyes were staring up at him adoringly, since he was taller than him by a few inches. He sighed and wondered how to get this man out of his hair and threw a desperate look at Satoshi.

The man sighed and walked over. His short, straight light brown hair was wild and seemed out of place when compared to his composed face, and he couldn't help but think that it reminded him of their Genin days. He mentally shook his head free of such thoughts. Those days were over.

He wasn't quite sure if these two were Sasori and Karasu, but he doubted it. Hiroaki would have been boasting about having two of the best in ANBU within his family, and so far he hadn't shown anything but contempt toward the two ANBU members.

"He was most likely on a mission, Satori-kun," his brother told him firmly. "Speaking of which, we have to get going, now." His tone didn't leave room for arguments and Aiko was grateful. However, he doubted that he'd done him any favors and they really did have to be somewhere.

The younger twin sighed and pouted but knew that his sibling had a point. They had to meet with Katsuhiko soon. "Alright, Shi-kun," he muttered. He turned back to Aiko and grinned. "I'll see ya around, Aiko-kun. We'll go eat somewhere, so don't leave on anymore missions!"

Satoshi had already walked off and he hurried to catch up to him as he waved at the older Jonin. Aiko watched the other go with a forced smile and waved back once. When they'd rounded the corner, he sighed and straightened his clothing. He fixed a neutral expression on his features and once again went in search of the kunoichi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The figure wearing the black coat with the red clouds had headed in the direction that would lead him back to Suna. The trail had ran dry after Konoha and he had no other places to check right now. He was sure that this time he had been very close to catching the jinchuriki.

This ninja could have the biju they were after or it could just be something else, but it didn't matter to him. He was simply following orders. Normally, he wasn't one that did so blindly, but for now he was content to let the Leader think he was in control. No one had that power over him.

He only stuck around with this organization because it kept things interesting. His village hadn't been such a place and so he had entertained himself with how fast he could kill his fellow ninja. Of course they found out, but then again by that time it had been too late for them to stop him from fleeing.

If there was one thing he liked, it was his freedom, and trying to recover this biju meant that the Leader let him do as he pleased. He liked that type of freedom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She lifted her head and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room she was in. The sight that greeted her made her wish she had kept them closed. There was a brick wall in front of her and she could feel her arms being restrained with something.

That's not what worried her though. It was the dried blood on the walls, and the stench of human waste, and sex that made her almost gag. She suppressed a groan as she moved her head around and knew that she'd been drugged, but had no idea how long she'd been under.

Her eyes snapped to the door as the sound of the bolt being removed reached her ears. It was opened and she winced as the light flooded the room and temporarily blinded her. When her eyes had adjusted she shuddered when she saw who stood in the doorway. Orochimaru.

There was something wrong with his arms. They were wrapped in bandages and she could smell his blood ranked scent from here. She almost threw up again. Also, his features were twisted into an expression of pain and his skin was slick with sweat. "Who do you belong to?" he asked hoarsely.

She bit her tongue to keep from cursing at him and tried not to take in too deep a breath or she'd start to gag. "I belong to no one," she answered, blood-rimmed eyes narrowing.

Orochimaru chuckled and stepped out of the room and another figure came inside. "You'll soon learn that this is the wrong answer," said a familiar voice.

'_You know, they abandoned you...all within Suna are traitors.'_

Arisa shook her head as the person came closer, the light from the hallway glinting off his glasses. A cold terror washed over her as the door closed behind Yakushi Kabuto and enclosed them in darkness.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Harukaze:** spring wind  
**Sasori:** scorpion  
**Karasu:** crow  
**Konichiwa:** Good day, said from morning until sundown  
**Akasuna no Sasori:** Scorpion of the Bloody Sand  
**Fujin:** the Japanese god of wind in Shinto  
**iki ga deki-masen:** I cannot breathe  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter One**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (This verse belongs to me. Woo, I'm on a roll XD)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**A/N: **The chapters will be posted as often as I can, but it's not certain because I'm now forced to use a library connection to upload my work so bare with me. If I try to concentrate on a certain chapter too much I develop a headache, and that tends to slow the process down. So, I stray to other things when I start to develop an ache so it doesn't form into a full blown headache. Also, I forgot to place a translation for Hitori's name. Hitori no Tate: _'__shield of one person__'_. Tate means shield, and Hitori means one person/alone and no is a possesive partical. That is all, and now the chapter. Please enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Forget the past, of our desperate flight;  
__there's nothing left, give up the fight.  
__When a child becomes a man,  
__he often has to stain his hands.  
__In this life that's filled with pain,  
__even children are often slain.  
__By their sorrow, faith and fears;  
as the earth is watered by their tears._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Two: Building Tension **o0o0o0o0o0o

He could tell that he was upset but knew that he shouldn't say anything if he knew what was good for him. Then again, he'd never done anything that was ever good for him. "What's the matter, Shi-kun?" he asked his 'older' brother innocently.

Satoshi threw him a look that could have set him on fire if he were a piece of wood. "You should conduct yourself with more restraint," he snapped at his sibling as they walked toward the Itagaki compound.

Satori pouted and folded his arms over his chest but his sea-green eyes met his brother's ebony ones over the distance. Their eyes were the only difference in their appearance besides the length of their hair. Satori had inherited the Morisue eyes and Satoshi had unrivaled hearing.

"Why should I do such a thing?" he muttered indignantly. "I'm not the head of Itagaki Ichizoku." His eyes suddenly hardened in a glare. "And neither are you. I can behave any way I choose because father has no control over _my_ life."

The short haired twin sighed at his brother's words and knew that nothing he said would make him change his mind. He refused to live by Itagaki Hiroaki's strict rules. The truth was that he admired his brother because he didn't falter in his beliefs and acted as he saw fit. Although, at times it got on his nerves. And from their earlier encounter, he wasn't the only one that became exasperated by Satori's actions.

"Very well then," he stated with a wave of his hand. "Do as you please, but try not to embarrass me in the process."

Satori grinned and his face relaxed as if the glare had never been there. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. Now, let's go see what Katsu-nii-san wants." He draped an arm across his siblings' shoulders and was comforted when Satoshi made no move to shove him off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto lifted his head as he heard silence after the explosion but knew not to sigh just yet. His cerulean eyes soon found Jiraiya's over the distance that separated them and the Sannin nodded. The blonde ninja's face went blank as he shifted and sprang from his hiding place.

He moved like a shadow through the rocks and stopped to listen. His ears had become more sensitive and knew that it had to do with the Kyuubi's abilities merging with his own more and more as time passed. Now he was grateful as he caught the sound of a muffled footstep that he would have missed otherwise.

His kunai hit true and the sound of a pained gasp and the thud of a body hitting the floor was heard. Even then he remained where he was until the smoke had cleared and his eyes stopped watering from it. When it had finally disipitated, he braved a look around the boulder he was pressed against.

The ground was littered by dead Iwa-nin, four of them. He felt a rush of guilt when he realized that they were only a few years older than him but knew that it couldn't be helped. They had been spotted and attacked, and to keep their identities from being found out, they had seen no other choice.

It had been Jiraiya's quick reflexes that had saved them and Naruto's plan that had lured the Stone ninja into their trap. They had been moving through the territory on their way through Tsuchi no Kuni. He bent to search the shinobi that had attacked them and paused as his hand bumped something.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and frowned when he saw the musical note that was inscribed on it and turned to Jiraiya as he heard him approach. He presented the scroll and the man used a burst of chakra to make sure there were no traps on it. "The inside could be coated in poison so only touch what's currently facing outside."

The blonde Genin let the scroll unravel down and made sure to grip it from the top. He lifted it so they could both read what was inside. After a moment it was apparent that Oto was in negotiations with Iwa for an alliance against Konoha. If they were doing so then it meant that Orochimaru was planning something big.

Apparently, Jiraiya was thinking along the same lines by the frown on his face. "We need to inform Tsunade of this," he grunted as he took the scroll from the jinchuriki and secured it so if there was poison then they wouldn't be affected.

They moved away from there after covering their tracks and destroying any indication that they had been the cause of this. When they camped for the night they were far from Stone, but were still wary in case someone had discovered the bodies and were after them.

It was when Naruto decided to go take a bath that he withdrew a portable stylus and wrote out a letter. In it he wrote out a description of what had happened and the contents of the letter. He used a few hand seals and a hawk descended on him. The letter was attached securely to its leg, and he sent it off. When it had faded from sight he turned around and came face to face with the white haired Sannin.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" he asked Naruto. His face was as serious as he had seen in a while.

This caused the blonde Genin to pause in both surprise at seeing him behind him and at his words. After a moment's hesitation he nodded. "They only want to get back their friend, dattebayo," he responded firmly. _'Just like I do,'_ he added mentally.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment as he observed his face and then nodded as well. "Hurry up and come back to camp." He turned and started to walk back. It seemed that the older man would trust his judgment on this matter and Naruto realized not for the first time that he wasn't a child anymore. He had never really been one.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iwane covered her mouth with her hands and brought her chakra level to that of a mouse's as she saw Amane motion for her to be quiet. As her friend crept toward the corner and peered around it, she gave the signal and they both jumped into the rafters. A few moments later a pair of servants walked beneath them. They weren't ninja and so their presences went unnoticed.

Amane's eyes narrowed and then slid shut as she let her hearing take dominance over her other senses. She lifted her hand to signal that she should wait and dropped down before silently sprinting off down the hall.

The Erizawa was left to hold her breath every time she heard a noise and keep her eyes open to anyone that passed by. They were in the Itagaki main compound at the moment. This was the house that Amane's father had grown up in before he had moved into his own smaller home when he had married Akamatsu Ai.

Her teammate had decided that the only thing to do was gather information and the best place to start was her grandfather's study. To do that it would have to be done when he wasn't home and knew that now was the best time. Itagaki Hiroaki had been summoned by the elders in the unending debate of who the next Kazekage would be.

Many in the council believed that Sabaku no Gaara was the logical choice since he had Shukaku's abilities at his disposal. The others still thought him to be nothing but a blood-thirsty monster and refused to give him that seat of power. Of course, it was Hiroaki that led the charge on that issue as well.

It was certain that the debate would take most of the day or at least a few hours, so Amane had decided that now was the best time. The taller girl knew this house better since she had spent most of her time here when she had been younger, and Iwane was left as a look out. So far they had been fortunate that they hadn't encountered any ninja but it seemed that most of them were on missions or patrol duty.

She was crouched in the rafters when she felt a shiver of terror washed over her. As she turned to look down the way they had come she felt her breath catch in her throat at the figure standing there. He had longish dark brown hair that fell into handsome features, and sea-green eyes peered up at her with an unreadable expression.

"Motoki-kun," she gasped and she saw the grin that spread over his face suddenly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What time is it?" he asked her. It was the same question, and after she gave her answer, the others would follow. Her responses were the same as before, and they always would be.

"Shogo," she muttered after her eyes had taken in the sunlight that flooded the walls. It spilled in through the only window in the small, dank cell. She had learned to tell the time of day by the amount of light that came in and hit the wall.

It had been weeks or months since she'd been thrown in here, and early on she realized that there was no chance of escape. They hardly fed her and her malnourished figure was chained to the wall, and her arms were a good distance apart to ensure that she stayed put.

"No," he answered, and moments later he drove his fist against her gut. She didn't even try to stop the gasp and coughing that followed the painful hit. "What day is it?" He continued with his questioning as if everything was fine. Nothing was fine.

Her head hung limp and the soiled strands of her slightly longer black hair fell into her equally dirty, pale face. She barely remember when she hadn't woken up to see his sadistic face, or when she'd last taken a bath. Usually, she was allowed to take a bath but knew it had been almost a week with out one now.

When she was unchained for the bath –which was only a bucket of lukewarm water and a rag– they put cuffs on her that didn't allow her hands to come together properly to form hand seals. Not only that, but Orochimaru made sure to activate the Ten no Juin if it even looked like she was trying to escape. She wasn't watched during that time and had been surprised that the bastard allowed her that much privacy. It was likely that he was trying to gain her trust.

Kabuto nudged her none too gently when she didn't answer fast enough for his tastes. She didn't even glare at him when she lifted her head. "Getsu-yobi," she guessed, but she wasn't sure what day it actually was. She answered because it wasn't what he wanted to hear, and it was her last defiance against them.

Again his fist slammed into her abdomen as she grunted in pain. "No," he calmly repeated. It was a continuous cycle, but she refused to give him the answer he sought from her. "What month is it?" His questioning would continue for a while, and every time she didn't give him the desired answer, she would pay for it.

"San-gatsu," she determined. Once again, she had no idea how long she had been imprisoned within these walls, or where this place was located. Even then she still kept alert for any signs of escape if they happened to present themselves.

A few days ago, she _had_ managed to break free, but she had no idea where she was. She had fled south since that seemed like the best bet, but she hadn't gone five miles before she had collapsed. The curse seal had burned with mind numbing pain and she had screamed herself raw before they had caught up with her. She suspected that he had allowed her to go that far before activating it. To let her think she had gotten her freedom before tearing it from her.

"No," he said, and she could tell he was growing restless. His next punch was harder and caught her just below her ribcage as she cried out. Kabuto had broken a few ribs when he had gotten her back into the cell and then he hadn't let them heal properly. "What season is it?" She suspected that he had been blamed for her escape.

She chuckled quietly and met his gaze. "Not getting the answers you're after?" she asked instead of responding to his question. His fist crashed against her sensitive ribs again, but she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. "Let me save you the trouble." Even as he hit her again, she refused to be silenced and continued on. "It's almost spring. My favorite color is purple and I love Chashuu ramen." She grunted as he punched her again. "My name-ah!" This time, his fist connected with her jaw.

Her head turned with the blow but she lifted it to meet his hardened gaze again. Before he could restart the questioning, she spat the blood that had filled her mouth into his face. "My name is Ashikaga Eizan!" she yelled this time. When she tried to kick him, the shackles prevented her from moving. Their harsh edges dug into her ankles and wrists, but she refused to show it hurt, even when they cut into her flesh until blood was drawn. "Boku wa Suna shinobi da and I only serve Sabaku no Gaara!"

The gray haired sound ninja wiped off his face as he stood and then back handed her. He laced his fingers through her hair before grabbing hold, and then yanked viciously until she cried out. Forcing her face even with his, she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks. "Hai, but look where your loyalty has landed you," he sneered cruelly. "How ironic that the one you so fiercely served delivered you freely into the hands of the devil."

His taunting laughter filled her ears and stung since she knew that he was right. She had been used and then abandoned, but she refused to let that idea make her despair. Because believing it meant accepting that her teammates had betrayed her, and the thought of escaping this hell hole to return to them was the only thing keeping her sane.

Suddenly, she felt his mouth close over her own as she tried to pull away. When he held her face in place, she bit his lower lip until she tasted blood. He cursed and then slapped her again, and now crimson flowed from the sides of her mouth but at least this time it was his.

Even this had become routine to her, and the only thing that scared her was that one day he might not stop. She was completely at his mercy, and it was terrifying to realize that he _would_ try to defile her one day and she'd be unable to stop him. A shudder went through her at the thought, and she saw the sadistic amusement in his ebony pools. He knew.

"What is your purpose?" he continued again. He had wiped the blood that had trailed from his mouth and sat on the stool once more. The smug grin hadn't faded from his face, and his hands moved toward her. His fingers fiddled with the edges of her torn shirt, and watched her face intently. The son of a bitch was toying with her.

A glare twisted her filthy features but she refused to give into him by squirming or flinching away from his hands. "Kill you and escape," she growled. The crimson edges and pupils of her black orbs had started to become a darker shade.

He merely smirked and allowed his hands to caress the contours of her face. When his fingers came too close to her mouth, she snapped at him and tried to bite them. It only caused him to laugh softly, as he wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek. "You know, if you were a lot nicer I'd convince Orochimaru-sama to let you take a nice, hot bath," he purred sensually. He withdrew a handkerchief, and wiped the blood and dirt from her face and neck. She tried not to shudder every time he touched her.

However, she started to struggle to move back when his hands slipped over the back of her neck and disappeared under her shirt. "Of course, I'd have to watch you to make sure you don't try to escape again." A grin spread over his face as he started to knead her flesh but she refused to cry out.

With a growl, she pulled her head back and slammed it against his as hard as she could. Even as agony exploded through her cranium, she grinned in satisfaction as he toppled off the stool with a pained curse. It grew when he stood and saw the blood run from a cut against his forehead.

His glasses had fallen off and he looked younger without them, but right now his face was flushed angrily. He recovered the spectacles and replaced them on his nose before he cracked his knuckles. Arisa could only chuckle softly and knew that the hours to come were sure to be filled with more pain and blood.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Ichizoku: **a family, relatives, dependents, a household  
**Shogo: **noon  
**Getsu-yobi:**Monday  
**San-gatsu:** March  
**Boku wa Suna shinobi da:** I (masc.) am a Sand shinobi  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Two**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (This verse belongs to me. I know, it sucks lol)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Bare with me on this people, these things need to happen or there won't be a story line or a plot. Certain people need to band together so they will be able to fight the growing threat. If not, then the ending will be messed up. That's all I'm saying, please enjoy. Credit goes once more to Shadow-upon-Sand, who always rocks. Thank you! T.T

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_She who loses hope,  
sacrifices more than that.  
He who gives up the fight,  
has no light left in their lives."_

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Three: Over-whelming Despair **o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane was rummaging through the files in her grandfather's study and kept an ear out for anyone that might be approaching the room. She had slipped in unnoticed and she was glad that no one that possessed the eyes or the ears of the Morisue Ichizoku had been present or she'd never have been able to get this far.

She came upon a document at the back of his desk and a battered picture. The file was a request form for a _'Morisue Kiyomizu'_ to join the Academy. It was more than thirty years old and it looked like the picture she held in her hand had been torn from it.

Her eyes looked the young girl over and realized that she slightly resembled Arisa. _'Is this...her mother?'_ she wondered. She memorized the information and quickly replaced the form and the picture where she'd found them or her grandfather would know someone had been in here.

There was a reason he was the head of both Itagaki and Erizawa, and that was because he not only possessed the hearing but also the sight. No one had ever had both traits before so during his youth he had been labeled a tensai and had gained this seat of power because of it.

She stopped as she heard a scream echo down the hall. Her blood ran cold when she recognized it as Iwane. Amane cursed as she bolted from the room, abandoning all sense of secrecy at the thought of her teammate in danger.

The teenage girl turned a corner and froze at the sight in front of her. A figure had turned the other corner as she had entered into the hall but that wasn't what made her stop. Erizawa Iwane was sitting on the floor and gripping her torn shirt against her body with a trembling hand. She was looking at the wall in front of her with a dead expression in her eyes.

"Iwane-kun," she muttered and moved toward her. She paused as she heard raised voices coming toward them. A curse left her mouth and she rushed forward and grabbed the other girl, who flinched and screamed again as she fought against her.

Amane struggled to control her for a moment before she could form the seals and they disappeared in a puff of smoke moments before the first person entered the hall. All they would find would be a small pool of blood and pieces of a shirt left in the wake of the intruders.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satoshi paused as he heard something and by the pitch he could tell that it had come from the main compound. He turned to his brother and then moved away from the room they were currently in and out into the engawa.

"What is it, Shi-kun?" Satori asked quietly, knowing that the other had heard something he couldn't. He followed him and then let his eyes travel to where he was looking toward the main compound from their position on the veranda. His sharp eyes saw a few servants running in a certain direction.

"Some one...screaming," he muttered quietly. He frowned, remembering the pure terror he had glimpsed in that piercing exclamation. "Come." He cleared the wide garden in one leap and his twin followed suit as Satoshi heard another scream.

They moved through the hall toward the sound of all the commotion and the crowd parted when they saw the two almost identical men approaching. The servants were intimidated by their appearance and their rumored skills. However, so far no one outside the elite group of ANBU and Oinin had ever seen them and lived to tell about it.

Satori moved forward and saw the blood and frowned as he crouched down. He quickly placed a hand against the ground before jumping into the rafters overhead. Satoshi soon followed, trusting his siblings' eyes. He frowned at the blood smeared against the wall and another torn piece of the same shirt.

"It was female," Satoshi told the other man. He frowned and looked around to try and find anything that would lead them to who had been attacked and who the attacker had been.

The long haired twin nodded to show that he'd heard him and his eyes narrowed but there was nothing else. "The injury wasn't too bad," he mumbled thoughtfully. "She might have just been taken by surprise and screamed?"

Satoshi shook his head as he frowned and moved toward the blood that was splattered against the wall. "Iie. There was...terror in that scream." He knew there was something his brother wasn't telling him. "What is it?"

He chuckled at how intuitive his older sibling was and straightened slightly but remained bent over as he moved toward the middle of the rafters. "She was here," he stated as he indicated the pressure in the wood that Satoshi obviously couldn't see. "He landed here." He pointed to the beam next to the first one. It was obvious that by the weight he could tell that the other had been a man.

Satori moved to the next beam and studied the wood carefully. "These marks indicate that he lunged at her and slammed her into that wall," he said and pointed where the wall was splattered with blood. "He probably stabbed her with something on her left shoulder judging by the angle of the blood as it hit the wall. If that's the case then he's right handed." His sea-green eyes looked down and saw the pieces of clothing through here, and the blood staining them on the floor. "He used the weapon to cut open her shirt."

He quickly jumped down and Satoshi followed shortly after as he crouched down and pieced two and two together. "She fell here after he released her." Now he noticed the bit of blood that was smeared down the hall. "He fled in that direction quickly, so he must have heard someone coming." He could tell he'd run by the stride.

"There was another scream a few moments after the first one," Satoshi told him. He turned to one of the men that were watching the scene unfold. "Did anyone see anything?" He didn't raise his voice but his tone commanded authority.

One of the servants stepped forward nervously. "I was the first to arrive, Itagaki-sama," he told him. His ebony orbs flicked toward him as he flinched and gulped. "There was only a bit of fading smoke in the hallway but there was no one in sight."

Satoshi nodded and turned back to his brother. "They were ninja," the younger of the twins muttered, not having bothered to look up. He straightened and moved to the smeared blood down the hall and the other followed. "He was Itagaki." The way he said this he knew that it disturbed him that the attacker had been from their family. "There is a bit here but more there...it's the stride one gains after practicing with our taijutsu for so long."

He turned his gaze at the servants. "Who else is in this house besides Satoshi and I?" he asked, dropping the nickname, so the short haired twin knew he was serious. The servants looked hesitant in their answer as Satori's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Tell me!"

The servants flinched and the same one that had stepped forward spoke up again. "Only Katsuhiko-sama and his son, Motoki-san," he told them. "They left shortly after your meeting and the young master didn't leave the waiting room as far as anyone saw."

Satori smirked and stood as he remembered that the kid had been called genius by many because he surpassed many ninja several years older than him. He had become Chunin at the age of twelve and Jonin at sixteen, but what many didn't know was the mean streak he possessed. When facing an enemy ninja he was cruel and there was a darkness inside of him that rivaled the intensity of his good-looks.

"Just perfect," he grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off. Satoshi stayed behind only long enough to tell them to clean up and that they speak to no one of this incident.

Satoshi caught up with his brother since the other had stopped at the end of the hall for him. Their eyes met for only a moment of understanding before the younger of the two sighed and sauntered off.

"If it was him then we can't do anything about it." Satori's eyes narrowed. "The venerable Hiroaki would never do anything to jeopardize his precious grandson's future because of one attack on a girl," he said, voice nothing short of sarcasm when he said venerable.

Satoshi listened to him for a moment in silence and crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped. "Unless we find who the girl is," he commented quietly. "If she was in the main house she might be of some influence in this case."

He had stopped as well and then turned as he thought through that. "Hai, that's possible. Although, I wouldn't put it past that bastard to have her too terrified to say anything."

The short haired male nodded solemnly and knew that his sibling wasn't exaggerating. Hiroaki had too much power within the Suna Council not to be able to silence one girl, no matter whom she was. It wouldn't matter if she was a member of the Itagaki Ichizoku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane cursed as her teammate kicked and swung wildly at her like a frightened animal. "Kuso!" she exclaimed and tried to restrain her but to no avail. They were in their apartment now and she struggled to drag her to the room. "Iwane-kun, it's me!"

The girl flinched but lifted her eyes and they fixed on Amane. There was some recognition there and the other went limp in relief. She realized that her friend had fainted and she lifted her so much easier now that she wasn't struggling against her.

She cut the shirt away since it was ruined already and stitched up the wound. It wouldn't be wise to go to the hospital. Iwane did not wake at all except flinching slightly every time the needle pierced her flesh. Amane cleaned and bandaged the wound that didn't need more than five stitches and then tucked her into her bed.

Amane stayed with her the whole day and only left when night had fallen to get something to eat. She'd been gone only a few minutes when she heard a whimper, and it was followed with a thud and the sound of scampering. She dropped what she held and was halfway to the door before the glass of water shattered on the floor. The door was pushed open with enough force to almost rip it off its hinges.

Iwane had fallen from the bed and crawled across the floor and was now huddled in the corner. She was muttering something to herself and was holding a kunai, the moonlight glinting off the sharpened edged as it descended slowly toward her scarred wrist.

She cried out as she lunged at her across the room and seized her wrist and pulled it away. Iwane screamed at her sudden appearance and tried to pull the weapon back toward her. It was a futile effort since Amane was able to overpower her and throw the kunai across the room so it impaled into the wall.

The slightly younger girl was like a cornered animal fighting for her life and Amane didn't know what to do to calm her. She wrapped her arms around her and held firmly to the flailing body. It was several long minutes of screaming and struggling before Iwane exhausted herself.

"I'm here," she whispered in her ear and heard the smaller girl start to weep. Her hands clung to her as she pressed her face against her shoulder. "It's Amane." She embraced her tightly. "You're safe."

Her ears perked as she heard her muttering something and she paused to listen carefully. "No, I'll never be safe from him...but I can't leave your side," she sobbed. Her words confused Amane but it was the first time the girl had ever said anything about what had happened to her.

Amane had gotten a vague idea of what had happened to her and her reason for the attempted suicide. So, whatever had happened had something to do with her attacker. She understood that it was probably the same person but she didn't understand why he had been in the Itagaki compound.

"Iwane-kun, is he related to my family," she asked quietly. The body pressed against her stiffened and it was all the answer she needed. He had been at the Itagaki compound because he was one. "Who is he?" The Erizawa pushed her away from her, but her hands held her in place. "Tell me his name."

There was a flash of fear in her eyes as her teammate asked her and she wanted to flee but this was Amane, not him. She shook her head and scrambled back. "Iie, don't ask me anything more," she pleaded, hugging herself. The wind user hadn't bothered to put on another shirt on her friend since she didn't want the bloody bandages to stain her clothing. Besides, when she had tried the other had winced in pain whenever she had lifted her arm.

"Iwa-kun," she tried again, reaching out but paused as her friend flinched away from her. The room was dark and her bangs were falling into her face slightly. She felt realization hit her. "Do I resemble him?" That thought caused her to feel sorrow.

She remembered how the Erizawa had struck her that time long ago while they had been in the Academy. It had most likely been because she looked like the one that had hurt her. Iwane covered her face with her hands and she gripped her hands into fists. The shorter girl didn't need to say anything, she knew. She looked like the man that had raped her friend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her body was slumped against the wall as she winced when she shifted slightly. He had released her from being chained from the wall and hadn't put the shackles on her either. She might have considered escaping now but she was too weak, bruised and battered to even move.

A hiss of pain escaped her as she moved her wrist and knew he might have broken it. She hugged it against her body since she had nothing to brace it with. Her eyes lifted to move over the darkened cell and her gaze was immediately drawn to the single window.

It was night and the clouds covering the moon parted in that instant as its' pale light spilled into the small cell. The sight made her crawl across the filthy floor with difficulty and only collapsed when she was bathed in the light, panting softly with the exertion.

Her battered face was lit up and her eyes, which had bled a bit more crimson around the edges, seemed to blaze with life. She felt her determination wavering as the days came and went, and here she remained.

Ashikaga Eizan, once known as Arisa, curled into herself in the light from the celestial body as tears ran down her cheeks. Her soft sobs were drowned out by the sound of the cicadas. She felt despair creeping over her as she sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness. In the morning, it would start all over again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The blonde, busty woman was looking over the scroll that had been handed to her and she nodded and lifted her gaze to the figure standing in front of her. He was almost six feet tall and had long black hair trailing past his shoulders that had been pulled into a ponytail. The black, long sleeved shirt ended at the wrists where black gloves began. He also wore black pants, gray arm and shin guards, and black sandals. There was a black cloak that covered his whole body and hid any sign of weapons. Over his features was a white mask that had no marking that connected him to a village, but the right side of it was painted a light gray.

"What is the status of your mission, Enenra-san?" she asked him. There was no time for her to beat around the bush since she knew he had to return to his post or he'd risk the mission.

"I have acquired alliances from the inside. They will make a move against Suna first, but the time is unclear," he informed her, voice muffled by the mask. There was no chakra signature coming from him and thus his identity would be masked by anyone able to read chakra signatures.

Tsunade nodded but a frown had worked its way along her features. "You have heard of his involvement?" she asked, sensing the tension coming from the other.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted before he could. "He knows the truth now," she told him and was greeted with the rare sight of him flinching. There were few people who could get a reaction from the imposing figure standing before her. "I assume you know the situation of the Kazekage?" His quick nod was stiff. "After learning of that, he volunteered for the mission."

She could tell that he wanted to sit down after hearing this news but she knew as well as he did that he couldn't let this affect his mission. Many lives were at stake and his part would ensure Konoha's survival.

"You will return to your post and put this out of your mind," she commanded. She had been surprised at the information of his mission after she'd been made Hokage and had found out the truth behind the incident that had taken place so long ago. "Why did you go on this mission?" she asked him suddenly.

The Oinin paused and was silent for a moment before he finally answered. "I lost everything familiar to me." He turned away from her but he didn't leave. "Someone has to pay for that."

"He's grown strong," she informed him. "What if he manages to kill him before you?"

He tilted his masked face back and she could feel his sharp gaze on her and she almost shuddered. "As long as he dies at the hands of an Uchiha." The figure faded from her sight almost like he had been made of nothing but smoke.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Enenra:** a monster in Japanese mythology that is made of smoke.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Three**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (Poem was written by me.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** It's short and a bit pointless, lmao Well, not that pointless, but a bit of blah I think. Please, be kind. These things need to happen so that everything can be cleared up, so please enjoy. _Dedicated to FirstFaith. _(Onegai means please. Tomare means stop.)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Death, come take me away,  
__so I shall not suffer anymore.  
__This is the final agonizing day,  
__that I will live in blood and gore._

_Let my life fade like the candle flame,  
__when the wind haunts my windowpane.  
__I shall not feel any more unwanted blame,  
__as my sins are cleansed by the rain._

_The years will pass and so shall my fears._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Four: To Fear You **o0o0o0o0o0o

Harukaze sighed as he crouched on the roof of the Kazekage Dairi, arms dangling between his spread legs. His mask hid the expression of exhaustion that overpowered his features, but one just had to see the stiffness of his body to know he was tired.

He had searched for the two kunoichi the day he had met up with Satori and Satoshi, but he hadn't found them in any of the training grounds that they frequented. The Oinin had even tried Arisa's house but he had only found Gaara there. It had been a strange sight and he wondered how long the scarlet haired ninja had been there.

The next day he had gotten sent out on a mission by the council and so were the other members' of First Seat. He had been gone for a few days and now he was returning haggard, needing a shower and a good night's rest. However, he knew that he had to go to the tower and give his report before he would be allowed to rest.

Ever since the invasion of Leaf by Sand and Sound, and the reforming peace treaty between Konoha and Suna, things had started to change. Before, the Kaze no Daimyo had decreased the missions he gave to his own hidden village and flooded Konoha with them instead. Of course, the Sandaime had been hesitant to take them and only had after he had assured him that the Sand-nin were getting more than their share of assignments.

The old man had believed him since he was the Lord of the Wind Lands and wouldn't think he'd lie. Now Konoha had refused to take missions that came from him and besides that, his eyes had been opened by the attack on Leaf. He had witnessed the matches and then the fight between Baki and the Proctor, and Arisa's attack. The Sand was strong.

Of course, the girl had become overpowered by the curse seal and had started to kill at random, but nonetheless he had seen the power of the Sand-nin, even if they had been driven back. The missions were now coming in regularly and the Hunter and Anbu were busier than ever.

Harukaze fought back a yawn as he finally exited the tower. He had raised his hand to stifle it, only to remember that he still wore his Hunter's mask. It had taken twenty minutes to get in and out, but only because the ongoing debate of the next Kazekage took up a lot of the Council member's time. The heads of each influential clan within Suna were rallying for their own choice.

Many wanted Gaara, but the Itagaki fought this decision. The Erizawa was in the same ship with them, but whether it was because they were intimidated by Hiroaki or because they truly wanted to, was beyond the Hunter. He had caught a bit of the heated debate and he didn't think it would be over anytime soon.

He rolled his sore shoulders with a groan before moving away but paused as he saw a figure making their way in his direction. They looked familiar and it took him all but two seconds to recognize Itagaki Akemi, or rather Amane. The girl might have tried to burn him through with a glare if he had used her given name.

The kunoichi would have passed right by him if he had been anyone else but he saw the recognition that registered in her face before she stopped in front of him. "Oinin-san," she muttered by way of a greeting. It looked like she wanted to say something to him before she opened her mouth next. "Have you seen my teammate?"

Harukaze was slightly surprised. If the girl didn't know where her own partner was then he wondered why she thought he would know. He studied her features for several silent moments and saw the strain there and the shadows under her eyes. "Iie," he admitted after another second. "Did something happen?"

From the few times that he had encountered the girl, he knew that the Erizawa was very passionate, and had wanted to recover Arisa as much as her silent comrade. He wondered if she was hot-blooded enough to go there by herself. If she went without permission then she would be labeled as a missing-nin and she'd fall under his jurisdiction. _'Is that why she's asking me about her?'_

The Genin hesitated to answer and knew that something was wrong and she didn't want to tell a complete stranger. "If you need help you can ask me," he said, making sure not to use the word 'trust'. He knew that if he assured the girl that he could be trusted then she'd retreat away from him, and he didn't want that to happen.

Amane eyed him warily and seemed to be debating with herself about something. He knew that she trusted few people and that he would most likely never gain it. Harukaze wasn't sure if he wanted it but he realized that they would have to if they wanted to recover his niece.

"You will not be able to get Arisa-san back by yourselves," he said quietly as he stepped once toward her and stopped. He waited for her to say or do anything that would give him an indication that she agreed or denied his silent offer of help. The Hunter wanted to find the Genin more than anything but he didn't just want to do so for his piece of mind.

He knew that he had wronged her in the past but he also wanted to do so because amidst all those years that he had come to save her, he had started to care for her in some odd way. She was his only living relative, after all.

Her eyes snapped up at the mention of her friend and they narrowed suspiciously but he refused to look away. This was where he knew things could go either way. He was accepted as a Hunter apprentice because he knew how to read people and exploit them, while never flinching or showing anything on the surface.

Harukaze supposed that at the time his master had realized that he would rather have him as an asset instead of the rouge ninja he was threatening to be. He had been devastated by his mother's death and had started to neglect his responsibilities. Then he was constantly reminded of how wonderful his brother's life was going that he was nearly driven to flee from Suna. However, the Harukaze at the time had stepped in and knocked some sense into him as he had been preparing to leave, literally.

"We don't need your help to recover Eizan-sama," she stated firmly. Her eyes weren't as sharp as her teammate's but he still felt them cut into him. She turned to leave as she inwardly berated herself for even speaking to him, but his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"But you do need help finding Iwane-san, don't you?" His tone left no arguments that he'd seen past her attempts to hide this. The truth was that the head of the Erizawa Ichizoku had been reporting to the council of the disappearance of one of its own as he had come within hearing distance.

They had decided that they would give the issue a few days since the individual being discussed always failed to return to the main house when called. He connected that earlier conversation with Amane asking if he had seen Iwane, and he knew something was up. "What's happened?"

The Itagaki female turned around and he saw her eyes narrow dangerously. "That's none of your business," she snapped. He knew that it had been the wrong thing to say but he was surprised at how hard it was to read the kunoichi. Even then, he wouldn't be diverted from the isssue.

Harukaze nodded thoughtfully. "You're right," he responded. "My business is rogue and missing ninja." A light twist of her features was the only indication that he had her attention. "However, I'm currently off duty so any help I give you would be strictly between us."

He knew that it was a risky approach, but the only one he knew would work. Haru waited for her reaction and would honestly say that he couldn't read her expression. The kunoichi was quite skilled at concealing her feelings to a point that one wondered if she even had any. He knew better, since she wouldn't have said anything to him is she wasn't so worried for Iwane.

Amane knew as well as he did that in a few days, if she didn't show, then her presence would be noted. Since Itagaki Hiroaki had no leniency toward deserters, he would pressure the Erizawa head to declare her AWOL, and thus a Nukenin.

Amane's eyes narrowed on him and he made no movements as she observed him. "Why do you want to help me?" she countered, instead of accepting his assistance. The Itagaki were suspicious by nature, as he had realized by interacting with both Katsuhiko on various occasions, and having had the twins on his second Genin team, and it seemed the female ninja was more wary now that she'd segregated from her family.

Harukaze studied the girl and debated how much he should tell her. He knew that if he were to reveal that Arisa was his niece, then she had no way to prove or deny his claim. Telling her that the reason was because they were comrades would work against him since they trusted few in Suna. He knew that he'd find himself in the same boat as Gaara where they were concerned. Haru decided that the truth would be best in this situation.

"She's my family," he responded in a calm voice. He watched the younger ninja's face carefully for any reaction. There was the instant flash of confusion and shock and then he saw what he'd been expecting, anger.

Haru knew the kunoichi would demand to know a lot of things. "I have my reasons," he answered her question before she could ask it. "Although, none of them excuse my behavior. I abandoned her."

In all honesty, his actions were understandable. His mother and he had suffered at the hands of Ashikaga Eizo when he had denied being his father. Her name had been Iwaki and she had been so beautiful, and then she'd died. She had taken her last breath as he held her.

He was glad for his mask or she would have seen his eyes darken at the memory that had almost made him leave Suna forever. At the time it had taken the intervention of his sensei to keep him from going rogue and from the Council or anyone else finding out. However, the thing he remembers most at the time, after the funeral, was the agony and hatred for Ashikaga Ritsuko and his perfect life.

When he heard of his death and that woman, along with his son, he had been glad. He had felt a sickening sense of relief that had filled him with such disgust for himself that he had discarded his life completely and disappeared into the elite ranks.

When he had laid eyes on Arisa after her family's death he had felt none of the compassion that he should have felt for her. His niece that had been nothing but an innocent child thrown into the harsh reality of life and the hatred the village held toward her.

"Why do you want to help her now?" she hissed at him, and felt the sting of her anger and relished it. He deserved it. Haru knew he deserved the angry eyes that were directed at him.

"Because I made a mistake...several, and I want to redeem myself," he answered truthfully. He could tell that his words were only serving to increase the kunoichi's anger, but she had to know the truth if she were to ever trust him to help them in the end.

"Is that all?" she asked angrily. "You only wish to get over your _guilt_?!"

Harukaze smiled and was once again grateful for his mask. "No, that is not the only thing I care about," he answered softly. He closed his eyes and brought back the image of an eight year old Arisa staring up at him with a mix of awe and horror on her features. It was a time long ago and when he had first saved her. He had been keeping tabs on the girl for some time and he had come upon the scene.

The assassin had raised the kunai, the girl had frozen in place and his instincts had kicked in. Before he realized what he was doing, the Suna-nin was dead at his feet and Arisa had been staring up at him with that expression that had captured his heart. No, he didn't only care about sating his guilt for abandoning her.

"I care against my better judgment," he admitted to the younger ninja. Hunters were not allowed to care about anything other than the well being of the village. They held no loyalty but to obligation. That is the mantel that Oinin undertook when they because the nameless, unknown shinobi that answered only to their Kazekage.

The recent death of the leader of Suna had shaken their foundation so they were forced to follow the council, but the members were weak and old. The next Kazekage would have to be named or Kamikaze would grow restless and take control of the forces of Suna in order to ensure the safety of its borders and villagers.

Suna had betrayed Konoha with Otogakure's assitance, and while they had reformed the treaty, it was still shaky so they had to be wary of the Leaf. Not to mention the fact that the Sound had officially become their enemy. They knew that allowing their weakness show for a moment would be their downfall, so they had to be on guard now more than ever. Although, if worse came to worse, the shinobi and citizens of Suna would follow Kamikaze and protect their home.

"Against your better judgment," she repeated quietly. Amane might have not accepted that answer if she had been younger, but she knew more than during her Academy days. She knew well what an Oinin was and their duties. "Why would you go against your creed as a Hunter?"

Harukaze wanted to laugh when she asked that, thinking that he had made that answer pretty obvious. Obviously, the kunoichi had no faith in him as a human being. He sighed and turned toward a Jonin that had just exited the building. "That is a question for another day, but for now we better find your teammate. The Council will not overlook her absence for long."

Amane frowned but nodded after a long moment. She turned away from the Kaze no Dairi and they both vanished in the sand storm that had suddenly picked up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I've been waiting for you," he muttered and he let a grin stretch his handsome features as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't heard or seen her enter and realized that she had gotten to be quite a good shinobi. If it wasn't for his uncanny ability to sense whenever she was near then she might have been able to take him by surprise.

He watched her whirl around in shock and then as her emerald eyes widened when they came to land on him. It took him back to the first time he had made her his and he almost let his instincts take over but restrained himself for the moment because there would be time enough for that later.

Itagaki Motoki was quite a piece of work, if anyone ever tried to notice. Of course, there were several young girls and women that had taken notice of his looks and his status, but never of who he really was. No one word would be able to perfectly describe him, and sadistic seemed too nice for his demeanor. Besides, he didn't want any of them to try getting to know him because Erizawa Miwako had always been the only girl he had wanted.

He had first seen her when he had been ordered by his mother to pick up his younger sister from the Academy. Their class had been having a demonstration outside and Miwako had gotten into a fight against the boys.

The Itagaki Chunin had arrived in time to see her knock three of the boys to the ground and then give a winning smile, before being smacked in the back of the head by the Chunin instructor. She had fallen over and lay twitching on the ground, until his sister walked over and dragged her after the retreating class. He had watched her ever since that day.

At first it had been genuine affection for the girl, but he had gradually started to feel a dark desire to make her his. He had made his first kill during a C-rank mission. After that, his demeanor had darkened and his outlook on life had changed. He had initially suffered after killing that first person, but then he had marveled at how easy it became after a while.

Soon, he had wanted to take life because it gave him a sense of power. For this very reason he had wanted to take the young girl and mark her as his. He had held off on this because he actually loved her. It wasn't until that fateful night when she had run away from home and come to his house.

Somewhere in his twisted way of thinking, he had thought that she was only there because of him and was using his sister as an excuse. Then he had heard her words to him that night of why she had left her home. It had filled him with anger so fierce that he'd had to leave the room or he would have killed her. She loved his sister!

He had pondered his dilemma that night and had gone in search of the girl when he didn't hear from her and had found her in Akemi's room. Once again, he had felt that burning pain within his chest, but there had been more anger than anything else. Motoki had made his decision as he lay in bed that night and left his room. He had raped her, several times.

Of course, he would have thought himself a monster if he hadn't regretted it but he had forced those feelings to the back of his mind. Motoki had convinced himself that she deserved it for having fallen in love with his sister and not him. She deserved to suffer and had visited her various times afterwards, but never in her own home. Not even he was foolish enough to think that his actions would go unnoticed by her older brother, Erizawa Ryohei.

When Miwako had tried to take her own life, he had been shaken. He had been torn with grief because there was no one else to blame but himself. Motoki had abused and raped her for several months before she slit her wrists. He had thrown himself into training and had tried to beat the guilt out of his body by pushing himself to his limits and attained the rank of Jonin as a result.

Afterwards, he had visited her in the hospital and had realized that he couldn't stop himself. Her mouth had called out for Akemi in her sleep and he had snapped. Even after everything, she still loved his sibling. He violated her again in the hospital room as he held his hand clamped over her mouth.

That was the last time he would see her in a long time. Motoki had thought it best to distance himself or he would end up killing her. However, when her presence had brushed his mind in the Itagaki estate he'd been compelled to look for her. His actions had been pure reflex as he slammed her into the wall before he could stop himself. When he'd used his kunai on her, tearing into her flesh, she had screamed and knew that someone would have heard it, so he fled.

Now she had readily come to him without the need to search for her. He knew where they lived but he kept his distance since his sister hadn't left her side once since the incident and it annoyed him. Motoki didn't believe that his sister was a lesbian. In fact, judging by her heart break by the death of that stupid Chunin, he was certain she was heterosexual. However, he was still jealous that they were living together.

"Come here," he told her and saw her step away from him. He honestly didn't know why she had come but there was no way he was going to let her go without reliving a bit of old memories. "I said come here." He didn't have to raise his voice to instill fear in his prey.

Iwane had left the apartment with every intention of confronting Motoki because if she didn't then she'd never be free of him. Now, she felt her resolve falter in the face of her tormentor as she stepped away from him. She felt her back meet the wall and panic seize her as he started to advance toward her.

"Then I'll come to you," he purred and smirked when he saw her shudder. He wanted her to love him but there was something that made him desire her fear and pain more. Motoki wanted to continue claiming her until she completely forgot his sister.

She squeaked in fear and lunged for the door but was quickly being slammed back against the wall as she cried out. His fingers were digging into her shoulders and she was determined to fight back this time. She tried to punch him in the gut but he caught her hand and twisted her around and pressed her none too gently against the wall, her arm behind her.

"Poor Miwako-chan," he said against her ear, his hot breath tickling her along the back of her neck. She shuddered and tried to push him off her but he was too strong. "This is your fault you know."

Iwane flinched as she recognized those words, which he had whispered to her that night. She shook her head now and closed her eyes tightly as if that would shut out his voice. "Iie!" she cried and continued to fight his hold.

"Hai, it's all your fault," he continued despite her struggles. He pressed his lips over her racing pulse and heard her hiss in disgust. "For falling in love with my sister...or anyone else." She knew what would happen and he heard her start to weep but his hands moved to her shirt and pulled until it tore.

"Iie, Motoki-san," she sobbed, regretting ever coming here. He was too strong for her to fight alone. She was too weak against her fear of him. "Onegai, tomare!"

The Itagaki didn't answer and merely chuckled darkly.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Four**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (This verse belongs to me. No, not all of them will be mine XD)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** I really liked this chapter for several reasons, but I'll let you decide for yourself. Dedicated to Shadows-upon-Sand, since this chapter wouldn't exist without her. _-much hugs and kisses to wonderful beta-_ nn Enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Those that are left behind,  
__are often the ones that suffer.  
__They have to live with the sorrow,  
__of those that will never return again._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Five: The Days That Follow **o0o0o0o0o0o

He grunted as he hit the ground once again and his body heaved as he coughed and tried to regain his breath. The man had no mercy when training but he knew that it was all for a reason. When the time came that he would take on his position, his body will have been honed to react completely on instinct. So, it was with much effort that the young man lifted himself back onto his feet.

His black hair had been cut and now was short and spiky around his head, and the mask he wore. It was porcelain with the Suna symbol on the forehead and the kanji for _'Kamikaze'_ etched into the cheek. The mask itself was painted with a black overtone and any that saw it would recognize it.

The one that trained him stood a few feet away from him and he wore a completely white mask that only had the eye slits. He was the current leader of First Seat Oinin but when he had taken him as an apprentice, he had handed over the mask since the former ANBU member would be leader soon.

He didn't know the man's name or his reasons for joining the Hunter ranks but respected his skills. Soon, however, he would surpass him and at the age of nineteen would hold a tremendous seat of power, and would only answer to the Kazekage.

The Godaime hadn't been chosen yet but it was only a matter of time. He had heard from his father, whom was on the council, that some of the Elders were pushing for Sabaku no Gaara for Kazekage, but there were others that were refusing the decision. There was no need for him to guess who was at the head of that particular argument.

Kamikaze relaxed and he was confused but didn't drop his guard. He had done that before and had gotten knocked on his ass. It hadn't been a very pleasing feeling and would prevent it if he could.

However, he heard someone else approaching their training area and turned around to see who his sensei was looking at. The Erizawa Head was walking in their direction with a frown on his features. He turned to look at his teacher and the man gave a nod.

Having received permission, he hurried over to meet the older male. The apprentice Hunter stopped and he was disturbed to see a frown on his features. "What's the matter, father?" he asked him, removing his mask and showing his young, handsome features.

Atsushi frowned at his eldest and wondered how to tell him. He knew that directly to the point was best, but this situation was a delicate one. "Ryohei-kun," he muttered with a sigh. "Your youngest sister hasn't show up for the last few days with your mother, sister and brother."

Erizawa Ryohei felt his frown deepen at his words. "Are you sure?" he asked, trying to hide his worry. Usually, if his younger sibling didn't have any missions she would visit their mother in the morning before training, and in the afternoon she would accompany their other siblings, Naoki and Keiichi to lunch.

He always accompanied them when he wasn't busy with missions or training but he had been away from Suna and he had barely returned early this morning. The rest of the day after having rested, had been occupied with training with his sensei.

"Maybe she's on a mission or is training with her teammate?" He didn't want to jump to conclusions because he knew that his sister had always been a wild child and tended to be impulsive. Also, she had been spending a lot of time with Amane after the invasion of Konoha in which their third teammate had defected from Suna. At least, that is what the village had been told concerning her sudden disappearance, but he couldn't help but think there was more to it.

Atsushi shook his head with another sigh. "She was summoned for a mission yesterday but she never showed," he replied, and he saw his son's face twist in worry. Iwane was impulsive and irresponsible at times, but she took her missions very seriously.

"I will look for her," he promised his father, hearing the unvoiced request. They both knew that if she didn't show soon then Itagaki Hiroaki would demand that they deem her AWOL or Nukenin, and both would not end well for his youngest sister.

The older man felt the tension leave his shoulders at that statement and nodded with a slight smile. He had always been proud of his older son and all that he had accomplished on his own, but he had somehow never been able to show too much affection toward his children. At first he had done so because of intimidation from Itagaki Hiroaki.

He had been younger by a year to Katsuhiko but when forced to interact he had the misfortune of meeting Hiroaki one afternoon. He had treated Atsushi harshly and peered down at him with contempt since the Itagaki Ichizoku was closer to the Morisue, and thus had more wealth and power.

The Erizawa had been sixteen years old when his father had passed away of heart failure and he was suddenly expected to be the Head of the Clan. He had tried his best and had run the operations of the clan to the best of his abilities, and with a lot of help from his father's assistants. Hiroaki had intervened only when he had gone against his suggestions during a Council Meeting.

He was still terrified of the older man and he had given into him like a coward, and had been doing it ever since. When he heard of Hiroaki's plans to arrange a marriage for Katsuhiko, he had taken the first possible prospective mate he could find and wed her. Atsushi knew he had married for all the wrong reasons but when Ryohei was born, all his doubts were washed away.

If he tried to make his new wife and son happy then that's all that would matter. Atsushi had always wanted a large family and had enjoyed his son's affection, until Katsuhiko's son was born two years after his own child, and then everything had changed.

Hiroaki would no doubt condition his grandson into a heartless bastard like him, which he had never accomplished with Katsuhiko because of Kiyo's influence. The first few years were good, despite Hiroaki's attempts to make life harder for those around him.

Then his first daughter, Naoki, was born two years after Motoki, and then Miwako and Akemi were born months away from each other two years afterwards. It had become risky for Akamatsu Ai, Katsuhiko's wife, to have anymore children after their daughter, so she was unable to give the Itagaki anymore children, but Atsushi had one more son four years later, Keiichi.

Now, looking upon his son, he felt so very proud that he was stronger than him and that he surpassed Itagaki Motoki in everything he did. He wondered how much of that was because he had instilled that he must never bend over for them as he did. Atsushi was glad that Ryohei had never followed his example.

Atsushi hesitated and Ryohei frowned as he saw his father fighting with some kind of decision. He could feel dread creeping over him. "Tell me," he demanded. While this was his father, it was also true that he would be the next Kamikaze and thus commanded more authority then his father did. At times it wasn't too pleasing to know that, but now he was fully glad that he had it.

"I sent your brother out to search for her at her apartment but there was no one located there." He pulled out something from inside of his shirt, from a hidden pocket sewn there. "The door was unlocked and he found this." In his hands he held one of his youngest sisters' shirts that Naoki had given her to wear when not on missions. It was torn and splattered in blood.

Ryohei wouldn't remember what went through his mind in that instant. All he knew was fear and a deep rage that he had never felt in his life. Atsushi had felt the same thing when he had seen the shirt and he would forever regret showing his son the shirt after seeing the look in his eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The servant glanced down the hall and then the other way as he shifted almost nervously but caught himself a moment later. He was supposed to look natural and like he belonged or he'd be seen as suspicious. Even so he bit his bottom lip as he saw another servant turn a corner and tried to blend into the wall behind him as he continued to wait by the door. The woman glanced at him as her eyes openly passed over his body but said nothing about him being there.

When he'd chosen his appearance he had imaged a similar build as he actually had and had henged. Instead of his long hair he now had short blonde locks and black eyes that seemed out of place compared to his pale skin. In all actuality, his own skin was tanned because he spent most of his time outside training.

Even if he knew it wasn't permanent he continued fidgeting in place. He had no use for short hair, and blonde! Why he had ever thought blonde was stylish and unnoticeable was beyond him. He stood out as much as any golden haired kid in Suna.

When a fourth woman servant checked him out, he almost lost patience. He had no problems with females, but they were nuisances when throwing themselves at him. It had happened too many times while growing up, and to his sibling as well. When they'd turned fifteen and were already getting ready to join ANBU, he'd solved both their situations with them.

It was the talk for weeks when he'd publicly announced that he was of the homosexual variety. The young women and teenaged girls had been disappointed but had taken a hint and left him and his brother alone. Although, his twin wasn't too fond of being stalked, he also didn't like that people automatically assumed he was gay as well.

Not only that, but men randomly hitting and/or trying to cope a feel wasn't on his list of activities he enjoyed. It was plainly obvious that Satoshi was heterosexual, and that was only proven when he beat any man stupid enough to try and disprove that theory into a coma.

That was also when he'd fallen out of his father's good graces, but some how, Satori could never gather enough effort to care. Itagaki Hiroaki had always been a serious and disciplined man, and that in itself was everything that he was not. The elder man had also always imputed his own rules to everyone within their clan. Much like the Hyuuga Ichizoku in Konoha, the rules were instated for the convenience of the Main House, and left very few options for those of the branch houses.

Because of this very reason, he did not get along too well with his cousins. Unfortunately for them --or fortunately, depending on how you want to see it-- Hiroaki had never given Katsuhiko any support or encouragement to becoming the Clan Head, even if he had the birth right. Thus, he had concentrated his efforts on the infamous Itagaki twins. They were well known because of the terror they unleashed on the Chunin instructors during their Academy days.

During those times, they had been young and too innocent to realize that the life of a shinobi was harsh and full of many tears which they could never shed. It was one of the many rules that had been drilled into their heads whenever they cared to listen in class.

**10th rule of Shinobi Conduct:**_ "A shinobi is in control of his emotions. When one becomes an excellent ninja, feelings will become a distant memory and you will never shed a tear."_

They were somehow able to become ninja and attained the ranks of Chunin in the first exam they participated. At the time it had been explained that it was natural for any Itagaki children to easily attain the next rank, but the truth was that they had survived thanks to Kuroboshi Aiko. He had been the third member of their squad and had been two years their senior.

Aiko had just turned ten years old when his first team had participated in their first exam in Kirigakure and only he had returned alive. Of course, the details of what had happened were distorted but he had muttered two words at the time _'blood...mist'_, and then he had fallen into a coma for a month.

Afterwards, he wouldn't speak of what he'd gone through no matter who asked, and so they had stopped trying to get anything out of him. He had refused to take the Chunin Exam for the next two years until Kiri held the exam again. They were nine and he was eleven when the twins had been placed on his one man team. The Kazekage had assigned them with some persuasion from their father, but no one knew the type of training he had gone through that first year he had been by himself with his Jonin instructor, Ishikawa Taiki.

They had traveled to Mist and had passed through the exam that had claimed his teammate's lives, and a bit of Aiko's sanity. It had been an experience they wouldn't soon forget and the reason they respected the older ninja. He had shown no mercy and at times had been like a man possessed. If he hadn't of been there with them, they would have most likely failed and still be no more than Chunin even now, or probably dead.

Satori shuffled his feet as he stood watch and another servant passed by him and he was relieved when she looked at him and made no move to eat him with her eyes. In fact, there was a suspicious expression on her features. Also, the girl looked vaguely familiar. A moment later he realized why when he glimpsed the hitai-ate that was tied around her right forearm, hidden until she stopped in front of him and turned. Erizawa Naoki.

He almost asked what she was doing in the Itagaki household, but realized that he had no time to ask when the door beside him opened and Satoshi stepped out. Of course, he was henged but this was a kunoichi of Suna. Not only that, but she was an expert at seeing through illusionary jutsu. She had just turned sixteen and already was well beyond the Chunin level, but would most likely only make it to Tokubetsu Jonin.

"What-," she paused in her statement when the door was slid open and Satoshi stepped outside. He had slightly longer hair than he actually had and it was also black, but his eyes were the same expressive onyx.

Satori grinned at her and shook his head. "Don't ask," he told her, and his tone gave indication that it was classified information. Of course, underneath their henge they were in full ANBU uniform, and even if they weren't on duty, it would serve as an excuse if they were caught. The hyperactive shinobi was glad that his twin brother thought of everything.

Naoki had the strangest eyes within both the Erizawa and Itagaki Ichizoku. She had one black and one sea-green. The one with the shariper sight was in her right eye, but in many instances she had referred to her left one as the one gifted with better insight. Now, she opened her mouth and quickly closed it when someone walked around the corner. If their luck could have gotten any worse, it just had. Itagaki Motoki.

Satoshi glanced at her and the girl seemed to understand and she stepped in front of Satori as he pushed his brother back inside the room. As the door closed, the youth looked up and was only slightly surprised to see the Erizawa female in front of him. Both households were abuzz with the sudden disappearance of Miwako, or Iwane, and so it wasn't too strange to see an Erizawa at the Itagaki compound.

"Itagaki-kun," Naoki breathed, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth as her face flushed prettily. Her mismatched eyes lit up at the sight of him and the older ninja tried not to roll his own sea-green orbs, obscured within his bangs.

"Erizawa-san, what are you doing here?" he asked none too nicely, never letting his voice take on a friendly tone. He was well aware of the girl's crush on him and he had no intention of letting her think that he was even vaguely interested, which he wasn't. He was completely infatuated solely with Iwane.

She hesitated at his none too amiable tone but resisted glancing toward the door Satori and Satoshi had fled into. "I was actually looking for your sister," she admitted, since he might know where to find the other female. Naoki knew where Iwane and Amane lived but she had gone there and found the apartment empty. Now, she had no choice but to come here. She was just as worried about her younger sibling as Ryohei was because Iwane was her only sister.

Motoki frowned as his eyes narrowed and he might have been pleased by the fear that crossed her face at his expression but he only seemed to become more annoyed. "I have no idea where she is," he stated in his usual calm voice. At times, he was an emotionless drone when around other people. When around Iwane, he was all emotion. At times he wondered if that was a bad thing. He couldn't honestly say.

Naoki nodded and tried to give a smile but failed in the face of his cold features. She had always tried to understand the Itagaki and get close to him. After all, she had been in love with him for a long time now and she wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend. However, that wasn't an easy feat since he had never had one, and there was a lot of speculation that he was gay.

The Erizawa kunoichi feverishly hoped that this wasn't the case since she really liked Motoki. If he liked other boys, then there would be no chance for her. Now, if it was another girl then putting her out of the picture would be easier. She could be devious, since her mother had taught her well. After all, Aizawa Machiko hadn't been the only one that had wanted to marry Erizawa Atsushi at the time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harukaze caught the stench of alcohol practically radiating off the slumped figure on the stool, their head resting in their arms which were folded on the bar top. He didn't need to approach with any type of caution since he realized that she was unconscious.

The barman had been "kind" enough to inform him that the kunoichi had been coming here for the past week. Also, that she'd been there all day today. He hadn't known where she would go after she left from here but only that her presence had been constant and an annoyance.

He had already tried to have her kicked out several times but she had knocked out any that tried to approach, and even the bouncer, a mountain of a man, had gone flying. The Hunter had no qualms about getting near her, since she'd be no problem even if she had been awake. The barman almost embraced him when he had stated that he'd be taking her with him, but he knew not to follow his impulses unless he wanted to lose a limb to the Oinin.

Haru almost sighed as he lifted a limp Iwane against him and vanished in a puff of smoke, only to appear on a rooftop several blocks away. He had no idea that this is where he would ultimately find the girl and he wondered just what the hell had happened for her to have drowned herself in sake.

It had been three days since Amane had allowed him to help look for her teammate but she had not said a thing about letting him assist them in recovering Arisa. He knew that she wanted to know exactly who he was and normally he would have brushed anyone else aside but this was different. He needed both kunoichi, since not only did they not have as many missions as him, but they were also the only two that wanted to get Arisa back that he _could_ ask. Gaara was out of the question and Enoki, their Jonin instructor, had died in the invasion.

A sigh left his lips, features still hidden behind his mask, and lifted the unconscious girl in his arms and started to move along the roofs. His pace was quick and noiseless, and soon he found himself at Amane and Iwane's apartment. The other ninja had told him where they lived in case he found her while Amane wasn't around and had to bring her home.

The heavens had been painted an assortment of colors as dusk approached and already the streets were starting to get dark. Harukaze saw a figure manifest out of the shadows as he paused. He wouldn't have given it too much notice any other day, but the figure lunged as killing intent radiated off him. The Oinin barely had time to move out of the way, deterred by Iwane's added weight.

He turned to face his attacker and froze when he saw the white mask like his own, with the black markings and the kanji on the fore head. _'Kamikaze.'_ Haru hesitated in confusion and the other ninja took that opportunity to attack. He bit back a cry of pain as agony coursed through his midsection as his sword struck true.

Haru tried to keep his hold on Iwane but she was being torn from his grasp and he was kicked down. He landed on the ground below him heavily and then knew no more.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
**1. **Kamikaze:** divine wind  
2. **Tokubetsu:** _lit._ "Special High Ninja". Ninja who, rather than all-around Jonin training, have Jonin-level ability in a single area or skill like Jonin such as Ibiki that deals with torture and interrogation. Hayate specializes in examination, and so does Genma, that's why they're the proctors of the Chunin Exam. Raido specializes in body guarding, that's why he was assigned to Haku's team.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Five**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate? And who is this deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** The words spoken by Vash went so well that I had to use them. This chapter was written after much agitation and shed tears. Well, the tears was mainly cause I was writing out a chapter close to the end and it made me cry! O.o; I can't say what it is, but I thought it was sad! T.T Thanks for all the help Shadows-upon-Sand. What would I do without you? _-mutters something about misspelling strength-_ That was my bf's fault! He was writing in the quote and I was on the phone and I posted without looking! XD hahaha! On with the chapter!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sometimes fear makes us different people,  
and when there's nowhere to turn  
we try to escape through other means.  
Even when our loved one try to help  
we inadvertently hurt them._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Six: Meddling Siblings** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A yelp of shock and indignant anger escaped her as she was awakened by the feel of cold water being dumped over her head. She spit water out as she sat up and immediately regretted it as everything tilted to the side and she fought off the urge to puke. When she was on the ground once more, she dared to open her eyes and wished she hadn't.

Ryohei might have found the whole situation amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he was seriously pissed. He had let his emotions take over and had attacked the person holding his younger sister without thinking of the consequences. As he watched the kunoichi struggle to wake up, he heard a groan and turned to the other figure on the ground.

He'd left Harukaze's mask on out of respect for his privacy and had attended to his injuries. It was a relief that he had been thinking clearly enough to attack the Hunter with the blunt side of the sword. Either way, Haru would have suffered the force behind the attack, and then he'd taken Iwane from him. The other had fought to hold on, but he'd kicked him down and he had released her.

Afterwards, he had smelt the stench of alcohol on her and had realized his mistake. It became clear that Harukaze had been bringing her home. So, now it was time to turn his anger on his sibling for having been missing for days, and only to return stinking drunk.

Ryohei turned back to Iwane as she finally opened her eyes and he could tell she wished she'd kept them closed. He had removed his mask so she'd be able to see his blue-green eyes staring down at her, and his handsome features twisted into an angry expression. The mask was secured at his belt, and he still wore his ANBU uniform, the mark of an apprentice; a Hunter's mask with an ANBU uniform.

"Get up," he commanded loudly, not sparing her the headache. He watched her wince but refused to be deterred from his objective. So, he let her struggle to her feet and forced himself to stay put. "Explain yourself."

Iwane fidgeted under his gaze but refused to open her mouth and say anything. The bucket he'd used to give her cold shower with a lay at his feet, and it had served to get her sober. She took in her surroundings now and saw that they were on her apartment's roof. Also, she was both disturbed and confused to see an unconscious Hunter behind her older brother. She would've asked, but she doubted he'd let her change the subject.

"Miwako," he growled. He almost smirked as her wandering emerald eyes snapped back to him as she hissed in anger, and her features twisted into a glare. Iwane actually had a lovely face if one looked past the tomboyish garments and her attempts to hide it with that genjutsu of hers.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. The simple use of her name always had that affect on her. He realized that he didn't know why, since during her last two years at the Academy he had been mostly pre-occupied with ANBU missions and training. Now he wished he had taken more of an interest in his sibling's lives instead of just being a ninja.

"Then answer me," he replied. Ryohei knew he looked intimidating at a foot taller, in his ANBU uniform, and his shoulder length black hair was now short and spiky. He folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for her answer.

Iwane shook her head as her features became devoid of emotion and Ryohei found it disturbing to see. She had always been an emotional child, and she had been the same ebullient person the last time he'd seen her. "I can't tell you," she responded in a calm tone. Ryohei didn't recognize this girl standing in front of him.

The Hunter apprentice wouldn't let it slide. "You can't or won't tell me?" he countered. When he said that, he saw her eyes flicker with an unknown emotion for a moment before they went blank once more. "Maybe I can help."

Ryohei knew he'd said the wrong thing when she flinched and stepped away from him. He could tell that there was something seriously wrong with his youngest sister. If he forced it out of her then she'd hate him, he was sure of that much. "Please, Mi-kun, I want to help you."

Her eyes softened sadly at the childhood nickname, and smiled. "I wish we could return to the time when you called me that, Ryo-nii-san," she muttered. She sighed and turned her face to the darkening heavens, streaked with purple and maroon clouds that looked as if they were being pulled with the sun. "But I can't. Our childhoods ended a long time ago."

He watched the grin that spread over her once sorrowful features and her eyes lit up with false cheer. She folded her arms behind her head and turned away with a flourish. "It's late and I should get some sleep," she called out, lifting one arm in a wave without turning around.

Ryohei stepped forward to follow but her voice stopped him. "Stay back!" The words were delivered with a desperate tone. "Stay away from me." She had paused at the door that would lead her to the stairs, and after a moment she went through.

He sighed and suddenly felt like punching something. The soon to be Hunter turned as he heard movement and it was in time to see Harukaze sit up. He quickly started to slip the mask on since the Oinin was facing away from him. The other ninja's voice stopped him.

"Don't bother," he said with a groan. His hand was supporting his bruised midsection. "You hit damn hard, Ryohei-san." The Erizawa male stiffened, but realized that he must had been awake and heard everything. He found that he didn't mind the idea that the older man knew his identity. When one became a Hunter, they usually left their past life behind and merged with the Oinin, but he didn't want that to happen. He cared too much for his siblings to ever do that.

Harukaze stood and slouched slightly to keep from pulling his sore abdomen muscles as he turned to glance at the teenager that would soon become his Taichou. "She's quite a handful," he muttered as he moaned in pain when he attempted to straighten slowly. The damn kid did hit hard as hell.

Ryohei laughed and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. He had turned to look where Iwane had been standing, the bucket he had used to wake her up lay forgotten on the floor of the apartment roof. "You have no idea," he muttered as she shook his head.

An image of a younger Iwane flashed through his mind. She was covered from head to toe in mud, sporting a black eye and missing her front tooth, which had previously been loose and threatening to fall out. When asked what had happened, she had enthusiastically stated that she had won her first fight. At the time, Ryohei had wondered how the other kid looked like.

The apprentice Hunter chuckled now as he remembered that he hadn't waited long before he found out that the kid she had beat up turned out to be an older boy in a more advanced Academy class. He had made a rude comment about her clothes and hair and she had seen fit to teach him a bit of manners.

"Do you know anything of what's going on with her?" he asked Harukaze, voice lowered so that only he would hear him. He didn't want anyone else to know how worried for his sister he really was.

Erizawa Miwako had always been his sunlight in the dark world of shinobi. He could tell that someone had tainted that light with something dark and she was suffering for it. Ryohei had started to realize that she had gone through something she hadn't told them about when she had tried to take her own life.

The Erizawa male shuddered when he remembered entering the hospital room that day and seeing her pale, unmoving face framed by the white sheets and surrounded by machines that monitored her breathing, heart rate, and kept her sedated. She had looked so fragile lying there so close to death that he had broken down.

A few days afterwards she had become hysterical and ripped out the IVs from her arms as she sprayed the white sheets with her blood. Some of it already looked dried but he hadn't noticed at the time, since he had been trying to calm her down.

She had been screaming something then, which he had attributed to the drugs they had her on.

_'Don't let him touch me! Get away from me!'_

Ryohei clenched his hands into fists. He knew now that those hysterical words had been her cry for help, which they had all ignored. Afterwards, she had returned to her normal self albeit a bit more jumpy as she shied away from human contact. Actually, now that he thought about it, she only shied away from males.

"I don't," Harukaze finally answered as he slowly moved to stand behind him. "But I can find out."

Ryohei heard the offer hidden there and wondered if he should agree to it before he knew anything more of the man and his reasons for helping him. His sister's deathly pale face flashed in his mind and he made up his mind, and he nodded against his better judgment. For Miwako, he would risk his very life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane lifted her head as she heard the door being opened and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that it was Iwane. She was at her side immediately, checking to see if she was unharmed, and was a bit confused as the other girl shrugged her off.

"I'm fine, Ame-kun," she reassured her teammate with a casual grin. Although, it seemed the Itagaki knew her better than anyone else and it was proven as she frowned. Iwane matched her expression and shook her head. "Just drop it."

The wind user blocked her way with a stubborn shake of her head. "How the hell can I ignore it when you go missing for a week?" she demanded. Her usually blank expression had been replaced with an angry scowl not normally seen. "You tried to hurt yourself again."

Iwane flinched and the other didn't miss it, but the Erizawa female pushed her aside. "Stay out of this Akemi," she growled. She paused and turned to face her, green orbs narrowed dangerously on her face.

Amane didn't back off and returned the glare. "You're out of your mind if you expect me to do that," she returned with a slight smirk. It only served to increase the tension between them and Iwane's anger.

Many years from now, they would both agree that this was the time they truly started to drift apart. Without Arisa around for them to rely on, they found no purpose to being together so often, despite how much Iwane loved the other girl. However, that was one secret that wasn't shared with the rest of the team.

"Maybe I am out of my mind," she returned softly. "This isn't about you, so you will not get involved." She stepped once toward her friend and comrade, but she didn't back away and she had already known this.

Amane gave a barking laugh as she shook her head. "This does involve me," she snapped. She pushed up the short sleeved shirt and her slightly tanned skin revealed a marking there. It was the kanji for "death" that had been tattooed into her flesh, and which Iwane had on her opposite forearm. "It's involved me ever since we became intertwined in one another's lives."

Iwane seemed lost for a moment and stepped away from her before she regained her composure. "This was from before then," she argued, shaking her head. "I'm warning you, Akemi."

She allowed a grin spread over her features as she let the sleeve drop back over the tattoo and placed her hands on her hips. "And what exactly will you do, Miwako-chan?"

_'Poor Miwako-chan…'_

The earth user's left eye twitched before she lunged at her friend. Amane was expecting her this time and it was Iwane who wound up being knocked to the floor. She watched as the slightly shorter kunoichi tried to regain her equilibrium before she stumbled to her feet.

Her face was swelling where Amane's fist had connected but she seemed to have remembered who she was attacking. "S-sumimasen," she muttered, and turned and fled the room.

The Itagaki let her go with a forlorn expression as she sighed. Perhaps she had gone too far but she had been so worried. She had no idea that she could ever care for someone else's safety again as she had once cared for Akuro, but she did.

They had already lost Arisa to Oto and the chances of recovering her were looking slim, and she was deathly afraid that she'd also lose Iwane, and Amane knew she wouldn't be able to maintain her sanity if that happened.

"Kami-sama, help us," she whispered as she flicked off the light and plunged the room into darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itagaki Hiroaki could be called a bastard on all accounts and the man himself wouldn't deny it. He knew what he wanted most of the time and he wasn't afraid to go after it by any means necessary. Although, in hind sight, he should have assured that he had more suitable heirs then his three good for nothing sons.

Katsuhiko had been softened by that bastard adopted child, Kiyo and she had also managed to corrupt the two that he had planned to fall back on in case Katsu didn't meet his standards. Satori was gay and Satoshi was no doubt in the same boat. There were several things he detested in this world, and homosexuals were one of them.

The current head of the Itagaki Ichizoku once had a younger brother named Amon that had turned out to be homosexual. He had seen to his "accidental" injury during a training session one Saturday afternoon just before he'd been made into a Genin. Itagaki Amon had been eleven years old when he'd died in his hospital bed due to complications.

That was the kind of heir he wanted and sadly his sons hadn't been able to attain that same level of cruelness that he possessed. It was the reason he hadn't given his position up and retired at such an old age. However, he was hopeful for the future by Katsuhiko's offspring.

He had been watching Itagaki Motoki for a while, and he liked what he had seen of his actions and personality. The boy had the perfect eyesight and far surpassed any other in his age group, and even some that were older than him.

It was rumored that Erizawa Ryohei was superior to him in skills, but he doubted that. The boy was only two years older than his grandson and he was barely a Tokubetsu Jonin, while Motoki would soon become ANBU in another years' time.

Hiroaki was pouring over several scrolls when he heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head, his wrinkled scalp showing through his rapidly thinning gray hair. "Nani?" he snapped. The elderly man didn't enjoy being interrupted while he was doing something important.

The Kazekage had yet to be decided and he was pouring over various reports on ninja he had under his thumb which would be able to hold the position. So far, there was not one. If the Sabaku child was made the kage, then he would lose much of the control he had over the council.

He watched the shouji door slide open and was pleasantly surprised as Motoki entered, but he noticed the frown on his features. "Ah, Motoki-kun," he greeted him. "Come in and have a seat. What can I do for you, son?"

The younger Itagaki male didn't take the seat offered him as he shook his head politely. "I actually came to ask you for a favor...grandfather," he said, adding that last part after a second thought.

Hiroaki frowned and leaned back in his seat. The scrolls he had been going over were abandoned for the moment. "A favor?" he muttered, eyebrows lifting in question. "Well, if it's within my power then I'll be happy to grant it to you."

Motoki placed his hands on the desk and leaned against them as he fixed the older man with a serious expression. "I want you to arrange a marriage between me and Erizawa Miwako."-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
Taichou: **team captain, captain  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End Chapter Six**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? ("Falling Away From Me" belongs to Korn.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** This particular chapter came to me while I waited outside of Shenanigans Irish Pub and Grill for my bf and his grandmother. I had just finished eating and my head was hurting due to the loud music, so I stepped outside to the car. I had decided to see if I had any luck with this unfinished chapter. Lucky for me, my headache helped it along. Thanks for helping me with Life Drabbles Shadows, cause you reassured me there so the rest of my energies went into this. For you. Enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Day, is here fading.  
That__'__s when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
I can always say.  
__'__It's gonna be better tomorrow__'_

_Beating me down, into the ground._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Seven: Unraveling Futures** o0o0o0o0o0o

Her back connected harshly with the wall and she heard the sickening snap to indicate that something had been broken, and she cried out before she could stop herself. Her breathing was labored and she knew that if she looked down, she'd collapse.

She'd lost count of the days she had been here, in this same situation, but her resolve was steadily wavering. The gray haired ninja wasn't going easy on her, since her wrist was still broken, her ribs had barely mended and she was covered in other painful wounds and bruises. At the moment, she had felt something break through her skin.

There was a moments' hesitation before looking down and her dirty shirt had a fresh spot of blood that was steadily spreading. The white hot pain was also creaping over her body, and her mind completely shut down as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and pitched forward.

The feel of arms encircling her was almost enough to bring her back around because she knew whom it was, but the darkness dragged her under. She was drowning in it and then she knew only knew terror as she lost consciousness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The figure moving steadily toward Tsuchi no Kuni paused and turned his head north. His eyes narrowed as he sensed the flash of heat and while it didn't give him a specific location, at least he was pointed in the right direction. A cold smirk made its way over his features. "There you are, bakemono."

As dawn stole over the once black sky, he slipped under the cover of some nearby trees. Only his golden, glowing eyes were visible for a moment before they too had faded from sight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto hissed as he stumbled back, falling against the opposite wall as he cradled his scorched right arm against his body, the skin burnt and charred. His regenerating ability was already starting to heal the wound. The pain, however, wouldn't fade as easily.

She was huddled in the corner with her arms around herself as she watched him with wide, fearful eyes. A few moments ago she had been in a state of unconsciouness, and now she was completely alert.

He had been having his usual fun with her, sharpening his skills with Shosen Jutsu, and his hand had slipped. It hadn't been his intention to break her ribs once more, and what's worse was that the jagged edge had broken through the flesh. The gray haired ninja was only glad that it hadn't pierced a lung or she wouldn't have survived. He'd hate to have to face Orochimaru after the girl had perished.

It hadn't been his intention to severely hurt her but she had managed to wound him. The Yakushi had been toying with her and he'd been angered that she had been able to injure him, no matter how small the injury.

Of course, he had used more force then necessary when he'd thrown her into the wall. He'd caught her falling body and had been quick to heal her before she went into shock, or bled to death. During the times she had been here, he had been trying really hard not to allow her to get too hurt or let her get blood poisoning due to the filth in the prison. Also, it got pretty cold during the night and she seemed to be more susceptible to the cold then most individuals.

After he'd healed her his hands had wandered and her eyes had fluttered open. Kabuto had seen the fear he relished and expected as her eyes had widened, but then her features had gone slack. He might have thought she had passed out but he'd felt an intense presence manifest and overpower hers. It slammed into him and his whole arm had ignited and he'd jumped away to keep his whole body from being set ablaze.

It had been shocking since he didn't think such power could come from a mortal girl, much less a twelve year old. Her eyes had faded to white before two burning points formed in the center, expanding quickly until they had been completely crimson. She had knocked him to the other side of the room before rising with a defiant air surrounding her.

She peered at him with a look of contempt and turned toward the door. Then she faltered and stumbled back against the wall, shuddering uncontrollably and started to cough up blood. Her eyes had changed back and she collapsed. The abstruse power she had used appeared too much for her body to handle as blood trailed from the corners of her lips and from her nostrils.

Kabuto stood as the wound completely healed, leaving behind only a dull ache and watched as she started to tremble when he approached. It seemed that whatever had saved her had retreated back into a dormant state. His lips stretched into a deranged grin as he flexed his fingers. He would enjoy paying her back for the pain he had experienced at her hands.

Her blood rimmed eyes were wide with an abysmal terror and he tilted his head to the side. "Douka shimashita ka?" he quietly asked, and enjoyed the sight of her face contorting in a flash of anger before dying in the face of her fear as he approached her. She was starting to learn that there was no escape from him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane paced back and forth from living room to kitchen, turning and moving back the other way, head lowered and strands of dark brown hair sticking in every direction. She paused and glanced out the window as dawn crept over the eastern horizon and brightened the once darkened heavens.

She had woken from a nightmare in the wee hours of the night and she had gone to drink a glass of water. Something had seemed off to her and she'd checked on her roommate, but had found her room empty. Of course, her first thought was to panic and run to Harukaze, but she had managed to stay calm. However, as morning came, she was starting to worry.

Her ears picked up the sounds of movement in the next room and she hurried to Iwane's bedroom and pushed the door open. A figure stumbled through the window and swayed for a moment before moving to the bed. Amane could only watch from the door, unnoticed by her comrade as she kicked off her sandals and crawled into bed.

When the other girl had stopped moving she approached and saw that she hadn't even bothered to push back the covers, and was still in her rumpled clothes. Her short black hair, which made her seem even more boyish, was in disarray and her bangs fell over her closed eyes. Amane felt an ache in her chest as she realized that in this light, Iwane almost resembled Arisa.

She neared her and caught the stench of sake and sighed before she started to undress her. The Itagaki left her in boxers and her spaghetti strap tank top. Afterwards, she pulled the covers from under her and placed them over her so she wouldn't be cold. Of course, they had to be up in another two hours but she let her sleep at least that long.

Amane only slightly closed the window to let a breeze in and left the room. She glanced back once before closing the door. Iwane was spread over the bed, out cold and her face was more peaceful then she had seen it in a long time. For now, she'd leave the situation alone if only to save her friend's sanity.

The Suna kunoichi left the door open and made her way to the kitchen where she turned on the coffee maker. She slipped into the restroom for a cold shower to wake her up. Even if she tried, she knew that sleep wouldn't come, and she some how knew that more sleepless nights would follow. In the end, she only hoped she'd be able to help the Erizawa through this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Itagaki lifted her head as she heard scratching at the window as she was getting ready to wake Iwane up after she'd finished her shower. She slowly moved to where she could see the window and the sight made her rush forward. A dark brown hawk flew into the room after she'd forced the window open and she watched expectantly when it landed and as it strut across the table.

She walked up to it and untied the letter around its leg. It was from Naruto, but her expression melted into a frown when she saw what was written there. The blonde had been lead by Jiraiya into Tsuchi no Kuni, but it seemed they had some difficulties.

'_I. & A.,_

_It's been seven days since we entered into enemy lands and at first everything went smoothly. On the fifth day we met a four man group moving north and away from the village. We saw them first and were going to avoid contact, but luck wasn't on our side...__'_

The Sand kunoichi's fingers tightened around the letter and she quickly moved into Iwane's room. She wasted no time and exuded no finesse in waking her up from her slumber. "Iwa-kun, wake up!" she snapped when the other girl groaned and merely rolled over. When that failed to do the job, she returned a moment later with a glass of water.

Amane stood at the foot of the bed as Iwane colorfully cursed her out before fixing her with an emerald glare. She neither apologized or explained herself and merely held up the letter. "From Naruto." Her eyes cleared immediately as she stood without any indication that she had been completely drunk a few minutes ago, and scanned the contents of the letter.

"Kuso," she sighed and plopped on the edge of the bed. She peered up at her and frowned. "You're going to show this to that Hunter, aren't you?" Her voice was nothing short of venomous, since it was no secret that she had no trust for the Oinin.

A smirk worked its way over the wind user's features as she merely inclined her head. "I got some coffee ready if you want it," she only answered and moved out of the room.

Iwane's sharp eyes followed the girl she loved until she'd rounded the corner and then returned her gaze to the letter. She read the part that Naruto hadn't even bothered to code, and which disturbed her the most. _"...the contents of the scroll was Oto asking for an alliance with Iwagakure against Konoha and its allies..."_ She sighed and ran a hand through her wild hair, pushing back her bangs before standing and starting to get ready for another lousy day without Arisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was speechless for a moment at the younger man's words before he was able to find his voice. "With Erizawa Miwako?" Hiroaki practically screamed. "Why on earth would you want to marry that filth?"

Motoki's features hardened and the glass paperweight he'd been fiddling with was crushed in his hands. "Refrain from insulting my choice in fiancé, kudasai," he muttered with restrained fury. He sat up and calmly brushed the shards from his lap as he fixed the older man with a pleasant smile, but his sea-green orbs were like burning coals.

"I have chosen Erizawa Miwako as my mate because from the kunoichi in her age group, she is one of the strongest besides my own sister. I'll be damned if I marry a stupid girl that cares only of her looks and what I have to offer." He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back as his bangs fell over his eyes.

Hiroaki licked his dry lips and nodded after a moment. "I completely understand what you're saying but surely you can see that her...upbringing is inadequate, Motoki-kun," he tried to reason. "As the future head of our clan, you're expected to choose a girl of higher standards, beauty and wealth..."

The older man paused as his grandson stood up and fixed him with his chilling gaze. "Of course, I could always renounce the position as head of the Itagaki Ichizoku, and then I'd be free to marry whom I choose." He moved toward the door and paused before looking back at him. "You have others that would be perfect for your heir, like uncles Satori and Satoshi."

His words were enough to dry Hiroaki's argument in his throat. He clenched his hands on the desk before him before looking up. "Hai, I see," he muttered. The older man cleared his throat and nodded. "I will...arrange the marriage but you must understand that it will take time, Motoki-kun. You had already been betrothed to another young lady."

Motoki smiled and nodded. "Wakarimashita," he answered. "See that it's done, kudasai." He pulled open the door and left the room without another word.

Hiroaki was left with a curse on his lips and both a new found respect and loathing for Motoki. He was indeed his grandson to have inherited such a vicious and manipulative personality.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Douka shimashita ka:** Is something wrong? (Is something the matter?)  
**Wakarimashita: **I understand  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Seven**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The quote is by Lord Michael V. Bacon)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Don't ask me about the ending, but I felt that the men died so quickly that they needed a bit of...story time, lol This chapter had already been written, but I was just waiting to connect it with the beginning of the story. I love this chapter for one reason but I'll let you decide or try to figure out what that is. I hope you enjoy and please...review!! PS: Thanks for everything Shadows, without you I would have never gotten this far. This one's for you.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_The essential thing is hope,  
__loss of hope makes for desperate people  
__and desperate people do desperate things._"

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Eight: Losing Hope **o0o0o0o0o0o

The alley was dark and the moon's illumination only served to make it darker. It was late in the village of Sunagakure and the civilians were fast asleep in their beds, and few shinobi were awake patrolling the perimeter. In this particular location, there was only the occasional movement of a stray animal but now two figures appeared.

They were at opposite ends of the alley and moved toward one another with purpose and no noise to make their presence known. As they got one foot away there was a hushed conversation that took place. "Any news?" asked the first figure, identified as male by the voice.

The one being addressed nodded. "Itagaki-san and your sister have received a letter from a source outside of Suna," the person muttered, and the voice also indicated that it was another man. He crossed his arms and glanced back the way he had come, as if making sure they weren't being heard or followed.

"Outside of Suna?" the first one asked, his tone troubled. "Do you know anything of the contact? Or how they relay news to one another?"

The second male, now identified as ninja by the hitai-ate they donned, shook his head and glanced back at him. He had long black hair and his head band was worn around his neck, and there were bandages over his eyes which gave the impression of blindness. He had on dark green pants and a short sleeved white shirt.

His companion had on black pants and a dark red shirt that looked black in this light, and over that was his flak vest. The hitai-ate was tied off so it faced the left side of his head and around his throat there were bandages that came up to his chin. His short, spiky black hair moved slightly in the breeze that had picked up.

"Iie, they aren't being forthcoming on that particular information, but I do know of the contents of the letter." He quickly relayed the information in hushed tones. "The letter was only signed by the code name Kitsune."

He nodded and sighed. "Then for now all we can do is continue to watch and help them where we can," he muttered. He frowned and turned away as he made his way to his side of the alley. It would be wise to let his sensei know of this, but not the council. There were those within the Suna Council that he didn't trust and one was Itagaki Hiroaki.

"Hai, Taicho," the second figure muttered.

"I'm not," he corrected almost immediately, pausing in his silent stride to the end of the alley. The moon's pale light lit up his figure and he was identified as Erizawa Ryohei as his blue-green orbs peered into the darkness in front of him.

The second ninja had also started to move in the opposite direction and he was revealed to be Kuroboshi Aiko. He had stuffed his hands into his pants and walked as if he could see past the bandages covering his eyes. "You will be. Konbanwa," he replied before he disappeared as if he'd never been there.

Ryohei hadn't turned around and now he lifted his handsome features toward the darkened heavens and the pinpricks of light showing through the blackness. Then he too disappeared, leaving no evidence of his presence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The black eyed teenager frowned as he followed the gray haired ninja. It had been surprising to find Yakushi Kabuto here, and knew that he was a spy. He realized that he was the reason Orochimaru had been able to plan that invasion so perfectly, and get that many troops inside the walls of Konoha.

Sasuke had arrived in Otogakure two weeks previous and he had been entertained by the snake and trained right away. Although, this wasn't the true reason he was here, the Uchiha would take advantage of the training to get stronger.

Orochimaru believed that he was here as a mindless idiot only bent on his older brother's demise, but Sasuke wasn't anything of the sort. He had been briefed on an S-class secret when he'd demanded of the Hokage the truth about the murder of his family. Itachi had been away on a mission when the Uchiha Ichizoku had been slaughtered and he'd returned to the horror of realizing he'd lost everything.

Sasuke had suffered when he tried to imagine how his sibling had taken the news that not only had he lost his parents, but that his younger brother thought he had killed them. He knew all the details of what had happened almost five years ago, and that who ever had wrought such destruction had taken away Itachi's brother as well even if Sasuke had lived.

The Godaime had told him that at the time the Sandaime had believed Orochimaru had something to do with it. More than likely, he _had_ murdered them all. Sasuke himself didn't doubt that since he had seen the cruelty of the snake in the small amount of time he'd been here.

Now, he was confused as to why Kabuto was leading him toward the dungeons this early in the morning when Orochimaru was attending to other business in Oto. However, it seemed he was about to find out as they paused in front of a bolted metal door.

Kabuto unbolted it and opened the dungeon but only stepped away so the black haired teen could enter. Sasuke frowned and peered into the darkened prison cell. He was assaulted with the stench of blood, human waste and sex that these rooms always had.

He frowned and stepped inside. It was obvious that the waste and scent of sex was days old, but the blood was fresh. Also, he noticed the remains of a body in the corner and the smell of rotting flesh days old reached his nose. Sasuke fought the urge to puke and moved more into the room without fear. Kabuto knew better then to anger Orochimaru by trying to harm him.

The Sharingan user froze as he saw a figure chained to the wall, unconscious and battered. His knees buckled beneath him but he fought to control himself as he saw whom it was. _'Eizan.'_

He noticed that the shackles keeping her in place had been recently added, and he saw signs that the girl had tried to break them by the bruises and scrapes over her hands and arms. Sasuke let a mask of indifference fall over his features as Kabuto followed him into the cell. The raven haired male had also seen that Arisa had started to stir. He wanted to say something to the kunoichi to reassure her, but he didn't dare lest he blow his cover.

Sasuke saw her eyes flutter open and find him first. He saw a flare of hope light up her blood-rimmed coal black orbs, but then they flicked to Kabuto. The Uchiha would never forget her tortured expression as her gaze moved back to him and as the last hope died from her eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The terrain had not been disturbed in a long time, as his inspection determined and the cave was dark, so he knew that it wasn't likely that he'd be disturbed. He'd also secured the area with many traps, so any that neared wouldn't live long enough to realize they'd perished.

He removed his milky white ring from his right hand and replaced it on the same finger of the opposite hand. His Akatsuki tattoo pulsed and he formed seals as he astral projected so he could meet with the Leader and the other members.

"Report on the status of your mission," the darkened figure of the leader instructed. One by one they complied, starting with the oldest team.

"No progress yet with the bird of fire," he reported when it was his turn. He was alone like Zetsu, since he had killed his partner when his patience had been pushed too far. The leader had allowed him to remain within the organization despite this, but he hadn't assigned him a new teammate, which was fine with him.

It was inevitable that he wouldn't have any patience with another human being, since that's the reason he'd become a Nukenin. Since an early age he'd been labeled a genius, but as with all those in his situation, he'd felt that his Genin team and instructor were weak and only held him back. The Jonin hadn't been pleased by the insult and had slapped him. He'd been found murdered in his apartment the next morning.

The Genin wasn't suspected until he was a Chunin, and after two more Jonin and a proctor of the exam had died. They'd brought him in for questioning, but he'd been ready for them.

He had no problem cutting through the chakra draining nets and then he'd slit the guard's throat with the same razor blade. Then he had placed various exploding notes around the interrogation room, and had escaped by way of a trap door through the floor.

When the notes had ignited he'd been several hundred feet away and while the tunnel had shuddered, he'd been able to get out of it before it ultimately collapsed. He had managed to slip past the ANBU and Oinin undetected thanks to all the commotion the blast caused.

Shortly after, he'd met with the leader and the man had taught him everything he knew. He had officially joined the Akatsuki two years later at the age of thirteen and by that time Uchiha Itachi had been in the organization for several months.

When he had joined the leader had been contemplating putting him with the Konoha prodigy, since they had the potential to be the two strongest members. However, in the end he'd been paired with Orochimaru so the Sannin could show him the ropes. The former Leaf-nin had believed him to be blind and had demanded that he be reassigned to the Uchiha, but he'd already been placed with Kisame.

Finally, the snake had been moved but they'd placed him with Akasuna no Sasori. He'd gotten another partner, who had been a new addition to the Akatsuki, but he had died within two months.

He formed a single seal when the briefing had ended. "Kai," he muttered quietly, in his usual airy, emotionless voice. Everything besides the stone walls of the cave faded and he turned to leave but paused as the leader's words came to him.

'_Beware of joukai no hikuro, Minoru-san,'_ he had warned before giving him the assignment. _'The biju with more than five tails are extremely dangerous. Even you will find yourself in great peril facing them.'_

Eniwa Minoru frowned slightly as his gaze shifted to the light blue heavens as he left the cave, but one wouldn't be able to see this. In the daylight his pupil and iris faded and his eyes became completely and unnervingly white. At night he activated his dojutsu to see in the dark, but they still remained blank.

It changed to a golden color all around when searching for chakra residue, which made it easier to track down the fire bird since he sensed the heat from it. If it happened to use any of its chakra, then his eyes would shift automatically golden since it had a very distinct signature.

However, he'd lost the trail after venturing to Konoha. It was a tricky creature that had eluded him for several months. He would've had an easier time finding it if he knew what the jinchuriki looked like, but not even the leader knew.

Minoru had to start looking for it from where it had last been spotted around Takigakure, and that hadn't been easy for him. The chakra was so strong that traces of it had still been soaked into the soil, and he had tracked it to Suna. Then it had branched out to Konoha where he'd found a large concentration of it. Some of it was more recent than other areas, but it was constantly moving.

It had been dormant for a few years but the more recent chakra might suggest that it had changed hosts by the amount of chakra released and then it had changed. Since then he had followed the most recent trail of chakra and he'd wound up back in Konoha and it had faded. He had followed the other trails but had found nothing so far, but now he'd know if this person used the chakra.

A few days ago he had sensed the flare of energy but it hadn't been enough to give him a definite location. There was also something that had prevented most of the chakra from being known. He was sure that the jinchuriki either knew it was being tracked, or it was surrounded by a village that was guarded by something that prevented anyone from sensing chakra on the outside.

Minoru, better known within the Akatsuki as _'Mayonaka __kuki__'_, left the surrounding area. He headed south-west from his current location since it was likely the vessel was in that direction, or would be. After all, the bird would eventually require more heat than the human's body could produce, and what better place to acquire it than the jinchuriki's birthplace.

"Sunagakure it is," Minoru muttered. A small smirk lifted his lips but his eyes were like cold, sharp knives.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arisa inhaled sharply as she managed to get her right wrist free. It hadn't been easy and the tears on her flesh and the bruises were witnesses of that fact. She quickly dug her nails into her forearm and pressed down hard until she broke the skin. The blood pooled around the small hole that she made and stained her fingers as they felt something hard.

She gripped the foreign object and pulled as she clenched her teeth and tried to keep from crying out. When she finally managed to get it out the object was revealed as a bloody senbon that had been imbedded into her left forearm.

The Ashikaga wasted no time as she picked the lock of the other shackle and when it came open she bent down to unlock the ones holding her legs. When her feet touched the ground, she swayed and had to grab onto the wall to keep from collapsing.

Her limbs were sore as she crept to the door and leaned heavily against the wall beside it. She waited since soon the guard that brought her breakfast would come. He came at exactly 8:00 am, and judging by the spill of light coming from the window, he would come in another ten or fifteen minutes.

This was her best bet to escape since that sadistic bastard came from noon to dusk, and then that reinforced door wasn't opened until the next morning. She didn't have to suffer through all this torture if she only swore loyalty to Orochimaru, but she'd rather die then do that.

Arisa had almost given in under the weight of her overwhelming despair as the days stretched into weeks. To tell the truth, she didn't even know how long she had been here. It was an endless amount of days that only ever brought more blood and pain, and yesterday...

She winced and clutched her shirt over her heart but quickly shook her head. Her stiff fingers formed seals and made a bunshin appear where she should be while she flattened herself against the wall. The black hair was long and unkempt, filthy and fell over her face in clumps. It was a simple clone but if she was lucky then the guard wouldn't notice. If it was someone like Kabuto then she was screwed, but she doubted that he'd be here so early.

The sound of footsteps brought her to attention and she clamped her dirty hand over her mouth to lessen the sound of her breathing. Her chakra was too depleted for her to use any type of cloaking jutsu, and she didn't have anything to cover herself with anyway.

She heard the guard open the window and peer inside. Her bunshin lifted its head to look at him through its hair. The clothes it wore were the ones she had on, and they were nothing but rags that barely covered her battered body.

He closed the window and something akin to panic gripped her, but a moment later the door was unlatched and opened. When he stepped in with the tray in hand she lunged at him. The bloody senbon was driven through his temple with no remorse, and she quickly twisted it.

As his corpse crumpled to the ground she caught the falling tray and cup of water. She paused to breathe in, but knew that she didn't have much time as she put her fatigue to the back of her mind.

Arisa set the contents down and relieved the Oto-nin of his weapons and what supplies he had. She swallowed a protein and a de-toxin pill since the food they had been feeding her had been drugged with something that weakened her.

She stripped the ninja and slipped his clothes over the rags she wore since she had no time to remove them. Besides, parts of the cloth had stuck to wounds and if she pulled them off they might open up recently healed injuries. She was only grateful that the guard hadn't been that much taller than her.

Arisa winced and placed a hand against her abdomen. Kabuto had healed her ribs only enough to save her life, but they were still sore enough to hurt whenever she lifted her arms. It seemed it was his way to keep her from getting away, but she wouldn't allow that to stop her. She knew that if she was caught this time it would be worse, and that's why she had to escape at all costs. She didn't know how much longer she could with stand his torture before caving to death.

When she exited the cell, she made sure to use the dead ninja's cloth mask and then she locked the door and walked out with purpose in her stride. She pretended to have something important she needed to do and hurried past anyone she saw. It was going well until an Oto-nin hurried over to her.

"Ishida-kun," he called with a smile on his rugged features. She waved him off and turned the corner, but he wasn't deterred so easily. "Matte, Ishida-kun!"

She slipped into the closest door she found to hide. Her eyes widened as she realized that she'd entered a storage closet and there were no windows. A shiver went through her as the door opened behind her.

"Ishida-kun?" the man asked with amusement. "What are you doing in the-" He stopped mid-sentence as she turned to face him. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed, since the blood red color had darkened and expanded slightly. "Who the hell are you?"

The kunoichi pulled out a kunai and assumed a fighting stance, but she doubted she'd beat him in her current condition. She was still wounded, her chakra levels were too low, and the pill had only given part of her strength back.

He lunged at her and she slashed at him, but he caught her wrist easily and forced the weapon out of her hand. She was slammed face first into the ground as her arms were twisted harshly behind her.

The Oto-nin tore the mask off and frowned. "You're Kabuto-sama's prisoner," he muttered. He paled suddenly and his grip tightened painfully. "Where's Ishida-kun?" She cried out as he twisted her arm more. "Answer me!"

Arisa whimpered as pain coursed through her arms. "Gomen nasai," she sobbed. "He's dead."

The man froze with shock. "Nani?" he asked as if he didn't believe it. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he sharply pulled her arm back. There was a sickening pop as her arm dislocated and she screamed as agony gripped her.

A moment later the storage door was slammed open. "What's happening in here?" someone yelled. The Sound-nin stilled for a moment before he remembered himself.

"The prisoner escaped," he said gruffly and Arisa could tell that he was holding his anger back. "She killed the guard, but I caught her trying to escape. Help me with her."

He leaned down to lift her up and whispered something in her ear. "I'm going to make you suffer for Ishida's death," he promised as she shuddered.

The other Oto shinobi helped him lift her limp body and she cried out as they jarred her arm and shoulder. "She's been injured?" he asked with a frown as he looked at him.

He shrugged. "She fought me and I had to restrain her," he calmly replied, but his eyes dared him to say otherwise. "Must have dislocated her arm in the struggle."

The shorter man hesitated uneasily but quickly nodded. "Kabuto-sama will want her in the interrogation room." The other nodded and they carried her off after stripping her of the dead guard's clothes.

Arisa didn't try to struggle but the man seemed to intentionally jar her shoulder several times. The pain got to be too much and she passed out.

Her unconscious body was brought into a room with a metal table and she was strapped to it. The taller ninja lingered behind and glanced at the girl. His eyes narrowed as he swore to return and make her pay for killing Ishida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kogei hurried down the hallway after giving his report to Orochimaru-sama. He'd been instructed to watch the prisoner and make sure she didn't escape. The Sound-nin had every intention of letting her go and then hunting her down to spill her blood.

He unlatched the door and pushed it open. The cruel smirk that had spread over his features faded when he saw a figure standing inside the prison beside the table. It was dark but he was able to tell that it was a man but couldn't see his attire too clearly.

The shinobi heard the girl whimper in fear and a moment later the figure laid a hand on the hilt of his kodachi. He identified him as an Oto Oinin a split second before the other lunged at him.

Kogei felt white hot agony for a moment and the next second every thing grew numb and dark. A figure appeared in front of him and he blinked in shock.

'_Ishida?'_

His lover smiled at him and took him in his arms. Then everything faded from existence around them.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:**  
**joukai no hikuro:** _lit._ "black flame of heaven"  
**Mayonaka ****kuki** "stalk in the dead of night"  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Eight**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** There was a lot of things I wanted to say in this chapter, but I feel that not a lot came through. Sometimes I just wanted to cut this chapter shorter, but there was something stopping me. I guess I grew to like it before I realized it. I hope you enjoy. Dina, I would still be stuck on chapter one if it weren't for you. So, thank you. And yes, I am still alive. I haven't updated in a while since I didn't think anyone would notice the difference. Then I suddenly felt like updating since I just got my internet connected. Who knows for how long that phenomena will last, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Ja.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Be not proud, your part in this tragedy;  
__that stripped me of my pride and dignity.  
__There is nothing left to speak of,  
__my life was lost so long ago._

_As you hand down this judgment  
__that has made you feel like god  
__know that you are merely devils  
__in this corrupt world._

_My tears aren't meant for you,  
__but for a truth I've never known._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Nine: The Council's Decision**o0o0o0o0o0o

She had wept for very few things in her life, and of those she remembered, she could count them on one hand. When she couldn't leave Uchiha Mikoto's home to go find her brother when they had been in Konoha. The second time had been when she had lost her family and everything she knew and cared for. She had shed tears when she had sat alone in her house after she'd first interacted with Gaara. The last time she had cried was when Gaara had forced her away from him with such cruel words.

Now, her tears came for two different reasons. She was overjoyed and horrified all at the same time as she lay where she had fallen. The Hunter had released her after Orochimaru had left and she had stood but crumbled to the floor. He had peered down at her with lifeless eyes, and she could see that no expression came to his face since his mask was resting on the table, forgotten.

When she had reached out to him he had hesitated as something flickered in his features for a moment before he crouched down beside her. He took hold of her smaller hand and stared at her curiously. The deadly Hunter didn't stop her as she removed his glove and she laid her damp face against his cold hand.

He let her sob into his hand until exhaustion had slipped her into unconsciousness. Then he leaned forward and slipped his strong arms under her frail, limp body and lifted her against him. He stood and moved toward the table where he'd left his mask, and he reached out to slip it over his handsome features. When his slack face had once more been hidden behind his covering, he disappeared from the room and only the dead Oto-nin showed that they had ever been there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harukaze smirked beneath his mask as he noticed the kunoichi's glare that was directed his way. She had been doing it off and on during the last hour that they had been pouring over the reports he had "borrowed" from Suna's archives. They were searching for any information on Arisa's parents and more importantly, her mother's maiden name before she had married into the Ashikaga Ichizoku.

So far they hadn't had much success but that was because he had brought only a few reports. He couldn't risk bringing them all in case they were missed, and they were also looking at the reports more than twenty years old so they were difficult to get. The archive room wasn't being properly guarded because most of the ninja were taking missions to make up for the loss of profit Suna had suffered over the years.

The daimyo had started to give his missions to Konoha more than twelve years ago, and especially after the news of the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi had reached his ears. He had been certain that if a village could produce a shinobi that skilled, then surely it had more power than his own hidden village.

Now he had seen that not only was his assumption about the Sand incorrect, but his actions had caused the Suna-nin to attack the Leaf to show their might. He corrected his mistake, but the damage had been done and now they were trying to reform the tattered bonds that had linked them as allies. It was looking good, especially after they had helped the newly appointed Godaime with a mission of urgency, but most of the Leaf-nin were still wary of them.

However, that took a backseat to improving the standard of living within Suna itself and so every available Chunin, Jonin, ANBU and Oinin were taking on more missions than they normally would. Chunin were being allowed to take some A-rank missions and the Genin's were being given B-rank missions as long as they were accompanied by a Jonin or Chunin.

Harukaze himself had been overwhelmed with taking on as many A and S-rank missions as he could handle and had come close to collapsing, so Kamikaze had given him the day off. He hadn't been happy about it, but that was better than passing out during a mission and getting himself or his teammates killed. So, he had rested for a few hours before setting out to find the two kunoichi.

While he had been in Kaze no Dairi, he had taken advantage of the archive room being lightly guarded and had no problem sneaking in. While he knew that his actions could get him stripped of his title and trialed for treason, he was willing to risk it. Arisa was his niece and his last true living relative.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. During his search of the records, he had found an interesting piece of information. It turns out that he had a sister at one point. Past tense. She had died during child birth a few years ago because her father had married her much too young and her small body couldn't handle birthing a fully grown child. Her name had been Ashikaga Suzuki.

She had been six years younger then Ritsuko and four years older than him. Eizo had married her off when she had been only twelve and she had died just a short ten months later at the age of thirteen. Aiko had been nine at the time and Ritsu had been nineteen.

The Hunter had found that his half sister had married one of Ryohei's uncles, Erizawa Shinji and her son still lived. Since the mother had died during child birth, the father had named him Erizawa Rie. At the moment if he had to estimate his age, Aiko would say he was eighteen years old.

Not only that, but Eizo had other siblings so he'd had an uncle and aunt at one point. While they had already died during missions, their children and grandchildren still lived. If the Oinin had to count, he'd have to estimate that Arisa and him had about eight more relatives besides Rie.

Aiko was overwhelmed with the idea that all of them were related to him in one way or another, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care for them. They were cousins and nothing more. Rie on the other hand was his sister's son and he might seek him out soon, but not now. For the moment recovering Arisa was the most important thing.

So far, they weren't getting too far while the council continued to take its time deliberating the Kazekage. However, they did have an inside source in the council and they'd made sure to take advantage of it. Because another topic for discussion was whether Arisa was declared as a Nukenin or not. For the moment, they were leaning more toward yes.

He turned to glance at the kunoichi and saw that Amane was looking through the files quickly and without reading too much in them. A slender brow raised beneath his mask. The Hunter wondered if perhaps she was looking for something specific that would identify Arisa's mother.

It would have been so much easier to look through his brother's file, but that had been strangely out of place and he hadn't been able to find it. In fact, he hadn't found Eizan or Arisa's in there either. He would look more into this, but would make sure not to arouse suspicion since whoever had removed the records had to have access to them. The only people that had that authority at the moment were the council members.

When he returned his gaze back to the kunoichi, he noticed once more that Amane was only scanning the names of the records and setting them aside. "Anything specific that you're looking for?" he casually asked, since he didn't want to make it obvious that he was curious, especially because of Iwane. She wasn't too trusting of him, and while Amane was also suspicious, she at least trusted him a fraction more than the Erizawa.

"Urusei," the earth user sighed quietly as she walked back into the room. She had stood and moved into the kitchen for something to drink and she had arrived in time to hear his question. "Mind your business, would you?"

Aiko inclined his head as if he were agreeing with her. "Of course," he replied and straightened. "However, if you had gotten these files by yourselves I would willingly comply, but since that's not the case I think I deserve to at least know what you're looking for."

Amane had paused when he said this and lifted a blank expression in his direction. The Hunter was infuriated with the fact that he could never read her face or eyes to know what she might be thinking. Of course, since she had lived in the Itagaki household, he could see why she had gotten so good at hiding her thoughts and feelings.

Now he was privileged to see her eyes narrow in thought and he could tell she was struggling with her answer. It seemed that she was debating about whether she could trust him with the information he was requesting. Aiko found it odd that she'd allow such emotion to show on her features and wondered if it had to do with anything relating to her teammates in one way or another.

"We were...I came across a request form to take the Academy graduation exam in my grandfather's office," she replied. She paused and then fastened black eyes on him. "I'm looking for the file to see if they were allowed to become ninja since they were twelve when the request was made."

Harukaze didn't miss the way she hesitated, or the fact that she didn't mention the person's name or gender. Perhaps it was the girl that his brother had been dating at the time, but wondered why Hiroaki would make a request for the girl to be a ninja. Although, he wasn't even sure if this person was even a girl.

"If you give me a gender, I can bring you the files of strictly men or women," he tried to sound casual once more. By Iwane's scoff, he could tell that she didn't believe anything that came out of his mouth. That was fine with him, since all he needed was for the Itagaki to trust him and he was almost certain the other would follow. He was sure of this fact since if that weren't the case then he would have been shunned as soon as the other girl found out about his interest to help them.

Iwane leaned against the wall she had been beside and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seems to me you're a bit too eager to help us," she commented as she took a swig of the water bottle she had brought from the kitchen. "You haven't told us why you're trying to get Arisa back. She owes you money? Knows your deepest, darkest secret, or what?"

Aiko lifted a brow under his mask at the line of questioning from the girl and realized she was taunting him. He tried not to let her rile him since that's exactly what she was trying to do. "I can tell you who I am, but how can I be certain that you won't reveal this information that I've tried to keep under wraps?"

Now Amane was interested as she looked up once more from the files. When they had started to speak, she had returned to them since she hadn't thought their bickering to be of too much importance. It seemed that his words had caught her attention. "And whom exactly have you tried to keep this from?" she asked him, speaking up for once. He had noticed that whenever she spoke, it had a rather, impacting effect.

The Hunter met her ebony orbs over the distance and sighed before answering. "From Arisa, of course." He saw their shocked expressions and smiled ruefully, and was glad that they couldn't see it. His eyes revealed everything about him these days, which is why he kept them wrapped especially now more then ever.

Kuroboshi Iwaki had been her name and she had been from a modest, middle-class family. She had two older brothers and one younger sister. Her father had arranged a marriage for her to a man in a more wealthy family but he was also older and a widower. She had felt that her fate was sealed because not only did she not love him, but there were rumors of his cruelty.

Her father cared nothing for the talk of other people and arranged their marriage with him, seeing the opportunity for his family to become wealthier and come into higher standing. At this time, she met one of her older brother's friends and she fancied herself in love. She sought to run away with him and he fanned her illusions, but failed to reveal that he already had a son and daughter with his wife.

He took advantage of her situation and her naivety. She might have known of his family but she only wanted to be free of the bonds her family had on her. However, she became pregnant and the man, Ashikaga Eizo, left her destitute. Her family disowned her and she was left alone. Iwaki and her unborn child would have died if it hadn't been for her eldest brother and her lifelong friend, Ishikawa Taiki.

She had a difficult labor but had finally birthed a beautiful baby boy. He had her dark brown hair and his father's gray eyes. Despite that, she had named him Aiko and given him her family name even if she had been disowned by them.

Over the years, she had worked hard to give him a good life. He never cried when she had to leave him with a sitter and merely watched with those eyes that tortured her. When he had turned three, she started to wrap them with bandages. Aiko wanted his mother to be happy so he'd worn them and learned to see without his eyes.

One night Iwaki had come home half dead and bloody. The baby sitter had grown tired of waiting and had taken anything of value for her wasted time. Aiko was too small to stop her and she had locked him in his closet. He had waited until she had left to crawl into the hall through the airduct.

When his mother came in he had helped her get into bed and then had run to get Ishikawa-san. He'd been sent to his room but he had sneaked into the hallway and had heard everything she had told him. One of her "clients" had beaten and raped her. Taiki had begged her to stop what she was doing and come live with him. She had refused.

If she wasn't strong enough to provide for her son then she was as weak as her father had said she was. Aiko had made a decision that night. He would join the Academy and give his beloved mother a better life.

However, over time she started to get sicker and soon she couldn't work anymore. The doctors that they could afford had no explanation for her illness, and that she had simply lost her will to live. Aiko continued working hard and graduated from the Academy at the top of his class.

He took the Chunin Exam too early and came back a wreak. He'd fallen into a coma for a month in which Ishikawa had taken care of Iwaki as best as he could between missions. She became worse and when he woke, it was only to push himself harder to become a Chunin so he could get her the best medical help he could afford.

In the end, none of it had paid off. He had become Chunin at twelve and she had died two months before his thirteenth birthday.

"Why would you keep it from her?" Amane's voice shook him from his musings. He had gone silent after he'd told them most of his past. Of course, his intended defection had been unvoiced or that it had been Taiki that had stopped him that night he had turned thirteen. "You're the only family she had left."

Aiko ran a hand through his long hair and smirked as he shook his head. "Because I was weak. I hated her father and blamed her for being his daughter." He leaned back against the wall and closed his gray eyes. "Also, if I had taken her in, there's no doubt she'd have followed my path into the Oinin corp. I didn't want that for her."

Iwane snorted and downed the rest of her water before setting it on the table in front of her. "Don't give me that crap." She turned intense emerald orbs toward him. "You abandoned her, plain and simple."

The Hunter bit his tongue to keep from saying something that he'd regret. He knew that the Erizawa was merely lashing out at him because she felt that they had both failed the girl as well. They had lost her during the invasion when they had wanted to stay with her. Aiko understood their formation, though.

Arisa had been their unofficial "Taicho" since she had been the strongest, and they had followed her orders. She had instructed that they follow and protect Gaara, the one other person she cared more than them, and she had stayed behind. Oto had taken her when she had tried to follow them afterwards.

"I did," he didn't disagree with her and that seemed to throw the earth user off. He grinned slightly beneath his mask, but made sure she heard no change in his voice when he spoke again. "But I also saved her from the assassins. It doesn't make up for my abandonment, but it was a start."

Iwane stared at him for a moment as she realized that he was the ANBU member that had saved her from those assassins which Arisa had mentioned to them. The girl's lips lifted into a smirk and she nodded. "Kekko desu."

Harukaze blinked and glanced toward Amane who looked a bit surprised but then she let a rare grin spread over her features. It lit up her ebony orbs so they blazed to life. "Her name is Morisue Kiyomizu."

Aiko blinked at the name and knew it sounded familiar. Then it hit him all at once where he had heard that name before. "Why are you looking for a Morisue?" he asked.

The girls seemed to hesitate and then Amane spoke once more. It was rare to see her saying anything for so long. "The Itagaki and Erizawa are related to them and most of our clans' wealth comes from them. When we were younger our parents let us play together with Arisa." The wind user stopped and glanced at her comrade and the other girl nodded and took over.

"My father and Amane's father referred to Arisa's mother as "cousin". We were also told that Arisa was our distant cousin on her mother's side."

Aiko nodded but was troubled. "If...Arisa's mother was Morisue, then this is more complicated then I thought. It means that any status or wealth her mother had was all inherited by her at birth."

"What about her older brother?" Iwane asked in confusion. "Wouldn't he have had some of it as well, since he's first born?"

The Hunter shook his head and sighed. "Iie, he wouldn't because Eizan was only Arisa's half brother. They both had different mothers."

Iwane was generally shocked by that and he realized that Arisa had probably never spoken much of her family. Aiko knew all too well that losing them would have still been a fresh wound, no matter how many years had passed.

"I only knew because her father was my brother, but I could understand why she never told you." He scratched the back of his head and wondered what he should tell them. "I watched over her for a few nights and I know that losing her brother was more painful then anything else. She suffered the most during the night."

They nodded after a moment as they accepted his explanation. After all, they also had siblings and in a way could understand. Iwane could sympathize better since she loved her older brother and sister and younger brother. Amane had never quite gotten along well with Motoki but he was her brother, and although they had never been close, being without him didn't seem possible.

She had always pictured her brother as this immovable object that would always be strong and there at all times. So, how would life be with him gone? Amane didn't think she could imagine it. She had never been taught love within the Itagaki Ichizoku because that is how Hiroaki had wanted it, but he was her brother. That's all that mattered.

"Hai," Iwane muttered, answering for the two of them. She plopped down besides her teammate and started to help her go over the files. Harukaze watched them with a thoughtful expression and was reminded of his own Genin teammates, Satori and Satoshi.

He had never grown close with his first team before they had died in the Chunin Exam, but against his better judgment, he had allowed the twins to get close to him. At times he regretted that he had let himself care for them, but he remembered that he might not be here if it weren't for them. In their own way, they had saved him.

Aiko stepped forward and the girls glanced warily at him before he sat at the table and reached up without hesitation to remove the straps of his mask. Both kunoichi gasped as he removed it and laid it beside him. The gray eyes he had tried so hard to hide bore into them, pulling them in until they were sure they'd drown.

"May I help?" he asked them. Both girls glanced at one another and then back at him. Iwane grinned a bit deviously and Amane's eyebrows lifted in what he took to be confirmation. He realized that little by little, he was starting to read and understand their mannerisms, and he wasn't sure if he should feel pleased or worried of that fact.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The darkness started to recede and she felt a hand as it was placed on her face. She flinched but suddenly felt someone restrain her and the hand moved to where she had never been touched before. When she opened her mouth to scream, the hand on her features covered her lips. Her eyes met with cruel black and she whimpered in fear. Kabuto.

She had thought she was safe, but wondered if it had all been a dream. As she thought of that, tears formed in her eyes and started to run down her face. His hands started to slip under her clothing. "It'll be much easier if you just give into me," he whispered as he leaned in close to her, hot breath caressing her features as he removed his hand so she could speak.

The kunoichi turned her face away as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "I'd rather die," she sobbed.

A grin spread over his features at her words. "As you wish," he hissed as one hand cupped her breast. She cried out at the same moment the door opened.

Kabuto was gone suddenly and she heard something hit the wall and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. She shakily lifted herself to a sitting position as she pulled her shirt down, and felt relief flood her whole body when the two figures came into focus. Hitori was currently pummeling the gray-haired ninja into the wall, and as the other hit the ground, he pulled out one deadly looking kodachi.

The Oto-nin froze and looked up along the blade pressed to his throat at the Oinin. He said nothing as he pressed enough to draw blood, and the message was clear as he shuddered. Kabuto didn't have to see his eyes to know that they were as lifeless as always. He turned to look at the girl anxiously peering down at him from the examination table and he sneered at her.

"H-hai," he answered when the kodachi was pressed a little harder against his neck. It was quickly removed and the Hunter flicked his head toward the door. Kabuto stood and glared murderously at them before striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

She glanced at the Hunter, hugging herself as she shivered and tried to keep her emotions in check. "Arigato," she whispered as he moved closer. He reached out but she didn't flinch as he laid a hand on her head, and ran the palm to her cheek. The girl leaned into the touch as she closed her eyes and felt only slightly at peace.

He moved forward and lifted her off the table after covering her with the cloak he had been wearing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. It wasn't the same, she knew this but for a moment she could imagine that it was. So, Arisa smiled as she remembered a time long ago before all her suffering had started.

Suna and her comrades faded to the back of her mind with not a bit of sadness. She had made a decision and as she thought more of it, she realized that in a way, Orochimaru had won. For now, however, she was content in the Hunter's arms as he turned away and they faded into the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harukaze knew something was wrong as he approached the apprentice and almost stopped in his tracks. Something told him to turn and flee, but he forced himself forward. Their meeting place this time was the old playground, and with a pang of sorrow he realized that it was the same one where he had seen Arisa for the first time almost a lifetime ago.

Ryohei glanced at him but he made no effort to stay hidden or to lower his voice. "The council has come to an agreement," he said, and by his tone, Aiko knew he wouldn't like the news. "In the case of Ashikaga Arisa, they've found her guilty of high treason."

Aiko froze as he heard this and his gray eyes widened beneath his mask. He wanted to say so many things but nothing came to him. The other continued on. "Oinin have been informed of her status as Nukenin, S-class criminal and ordered to take her down should she be spotted or her whereabouts known."

The Hunter clenched his hands into fists and he turned and did flee the playground this time. He doubted the kunoichi had heard the news and for some reason he wanted to be the one to tell them and lessen the blow. Although, he doubted anything he said would make it any easier.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Kekko desu:** All right (or: Very good.)  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Nine**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN: **The only reason I posted this next chapter was for my only reviewer on the last chapter. You know who you are and you rock. To everyone else...hmm. Nothing much to say except that I felt that a bit of history was in order. Thank you and enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Legends are meant to be spoken,  
remembered until they turn to myth.  
The truth is concealed within lies,  
So what's false is often truth._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Ten: A Legend**o0o0o0o0o0o

In history there is a legend that tells of four guardians that once protected the heavens and earth alike. For in ancient times the Nine Tailed Beasts roamed the earth and wreaked havoc on mankind. Some of the Gods grew tired of hearing the pleas of humans to help them in their pitiful struggles against the demons and turned a deaf ear to them. Others had compassion for them, and they erected one guardian for each of the directions, north, south, east and west.

Genbu, the black tortoise-snake represented water, and protected the north. Suzaku, the vermilion of fire stood to the south. Seiryu, the azure dragon of air reigned to the east. And Byakko, the white tiger of earth watched over the west. They were the Fukei Yottsu, and held the powers of the gods.

The four guardians kept the biju under control and protected the humans from them. Over time, some of the demons were contained within elemental shrines or human hosts that were sacrificed in order to protect the rest of man kind. All was well for a time, but the humans, in their ignorance and cowardice, began to fear the Four Guardians and the power they held.

The very people that had been protected started to plot against them, and decided that they were much too powerful to be allowed to roam free. They wished to be free of the immortals that had regulated their activities for their safety for many years now.

Using ancient texts provided to them by the Four for sealing the biju, they were able to seal the Guardians into the flesh. Only, they weren't actual jinchuriki. The immortals were channeled into four willing human women and they used chakra and the Four's teachings to make them be reborn into mortal children.

Their powers were sealed into the nexus of their souls, or where they would have one. However, the Guardians had no souls of their own, so they were empty vessels. A carbon copy of life with no joy or sorrow. When they had children, they would wither away and die as all their power went into the next generation, so only one child ever existed at a time.

Over time, the four descendants of the immortals were forgotten, and were scattered through out the lands that would one day become the five great shinobi nations of Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryohei watched Harukaze tear out of the playground and sighed softly. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go and comfort his sister, since he had realized through his interactions with the Hunter that Arisa was very important to her. However, to do so would blow his cover as their informant.

Since this decision had been made, it was inevitable that he would be forced to one day hunt down the kunoichi, but not if they managed to get Gaara into the position of Kazekage. To do that, however, they would have to work hard to appeal to the people of Suna that he was a changed man, and that wouldn't be easy.

It wasn't to say that he hadn't changed, he had. However, at the moment he was almost like the walking dead. He stalked the training grounds, playground and Arisa's house in repetitive cycles. Now that he thought about it, the scarlet haired shinobi should have been here, but he hadn't seen him since he'd arrived. Perhaps he had been there earlier.

The apprentice flinched as the sand moved around him and he suddenly found himself encased in a cocoon of earth. He didn't try to get free because he knew it would be no use against Sabaku no Gaara. His element was all around him and he had no doubt that he'd be able to decimate Suna itself if he tried.

"Tell me what you know," a voice demanded. There was no pressure from the sand itself but his tone was enough to indicate that his patience was thin. It was actually surprising that he was asking instead of forcing the information out of him.

"Why do you wish to know?" he asked him instead, trying to see how much he could find out about the red head that they wanted to make leader of Suna. The Erizawa had never really interacted with the Genin but he had heard the horror stories from his fellow shinobi. He wasn't sure how much of it was true, but he had to know. After all, he'd never serve a blood thirsty monster.

Gaara stepped out of the shadows, the wind picking up the ends of his blood red hair that touched his shoulders now, and the black lines around his eyes made him appear more menacing. However, as he came face to face with the older ninja, who was wearing the standard Jonin uniform, he saw something in the older ninja's eyes that disturbed him.

There was no fear there that was always in his victims' eyes when his sand held them and crushed their bodies. At the moment he only glimpsed determination burning like an unholy light in those blue-green orbs. For some reason, he knew that his answer would mean more than had been asked.

The red head didn't know why the older male wanted to know his reasons, but there was no reason to lie to him. There was only one important thing to him right then. "Because I wish to have Eizan at my side once more," he responded truthfully.

This particular answer peeked Ryohei's interest and he seized the opportunity, since it seemed that the jinchuriki was caught off guard by his earlier question. "What is she to you? Is she important?" he asked, not letting anything show on his face.

Harukaze had expressed that he was also wary of letting the red head become Kazekage. Most likely, the Hunter had been witness to his gruesome behavior in the past. However, he had also explained that most of the Suna-nin he had murdered, had originally been sent to take his life. Although, most of his actions couldn't be excused, at least most of the ninja he'd killed could be explained as self-defense.

Gaara hesitated and he saw that he was struggling with his words. The fact that he was actually thinking of an answer was enough to reassure him. "She's my constant," he carefully explained, not quite sure how to identify her importance to the other Suna-nin. "She's alone. Just like me."

The apprentice wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but he could live with it for now. At the moment, he didn't see the bakemono that everyone thought him to be. The Erizawa saw a young boy, deprived of affection, coming to terms with the fact that he cared about another human being. That he _could_ actually care for someone else.

Ryohei nodded as he smirked slightly. "So dess ka?" he muttered. The sand shifted and he felt his feet touch the sandy ground beneath him. He found it surprising that the red head had let him down. Now he turned to face the younger shinobi, whom he towered over by a good foot and nodded. "Wakarimashita. Tsuitekite kudasai, and I will explain everything."

The other actually hesitated but then he let his arms drop to his sides as he nodded. "Aa," he merely responded. When the Erizawa turned to walk out of the playground, the sand wielding ninja followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A man came upon the legend purely by accident. During the time, there was much war between the ninja nations. The Leaf, Cloud and Mist were in a fierce struggle, since Kumo and Konoha had never really been anything but enemies, and it was only a matter of time before Stone joined the battle. For the smaller villages, it could and would mean their destruction, since they didn't hold enough power to remain afloat.

The Rain village had always been neutral in these confrontations, especially after its bloody history with Takigakure. For this very reason, the leader of the Waterfall, which wasn't even recognized as Kage by the five great shinobi villages, knew he had to produce strong warriors in order to keep his people from dying out.

When he found the scroll, he also found the means to identify the descendants of the immortals, which housed the power of the Guardians. The carriers had no idea what they were and even if they did, when they birthed a child their power would transfer over and the previous host would wither and die, and the cycle would start over again.

The leader of Taki at the time was the fifth generation of a powerful clan, and strived to search for the hosts but his duties prevented him from traveling. His oldest son was sent out in search for a person that held the markings on their face to indicate that they were the descendant. Many years passed and he lost his son, so he sent his daughter, since his younger son would have to inherit now.

She was successful, sending back news that she had found a human child with the kanji for "nan" on her forehead. Ibuki immediately sent out a team of elite ninja to retrieve the girl and with them they brought back the injured young woman, but Ibuki left her to the care of the medic-nin and concentrated on the vassal for the powers of Kami.

He found that he had no way of exploiting the host's abilities, and he could do nothing but hold her there and train her in the ancient practices that had been taught to them by the immortals. It had been sealed away long ago, since they feared that they would inadvertently release the Guardians.

Ibuki didn't fear this and realized that by using the scroll to teach her, he'd have the ultimate weapon under his control. He also used the techniques within to genetically alter his own clan to become better. There were many tragedies and several of the children were still born and the mother's bled to death from miscarriages or other complications during child birth.

However, there were some children that survived, but their remaining parents fled with them, since they feared the madness that drove Ibuki. He even experimented on his own children. His daughter's first child died moments after being born. His son's two children lived, and his daughter's next two children also survived.

The changes didn't start to appear until after he died, and in his great-grandchildren existed the fruits of his depraved labors. They were more skilled, with sharper senses and thus the village of Takigakure started to prosper. From there, the Morisue line that exists today, stemmed and grew.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru entered the examination room after he had visited the cell but found that she was nowhere to be seen. The Hunter had killed the subordinate he'd sent to keep an eye on her, and he had found him interacting with the girl. If it had been anyone else, he would have been furious beyond belief. However, it worked out according to plan that she found out about Hitori.

He lifted an eyebrow as he saw Kabuto in the room, but not the girl. Before he could speak, the gray-haired ninja seemed to realize he was there and immediately stood. The Sannin waved him off when he would have bowed or knelt. "Where's the girl, Kabuto?" he said in his naturally sensual voice.

Kabuto stumbled with his words, so he knew that he might not like the answer he gave. "He took her with him after he thoroughly throttled me," he explained. "Orochimaru-sama, are you sure you can trust that brainwashed slave?" He pushed back a few strands that had fallen over his face. "Today's actions should show that he's not trustworthy."

Orochimaru gave a slight smile and almost looked like he might agree with his subordinate. However, he needed control of that boy's mind and soon it would pay off. "Spare me your whining, Kabuto," he told him. "I can safely assume that she hasn't been broken, correct?"

The medic-nin flinched as his lips pressed into a thin line. "I will have her under your command within a matter of days, but its not easy, Orochimaru-sama. Her mind is stronger then I realized."

The Sannin fixed yellow orbs on the younger ninja. "Dono kurai kakari-mass ka?" he demanded.

Kabuto didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong, but he couldn't stand the prospect of telling him that he wasn't sure he could do it. He'd simply have to increase the harshness of his treatment in order to get her to be cooperative. "Soon, Orochimaru-sama," he responded, and if the snake heard the lie in his voice, he didn't give any indication as he nodded and left the room.

He pushed his glasses higher up his nose and sighed. His fingers wiped the blood that had run from the wound on his neck that had already healed so not even a scar remained. Kabuto needed to find that girl and get her away from the Hunter, and then he'd have his fun breaking her.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Fukei ****Yottsu:** Four Guardians  
**So dess ka:** Is that so?  
**Wakarimashita:** I understand  
**Tsuitekite kudasai:** Follow me, please  
**Aa:** yes  
**Nan:** south (Also: minami)  
**Dono kurai kakari-mass ka:** How long will it take?  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Ten**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _Gaara_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN: **Another installation of my popular story... -snickers- Anywho! Happy Birthday to me! And since in two days it's Toshiya's birthday, the bassist of Dir en grey...Happy Birthday! -sends much love to her lovely bassist- May you have many more, Tosh-chan!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She searches for the truth,  
__clinging with desperate hands to hope.  
__In this world full of lies,  
__she tries, and still she cries._

_Where our nightmares are revealed,  
__waiting in the dark of night.  
__To consume our hearts and minds,  
__and show us the despair inside._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Eleven: Disastrous Reunion **o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane cursed for the second time that night as she knocked the other girl away from the door. The Hunter, meanwhile, watched apprehensively from the other side of the room. Although, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, she could see that his muscles were taunt and he appeared to be ready to pounce if the situation turned ugly.

The wind user could honestly say that she had no idea how it was going to turn out. She wasn't taking the news too well herself, but she had enough self-restraint to control her actions and at the moment, storming the Council room wasn't in their best interests. It was almost certain that the status of Arisa wouldn't be announced right away because it would slow progress since they still hadn't decided on a Kazekage.

That meant that those within the council would find out that they had a source on the inside, and while the kunoichi didn't know whom it was, she certainly didn't want anyone else to find out. So, in order for their secret to remain thus, she had to control the enraged Iwane.

She prayed the other girl would forgive her and she closed her eyes as her comrade made for the door again. Her figure faded from in front of Iwane, and the next second she was sprawled on the floor. Amane winced as she heard her friend's head connect with the wood.

Now she turned her glare on the Oinin and she saw his head tilt, and could almost swear he was giving her a sheepish smile. She wanted to inflict pain on him but also knew this was an unwise decision. "Until Sabaku-san is made Kazekage, we will not be able to search for Eizan-sama openly," she told him, to which he nodded.

Harukaze brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, remembered he still wore the mask and sighed as he let his arm drop back to his side. "Hai, I know." He knew he should leave to get some rest since he had a mission tomorrow morning, but he felt the need to stay. He glanced at Iwane's unconscious figure and glanced at her. "Would you like some help?"

The Itagaki smirked but shook her head. "Iie, there is no need to trouble yourself. Kamawanai de kudasai," she responded politely.

Aiko grinned beneath his mask as she told him in no uncertain terms to leave. Although she had said it nicely enough, he knew that she'd forget her manners if he insisted on staying. "Aa, Wakarimashita," he muttered. He turned and let her lead him to the door. "I have a mission. Ashta tachi-mass."

He bowed slightly to her and she returned the gesture. "Nan-paku dess ka?" She opened the door so he could step outside.

"Shirimasen," he admitted as he stepped into the hallway. It was blissfully empty and he was glad since he didn't want to explain his presence at the kunoichi's apartment. "Mo ikanakereba nari-masen."

Amane nodded and inclined her head. "Ki o ts'kete. Konbanwa."

"Kochira koso. Konbanwa, Itagaki-san." She closed the door, having seen him disappear as if he'd never been there. Amane found herself falling against the door on her knees, clenching her eyes shut as she took in deep breaths.

She pressed her flushed features against the cool surface of the wood, wishing with all her might that she could inflict pain on something. "It isn't fair," she whispered. Then again, no one had ever said that a shinobi's life was fair or easy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girl gasped sharply when she awakened and her feverish eyes snapped open as they searched the room. He knew who she was searching for but said nothing as he moved toward the cot. She turned her panicked gaze on him but he made sure not to move too fast lest she perceive him as a threat. He held the bowl of water out in front of him to show that he only wished to change the compress that had been on her forehead, which had fallen into her lap when she had sat up.

She swallowed and winced, but he could understand since her throat was sure to be completely dry. He set the bowl of cold water aside and picked up the water canteen he had at her bed side at the same time he sat down on the chair besides her. The female tried to get it by herself but it slipped from her injured, stiff fingers and into her lap. She tried several times to pick it up with the same results before she frowned and threw him a helpless look.

The Hunter had the urge to chuckle at the sight she made but stifled it and reached out for the canteen. He brought it to her mouth and tipped it so the water would flow into her mouth. Her throat muscles shifted as she drank and she lifted her chin when her thirst had been sated.

Hitori replaced the canteen and gently nudged her back against the pillow on the cot. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to lie on, but it was the only thing he had. So, he resigned himself and removed the old compress and fished out the new one from the bowl with a gloved hand. He strained the water from it and then placed the damp cloth on her forehead.

All the while, her eyes watched him carefully, and he knew that in her feverish state, she wouldn't recognize him. He might have henged into a familiar figure if he knew anything about her, but he didn't even know her name. Also, he had no idea why he was going through all this trouble for her.

"What's your name?" her hoarse voice shook him from his thoughts, but gave no outside indication of this. She was regarding him with calculating eyes that had dimmed even more with their crimson edges, but there was still quite a bit of black left.

The Oinin tilted his head to the side as she asked that and didn't quite know what to answer. Of course he knew his title, Hitori no Tate, but his name? He frowned and tried to think of a time before his obligation and loyalty to his master, but there was only a despairing darkness that answered his thoughts.

He opened his mouth to answer and didn't remember the last time he had spoken. There was no need for him to ever speak, only follow commands. His master's will was the only thing he knew and everything else was unimportant. "I...do not have a name," he finally spoke, voice croaky and unused.

She frowned at his response, her eyes softening as she reached out a tentative hand toward him. "That's sad," she muttered. He took her smaller hand in his gloved one and her fingers closed over his. "What do I call you then?"

Hitori inclined his head in thought, not sure what to answer her. No one was supposed to know his name or his existence. He was a nameless shadow that protected and served his master, and when his use was spent, he would cease to exist. So, he had no way of answering this strange girl that wanted to know his name.

"Shirimasen," he admitted to her. She was a strange creature that had him thinking more then he had ever done before. He could honestly say that he didn't just want to cease to exist if she was around. He wanted to protect her. "What...do you think?"

Her face wrinkled in thought before she turned to him with a smile. "Let me see your face, and then I'll know." She seemed so sure but he hesitated. He knew she didn't remember their first encounters, since she was still feverish, and wondered if she'd react the same way.

The pleading look on her face as he shook his head made his resolve waver and he almost sighed. He slowly reached up to the leather strings that kept his mask in place and undid the tight knot as they fell around the mask, one gloved hand holding it in place. Once more, he hesitated but she urged him to take it off.

His hand fell away, pulling the mask with it and he turned dead eyes to look at her. He saw it in her blood rimmed orbs first and then the smile faded from her mouth as she shook her head. "Iie," she whispered. Then she was screaming and he rushed forward to hold her down or she'd hurt herself.

She was saying something as she thrashed violently against him and it took him a moment to register what her words were. "Onryou! You're not real! NO!" She was crying again as tears ran down her face and he quickly pushed a pressure point in her neck. Her screaming abruptly stopped as she went limp.

He pulled the covers to her chin and replaced the compress as he attended to her. All the while, Hitori couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iwane's first sight as she opened her eyes was the darkened heavens through her skylight which had been left open, and she tried to stifle a sigh. She didn't have to hide the fact that she'd awoken since Amane would hear when her breathing changed even slightly. As she lay there for several moments, aware of the other's presence in the room, she felt anger taint her thoughts once more.

Arisa had been labeled as a Nukenin and any and all attempts to recover her would be done with her execution in mind. At the time she had been engulfed in a suffocating rage and she had tried her hardest to escape the apartment and slaughter something. In actuality, she didn't really blame her comrade for knocking her out, but she felt the dull ache of where her head had connected with the floor and held onto her anger just a bit longer.

She finally sat up, letting her feet slip over the side of the bed so they touched the floor. Her glare found the Itagaki near the window, leaning beside it as she peered outside and the more than likely slumbering village. "Sumimasen," she muttered before Iwane could even speak.

The harsh words that had formed on her lips died and she finally allowed the sigh to leave her lips as she hung her head. "Iie, it's okay." She ran a hand through her short, uneven hair and laughed. "I needed some sense knocked into me, I guess." A shrug of her shoulders dimissed the issue. "What happened to Oinin-teme?"

Amane smirked slightly at the nickname her teammate had for the Hunter, but she had noticed that she wasn't as opposed about his help as before. "He left to get some rest since he has a mission tomorrow morning."

"So dess ka?" She chuckled a bit darkly. "Is it too much to hope that he returns missing at least an arm?" she asked.

The wind user shook with mirth as she sighed. "You're incorrigible," she commented.

Iwane shrugged. "It's part of my charm," she argued.

They seemed as close as they had ever been, but something about their actions seemed forced. The room fell silent afterwards and Amane's gaze was brought once more to the slumbering village outside. Iwane lay back down and stared through the skylight to the dark sky above. Both kunoichi wished to have Arisa back soon, or they'd wind up drifting completely apart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto lifted his head and once more glanced around to see if he could pinpoint Jiraiya's location. There was silence in the clearing and wondered how he had been able to disappear so suddenly when there was no where to hide. It said something about the skills of the Sannin.

His ears twitched and he jumped away as the ground shook and a hand came out of the ground beneath him and caught hold of his foot. He felt it dragging him down into the ground and knew he'd be finished if he allowed the man to pull him under. The blondes' hands came together in seals and he formed a bunshin a few feet away and performed Kawarimi with it.

As he landed, his hands were once more performing seals and the Kaze no Yaiba ripped through the ground. The white haired man jumped out in time to keep the blade of wind from ripping him in two. He held up a hand for him to stop when Naruto would have attacked him once more.

He blinked in confusion but complied, since it was still light outside. "Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" he asked, although the narrowing of his eyes was enough to show that he already had a suspicion on who had taught it to him.

The whiskered teenager gave him a cheeky grin and folded his arms behind his head. "We all have our secrets, Ero-sennin," he commented instead of answering. "So, where are we going next?" The older man identified the change of subject but decided that it was best to drop it.

"We're traveling north and away from the Land of Earth," he told him, even if he knew that the blonde would relay this news to the Suna-nin. The only thing that the blonde was smart about was that he didn't give their exact location anymore and only gave hints to where they might be going next.

After all, they couldn't risk it with Akatsuki after Naruto as they had seen when Itachi and Kisame had infiltrated Konoha after him. Luckily, he had been out of the village at the time, but they had still found him. Naruto could tell that there was something that the white haired shinobi wasn't telling him, but he didn't push for any information. After all, as he had said, they were all entitled to a few secrets.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Kamawanai de kudasai:** Leave us alone, please  
**Ashta tachi-mass:** I'm leaving tomorrow  
**Nan-paku dess ka:** For how many nights?  
**Shirimasen: **I don't know  
**Mo ikanakereba nari-masen:** I must go now.  
**Ki o ts'kete: **Take care.  
**Kochira koso: **The same to you.  
**Onryou:** vengeful ghost, apparition  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Eleven**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN: **There's not much to say about this chapter except that thanks to Dina I was able to get it beta-ed. Cheers to those that draw fanart...I had to say that because I wish I could draw T.T Well... 6.6 I _can_ draw really well actually, but...ehehe, I have to be completely concentrated on it and the only thing that I can do that with is writing. I don't particularly like drawing as much as writing -sigh- I **love** writing! Enough said. Enjoy! n.n

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last night, I gave up on hope,  
__a single, fleeting moment of despair.  
__The answers given within that weakness  
__continue to haunt me to this day.  
__These fears slowly consume me,  
__as my hearts bleeds bitter, crimson tears._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Twelve: A Time of Change**o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara had been leaning against the wall and now he slumped more against it and the anger drained from his face and whole body. "I don't know what to do," he muttered to himself, looking defeated. As he went over their conversation he tried to keep from blaming himself. Although, she had been labeled as a Nukenin because he had betrayed her. He hissed in pain suddenly and gripped his head.

Ryohei frowned and observed the sand start to shudder and move restlessly around him. He knew exactly what that meant, and that Shukaku was stirring inside of him. "I do," he told him, catching the younger male's attention. "You want her to return and see that you've changed, don't you?"

The red head hesitated before he winced and nodded. The Erizawa took in a deep breath and thought about what he was doing. Of course there were many different reasons why he --they-- wanted Gaara to be the next Kazekage. For one, he was the only one strong enough to take on that responsibility. Also, if they allowed Hiroaki to influence the Council, then not only would all their efforts to find Arisa be in vain, but the status on her would remain the same.

So, he took in a deep breath and fixed his blue-green gaze on the Genin. "Become our Kazekage and change Suna from being blind fools. So when she returns they won't see her as a traitor, but for the victim that she is."

Harukaze had informed him of what had happened in Konoha and now understood a lot of things. He didn't completely blame the kid, unlike his sister and her comrade, and understood slightly. Although, she had been betrayed and handed over to Oto.

Another thing that the Hunter had told him was that the kunoichi had been fighting to get out of Konoha when she'd been intercepted. That meant that despite everything else, she had been trying to return to Gaara and her teammate's side. It gave them all a bit of hope in the end.

"Become the type of individual that the people will see as a fit leader. If you want to become the same person that drove her away then you're not fit to be Kazekage, but if you truly want to change then do it." He glanced back the way they had come when he thought he'd heard something. His hands quickly formed seals for a Genjutsu that would conceal only his presence.

"But time is running out, so you have to hurry," he advised. If the Council chose a new Kazekage and the people agreed to them, then all their carefully laid plans would go to waste. He frowned and turned, completely sure he'd heard something that time. "Konbanwa, Sabaku-san."

He formed seals and disappeared as if he'd never been there, and not even his feet prints in the sand had been left. Gaara turned away from where he'd been and lifted his face to the sky as he pondered his words.

The sand wielding shinobi faintly heard the sound of a sword being drawn and a body hit the ground an instant later, but he barely paid this any attention. It seemed that the Jonin had found the person eavesdropping on their conversation.

Ryohei cleaned the blood from his sword and put it back in its sheath, which was concealed on his back by a low level Genjutsu. He looked to the dead person at his feet and cursed when he noticed that he was from the Itagaki Bunke. The Erizawa had known that Hiroaki would grow suspicious, but he was fairly certain that he wasn't the one being followed.

'_Will he try to harm him?'_ he silently wondered, and had no doubt that the Itagaki would try. He chuckled softly, since the Yondaime Kazekage's assassins hadn't succeeded and he doubted that Hiroaki's attempts would work.

If Gaara accepted to be Kazekage, then he was obligated to protect the potential wind shadow as was his duty. A maniacal smirk spread over his features at the thought of this.

"Let them try," he muttered. He vanished as if he'd never been there and not even the body had been left behind as the ashes were blown away by the breeze.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her fever broke early the next morning and Hitori found himself plopping into a chair in exhaustion. He had removed the rags she had been wearing, detaching them from the wounds and then cleaning and dressing the reopened abrasions. Then with averted eyes he had changed her into one of his shirts and pants. They were too big but would do for now.

He watched her for a moment, with the intention of staying with her but felt the ache of the summoning tattoo on his arm come to life. The Hunter actually hesitated as he glanced at her pale, slumbering features, but the brief discomfort of the marking came again and he shook off the thoughts. His master was calling.

He replaced his armor and put on his mask. His shuriken and kunai holsters were secured at his left thigh and the kodachi at his right one. He made sure the katana at his back was attached before checking his senbon and daggers concealed just under his armored vest. After one last glance at the girl, he promptly vanished from the room without a trace.

It was several minutes after he'd gone that she awakened. She had no idea what had caused her to wake up but her eyes would not close anymore. The covers were pulled close to her body as she curled into herself.

The last thing she remembered was Hitori carrying her out of Kabuto's examination room. She did know enough to realize that she had been sick and thus covered herself well because she didn't want to get ill again.

She drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour, and her eyes snapped open when the Hunter appeared in the room as she sat up. Almost immediately she felt his hands gently pushing her back to lay down and she peered up at him. "I'm fine," she grumbled. However, she snuggled into the soft pillow and closed her eyes. She caught hold of his hand and held onto it like a security blanket or with fear that he might suddenly disappear.

"What's your name?" he asked her in his hoarse voice. The kunoichi was sure that he hadn't spoken much in several years. She peered up at him and smiled sadly.

She shook her head. "I don't even know what to call myself anymore," she admitted to him. There shouldn't be any secrets between them, but that didn't mean she had to tell him everything because in the end, it would hurt.

Her hands reached out for his mask and he instinctively jerked away as he remembered last night. She tilted her head and regarded him in silent confusion before urging him forward. He could see that her eyes were clear, when they had been feverish before, but he couldn't help but be wary after her reaction.

So, it was after several moments of hesitation that he leaned forward so she could undo the strings and remove the mask. His face was revealed to her, features as lifeless as his eyes.

Hitori could see the vast pain in her eyes, which she tried to hide, but it was there. She forced a smile when he knew she wanted to cry, but for the moment she seemed to be in control.

"Would you...chose a name for me?" she asked tentatively after a while. The Hunter was thoroughly confused by her request, but nothing came to mind when he thought of it.

"Shirimasen," he told her, voice unchanging. He reached out and placed a hand over her eyes where she lay. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

The Suna-nin didn't understand what he was trying to do, but she trusted him and did as he instructed. A moment later she felt his chakra washing over her and it probed around as if looking for something.

That same chakra she had felt in the examination room and which had attacked Kabuto flowed over her, but it didn't overpower her as it had done before. It only brushed the back of her mind. _'Who are you?'_ she hesitantly asked.

'_**I am a being of immense power which you'd never comprehend, and I live within you,'**_ she heard a voice respond. It was like the ringing of a silver bell, but fiercer. The feel of arms enveloped her and it was a moment before she realized that they weren't corporeal

'_Why are you here? What do you want?'_ she demanded defiantly. Of course she was scared of it, since that was where her fire abilities most likely came from but she had to know.

The energy moved to wrap around Hitori as well, but he gave no indication or acknowledgement that he felt it. _**'I have always been here, child. As for what I want, that is a whole other story. I merely wish to be free of you.'**_

'_Then do so and be gone,'_ she told the being, face twisting in a frown.

Once more the energy shifted slightly and she had the impression that this thing was laughing at her. _**'It is not that simple. My essence is intertwined with your very existence. If you died then I would be free, but because of my abilities, you can not die.'**_

The chakra around them intensified and she was horrified as Hitori's hand started to blister while she remained untouched. "Stop it!" she cried out as she sprang away from the Hunter and pressed herself against the wall.

She heard the laughter this time and her blood boiled in anger. _**'What is this ningen to you? He no longer has a soul of his own, and only lives to carry out his master's will.'**_ She saw Hitori regarding her with what could have been a curious expression if not for his lifeless eyes.

If this thing had indeed been within her all this time, then she could control it. She completely focused her mind and started to drive the being back down. If necessary, she'd force it back into slumber. _**'You inherited me from your mother.'**_

The kunoichi paused at these words and wondered if perhaps it had the answers she had been searching for her whole life. After a moment of contemplation, she made up her mind.

"Tell me."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He didn't immediately turn when the figure appeared in the room behind him and continued to stare out the window at Otogakure. The Hunter was wearing his skin tight, black sleeveless shirt that came to his throat and the gray vest that could stop a shuriken or kunai but not a longer blade. His pants were also tight but allowed flexible movement, and the ankles were wrapped in bandages hidden beneath gray shin guards.

His black sandals were designed for climbing trees in case chakra was low. And at first glance he appeared lightly armed, but the Sannin knew better then to believe that.

"What did you find out?" he asked the Hunter. He heard him hesitate and frowned as he turned to face him when he remained quiet. Orochimaru had been noticing that the Oinin would act differently while in Arisa's presence.

"Tell me or I'll kill her myself," he growled and the other flinched. She had only been with him no more than two days and she was already having a profound affect on him.

"She has an immense amount of power," he explained. "I don't know what it is, but it's very dangerous." He held up his red, blistered hand and Orochimaru was surprised. "It seems like a separate entity from the girl."

The monotonous report was informative and disturbing for two very important reasons. "Keep her with you at all times and protect her from any and all danger. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," he responded and vanished when he'd been dismissed. Meanwhile, the snake turned back to gaze outside as he replayed the younger man's words in his mind.

He had never expected her to be as strong as both Kabuto and now Hitori was reporting. Furthermore, he had never expected that the girl was capable of hurting Hitori. _'Does she not have control over her own abilities?'_ he silently wondered.

His best option for observing her would be the Hunter since Kabuto couldn't get close enough without his life being endangered by her or the Hunter himself. So, keeping her with Hitori would be beneficial since he could report on her whenever he asked.

So, he made plans for this and the last words of the Oinin didn't even register on his mind. After all, it wasn't possible for Arisa to be a jinchuriki, since this power was something completely different then a biju's chakra. That's why he never thought it possible for her to be two separate entities.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

His head snapped back north-east as his eyes shifted to gold. A smirk worked its way across his face as he turned and started to hasten in that direction. He had been certain that the way he'd been moving was correct, but he'd been going backwards.

It was certain that the jinchuriki had either left the building with the most protection, or was changing locations but he was going to take advantage of it. Minoru pumped chakra into his legs and sprang into the tree branches.

He had only gone a day's walk and he was going at a faster pace now. Soon he'd arrive and he would be able to come face to face with the biju of black flame at last.

He increased his speed and once more disappeared within the cover of trees that blocked the sun's rays.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anzai collapsed to the ground and stayed there for several moments as he breathed in deeply to try and slow his heartbeat. He pushed back a few damp strands from his sweat covered face and cracked one eye open as someone loomed over his downed figure.

He reached out and took the offered canteen. "Thanks Take-kun," he panted and quickly took a few swigs. The mention boy nodded and plopped on the ground beside him under the tree's shade.

"Want to call it a day or continue?" Haku asked him as he took the canteen from the other when it was offered to him and drank some of the water as well.

Anzai shielded his eyes from the sun as he peered at the sky through the branches. "If we're going to continue, then let's rest a bit first." The Hideaki Three didn't have a mission that day and Sanako had gone off to train with Akiko.

They felt sorry for the female half of their trio since the medic-nin was severely stressed these days and would most likely take out her frustrations on her daughter. Although, they didn't think the kunoichi minded too much, since it would help her dream of becoming the top notch medic-nin in Konoha.

The second Chunin Exam of the year would start in a week and it would be held in Takigakure this time. Usually, it was only ever held in the five main shinobi villages, but Stone was next. The tension between Iwa and Konoha was steadily increasing and they didn't wish to add fuel to the fire.

Besides, Taki had grown more powerful due to a family that lived within its borders which were said to have unrivaled senses, and only the Byukugan and Sharingan surpassed it in eye sight. However, with their other senses they were considered formidable opponents.

It was also said that its connections and family were spread throughout four of the five shinobi villages. The clan's name had been revealed as Morisue. It seemed that the revelation of the name had brought about much turmoil. There had been several attacks on any ninja bearing that name in the past few months. While it had slightly died down, the situation was still tense.

It wasn't hard to figure out where the attacks had been more concentrated since both Iwa and Kumo-nin had been seen fleeing to neighboring villages. From there they had moved toward Takigakure or the neutral Amegakure.

There were several Morisue within Konoha, but their loyalties to the Leaf were unquestionable, so they hadn't been suspected. That was one of the many reasons that Leaf's situations between Stone and Kumo both were growing steadily worse.

The Hideaki twins had been surprised to learn the name, since their deceased teammate had been part of that family. They were certain that he hadn't had the sight of his clan since his eyes had been a dark brown. However, they couldn't be too sure about the hearing and sense of smell.

They were going to join the Chunin Exam, of course, and thus probably couldn't afford to rest, but for once Haku didn't argue as he leaned more heavily against the other male. He felt at ease while against him and didn't wish to break the moment.

"Hai, we can rest for a while," he muttered quietly, but quickly discovered that his comrade had already fallen asleep. He chuckled and turned as he pressed his lips against his forehead. "Sleep easy." He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. For a moment Haku relaxed and forgot about the war that was threatening on the horizon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a muffled cough which was quickly followed by a shushing sound and an annoyed grumble. The sound of rustling clothing came moments before a figure rounded the corner, a frown twisting his features. "All I did was cough, damn it," he muttered.

He didn't have to look out the window to know that it was late, and he'd just about had it. It was clear that they wouldn't find anything and he was exhausted. That's why he was going to heat up some milk since it helped him sleep. Besides, that damned Calpis was too sweet for his tastes.

When looking at them any would think that being the most energetic and obnoxious of the two, he'd eat more sugar, but that wasn't the case. The composed and calm part of their duo was the one that ate so much sugar he was surprised that he wasn't bouncing off the walls.

Satori suspected that it was because he used so much of his energy to hold himself back from how he truly was and he couldn't understand why he did it. Kiyo's death had been the main cause. Satoshi had retreated into himself and he had become more energetic to compensate the half that had been lost when his brother had died inside.

Actually, he had changed as well. His cheer was fake and his laughs were forced, and they were there only to hide the fact that he was dying inside just like his twin brother. There had been a time when he would go for something he wanted without restraint, and now he was more careful. He had ceased to be his reckless self.

Aiko. He cared too much for the man then he was willing to admit. When they had been younger, he had written it off as affection and admiration, but as they got older it had evolved into something else.

His actions were always forced when around him, since at times he had no idea how to act. After all, he had always been a shy person when concerning Aiko. That was the reason he used his cheer as a façade to protect himself.

That's why he hadn't been able to face him when Kiyo had died, since he was certain that his eyes had been haunted and his smile broken. So he had turned away from him and the Kuroboshi had kept his distance. Then before he realized it, he had drifted away so much that they barely recognized one another.

Satori set the glass in the sink after he'd rinsed it since Satoshi liked to keep things neat and tidy. At times he wanted to grab the couch and fling it into the wall because this wasn't how they truly were!

During their Academy days, their room had been a jungle of mess and one could almost get lost within it. Many had stated that it was usually the mark of geniuses, but Satoshi had always been the one that corrected it as them just being lazy. Then things had changed forever.

Satoshi had started to clean and organize their lives and rooms. It had been his brother that had suggested that they move into this apartment, and for the first time they had been in separate room. That act alone had hurt more then anything else and he wondered if Satoshi felt the same ache in his chest that he did.

They continued to drift apart as time went on and one night he learned what hurt the most as he discovered that he couldn't see what his twin was thinking anymore. He had always looked into his eyes and known that he was happy or sad, and now he didn't see anything. It was almost like he truly had died inside.

His hands tightened against the countertop and it threatened to break. Many things had changed and some had been for the best but most of them hadn't. He knew that Kiyo's death had been the catalyst for all of this.

Satori had loved Kiyo, but at times he blamed her for dying. If she were still alive then maybe they would still be the same people instead of the strangers they had become.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Bunke:** branch family  
**ningen:** mortal/human  
**Calpis:** soft drink from Japan that's really sweet.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twelve**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_) (Quote by William T. Sherman)

**AN:** These are things that need to happen. Cause then there won't be any connection between characters and then when the war starts (cause that's inevitable) then the connection between them will be completely missed or just suddenly be there without any good reason, you know? In other words, as people start to die, the grief and sorrow will not be as strong...or, won't make sense, you know? grr, I hate not making sense. Anyway, on with the chapter v.v Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with work and other stuff.

05-02-1998. We will always remember. Rest in peace sweet angel. Ever free.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Courage - a perfect sensibility of the measure of  
danger, and a mental willingness to endure it._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chater Thirteen: Approaching Danger **o0o0o0o0o0o

It was morning and that found two men standing in front of the Otokage's desk early that morning, and the sky outside was still dark. Orochimaru was peering out the windows that faced the waking village. To anyone else it seemed like a peaceful place to live, but they would be sadly mistaken. The citizens had all been forced to come either because of their expertise in their crafts or because they'd been forcefully recruited.

There were some that had come willingly because of criminal status or because of some sense that they were being given a reason to live. It was fake but they didn't know any better. Then there were the select few that had been brainwashed into thinking that only Orochimaru's will was all that mattered. Only one remained of that status.

"Gentlemen," the snake Sannin greeted them as he turned around. "I have a mission for you." They nodded and he let a grin spread over his features. "Your teams leave immediately for Sunagakure."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She slipped off the cot and sighed in relief when her knees didn't buckle and glanced at the Hunter. He nodded and she almost cheered since that meant she could move about now. It had been almost a week since she had gotten sick and now she was all better.

The best thing about it was that she didn't have to return to the main part of the village, since he had offered his house. It was small and would be cramped with two people living there but if Hitori didn't mind, then she didn't either. All she wanted was to stay by his side and he seemed willing to let her do that.

As she had told the Hunter before, she no longer knew what to call herself. She had discarded Arisa a long time ago and she didn't want to go by Eizan. It didn't seem appropriate anymore, and besides, she had left Suna behind. The kunoichi didn't remember much of what had happened when she had been feverish, but she did recall that she had sworn to stay by Hitori's side.

It was obvious that to do that she would have to discard her life and most likely stay within Otogakure until she died or the Oinin was freed from Orochimaru's control. She had peered into his eyes at one point during the past week and she had seen only lifeless pools. It had been enough to make her weep.

"I'm going outside!" she announced as she made her way to the door, but was intercepted halfway there by an imposing figure. She sighed and peered up at the Hunter. "I told you I'm okay now." The younger ninja caught hold of his hand and planted a kiss on his palm before smiling up at him. "That's a promise."

Hitori was about to stop her when she took hold of his hand and brushed her lips against the palm. He suddenly felt a strange ache in his chest but resisted the urge to press his hand against it. Instead, he nodded and she gave a radiant smile as she slipped on a pair of sandals he'd found for her to wear and darted outside before he could stop her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He dodged in time and was relieved as he ducked behind a tree and waited. If that hit had connected then he would've been severely injured. Honestly, he hadn't expected such interference and least of all from Otogakure. He knew then that he was most likely in their territory, but he had no other choice. In order to find the biju of fire he had to come through here.

His eyes shifted to a golden color as the enemy approached and he smirked. As he came closer, his hands were forming seals quicker then the eye could see. The Sound-nin was caught in a paralyzing jutsu and he quickly moved around the tree and slit his throat. He had no time to stop, though, and was moving before the ninja's body had even hit the ground.

Minoru once more dodged a hit and countered to bring down another foe and turned to his last opponent. He knew that these were Hunters, but they weren't so strong that he was being overwhelmed. In fact, the fight had turned into a rather disappointing confrontation and thus decided to end it quickly.

He formed seals and the entire area started to shake and a serpent of rock that measured five feet rose from the ground and attacked his opponent. The man never stood a chance and he dispelled the jutsu in a matter of moments. He did a few hand seals and spat a jet of red hot fire that turned the corpses into ash.

Then he left as the wind took care of the rest, since he was certain that his battle would bring unwanted attention. He was much too close now to let anything else keep him from his goal.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A figure appeared in the room unannounced but the woman behind the desk didn't seem bothered or worried. He only bowed toward her and then straightened as he waited for instructions. The last time he had been here their conversation had been important, but now it was just routine. There was nothing new to report since the other members of the organization hadn't reported anything either.

"You seem restless Enenra-san," she muttered, bringing the small white cup to her lips before emptying its contents. She set it aside and then folded her hands beneath her chin. "Do you perhaps wish to know the status of your siblings' mission?"

Now he tensed and then coldness surrounded his whole body. "Of course not, Hokage-sama," he told her, his voice just short of venomous. She knew that he didn't like her but respected and obeyed her as a good shinobi should.

It seemed that even he mourned the death of old man Sandaime, but not that he'd ever admit it. More than likely, he only felt that he'd failed in his duty since he hadn't been here to fight off the threat of Oto and Suna.

"Don't worry yourself," she told him nonetheless. She leaned back and crossed her legs suggestively as her blonde hair fell into her fair face. "He is unharmed and was able to encounter his target briefly to assure that she was still alive."

Only the relaxing of his body showed that he was relieved, but she was smart enough not to comment on this. "Now, I have a mission for you. Normally I would send a Chunin or Genin team, but the contents of the scroll are important." He nodded to show that he understood. "Also, the people are constantly moving so only someone of your caliber will be able to find them within the short amount of time I'm giving you."

The Hunter only nodded again but said nothing more. He knew that she was most likely referring to Jiraiya and the jinchuriki that were currently training outside of Konoha to ensure that the Kyuubi stayed out of Akatsuki hands. While they remained on the move, even Uchiha Itachi which was one of the organizations' best trackers, would be unable to find them. However, for Enenra, Konoha's most skilled Oinin, it would be a walk in the park.

She handed him the scroll and he stuffed it between his armor and under shirt. "I will find them," he told her. The Godaime nodded and dismissed him, and his figure faded as if he'd been made of smoke.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He watched her move around the area surrounding the small hut, crouching every now and then when she found something interesting. To him, she seemed almost like a child that was discovering the world for the first time. It was understandable since she had been stuck within the hut for almost a week, and had been confined to the dank cell for longer then that.

Hitori had taken care of her as much as possible between patrolling the lands surrounding the village and taking care of other business for his master. Usually, he had missions that would take him out of Oto and he wouldn't return for more than a week. The last major mission had been south and toward the Fire Lands, but the Hunter hadn't gone then.

His master had informed him that during his absence, he would have to protect Oto and ensure that no one tried to revolt while he was away. The villagers and ninja that remained never saw who was in charge but they soon learned that trying to leave or doing anything suspicious would get them killed. And all they ever saw was an ominous shadow that came to quickly end their lives.

The Hunter suspected that he wasn't being given any long term missions because he had to take care of Orochimaru's prisoner. It might be confusing to some, since the girl had once been a prisoner and now she was suddenly an important guest. Not to mention the fact that she had been a prisoner that they had required to torture. However, Hitori didn't question it, since he wasn't here to do so. He only needed to follow orders.

He paused as he sensed his tattoo pulse and he glanced outside toward the girl. She lifted her head as if she sensed his gaze and smiled before nodding. He tilted his head before he turned around and vanished from the hut. Outside, the girl seemed to wilt just slightly but forced a smile and turned toward the darkening heavens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He stopped on the edge of the clearing and allowed his breathing to lower until one had to listen carefully to hear the intake of needed oxygen. When he moved next, there was no sound to his steps or any indication that he'd slipped over the high walls of the village. The Chunin on guard, which was wearing civilian clothing, lifted his head for a moment and then quickly dismissed the sound he thought he'd heard.

Once inside the cover of trees within the walls, he took in a slow and steady breath and then started to move once more. He could sense it clear across the village and knew that if he moved along the wall then he would have a better chance at getting it. Even he wasn't foolish enough to move through the buildings and risk alerting the snake Sannin of his presence.

He cloaked his presence by lowering his chakra to an almost nonexistence state and started to move. The sun had just started to set and therefore he could use the gathering shadows to his advantage. He'd shed his distinguishable cloak before reaching the village. The young man couldn't understand why the leader had them wearing the god awful things, since it was as good as waving a flag saying "Here I am!"

Within minutes he had reached the other side of the village and he paused as a small hut came into view. He stood still as he observed it and sensed nothing, and he almost advanced forward until he saw movement. A thin figure came into view on the other side of the structure.

They were wearing a pair of black, baggy pants folded a few times at the ankles and a white shirt that looked more like a dressing gown then a shirt. A pair of worn sandals accompanied it that seemed a bit too big, and from what he could see, there were no weapons on them. He could also see that it was a girl.

She had long black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and bangs that fell into her eyes, which he couldn't distinguish from his position. He saw pale skin that seemed to have never seen the light of day before, and while he was slightly warm he saw her shudder and wrap thin arms around herself. That simple act made him know he'd found whom he was looking for.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The kunoichi crouched beside the hut and peered up at the sky as it darkened, the setting sun lighting up the side of the building so it seemed like it was on fire. It gave her warmth to be in the light and she basked in it. When the sun started to sink more into the western horizon, she stood and moved closer toward the tree line before pausing.

As the sunlight died, she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. The nights were colder around here and she was about to turn to go inside when a presence brushed the back of her mind. She turned with a gasp and a figure lunged at her from the gathering shadows. There was a brief flare of pain and then she knew no more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She fought back a yawn as she awoke the next morning and slipped off the bed before stumbling into the restroom. When she came out, it was to quickly collect a bit of clothing and then retreat into the hall. She stepped into the first room on her left leading toward the kitchen and started up the shower as she closed the door.

When she exited ten minutes later it was to step aside to let a disheveled Iwane enter next. "Ohayo gozai-mass," she said and received a muttered 'Ohayo' in reply. She shook her head and moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and coffee.

Iwane walked into the kitchen to the smell of food cooking on the stove. Her comrade set a plate in front of her as she plopped into a seat and was about to start eating when there was a knock on the door. The earth user stood with a curse and walked to the door before Amane could do so. "I'll get it," she grumbled.

As she pulled open the door, she was surprised to find Gaara there. Her hands immediately came together to form seals but he held up a hand to stop her and show that he wasn't looking for a fight. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped back to allow Amane to see him. The Itagaki stood from the table but didn't react as her teammate had.

"What do you want?" Iwane snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she held the door open with her foot. She was wearing her usual clothing for duty since they were due to go in for a mission that day.

"Ano," he started and hesitated. He seemed a bit unsure of his next words and the girls were surprised. They hadn't seen him like this since they had returned to Suna to report that Oto had taken Arisa.

Gaara finally lifted his head and they saw determination flash in his turquoise orbs. "I have decided to become Kazekage," he said at last.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryohei dropped the kunai holster he'd been about to strap to his thigh and turned to his father standing just inside the door. "Nani?" he demanded. He felt anger swell within him once more. "You can't be serious!"

Atsushi's face was expressionless but it looked like he wanted to say more than he was willing to at the moment. "I am." He had been just as shocked as his son was now when he found out.

"You say no to him, you hear me?" he snarled, throwing the shuriken holster against the wall. The curtains were partially open and the morning's light flooded into the slightly darkened room.

The older Erizawa pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. "If I say no, then our whole family could be cut off financially. Think of your mother."

His son clenched his hands into fists and looked even more enraged then before. He could tell that he wanted to hit something, or someone. "If you agree then I'll kill that bastard Motoki myself."

Atsushi frowned and shook his head. "You know as well as I do that Hiroaki would have you banished from Suna, and then what will become of your sister? Itagaki Hiroaki is a vengeful man."

Ryohei paled and cursed as he turned away. "You can't let that bastard marry Miwako," he muttered. "Don't you know of Motoki's reputation?"

He nodded and sighed. "Hai, I do and for that very reason I will stall as long as I can," he muttered as he passed a hand through his brown hair. "Although, in the end I don't see any way to stop this."

The apprentice's blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do."-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Ohayo gozai-mass:** Good morning  
**Ano:** the Japanese equivalent of "um"  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Thirteen**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Yes, crappy quote but it was the only thing available at the time o.o Anywho, this is dedicated to my reviewers, that give me the strength to continue lol So thank you Sesshoumaru's Bride, Shadows-upon-Sand (my awesome beta), First Faith, and Dragon of Twilight, you made me feel so happy that at least some people want to read this story. Sorry for the delay, but here is the chapter! Enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_When your despair almost consumes you,  
__look to that which gives you strength.  
__And when life kicks you down,  
__get up and kick right back._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Fourteen: Some Hope Amid Turmoil **o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto paused as his ears twitched and he turned to look at Jiraiya and the white haired man nodded as they quickly left the road they were traveling on. There weren't too many places to conceal themselves but when one was a ninja, all you needed was a bit of shadow and the rest was easy.

It had been a week since they had sent the message to Tsunade in Konoha. They always needed to report and show that they hadn't been compromised by Akatsuki or any other enemy. It wasn't necessary for them to be told that relations between Stone and Cloud weren't going well since they had stopped in a village on the edge of Earth Country and they'd been met with venomous stares.

The people had been civilians and thus they took no real sides in wars between ninja, but they also didn't want any trouble. So, they refused to house any shinobi from either nation. That was reassuring because that meant that they wouldn't aid Cloud or Stone by trying to kill them. The last thing they needed was to fight their way out of a mob of civilians while trying not to kill them.

They had left that village quickly though, since they couldn't risk the chance of being spotted and their whereabouts discovered by the wrong people. Since then, Jiraiya had advised him to stop wearing his hitai-ate. Naruto had hesitated at first but then saw it from the Sannin's point of view. If they were compromised then they wouldn't be able to send news back to Konoha and the Suna kunoichi about anything they might find while on the road.

It also avoided them any unnecessary battles with Iwa or Kumo-nin if they came in contact with them. So, they had taken to dressing in civilian garb and kept their weapons and anything that identified them as Konoha-nin in summoning scrolls. Of course, they weren't completely unarmed, since they could never be too careful.

Jiraiya was within sight and he brought his hands in a sign for them to intercept the enemy. Naruto nodded and they moved to attack as the presence landed on the road they had just vacated. The figure was wearing a cloak to hide their clothing and his back was to them. He shifted slightly to the side to avoid Naruto's punch and then jumped back when Jiraiya would have attacked.

As he turned, the older ninja stopped when he saw the white mask that adorned his features. The right half of it was painted in a light gray and nothing more and there wasn't even an identifying sign to show what village he belonged to. "Enenra-san," he greeted as he held up a hand to stop the blonde from attacking. "A bit far away from home, aren't you?"

The figure identified as Enenra nodded to show that he certainly was. He lifted his hand and it slipped through the slits in the sides of the cloak, and both ninja saw that he held a scroll. The Oinin neither said whom it was from or what it was.

Jiraiya, use to these things, reached over and took it from him. He bit his thumb and pressed the bloody digit against the seal and it slit open. The older ninja unraveled the scroll and read the contents as the blonde looked the Hunter over.

He didn't pay him any attention as he waited for an answer from the Sannin. All the while, Naruto couldn't help but sense something familiar about the elite ninja as he peered up at him suspiciously.

The Toad Hermit grunted and turned to the Oinin. "So, how's your mission progressing?" he asked him. The Hunter inclined his head and nothing more and Jiraiya chuckled. "Never much of a talker were you, Enenra-san?" Naruto had the sneaky suspicion that the shinobi was smirking.

"Let me write you a response and then you can be on your way," Jiraiya told him. "I'm sure that you'll be missed soon if you're away for too long."

"Hai," the other finally spoke. Once more, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the voice was familiar, yet the mask muffled it enough not to give him away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He slipped the cloth mask over his features and the cloth of the hitai-ate over his head before securing it. A quick inspection of himself proved to reveal that he looked like a random Suna-nin with his uniform worn like this, instead of his usual way. He may be called a coward later for doing this while in disguise, but he had no choice.

The slender figure left the room, slipping out unseen and unheard into the streets of Sunagakure. He knew where his target was at the moment and he had every intention of taking advantage of that information.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Motoki sighed as he left the mission's office with a scroll secured in his vest. He wore the usual Jounin attire that day, since he would have a mission that would take him with his ANBU sensei to patrol the outskirts of Suna. While he'd been there, he'd heard talk of suspicious activity in the eastern area and that an ANBU squad had been sent to investigate.

He took to the rooftops as he made his way to the meeting place, since his master had gone to assemble some supplies. As he soared toward another rooftop, his ears picked up the sounds of shuriken slicing through the air toward him. Motoki twisted in mid-air with a burst of chakra as they sailed past him, just centimeters from his body.

The Itagaki landed and fell into a defensive stance, and he didn't have to wait long for his attacker as they left the shadows of the buildings and lunged at him. They withdrew a katana and he was slightly stunned to realize that it was from the Itagaki Bunke, but he hastily withdrew a kunai and blocked the man. He could see the sparks fly as their weapons met one another but it wasn't long before they broke apart.

Motoki was shocked as the unknown ninja came at him once more with speed that far surpassed his own. A foot connected with his gut as he flew back and collided with the side of the building behind him. He felt blood drip from the side of his mouth and lifted his head to lock eyes with his attacker. The flash of blue-green orbs met his sea-green and now he was certain that this ninja was of Morisue descent.

He coughed and crouched against the side of the building as he watched his opponent warily. There was no doubt that this man was Itagaki, since he wielded the sword of the Bunke and had the eyes but something nagged at him that this wasn't the case.

"Why not reveal yourself instead of attacking me like a coward?" he called to him, sheathing his kunai and withdrawing the sword at his side. The edge gleamed with a deadly light as he brought it before him, the symbol for the Itagaki Souke visible on its blade for the other to see.

The other shinobi bent his knees and lunged at him without a word, the sunlight glinting off the blade of his own sword. Their weapons met with the ring of steel several times before Motoki hissed in pain and broke away. He cradled his left arm against his body as blood soaked his shirt a darker shade. His eyes narrowed in a glare at the Suna-nin but he only twirled the sword in his hand and assumed a fighting stance.

Motoki actually felt a flare of fear as the other came at him again. He couldn't hear him coming and his eyesight was better then his own. If he didn't do something quickly then he would surely die. Besides, something told him that the other was holding back and merely toying with him.

He engaged the enemy but a moment later the tip of the blade cut into his back as he bit back a cry of pain. The Itagaki watched the other attack him once more, his foot connecting with the side of his face after he'd easily avoided the sword.

He felt his back meet the building once more, but this time he kept coming as the blade cut into his other arm and he dropped the sword as it clattered to the ground beneath him. His opponent flew at him and impaled the sword into the wall besides his head as Motoki flinched. He leaned in close as his blue-green eyes narrowed.

"The Itagaki and the Erizawa will stay away from one another," he snarled in a low voice. Motoki couldn't figure out whom it belonged to and he suspected that he wanted it this way. After all, it could be Itagaki Bunke or an Erizawa impersonating one, but he couldn't be too sure since their swords were well guarded.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled at him as the other pulled the sword from the wall. He bit his tongue when the edge of the blade came to be pressed against his throat.

He thought the other was about to say more but the sound of an explosion disrupted the silence that had fallen after their fight. His opponent turned toward the source and Motoki took that opportunity to pull out a kunai and slice into the arm holding the sword. The slightly taller Suna-nin yelped in surprise and jumped away as he dropped the sword, but he neither looked back or gave the falling weapon a second look as he fled.

Motoki's eyes narrowed on the retreating figure before he jumped down. He gathered both weapons and turned to where the explosion had originated from. After sheathing his weapon and sealing the other in a scroll, he moved in the direction of the commotion.

The area had been left with no signs of their presence or fight besides a blood stain on the side of the building. However, within Suna at times that was a common occurrence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiko came upon a strange sight and would have rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but the bandages were in his way. "Ohayo gozai-mass?" he called out to the two kunoichi, accompanied by a third figure.

Amane and Iwane nodded in his direction and he could tell that neither was comfortable with their companion. They had come to an understanding and started to act more relaxed around him, but now he could tell they were tense. Aiko turned to the third person and nodded at him. "Good morning, Sabaku-san."

Gaara turned to him as if he hadn't seen him before and returned the gesture but said nothing. He clearly didn't remember him from their encounter in the Kazekage's office, but he didn't blame him. The boy had been distraught at that time and Aiko had been in full Oinin uniform.

He was due to leave in an hour, since their departure had been delayed by a report of strange activity on the borders of Suna by the patrolling guard in that area. Most likely it wasn't anything since no one but Suna-nin really knew where their village was located, and not even the civilians knew. If they ever wanted to leave they had to file a request with the Kazekage and then they'd be escorted blind folded by Sand ninja to the edge of Kaze no Kuni.

If they planned to return, they were given an amount of time when they should return to the same location. Being late ensured that they had to wait an entire week before the escort ninja returned. Of course, if they didn't show at the appointed time then they were charged a fee for making the ninja return a second time.

"I thought you had a mission," Amane stated rather then asked. She didn't reveal anything about leaving the village or the status of it. The Kuroboshi hardly knew anything of them, but he knew that they were both smart and suspicious as hell.

Aiko gave them a disarming grin and nodded. "Hai, but it was delayed for the moment," he only replied. He had let them see his face and let them know of his relation to Arisa and his plans for recovering her. However, he didn't plan on revealing everything about his missions or intentions. After all, they were all entitled to a few secrets.

When he thought he would burst with his need to ask the reason they were with Gaara, an explosion shattered the early morning silence. Aiko's first instinct was to erect a temporary shield that would deflect chakra, but nothing corporeal. The only downfall was that they also wouldn't be able to use chakra within ten feet from where they were currently standing, and he quickly informed them of this fact.

The kunoichi respectively withdrew kunai and the Hunter unsheathed his katana which had previously been hidden on his back with a low level Genjutsu. He was in his Jounin uniform and while he had his Oinin garb and the rest of his weapons sealed in a scroll kept with him at all times, he'd have no time to don the attire. So, he would have to fight as is for the moment until he could move away from this group and change.

A figure flew from the rooftops overhead and landed in front of them as they tensed in anticipation. It took them not but two seconds to recognize the Suna hitai-ate on his forehead and then they identified him as Erizawa Ryohei. "Minna-san," he gasped, looking like he'd been dragged through the dirty ground several times. "We're under attack."

The four Suna-nin frowned but were confused as to how their village had been found. "Kamikaze-sama has ordered all Genin level ninja to escort civilians to safety while ninja of Chunin status or higher are to fight off any threat to the village."

As he said this, he turned to his younger sister with a longing look before he nodded to them and sprinted away. Iwane sighed and glanced to her teammate. A silent agreement passed between them before they turned as one to Gaara. The red head was a bit startled by this but quickly recovered.

"I am not Kazekage at the moment," he admitted. "We should follow the order of the next highest authority." It was unlike him to obey any orders, so they knew that he was going to try and show that he had changed to the people.

The two kunoichi nodded and launched themselves onto the rooftops and headed in different directions to herd any civilians from danger. When they'd gone, Aiko turned to glance at him warily. "Aren't you going with them?"

Gaara let a smirk reminiscent of his old ways crack his expressionless features. "I was built as a weapon for the protection of Suna," he responded. "It's time I fulfilled that purpose." He jumped away from the area and when he got away from the range of his chakra draining shield, he flickered and vanished in his sand.

Aiko turned to look after him for a moment before his own smirk spread over his face. He stepped back into the alleyway behind him and melted into the shadows. A few moments later, a figure took to the roofs and he'd be identified by any that saw him as a Suna Oinin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_Wake up.'_

Her eyes fluttered open and she was disoriented for several moments trying to pin-point what had awoken her. She could feel a dull ache forming in the back of her head and tried to figure out why. The last thing she remembered was watching the sun set, and then the flash of golden eyes.

A gasp left her lips as her mind worked out what had happened and she sat up. Pain colored her vision and she almost collapsed once more, but forced herself to stay still. She heaved but bit back the urge to puke. Finding out where she was took priority.

She let her gaze move around the lighted clearing and saw that the fire in the middle was the source of illumination but there was no sign of another person being in the vicinity. Although she doubted that she'd gotten here of her own will, and this certainly wasn't her sleeping bag.

Her mind had two seconds to decide to flee but as she started to stand, someone materialized on the edge of the clearing and she froze. His willowy figure was slightly hunched as he came into sight carrying firewood but he straightened at the sight of her. He had long, dark blue hair that was falling around his shoulders in impossibly silky waves and the bangs obscured his eyes from her sight but she could feel them boring into her.

The kunoichi shifted her feet to run but she was crying out the next moment as she was slammed into the ground. She sucked in a breath as she felt the steel edge of a kunai pressed against her throat as she heard the branches he'd been carrying connect with the patch of earth he'd been standing a second before.

"Ugoka-naide," he whispered into her ear as she shuddered. She was still wearing the black pants that Hitori had provided her with, along with the white shirt that was much too big for her. He pressed the weapon against her throat when she tried to struggle and she winced and stilled immediately.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered. She felt fear grip her as he pulled his head back and his bangs parted to show his eyes. They were completely white around and she was reminded of the Hyuuga's Byakugan, but this was much different. And as she watched, they started to change and the irises started to appear as a golden color that was soon glowing unnaturally.

He lifted the kunai over his head and aimed before bringing it down too quickly for her to react and stopped the tip just hovering over her pupil. "If you try to run from me I will cut them out," he threatened in his airy whisper that sent another shudder through her entire body. He leaned the weapon closer so it was almost touching her eye. "Do you understand?"

She whimpered and refrained from nodding. "H-hai," she answered when it looked like he would move the kunai closer to her blood-rimmed orb. He clambered off her and roughly pulled her up as he dragged her closer to the fire. She groaned in pain as he threw her to the ground and she scrambled back into a sitting position and made sure the bonfire was between them.

He picked up the dropped firewood and brought it closer but made sure it was a safe distance away from the flames. Also, she hadn't noticed that he'd been carrying a line of fish with him which he had now picked up and rinsed them off with a canteen of water. The male didn't spare her a glance as he started to clean the carcasses of scales before gutting and impaling them on the ends of medium sized branches.

Arisa watched him carefully as if she feared another attack from the older teenager, and discerned that he was probably no older than sixteen or seventeen years of age. When the fish were starting to cook, she felt her mouth water but grudgingly turned away. She would rather die then ask him for anything, since it was clear that he'd abducted her, although she didn't know why he'd done it.

She was slightly stunned when he appeared beside her without having heard him move and he shoved a bowl of rice and a stick with a fish on it into her hands. The girl had no idea where he'd gotten the rice but she doubted he'd answer her questions. "A-arigato," she muttered, to which he only grunted a reply before he started to eat.

They ate in silence and she became lost into her thoughts as she wondered how she'd be able to escape from this individual. She had never seen him before in her life but she doubted that mattered. He'd taken her from Oto, and while any other time she would have been grateful, she wasn't now. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her, she didn't know where he was taking her, and she was leaving Hitori behind.

'_I have to get back,'_ she silently mused to herself. She paused as she heard a chuckle emit from the back of her mind.

'_**You will not escape from this ningen,'**_ the voice from before told her. The brush of power she had felt before didn't come this time and she wondered why. _**'He knows of my existence and is determined to keep you with him.'**_

'_Why does he want you? Who is he?'_ Arisa asked the being, trying to keep eating and not letting the other know of the silent conversation going on in her mind.

'_**I do not know the ways of your kind, besides that you are all full of deceit and betrayal,'**_ it hissed back angrily. _**'I do know that he is stronger than you.'**_

The kunoichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'I already knew that, but maybe if you helped me I could escape him.'_

It snorted in amusement before laughing. _**'I will do no such thing, human. There is nothing to gain from helping you.'**_ She felt it starting to retreat back into her mind and she bit her tongue from cursing at the useless entity that was residing within her.

She lifted her eyes from her bowl of rice and her breath caught in the back of her throat as she was met with those bone-chilling white orbs. He kept the contact for several long moments before he once more went back to his food, biting into the fish. Arisa let go of the breath she'd been holding and tried not to sigh in relief as she finished her rice.

When they finished eating, he walked over and yanked the bowl from her hand and used a small Suiton to rinse them and set them aside for later. She glanced around their camp and back at him as she reigned in her courage. "Why am I here?" she asked him.

He paused and lifted his gaze to meet hers once more and she tried not to shiver. Her eyes widened as he stood and advanced toward her as she scrambled away. His hand caught her arm in a vice-like grip and he started to drag her closer to the fire as she cried out. There was no moment of hesitation as he shoved her hand completely into the flames.

She had always known that fire would never hurt her because of her abilities, but she had never told anyone that exterior fire or Katon jutsu wouldn't harm her either. Now she felt fear grip her as she realized that this individual, whom ever he was, knew of her well guarded secret. "Who...are you?"

He pulled out her unhurt hand from the flames and she cringed as he leaned closer to her. "Someone that knows of what lies within you," he muttered, hot breath tickling her cheeks. "Something of great power which will be forcefully removed from inside of you."

Arisa's eyes widened at that prospect and she was almost elated if not for the warning in the back of her mind. "A-and what will happen to me?" she whispered, fearing the answer he would give.

His lips twisted into a parody of a grin, teeth flashing with the firelight. His other hand slipped to her dirty cheek, wiping the smudge of dirt there and then cupped it in a painful grip. "You will die."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru frowned at the report he had gotten and dismissed the man that had given it to him by throwing a kunai at his head, to which he'd ducked and fled the room. He didn't care for killing him at the moment and instead formed a few seals and a moment later a figure appeared in the room, silently and with no chakra smoke. "Hitori."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" the Hunter muttered. He was crouched in front of the desk, head bowed with his arms at his side as the tips of his fingers touched the floor.

"A figure was seen leaving the western wall carrying another person over his shoulder," he informed him. "When a patrol of Jounin gave chase, they were slaughtered but one returned alive. He has taken the girl."

He noticed the Oinin tense and wondered if he'd already found the kunoichi absent from the hut when he'd dismissed him after he had summoned him earlier. "Find them and bring her back," he ordered.

Hitori nodded to show he understood. "And the intruder?"

The snake Sannin's orbs narrowed. "Kill him." He nodded and vanished when Orochimaru had turned away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two kunoichi had managed to catch the Chunin instructors as they had been escorting their students to safety and had taken over for them as they left to handle the threat. Now Amane and Iwane were leading the kids to the escape tunnels that were located within the cliffs. The intricate array of passageways was made so that if you didn't know where you were going, then you'd lose your life in the many traps placed within the various fake tunnels.

"Listen up," the Erizawa growled at the younger wanna-be ninjas. They saw the glint in her eye of one that had killed before and quieted immediately. "Unless you want to die, you will stick with us, is that understood?" She smirked as some nodded vigorously.

Amane stepped beside her. "Ten are with me and the other ten are with Iwane-kun," she instructed. They had gotten a group of twenty students from sixty of the Academy. Temari and Kankurou along with two other Genin had appeared to help them out and they had each taken ten a piece.

They all scrambled into place except for one brown haired girl that stood there shaking slightly. "Oi, what's the hold up, on-na no ko?" Iwane demanded.

She glanced at the dark tunnel and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ano, it's n-nothing," she hastily replied.

Iwane saw the movement and smirked as she strode over to her. "What's your name, small fry?" she asked her. The Doton user was half a foot taller then the nine year old and she peered down at her with no mercy.

"Matsuri," she answered. She had mousy brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and matching eyes. The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white shirt and a hat on her head, and the usual black sandals.

The older female cracked a grin at the name. "Festival, huh?" She slipped an arm across her shoulders and leaned in close. "Listen, festival-girl," she whispered. "If you drag my line down, I'll kill you myself."

She was startled and Iwane laughed at the look on her face. "I'm kidding! But seriously, hurry the hell up." The Erizawa shoved her toward the back of the line and flashed another grin at the other nine students, which hastily turned away. "Okay! Let's get moving!"

Iwane turned to Amane and the other nodded as each slipped kunai into both hands as they moved along the tunnel behind the line of twenty students. They called out instructions on where to turn every time they came to a fork in the tunnel, and also made sure to cover their tracks in case the enemy managed to get inside.

It had already been reported that the ninja attacking Suna were Oto-nin, and they had no idea how much Orochimaru had found out about the escape plans while he had been impersonating the Kazekage. They couldn't afford to be careless and were taking every precaution necessary.

The end of the tunnels lead to various rooms that could be sealed with an armored door that would with stand high levels of chakra attacks. They were almost there when the kunoichi's instincts kicked in and they spun around. Iwane and Amane threw their kunai and they crashed with the enemies' shuriken.

Iwane flashed through seals and a wall of earth stopped the attack of sound that ripped through the ground and shook the earth surrounding them. They heard the children scream behind them and the emerald eyed shinobi turned. "Take a left and you should reach the room in another ten yards, but stay low! Run!"

All twenty students obeyed them and ran to the tunnel on the left as they all crouched down and hurried down toward the room. The two kunoichi turned back to the fight and slipped into fighting stances as the wall of dirt was ripped down and they blocked the kunai thrown.

As the dust settled and the silence fell over them, they saw their opponents. They were two ninja dressed in the usual attire of Otogakure, and which towered over them by a whole foot. Since they both wore masks they couldn't see their faces, but their eyes were menacing.

Even from where they were, the sounds of battle could be heard above their heads but their eyes remained fixed on the enemy in front of them. "Give up and we'll make your deaths quick," one of the Sound shinobi told them as he extracted kunai and shuriken in his hands.

Iwane smirked as she brought her hands up, a kunai in each hand. "Gomen, but I don't listen very well," she replied with a grin. Amane smirked beside her but chose not to respond and instead prepared herself for battle.

Both men were about to attack but stopped as the Doton user opened her mouth to speak. "Tell me, do you know of Eizan-sama's location?" They seemed confused for a moment before they remembered something.

"I only know that there was an escape attempt made by a prisoner that went by that name," the man on the right told them. "Of course, they were caught but that's all I know."

The one on the left grinned. "We really shouldn't be telling you this, but it doesn't matter since you're both going to die right here." They lunged at them without another word.

Iwane relaxed her body and Amane's eyes closed as they raised their weapons to defend. They felt a bit of hope light up their hearts since the ninja had confirmed that Arisa was still alive.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Souke:** "head of family", or "originator"  
**Ugoka-naide: **Don't move  
**on-na no ko****:** _lit._ woman child; girl  
**Matsuri:** festival  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Fourteen**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (Poem by Emily Dickinson)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Originally I didn't plan on updating this anymore but then I thought...I'll do it for my only reviewers cause that's the only thing that matters. So, thank you Dragon of Twilight and know that this one is most definitely for you. Ja mata and hope you enjoy it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
__I shall not live in vain.  
__If I can ease one life the aching,  
__Or cool one pain,  
__Or help one fainting robin  
__Unto his nest again,  
__I shall not live in vain._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Fifteen: Choosing Sides **o0o0o0o0o0o

A lean figure moved through the branches like a shadow and with less sound then a mouse. He made sure that his chakra levels were the same as the natural energy surrounding him, since he didn't know what type of skills his opponent had.

He could sense the girls' chakra easily, since she didn't appear to be making an effort to hide it. The Oinin was relieved that she was still alive, but it was doubtful that the intruder had gone to all the trouble of kidnapping her if he only meant to kill her. However, what troubled him the most was that she had been either too weak at the time to fight this person off, or she wasn't skilled enough to do so.

Hitori shook these thoughts off, since there would be time after he'd recovered her to worry of such things. He landed on the ground and crouched as he shifted some grass aside. It was clear that it'd been moved to hide their tracks, but he didn't need this to find them. The girl's chakra was distinct and was guiding him like a boat to a lighthouse. He only hoped that the intruder wouldn't sense him.

He did a quick check of his weapons to make sure they were secure and could be drawn easily. When he was certain that no evidence had been left that he'd tampered with the ground, he took to the trees again in his silent pursuit of his prey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They came without warning and no sound as they swooped on the group of six. The sound of the techniques could be heard and flashes of chakra lit up the darkened sand dunes surrounding them. It was the sandals that saved their lives, as they fled. Their attackers would sink, since they weren't used to walking on sand, but they had done it all their lives. Besides, the sandals were designed to move easily over the sand without using chakra.

It was dark and the illumination of a jutsu tearing through the sandy ground caught them unaware. Sasori was running besides him and Karasu watched in horror as he was hit in the back and sent flying. His arms and legs flailed lifeless as he landed and the Crow felt a sickening feeling twist in his gut. "SATORI!"

They were coming now, for him and his fallen sibling. He stopped and turned to face their attackers, his body between his brother and them. There were more of them then himself but he wouldn't leave his twin to their mercy. Satoshi formed seals in front of his chest and prepared to defend as they lunged at him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amane and Iwane had crawled the last ten yards so they wouldn't lose their heads and now they stumbled the rest of the way to the door that would lead to the room. When they reached it, they knocked in a pattern that was taught to them when they had been Academy students.

The door opened and the children peered up at them warily. Both kunoichi took a single step inside and collapsed, and the last thing they heard were the children's screams.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harukaze cursed as he destroyed another kage bunshin and wondered how many of these things the enemy had made. In order to get rid of all of them, they had to kill the original casters of the jutsu, or they'd never be able to defeat them. He had made a few bunshin himself, which were made of earth and thus could withstand more damage then normal ones, but it still wasn't enough.

He jumped away from an Oto jutsu and flung several shuriken at his attacker while in mid air and they impaled his neck. A smirk twisted his lips as blood flowed from the wound and he fell, and at the same time several other figures battling Suna-nin disappeared in puffs of chakra smoke. _'One down,'_ he mused.

A wince crossed his hidden features as a shuriken sliced into his shoulder but he ignored the small flow of blood and retaliated. Another curse left his mouth when he realized that it was another bunshin, but the level of it suggested that the original wasn't too far off. He signaled his comrades and they returned the gestures to show that they understood.

If their plan worked, then they would eliminate the remaining enemy in this area, although they had no idea how many of them there were to begin with. Either way, he noticed that the other three Oinin were starting to drive their opponents toward the center of the block, which was the rooftop of a clothing store.

As they all came together on the roof, the Hunters retreated and removed small sensu from their pouches, extending them and creating the familiar jutsu. _'__Kamaitachi no Jutsu__!'_ The jutsu ripped through the roof and slammed into the figures as all faded with puffs of smoke. Haru clenched his hands into fists when he saw that they'd only managed to get one.

"Spread out!" he called to them, but the warning came too late as Natsukaze fell first. His fellow Hunters jumped away and were relieved when the falling figure was revealed to be a disintegrating sand bunshin.

They were fighting a losing battle, since they had suffered heavy losses during the invasion of Konoha. Orochimaru had known this and was taking advantage of not only that, but their escape routes for children and civilians. Also, their patrols had been scouted and taken down easily.

'_Suna's going to fall,'_ Aiko found himself thinking, sickened with the idea. It gave him a renewed strength as he eliminated several bunshin and another real Oto-nin.

It seemed that his thoughts were being reflected in his fellow ninja as the retreat was sounded, but then all at once the Suna-nin stopped in their tracks. Harukaze heard it then, the reason they had stopped and grinned beneath his mask. _'Sabaku no Gaara.'_

The deadly sand flew through the air, swerving around Suna shinobi and disabling the Oto clones and eliminating the enemy. A moment of confusion passed through the ninja ranks but they recovered quickly and started to defend once more. It was ten minutes later that they were cheering as the Sound started to retreat when they'd been winning moments before.

Gaara appeared on the edge of the roof, although he didn't need to be seen for the people around him to know he was the one that had saved them from being overwhelmed. He turned his gaze in Haru's direction and the Hunter returned a curious glance. The look in his turquoise eyes was enough to let him know that it was time to choose sides.

Aiko smirked and laughed as he withdrew senbon and twisted away from an attack and flung the weapons at a remaining enemy. He turned his attention back to Gaara even before the projectiles had hit and gave a nod. The redhead smirked the slightest bit before returning the gesture and turning away.

The Hunter chuckled and shook his head. He knew that the sand wielding shinobi hadn't planned this to happen, but it had. Thus, he'd taken advantage of the situation to show the people of Suna that he was a changed individual.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A single figure was seen surrounded by ten ninja. He was blood soaked, however most of the blood wasn't his, and he wore the attire of an ANBU of Suna. His black mask had the design of Karasu and at his feet was another ANBU member with the Sasori mask and he was bleeding steadily.

The enemy, identified by their Oto hitai-ate inched closer to him and as one jumped in to attack, his sword sliced through the individual and he fell dead with his other fellow ninja. His heavy breathing lifted his chest and shoulders and he looked ready to collapse, but he refused to fall without taking them all with him.

The Crow gathered the rest of his chakra and prepared to perform his signature move. This jutsu would tire him out completely, but he had no choice. If he held back then his brother and he would perish so far from Suna and any assistance.

He sheathed his sword and his hands started to form seals before the enemy surrounding him could react. _'Kaze no Yaiba__Hyaku!'_ The result was devastating and the Oto-nin tried to flee but they were much too close to avoid being cut to ribbons by the hundred blades of wind that came from his hands.

When the last blade had sliced the final enemy in two, a smirk worked its way across Karasu's hidden features before his knees buckled and he hit the ground. The sun was blinding as he lay there for several seconds while trying to catch his breath. Even if his chakra was dangerously low he rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself on shaking limbs.

He patched up his brother's wounds as much as his trembling hands would allow and then lifted his limp but still breathing body onto his back. Once he was sure the other wouldn't fall, he started the slow trek back into Suna. He hoped that his fellow shinobi had been able to fight off the threat of Oto, or they'd end up walking into another trap. And at the moment the Crow was doubtful he'd survive another fight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara's sand coffin made quick work of the rest of the Sound-nin as the Suna shinobi recovered their dead. They were only glad that there had only been ten casualties in total and no civilian deaths due to the Genin's quick actions. However, there had been a cave-in within the system of tunnels and some of the Academy students were trapped.

It was too risky to use any Doton jutsu, since the rest of the tunnels could collapse and kill them. So, they quickly evacuated those that were in the other rooms and that's when Gaara came across Temari and Kankurou. His siblings were quick to point out that they had all separated into groups of ten among six Genin, and that two of them had been Amane and Iwane.

The scarlet-haired ninja didn't have to glance around to know that the two kunoichi were no where in sight. He frowned and quickly executed hand seals and placed one finger against his left eye and held the other palm open in front of himself.

'_Daisan no Me.'_ The eye quickly formed in his palm and he closed his hand as it turned into sand. He watched as it passed through the rubble of rocks that the other ninja feared to move and then down under the door into the room. The sight that came to him as the eye reformed made him frown.

He turned to the Taichou of the First Seat Oinin and his apprentice. "The children are unharmed, but the Itagaki and Erizawa are injured and unconscious." The two men tensed and the disciple swore under his breath.

Kamikaze turned to Harukaze, who was the Doton master in his unit and almost hesitated to ask him the next question. "Can you clear away the debris safely?" he asked him.

Haru sighed and turned to look at the collapsed tunnel before shaking his head. "No, everything would collapse and kill the children and the kunoichi," he stated matter-of-factly. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Kamikaze's apprentice as he sighed. "There's no safe way to get them out."

Gaara stepped forward and they all paused to glance at him. "There is one way." He looked at the Oinin and tilted his head toward the rocks. "You will need to use something strong enough to blast through."

Akikaze stepped forward then. "What about the children?" he demanded. "They'll be killed!" He clenched his hands into fists as he growled at Gaara. "You're trying to get them killed, bakemono!"

Several ninja shouted in agreement to that, yelling that they would not listen to the red head. It was Kamikaze that stepped forward to silence them.

"Urusei!" he snapped. "Did you all forget who just saved your asses? If he wanted to kill us he'd have let Otogakure destroy Suna!" He glanced around at the now quiet shinobi but saw that most of them realized that he spoke the truth.

Kamikaze turned to the stunned red head and smirked since he'd never seen any emotion on the younger shinobi's face. "If Harukaze uses sensu to destroy the remains of the tunnels, would you be able to guarantee their safety?" he asked him, tone serious.

Gaara's face shifted back to its neutral expression and nodded without hesitation. The Oinin returned the gesture and turned toward Harukaze. "Do it."

His apprentice stepped forward and Kamikaze turned toward him. He understood that the younger man would be worried for his sister, but he wouldn't let him question his decision. "Is there a problem, uzura?" he demanded, using the mocking nickname for apprentices.

The boy paused as he caught himself showing concern when he shouldn't in the position he was currently in. "Iie, Taichou," he muttered. "No problem at all."

Kamikaze held back a sigh and nodded curtly before turning to Harukaze. The Oinin stepped toward the rubble and glanced once at Gaara, whom raised his arms. There was a slight shaking of the ground before sand started to leak through the small openings that not even a mouse would have been able to penetrate. After several long moments he turned to Harukaze and nodded.

The Hunter started to rapidly form seals and stopped on the tori seal. _'Fuuton, Tennin no Sensu!'_ His arms parted and lifted as if he were embracing the sky. He swiftly brought them closed and the technique tore through the ground as anyone close by stumbled with the intensity of it.

His prowess as the most powerful wind user within First Seat became apparent as the jutsu slammed into the remains of the tunnels with the force of a bomb concentrated on it. The ninja surrounding him that didn't have masks covered their faces with their arms as a cloud of sand blew back at them. When the ground had stopped shaking and the air settled they dared to drop their arms.

The debris had been blown away so nothing of the tunnels' remains were left, and the only thing visible was a dome of impenetrable sand. It started to fall away and the twenty unharmed students became visible, along with two figures spread out on the ground.

Kamikaze signaled Fuyukaze and the Huntress rushed forward to check over the two kunoichi. He could tell that his apprentice was holding himself back as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. The man smirked since it showed tremendous restraint on his pupils' side. When he got the thumbs up from Fuyu, he turned to the Erizawa.

"Uzura," he called and the apprentice glanced at him. "Take the two injured Genin to the hospital immediately." He saw the tension leave his shoulders and wondered if the young man was giving him a grin reminiscent of Erizawa Iwane.

"Hai, Kami-sensei!" he said before moving at once to fulfill his order. He lifted the Erizawa and Itagaki on either shoulder and then faded in a puff of smoke.

The commander of First Seat shook his head with a soft chuckle before turning to Gaara. "Sabaku-san," he began, catching the red head's and the other ninja's attention. "We would have perished without your assistance." He bowed toward him. "If you did become Kazekage, I would serve you with pride."

Kamikaze smirked at the shock on the youth's face before a small smile made its way over his features. He also noticed that his shock was shared by the other Suna-nin that were present. Some hastily followed his example and bowed toward him, while others still seemed hesitant.

Harukaze was observing the whole thing and saw that some seemed to agree with his Taichou and he was glad that the older man seemed to be on their side. He could see that Fuyukaze was of the same frame of thinking, but Akikaze and Natsukaze were still wary.

He knew that Aki was as well as Natsu had heard the horror stories of the sand wielding shinobi. Fuyu was a medic-nin and had investigated the murders of Suna-nin and had discovered that while it had been Gaara that had killed them, it was also apparent that they had attacked him first. Kamikaze had never been a fan of the Yondaime's way of thinking and had known that he had ordered Chiyo-sama to implant the Shukaku into his son still within his wife's womb. He had lost all respect for the man, but could do nothing since he was the leader of Suna.

Harukaze had been confronted by the older man of his involvement with the missing files within the records room and had confessed everything to him. As it turned out, his apprentice had already filled him in on what they were planning. He had agreed to help them since he also believed that the only one strong enough to protect Suna at the moment and lead them was Sabaku no Gaara.

He was distracted from his thoughts as he heard shouting and he followed First Seat to investigate in case there were still enemy left. They reached the main entrance into Suna and saw what the guards were pointing at. A figure was seen making their way toward them and he was carrying someone on his back.

Aiko felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized the black masks. "Taichou, they're part of the ANBU squad sent out earlier today," he told him. Kamikaze nodded and sent him and Fuyukaze. The Hunter shot forward and got there in time to catch Karasu's falling body. He didn't dare remove the masks since ANBU were as serious about keeping their identities a secret as Oinin.

Besides, he already knew what he had suspected all along as he handed Karasu to Fuyu and lifted Sasori off his back. The Scorpion's hair parted and he saw the small Itagaki family crested splattered in blood tattooed on the side of his neck.

"I got you, Tori-kun," he muttered quietly, using the nickname he had called Satori when they had been Genin together. Haru and Fuyu disappeared in twin puffs of smoke as they rushed the critical ANBU to the hospital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She grumbled her displeasure as she rested her chin on his shoulder when she saw no other choice. "I'm not an invalid, damn it," she growled. His only response was to dig his fingers into her thighs until she hissed in pain. Then he continued on walking as he carried her on his back.

It had actually been the fact that she was still recovering from her fever that this had happened. She had woken up weak since she might have gotten over being sick, but that didn't mean she was well enough to be outside for too long without becoming ill once more. So, she had collapsed shortly after they'd set off that morning.

They were still too close to Oto and thus he had lifted her onto his back and had started to carry her despite her protests. She resigned herself but didn't have to be pleased about being carried on her kidnapper's back. Besides, she was growing frustrated by the looks of contempt he kept throwing her way.

Arisa had no doubt that he thought her weak and it was grating on her nerves, but she _was_ weakened because of being sick. She found it annoying since she had hardly been ill during her life, since Suna was hot and she worked well in warmer temperatures. Now she was stuck in this place that had a definite chill in the air.

She sighed once more and enveloped herself with that strange chakra to keep warm. As soon as she did, he dug his fingers into her thighs once more. "Itai, teme!" she snapped at him.

"Lower your chakra," he told her calmly. She could tell that he wanted them hidden from anyone near by and she realized that it meant Hitori could be looking for her and he knew it.

Her eyes narrowed and she dragged at the chakra of the being within her. She heard him yelp in pain but he held onto her. "Too hot for you?" she asked him mockingly. Arisa didn't waste any time and intensified the outpour of chakra, surrounding herself in a cocoon of heat, which would be too much for him to endure.

She felt herself being flung away from him and she winced as she hit the tree closest to her. When she lifted her face it was to see him withdraw a weapon from within a scroll. It was a Kusari-gama and she shivered as he lifted the kama side, the light glinting along the sharpened edge. The other end of the kusari was attached to a heavy iron weight and at the base of it, there was a thin pointed blade. Arisa realized that he was a long distance fighter and swallowed the lump in her throat as she straightened.

The kunoichi had managed to stay on her feet but the impact against the tree was adding to her vertigo. She had no weapons so she'd have to stick to jutsu, but that meant that she'd have to use the being's chakra since hers was too low. Besides, every time she tried to use it the curse seal affected her and caused her pain.

She bit her tongue and brought her hand to her mouth and slid it across her palm. As she quickly formed seals, he lunged at her but the blood blazed white and faded. _'Jigoku no Yaiba!'_ He evaded her jutsu as she gasped when she realized that his speed far surpassed her own as the weighted end wrapped around her and trapped her arms against her body.

Arisa couldn't stifle the cry of pain that escaped her when the weapon pierced her side. She felt blood slip past her lips as her eyes locked with his chilling white ones and he pushed her harshly into the tree she had slammed into moments before. His free hand withdrew a kunai and plunged it toward her face as the words he had spoken last night came back to her.

The fire wielder was able to move her head in time so the weapon impaled the tree trunk instead of her face. "Let's see how much you can handle," she growled through the blood pooling in her mouth as she released one of her hands and grabbed hold of the chain. She increased the outpour of the fire based chakra and the air shimmered with the heat she was producing. The heat traveled like liquid through the kusari and his arm combusted followed by the rest of his body.

She released the chain as it disappeared and realized that he'd substituted with a log. The kunoichi pressed a hand against the wound as blood stained her fingers red and smirked when she saw that the blade hadn't pierced any vital organs. However, unless she got to a healer soon then she'd bleed to death all the same. Already the blood loss was affecting her eyesight as his image became blurry.

Her knees met the ground a moment before a figure darted through the trees and engaged her kidnapper in combat. She saw the flash of a white mask and a relieved smile made its way across her lips. _'Hitori,'_ she silently intoned before she hit the ground.

The Hunter only had to see the girl on her knees and covered in blood to prompt him to fight. He pulled his sword from its sheath to meet the other man's kama and they pulled apart only to come together several more times. Hitori knew that the girl was sure to be in critical condition, so he had to try and defeat his enemy as quickly as possible to get her to Kabuto.

Minoru could tell that the man was a seasoned warrior, since he'd avoided the weight whenever he threw it at him. The Hunter had even managed to knock the weight away hard enough to force him to stumble and in the mean time he'd lessen the distance between them. When he realized what he was doing he managed to avoid the attacks with Kawarimi, but he did manage to connect on some occasions.

The Hunter jumped back as he calculated his next point of attack. His right forearm and left thigh had suffered deep gashes, but he had landed several blows as well. He seemed to know when Hitori was coming whenever he used all the speed at his disposable, and during those times his eyes glowed golden.

He spat a bit of blood from his mouth from where his opponent's fist had connected with his jaw and lifted the weapon. He didn't wear the Akatsuki cloak since it was too noticeable and he didn't want the subordinate to report his identity to Orochimaru if he actually managed to escape him.

However, Minoru wouldn't let him flee, and it seemed that the Hunter also had no intention of leaving without the girl. He glanced toward her momentarily and frowned at noticing her passed out on the ground seeping blood from the wound he'd inflicted on her. His eyes shifted golden and he saw the thin layer of chakra surrounding her and knew that she was still alive, but barely.

It hadn't been his intention to hurt her so badly but his lust for blood had won out when she'd singed his hands and arms. Then she had attacked him with a different version of Kaze no Yaiba, and he had noticed that she wasn't like many Genin. She had mastered the ability to call upon the jutsu without having to intone the name. It showed a high level of skill but not that it mattered since it had been so easy to capture her.

His eyes moved back to his opponent who also had the girl, whose name he hadn't asked, within his line of sight. However, the mask he wore hid any expression on his face or the direction that his eyes were looking. He lifted his weapon and the other tensed slightly, and they lunged toward each other at once. They hadn't used any jutsu since neither wanted to risk it with the kunoichi so close to them, and they didn't want to move away in case someone else was within the area and could take her while they were engaged in combat.

He had to deal with the Oinin quickly before the female bled her life's blood completely out but he could tell that they were evenly matched in hand to hand and armed combat. When it came to jutsu he couldn't know for sure but he had no intention of letting this fight last that long.

A smirk worked its way over his lips when a plan formed in his mind. _'He's been sent to recover her, so he'll protect her as well.'_ He was taking a big risk but it had to be done if he wanted to take out the Hunter. So, he formed seals for a fire jutsu, which wouldn't harm her but he doubted that the Oinin knew this.

'_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!'_ He brought his hand to his face and inhaled. The fire balls were aimed for the Hunter, but made sure to let one pass him and head straight for the girl. He saw immediately that the Oto-nin noticed it and smirked as he jumped back to try and block it.

Minoru followed the man and as he deflected the ball of fire, he plunged the thin blade on the end of the weight through his ribs. The elite ninja grunted slightly but nothing more to show that he'd felt it. He frowned when he caught the other end of his weapon with his kodachi. Either the man was ignoring the pain or he had barely felt it. The Akatsuki member could tell that the weapon had completely missed any important organs since he'd shifted at the last second.

He was kicked to the side by a fast moving foot and the Nukenin stumbled to keep his balance, but the Hunter made no move to follow him. It was obvious that he was going to try and protect the girl from any more stray attacks. Minoru knew that he would be able to use this to his advantage as a small grin spread over his features.

Over the next few minutes he was able to wound the man more times then would have been possible if he were fighting fairly. When he'd managed to incapacitate his thigh did he jump back and stare coldly down at him on one knee. "You should surrender," he told the man, lifting his weapon menacingly.

Minoru was slightly stunned when the man struggled to his feet once more and lifted the kodachi in a trembling hand. He frowned and lifted the weapon and lunged at him, this time with the intention to kill.

Half way to the Hunter, his eyes shifted golden and a shudder passed through him. He stopped as a wave of chakra pushed against his body and made him stumble back. His eyes flicked immediately toward the girl and he saw her raise gracefully to her feet as a black aura surrounded her entire frame.

He noticed that black, flame like markings had started to spread across her face and neck, and down her left arm. Minoru was instantly on guard but he wasn't expecting the frail girl to lunge at him with a speed that he couldn't quite grasp. His moment of hesitation cost him as her foot connected with his abdomen and he was sent flying back before her body came down on him. Her knees caught him in the midsection as she slammed him into the ground.

Minoru felt his eyesight darken but refused to give into his desire to black out. Instead, he struggled to a sitting position and turned his gaze on the girl as she stood protectively over the Hunter. Some how, he didn't think he would be able to take her out in her current condition and he clenched his hands around his weapon in anger.

He had underestimated the girl's strength but he wouldn't again. "I'll return for you, joukai no hikuro," he growled at her. The Akatsuki member formed seals and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Arisa felt the evil chakra that came from the curse seal slowly start to retreat and smirked. _'Joukai, huh?'_ she silently mused. _'I like it.'_

'_**Me too.'**_

The kunoichi snorted. _'Who asked you?'_ she snapped and then crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

Hitori suppressed a groan as he got to his feet and sheathed his kodachi as he lifted the girl in his arms. His head tilted to the side as he pushed her shirt up to reveal her wound and saw that it was healed. The Hunter showed no outward reaction but was curious as to how she had managed to heal herself. For a moment he debated with the decision to tell Orochimaru of this, but in the end decided against it.

He raced back to Otogakure with his charge and ignored his injuries for the moment. The mission was the most important thing at the moment. So, only when they'd passed safely over the walls of the village did Hitori finally collapse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He didn't know how long he was out and the last thing he remembered was fleeing from the Oto-nin. Their intention at the time was to warn Suna of the in-coming attack, but they hadn't made it. The other two members of their unit, one of them being their commander, had perished in the ambush over the sand dunes.

Satori recalled destroying the bodies with exploding notes as they fled. It wasn't that they thought it would completely wipe out their bodies, since they could come back later, but they had done it so that Suna would see and hear the explosion so they'd be alert. He knew that they never made it back to the village because he remembered being hit by a jutsu and feeling the agony course through him before it knocked him out.

However, he was sure that they were safe since he recognized the feel of a hospital bed, because he'd been here enough times to consider it a second home. Thus was the life of a shinobi. Also, he felt his brother's familiar, reassuring presence and when he opened his eyes it was to see his sleeping figure in a chair next to his bed.

Despite everything that had happened and the fact that his body ached all over, he let a grin spread over his features. Satoshi may have changed drastically over the years, but his sleeping habits sure hadn't. His legs were tucked under the chair instead of being spread out, his arms were wrapped around his waist to keep warm, and his chin was resting on his chest.

The Itagaki could also see a small trail of drool escape the side of his mouth, and wondered if he should wake him up by throwing a tissue in his face while telling him to clean himself up. However, the decision was made for him as his sibling stirred and abruptly woke up. His face was a mixture of surprise and relief when he saw that he was awake.

Satoshi was at his side immediately and he did what he hadn't done in too long, he started to randomly and quickly ask him if anything hurt or if he felt dizzy. Satori smiled and merely watched him and thought that the aching he felt all over was worth it if he got his brother back just for those few seconds as he fussed over his well being.

"Douka shimashita ka?" the short haired twin asked him, tilting his head to the side. Satori almost laughed and that confused the other even more. "Nani?"

The Scorpion chuckled and ran a hand through his long, messy hair. "Nothing," he assured him with a wave. "It's just you seem to have reverted back to your old ways as a worry-wart."

Satoshi forced a smirk before lowering his head. "You were out for nearly a week," he informed to Satori's astonishment. His next words were spoken with a hesitance he'd never seen the other demonstrate before. "I thought you..."

The long haired man rested his hand over the other man's fingers as they rested on the bed beside him. "I'm okay, but it's the life we chose in the end, otouto."

He forced a grin at the jab. "Hey now, I'm the older one," he argued. The man wore casual clothes instead of his uniform because he wasn't on duty. Since he'd depleted his chakra badly during the attack, the council had granted him several days off. His brother hadn't woken up since he'd been knocked out by that jutsu and he'd come to sit with him every day he'd been under.

Satori had sat up and flashed him that trademark grin that many said was both mischievous and honestly blunt. "Hai, but you're the one that decided to take the path of least resistance, and that makes you more childish. So, I'm the older brother now." He nodded smartly as if that ended any argument on his part.

He sighed and nodded as he mussed his hair from the slick style that it was in. "Machigae-mashta," he admitted reluctantly. It was a first since Satoshi never liked to admit that he had been wrong in anything. So, when he had to apologize it took a while because of his stubbornness.

His brother giggled and Satoshi almost regretted having spoken the words. It was obvious that he would never let him live it down. They could be old men many years from now and he would never let him forget it. "You may call me Aniki if you'd like," he teased him.

Satoshi growled in frustration and grabbed his sibling in a head lock as he rubbed his knuckles against his head. Satori pretended to fight to get away, but he could tell that he wasn't holding him too tightly so as not to hurt him. For the first time in years he felt a weight leave his heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A figure was seen leaning against the wall inside the hospital with his arms crossed over his chest. Any that passed would find it strange to see an Oinin in plain view but wisely went about their way. The wall that he stood besides had the name 'Itagaki' on it.

Beneath his mask, Harukaze let a smile stretch over his features as he heard the conversation that had taken place inside. He had just come after making sure that the Itagaki and Erizawa kunoichi were well, but only to find that they had checked themselves out early that morning.

The Hunter was tempted to go in as Aiko because he wanted to see with his own eyes that Satori was unharmed, but something prevented him. He'd known that the twins had grown apart about the same time that his half brother had died, and that they had become distant from him as well. It seemed strange now that the kunoichi had told them that they believed Arisa's mother was Morisue, which meant she had been cousin to both the Itagaki and Erizawa.

He suspected that the identical males had most likely been close to the girl that his brother had married, and thus had suffered when she'd perished in the fire. If that were the truth then that meant he'd have to investigate because it concerned his niece, and in the process he would open recently healed wounds for his former teammates.

So, it would be best to keep his distance for now. Aiko threw one last longing look toward the door with a sigh as he straightened while forming seals and vanished.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Hebi Sannin laid the report in his hand on the desk as he sat back in his seat. He observed the figure in front of him for several moments before he gave a nod. "You can certainly pull off the guise of a man," he said with a taunting grin.

He was even more amused as the girl spat toward the floor in front of his desk. She wore black pants that were loose so her hips weren't as noticeable and her budding chest had been flattened by bandages as a long sleeved fishnet shirt was worn beneath a blood red short sleeved shirt. Over that was a black hapi and accompanied with black sandals.

Her long black hair had been pulled into a high ponytail but her face was still distinctively feminine. "Although, you have to do something about your face," he mused. He smirked and opened the drawer and pulled out a roll of bandages. The older ninja tossed them toward the preteen kunoichi. "If you want to stay with Hitori, then do it."

She frowned and her hand shot out and caught the bandages in midair. Taking them, she quickly started to wrap them around the lower half of her face. When she'd finished only her eyes were visible, which had bled more into the blood red that had previously only rimed her black orbs. "As you command, hebi kitanai," she spat.

The kunoichi turned on her heel and left the room without being dismissed. She hadn't declared her loyalty to the snake but she had done as he had ordered and dressed as a man. While in Oto, she attracted too much attention from his men and the Hunter would wind up killing them when they tried to touch her. Orochimaru had decided that he couldn't afford to keep losing men.

He knew that the girl would defy him at every turn whenever possible but it didn't matter to him because in the end he had accomplished his goal. 'Mikiri Joukai' --as she had renamed herself shortly after returning to Oto-- would never leave Sound as long as Hitori no Tate was here. It was exactly as he had planned and soon his true objectives would be revealed. All he needed to do was train her into a weapon and Konoha and its allies would lay in ruins at his feet.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Kamaitachi no Jutsu****: **_lit._ "Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
**Kaze no Yaiba Hyaku: **_lit._"One Hundred Blades of Wind"  
**Daisan no Me:** Third Eye  
**uzura: **quail  
**Fuuton, Tennin no Sensu:** _lit._ Wind Release, Fan of a Celestial Maiden (Note: sensu refers to a folding fan, the round one being Uchiwa)  
**Kusari-gama: **(Alt. Kasurigama, Nagegama) is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of kama on a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the end.  
**kama: **the Japanese equivalent of a scythe  
**kusari: **chain; it attaches the weight and curved weapon of a Kusari-gama  
**machigae-mashta: **I made a mistake  
**Aniki:** big brother; usually used by teenaged boys or tomboyish girls.  
**hebi kitanai:** kitanaidirty/filthy, hebisnake/serpent  
**Mikiri Joukai: **joukai means upper world/heaven, mikiri means abandon/forsake. Put together would mean 'forsaking heaven'.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Fifteen.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN: **Here is the next installation of the story. Whoever is reading this...please enjoy. And review, please! Ja mata.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Many years have passed,  
__since I__'__ve walked out that door.  
__I wondered for countless nights  
__if those left behind would see  
__more than blood-stained hands  
__and my tainted__ heart._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Sixteen: Tainted Humanity **o0o0o0o0o0o

_**(A year and six months later)**_

The teenaged kunoichi slipped into her apartment silently, a sigh leaving her lips as she came to a stop. She stood in a pool of moon light that spilled in from the window she had just entered through. Normally, she tried to use the door, but she was too damn tired to care right then. She had just returned from a mission and turning in her report to the Kazekage, and was ready for a much needed rest. However, she didn't move from where she was standing when she realized there was some here, and she knew for a fact that her roommate was on a mission.

She disappeared from where she had just been standing, and quietly searched the small apartment. The kitchen was empty and the same as she had last left it, and so was the medium-sized living room. She paused at the beginning of the hall way as she heard movement from the bathroom. There was light coming from beneath the door. She moved forward and though it was dark, she knew where everything was even if she didn't have her roommates' eyes.

Her lithe frame was clad in a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with the light beige Chunin vest on top. The black pants were slightly loose to allow easier movements, and the kunai and shuriken holsters were attached to her right thigh. As she crept forward she withdrew a kunai, and the black issue sandals nor the other various weapons that were hidden on her person made any sound to give her away.

There was a pause in her silent stride as the light went off and the door opened as a dark figure came out. The kunoichi reacted and pounced on the person, and the other turned in time to avoid being stabbed by the kunai. A struggle ensued as both tried to over power one another. As she managed to get the intruder in a head lock, she heard cursing.

"Kuso!" a familiar voice wheezed as they continued to struggle in the hold. "I... c-can't breathe Amane-kun!" Then the person in her grip twisted free in a recognizable move, but then tumbled to the floor clumsily. She heard coughing followed by more mumbled cursing.

Amane didn't attack again and almost laughed, but instead leaned over to turn on the wall switch. In a moment, light illuminated the once dark hall, and she glanced at the figure sitting on their ass upon the floor.

The blood red, long sleeved shirt was unmistakable as were the black pants, and the Chunin vest had most likely been shed recently. Amane noticed that the weapons pouch and holsters were missing from the left thigh, and bare feet were sprawled before her. The long black hair had come loose from its ponytail, and now spilled to tense shoulders and into tanned features twisted in annoyance.

She could only smirk down in amusement as the other ninja tried to regain some composure after their little tussle. When she stood up, those emerald eyes lifted to meet hers reproachfully. "You only have yourself to blame for walking around in the dark," the wind user chastised. "What are you doing here, Iwane-kun? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

The earth user stopped dusting off the seat of her pants and nodded before sighing. "I _was_ on a mission, but the trail ran dry," Iwane muttered dejectedly. Her eyes fixed on the floor intently before speaking again. "I was near Iwagakure and heading south-east toward Kusa when I lost it. But it seemed like a waste of time circling around just to find nothing."

Her hands fidgeted with her clothing and Amane could tell she was still frustrated that the blonde's lead hadn't panned out. They knew that Otogakure was located in Ta no Kuni, but they had found out that Arisa wasn't being held there. What had once been believed to be Oto village, had been empty and only riddled with traps. They were running out of places to look.

Iwane sighed as she scratched the back of her head, and then moved into the kitchen as she turned on the light. The taller girl trailed after her and when she entered, her former teammate was riffling through the refrigerator.

"After a quick stop in Konoha, I came back here," she finished up as she popped a piece of a leftover onigiri into her mouth. She carried the other two rice balls and the half eaten one to the table and plopped into one of the chairs. The table was barely big enough to accommodate four people, but it suited their tastes since they rarely had anyone over that wasn't the red head or Harukaze and it wasn't ever at the same time.

Amane sat in the chair opposite her as the raven haired teen started to eat, alternating between taking drinks of her cup of cold green tea. "Why did you go there?" she finally spoke up, and ended the silence that had only been broken by Iwane's quiet eating. She folded her arms on the table and leaned against them as she watched the other eat. Her shoulder length dark brown hair had been cut an inch below her jaw recently, and it was left loose on most days and today was no exception.

The shorter kunoichi gave a shrug and continued to eat without answering the question. She wanted to finish eating before saying anything, but when she lifted her gaze she saw the look in the others eyes and knew that Amane wouldn't let her drop the subject. She sighed and slumped back in her seat, and wished for once that her former teammate wasn't so persistent. "I went to talk to Naruto-kun," she finally responded.

The Itagaki female lifted an eyebrow. "To Naruto?" she asked. They hadn't seen the blonde since Uchiha Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, and then he had left to train with Jiraiya. As far as Amane could tell, he hadn't returned to Konoha yet.

Iwane yawned again as she felt the weariness settle over her. It had been a long mission even if it had ended prematurely, and she was ready to go to bed but knew Amane wanted answers. "Well, I really went to stock up on supplies since I was almost out." She gave another half hearted shrug, and drained her cup of tea. "I heard that he might be returning and figured I'd drop in on him to see if he'd found anymore rumors of Orochimaru's whereabouts."

"And?" Amane pressed for more information. She doubted the Konoha Genin had found anything he hadn't already informed them of in his last letter, but she supposed it couldn't hurt to double check. They had originally gone to him because they knew Arisa had always taken his presence into consideration for a reason while others dismissed it. Usually, the fire wielder was correct in her assumption of others.

She titled her head as if thinking of her answer, but grinned when she saw the other's impatience. Her grins never reached her eyes anymore. "He wasn't in the village," she said with a sigh. "From what Neji-kun told me, he hasn't returned from his training with Jiraiya-san yet and won't for another few months."

The other tried not to show any emotion or interest at her statement. "So he hasn't returned yet," she reiterated, but it wasn't what she really wanted to say. A teasing smirk curved Iwane's lips and Amane tried not to sigh. She could tell, however, that it was forced and she couldn't say she blamed her. Arisa's disappearance had devastated them both but it was more obvious in her jocund roommate.

"Hai," she continued with a nod. "I was heading away from Naruto-kun's apartment and crossed paths with Neji-kun." Her roommate showed no emotion, but Iwane could tell that she wanted to know every detail of their conversation. "Well, he looked healed up, and he asked why I was there and about our progress in finding Eizan-sama." The Erizawa teenager bit her bottom lip when she saw the brief disappointment that flashed in her eyes.

She stood and stretched her arms over her head. "Damn, I'm tired," the shorter girl groaned. After stifling a yawn, she made her way toward her room, and turned off the hall light as she went; her figure was hidden by the shadows. Silently, though, she was waging an inner battle with herself. In the end, her conscience won out.

Amane stood and was about to turn off the kitchen light and then head off to bed after a shower, but something flew out of the darkened hallway. She caught it and blinked in confusion when she saw that it was a scroll with a white border and the kanji _'Ten'_ on it.

"He said he expects an answer," she heard Iwane's voice and then the click of her bedroom door closing.

The other girl now realized why the scroll had seemed so familiar. It looked just like the one from the Chunin Exam they had taken so long ago. _'Has it really been a year and a half since Arisa's disappearance?'_ She quickly broke the seal and unraveled it to read what the Konoha ninja had written.

'_Itagaki-san,_

_  
I never really thanked you for your assistance during the time when I was injured in the mission to recover Uchiha Sasuke. It's obvious that our first meeting and the ones to follow weren't exactly pleasant, but I'd like to think that it wasn't all bad. Erizawa-san informed me of your progress in recovering Ashikaga-san and I only wish I could offer assistance._

_Although more then a year has passed since Konoha accepted Suna's surrender, the fact remains that Sand still betrayed us. I don't think anymore time needs to pass for me to know that at least the two of you are trust worthy. Now the only thing that remains to been seen is if our villages can learn to work together. The impact of Uchiha Sasuke's betrayal has surely weighed heavily on the Hokage and the Council, since now Orochimaru has the Sharingan in his possession._

_His plans are still unclear at this point, but surely it has a lot to do with both Sasuke-san and Ashikaga-san. Since the Kazekage has obviously deemed her recovery a top priority, then perhaps working together won't just be an idea. When that happens I'd like to offer my assistance in anything that could help you in your search for Orochimaru's location. Whether his destruction is of any consequence to Suna, it is very important for Konoha that he is to be eliminated._

_Well, whatever the outcome may be, hopefully it is a positive one where our comrades are involved. That's not all that concerned me though, and I was wondering how you were fairing. Erizawa-san seemed unchanged, but my Byakugan sees many things. However, it cannot see all the way to Sunagakure, and so I can only ask through this letter how you are. I look forward to your reply._

_-Hyuuga Neji'_

A smile lifted the corners of her lips and she forgot the last time she had allowed her face to relax. She rolled up the scroll with a sigh and wondered if she would respond since he _did_ have a point. Even while Suna had assisted Konoha when they were overwhelmed by the Sound Four, the idea of working together was still only that, an idea.

It was also true that looking for Orochimaru had become top priority since Gaara had taken up the position of Godaime Kazekage. For a moment, she contemplated the idea of bringing Neji's letter to the red head, but quickly dismissed it. The letter was much too personal, and so she was brought back to her dilemma of responding to the letter.

She sighed at her momentary indecision but then resolved that it was best not to answer it. Standing from the chair, she turned off the kitchen light and made her way to her room in the darkness. When she entered, she turned on the light and let the scroll drop onto her bed. She gathered up her night clothes before heading off to take a much needed shower.

When she returned ten minutes later, feeling decisively refreshed, she paused in the door way. The stylus caught her attention on the desk from when she'd last used it. There were also a few blank scrolls where she usually kept them, but quickly dismissed it. Her gaze was drawn to Neji's letter as it rested on the bed where she'd left it.

Amane sighed and quietly closed the door. She picked up the scroll, and put the stylus away before dropping the letter in her drawer. After a moment she flicked the switch and cast her room into darkness. She had already decided that she wouldn't respond.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji silently made his way back from the training ground and fought off a yawn. Besides a brief interruption during the early afternoon, he had been training since dawn, and had to admit he was tired. The sun had already set and the lamp posts had came on so it wasn't completely dark.

During that interruption, his uncle had summoned him and that was the reason he was wearing the more formal clothing. It consisted of dark montsuki kimono with a hakama of a darker shade. Over that he wore a haori and the Hyuuga mon pinned at the right shoulder.

After he had quickly bathed and changed, he had been informed that the Hokage had requested his presence in her office. Then he had found out that he was being allowed to advance to the Chunin rank by Hiashi's and Maito Gai's recommendation. When he had accepted the Chunin vest, he had sported a calm exterior, but he was actually quite shocked and overwhelmed.

Ever since the Chunin Exam and the failed attempt by Oto to destroy Konoha with Suna, he had been training with his uncle. It seemed that he had been accepted as more than a branch member and while he was honored, it was all still a bit confusing. The good thing though, was that he had managed to fix the riff between Hinata and himself, but not before he had asked for her forgiveness. That day, Neji learned that it wasn't weakness that Hinata possessed, but compassion.

When he had wanted to return to his training, she had offered to take the vest for him and he had been grateful. She had smiled and blushed as she always did before heading off. During his training, he had only been in his hakama pants, since he didn't wish to get the rest of his clothes sweaty. As he walked back he was wearing the haori now because the evenings still got a bit cold.

He allowed a sigh to leave his lips as he finally reached the Hyuuga compound but was a bit surprised to see Hinata standing in front of the door. That wasn't what caught his interest though. She was shifting nervously from foot to foot and her face was even more flushed than usual.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" he asked her in concern, but he couldn't deny that it was rather amusing to see her so flustered. She nodded hastily and held something out to him, and he saw that it was a scroll he hadn't realized she had been clutching as if for dear life. He took it and she quickly turned and fled into the house, leaving behind a very confused Neji.

He lifted an eyebrow before looking down at the scroll which had a black border and the kanji _'Chi'_ on the front. Now he knew why his cousin had been so red and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Neji entered the house and retreated immediately to his room without saying a word to anyone. He closed and locked the door before removing the now stuffy haori since it was warm in the house. It was hastily thrown over the back of the chair at his desk and he took off his setta and set them besides the chair as well.

He walked to his bed in his tabi and plopped down on it and unrolled the scroll. A smile crossed his face since he had thought she wouldn't write back. It had been almost a month since he had written her and sent the sealed letter off with Iwane. Neji settled in a comfortable position on his bed to read.

'_Hyuuga-san,_

_I was rather surprised to receive your letter, and I have to admit that for a while I contemplated not responding. You had a point that our first encounter and those that followed were not pleasant. I never fully explained the importance of the shell, but at the time it was really not your concern. While it's true that Kazekage-san has made Eizan-sama's recovery a top priority, it's still unclear whether our villages will work together to find Orochimaru._

_Iwane-kun informed me of your meeting and I can only say that she obviously talks too much. Our progress with Eizan-sama is strictly confidential information that should only be discussed with the Kazekage. I give you thanks for your concern but until both our councils decide to work together there can be nothing more than formal pleasantries between us._

_Also, think nothing of my assistance while you were injured. Tsunade-san asked for help and we provided it. Of course I will admit that it wasn't all due to obligation. As for my health, I am holding up well enough, but will be better when Eizan-sama is recovered._

_I would feel like I was being rude if I didn't ask about your well being and training. From our few meetings I came to realize that improving yourself was a top priority, as expected from all Hyuuga members I assume, and I can only hope you achieve your goals. I won't say that I expect an answer to this letter, but if you do reply then I will more than likely make an effort to respond. Until then, I wish you the best._

_-Itagaki Amane'_

Neji couldn't help but smile at the kunoichi's rather formal letter, but that wasn't what made him smile. She actually responded. Also, judging from Hinata's reaction, Iwane had been the one that had delivered the letter. It seemed that either they had no way to send it through a mail-nin or they didn't trust them. He suspected it was the latter.

He quickly stood and moved to his door but someone knocked before he could open it. Neji blinked in confusion and opened it and found the person he had been about to search for. Hinata fidgeted under his gaze but after a moment, she seemed to gain a bit of courage. "N-Neji-nii-san, if you w-want to respond, I... I'll make sure it gets to where it needs to go," she said the last part in a rush. Her cheeks were flushed and she refused to meet his gaze.

Neji was glad she couldn't look up since there was an amused smirk on his lips. "Until when do I have?" he asked, and spared her the embarrassment by asking her how she would get the letter to Suna.

He doubted that his cousin had known Iwane was a girl during their first meetings, but some how, he didn't think she cared too much anymore. Whether the terminally shy girl was still infatuated with Naruto was beyond him. From what he had learned of the Suna kunoichi, she wasn't only interested in females, and that she was the type of person that could annoy or amuse even a statue.

He hadn't been immune to her 'charms' during the Chunin exam. When he had spoken to her three weeks ago, he had seen that she had changed though. There had been shadows under her eyes and though she had smiled as she always did, it was forced. He had then wondered how Amane was doing and had insisted that the girl take the letter. Not only that, but he had learned a few things from her about her teammate.

She wasn't a babbling idiot, and he had realized that when he had asked about Amane and her eyes had been like a blade. He had to admit that even without the Byakugan, she had very good eyes. In a lot of ways, the girl reminded Neji of Naruto, but she also had qualities that he'd normally associate toward someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-about t-two weeks," Hinata finally managed to get out. He guessed that Iwane had either asked her on a date, since the sand ninja was rather bold, or she had told her that she'd return in that time. It'd be interesting to see the outcome in two weeks, and made sure not to miss it.

"Then I'll make sure to write a response by that time," he replied kindly, not wanting to fluster her anymore. Even though it would have been interesting to see how red she could turn before ultimately passing out.

After she excused herself, he closed the door and returned to his bed. He reread Amane's letter and let a frown cross his pale features. Of course he had realized at the time in the Forest of Death that the shell had been important, but it wasn't until Erizawa had explained it that he realized how much it mattered. So, he now understood why it had taken her so long to respond.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**(Three months later)**_

The figure moved swiftly and became one with the shadows, and his foot falls were nothing more than a whisper. As the ninja moved through the trees, his senses were alert on his prey. There were two of them, and more than likely they were both of Chunin rank or higher. It was obvious why they were there and he knew he had to stop them before they came too close. Moving, the lone shinobi advanced closer and concealed his presence without too much difficulty.

The ninja wore a sleeveless black shirt that ended at the throat and over that was a gray armored vest that was very light. The black pants were snug but allowed for flexible movement, and his ankles were wrapped in bandages and he also wore short shin guards that wouldn't impede his stride.

His kunai and shuriken holsters were secured on his left thigh, but only because a kodachi was strapped at the right one. Its sheath was of dark brown leather so it could be drawn easily. A katana was attached across his back in its normal sheath, and both swords had no markings except for a musical note engraved on the upper corner of the blades.

There were several daggers concealed under the vest and the handles were seen at his waist, pointing toward his feet. On either hip there was a Demon Wind Shuriken folded and slipped into a sheath that would allow it to be withdrawn with no problem, but wouldn't come loose if he was forced to flip or stick upside down to a tree using chakra. Even with all that and more than five dozen Senbon hidden on his person, the ninja moved easily and silently. His spiked black sandals gave him better traction on the trees and ground but he used just a bit of chakra so as not to leave a mark.

Now he came to land in a crouch on a tree branch and lessened his breathing to listen for the other two shinobi. A gloved hand adjusted the white porcelain mask that hid his features. There were two thin eye slits, and two red and black claw-like marks on both cheeks so it looked fiercer. Also, the musical note for Oto was carved into the forehead.

As he shifted in place a beam of moonlight was painted over his left bicep and a tattoo of the kanji for _'Hitori'_ was revealed on his pale skin, and the five black tomoe in a perfect circle around it.

The gloves he wore went all the way to his biceps, and on the knuckles had the same type of metal plate that was used for the hitai-ate. His almost shoulder length black hair tumbled around the mask in silky, straight lengths.

He sensed the two shinobi, who were bigger in size, turn and head in his direction, and he instantly reacted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke to appear before them the next instant. They gasped in shock as one of them instantly reacted and flung many shuriken at him. His hands had already withdrawn the swords and he deflected them beautifully and sent the projectiles back at them in the process.

As the shinobi on his right blocked the shuriken, the other lunged at him with a kunai in hand. He brought it down at the same time that he struck with the left blade. The metal guard on the back of his hand blocked the kunai knife at the same time that the katana plunged through the man's chest.

The Oto-nin gave him no time to react and ripped it through his body as blood splattered his vest and mask. Moving again, the kodachi and katana ripped through flesh and bone, and soon the second ninja joined his companion. The last thing their terrified eyes would see was the bloody white mask, and then darkness.

He landed silently as their bodies hit the ground and the blood started to spill over the ground. Leaning forward, he cleaned the blades with one of the dead ninja's clothes and then sheathed the swords effortlessly. Now he crouched in front of the corpses and started to search them, and paused before he tilted his head to the side as the mask hid the expression on his face. One of the ninja was a Konoha shinobi and the other was from Suna.

He had been doing patrol on the surrounding area when he had sensed their chakra signatures approaching. Moving closer and stalking them for the better part of two miles, he had first considered that they were on a random mission, but it was doubtful. It was more than likely that they were searching for Otogakure no Sato for them to have been so far into Ta no Kuni.

Certainly no one within this poor country was wealthy enough to employ ninja of such high rank, and certainly not from two distinct Shinobi Villages. Also, Orochimaru had most of the people scared and they wouldn't dare defy him. At first he had made it seem like he was going to restore the shinobi hidden village, but he had only been working toward his own sick goals and now he'd already grown too powerful.

The sound-nin quickly searched them but as suspected, they had nothing on them to indicate what their mission had been. He removed their hitai-ate and stuffed them into his pouch, and quickly ran through a few hand seals to summon carrion birds to feast on their corpses.

Several minutes and few chemicals later and only the bloodied ground remained. He dug up the dirt and disposed of it before rearranging to leave no sign that it had been disturbed. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and nothing was left to show that the two shinobi or Oinin had ever been there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The slender individual slipped the kodachi from the sheath at his hip, the edge reflecting the dying sunlight that managed to sneak through the trees that surrounded them. He lifted it as he fell into a defensive stance and waited for the five larger men surrounding him to attack. A leaf was ripped from its branch and floated down to the ground and when it touched the dirt, they finally lunged at him.

He took a calming breath and let it out easily before he twisted away from the first attacker, plunging the blade through his gut before moving to meet the second man. His hand stopped his attack as he latched onto his wrist and twisted in until it broke and the man dropped the dagger he'd been holding. The smaller figure moved close to him so his back was to his front and he thrust the kodachi behind him through the space between his arm and side, the blade impaled through the taller man's abdomen.

The younger male grunted in pain as one of his attackers' sword sliced through flesh and bone and the watching spectators screamed. They were stunned when the body disappeared in smoke and the third man that had delivered the blow fell decapitated to the ground.

He melted away from the shadows and lifted the sword as the bandages around the lower half of his face shifted and hid what he might have been a grin. His bangs had fallen into his face and shrouded his eyes from sight. The two men still left dressed in civilian clothes, however, they held their weapons as if they knew how to use them. Unfortunately for them, their opponent was more skilled.

"One chance to run," the smaller figure told them as he changed stances completely with the tip of the sword poised toward the ground and the other hand placed flat against the blade. The men answered by running and attacking blindly. He shook his head with a sigh as his body flickered and was gone. The air was soon filled with the dying screams of the two men before they fell dead to the ground.

He plunged his sword into the ground and knelt on one knee as he bowed his head so his eyes were still hidden from view. As he muttered silently to himself, the woman and her two small children rushed over to his side and she started to bow toward him, thanking him for defending them.

When he lifted his head his bangs parted and crimson orbs locked on their jubilant faces. The mother flinched at the sight and stepped back. He chuckled with no humor as he stood and sheathed his weapon.

"You don't need to thank me," he muttered as he turned away. "Sumimasen, ima isoide imasu." His figure had vanished into the shadows that lined the path they'd been on. The woman frowned sadly and gathered the young boy and girl to her side. Silently, she sent a prayer toward the heavens for the protection of the young warrior that had saved their lives.

The young man that had stopped the thieves from harming the civilians moved through the forest with the ease of a seasoned shinobi, a mere shadow that neither disturbed the ground or made a sound to make himself known. When he reached the high walls of a compound he went over them quietly and landed before sprinting across the now moonlit ground.

Before long he had reached a small hut. He could sense someone inside and grinned beneath the bandages since he knew that it could only be one person. His hand pushed the door open and stepped inside, but stopped as a blade was pressed against his throat.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****montsuki kimono: **traditional kimono worn for formal occasions  
**hakama: **lower part of a kimono and it resembles a wide, pleated skirt  
**haori: **jacket worn by men over kimono, women wear it nowadays, but theirs are longer  
**mon: **a pin that has the family crest or design worn with formal kimono  
**setta:** sandals that resemble flipflops  
**tabi:** socks split between the second and third toes  
**Ta no Kuni: **Rice Country  
**Sumimasen, ****ima isoide imasu:** Excuse me/Sorry, I am in a hurry.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Sixteen**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? ("Fall to Pieces" belongs to Velvet Revolver.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**A/N:** I thought the song went well with Gaara. Suffer! _-ahem-_ I mean, pretty red head n.n; I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I put a lot of effort into writing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_It's been a long year  
__Since you've been gone.  
__I've been alone here;  
__I've grown old.  
__I fall to pieces, I'm falling.  
__Fell to pieces and I'm still falling._

o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Seventeen: An Oinin and His Burden**o0o0o0o0o

In many countries he would still have been considered a child and not even a man until he had turned eighteen. For a long time he had realized that he had never been a child, and probably never would be. Now he had accepted the responsibility to protect his village. He had a duty to serve the same people that had ostracized and treated him as a monster, and during a young age, he had learned of hatred and betrayal at their hands. They had also feared him, and he had relished that terror and enjoyed taking lives. No one had cared for him, or loved him.

A sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his shoulder length scarlet hair. That wasn't true. Before he had lost complete faith in the people of this village, there had been her. She had allowed him entrance into her house, and while it had been empty and dark, he had felt welcomed. That night he had learned that she was just as hated as him, and that she understood what he was going through more than anymore. She had nothing.

Later, she would get injured trying to protect him when his uncle, who he had thought cared for him, tried to kill him. She had listened to the man as he recounted the reason he was hated, and why his own mother had died and despised him as well. That night, he realized that he was meant to be alone and that there was no purpose in his life but to _take_ life. It was also the night she'd swear to always remain by his side and serve him until death.

Over the years, her smiles had faded under his harsh eyes and there had been no more laughter. Her ebony, crimson tinted orbs had become mirrors of his own bitterly cold eyes, but every once in a while he saw them change. He'd see the loyalty and the remaining glint of kindness that had yet to extinguish from them, and love. At first, he'd never been able to identify it, but would later understand and identify it for what it was. She had loved him simply for himself, and would no matter what he did.

Then he had given her life over to Otogakure and a man that by all accounts, was crueler than he had ever been. He had abandoned her. He had realized his mistake after Naruto had literally knocked some sense into him, but by then it had been too late. She was gone. That had been more than a year and a half ago, and they'd found no trace of her.

He held back another sigh when he heard a knock on his door but didn't move from his position in front of the window. "Come in," was his quiet, emotionless reply. Someone entered the office and stood just inside the room before closing the door. He did not turn to face them as his turquoise eyes continued to peer outside. "What is it?"

"Forgive the interruption, Kazekage-sama," a familiar voice said and moved more inside at the shorter shinobi's nod. He stood upright in the middle of the room and waited for the leader of Suna to acknowledge him. He was wearing his usual all black clothing and the Kabuki face paint, but while he had on his hitai-ate at his fore head, he was missing his cat eared hat.

The fifteen year old Kazekage closed his weary eyes momentarily as the silence seemed to soak into the very air. In all his sleep deprived life, he had never felt as exhausted as he did now. He finally turned to face the puppet master. "What is it, Kankurou?" he finally addressed his older brother in his dull tone. A hand rubbed at the space between his eyes, where the familiar black rings surrounded them, a sign of his insomnia.

The older ninja knew that his Otouto was tired and he couldn't say he blamed him. Ever since they were kids, Arisa had always been at his side, and was the only one he could have truly called a friend. Now that she was gone, Kankurou could image that he was devastated and as time continued to pass, he would only get worse.

He had wondered over and over again for the past year and a half why he had agreed to Oto's terms, but realized that because of his life, he'd grown up emotionally deprived. So, he hadn't known how to care for another human being and had more than likely been pushing the girl away because of this very reason.

Kankurou remembered Arisa's words to him while they had been in Konoha. She had made him understand that their father wasn't the only one to blame for Gaara's unstable nature, but Temari and he had also played a part. She had even blamed herself since she had been the one closest to him at all times.

He doubted that she would have gotten through to him even if she had tried, but he knew that she had affected him in her own way. Now, with a lot of Naruto's influence, the red head was starting to change in the two years since the Chunin Exam.

However, he also knew that Arisa's retrieval was essential. She was most likely the last piece of his depleted humanity, and the only thing keeping him from loosing complete control of Shukaku.

The fuuin jutsu that she had always performed on him to keep the biju sealed up could easily be performed by Chiyo or anyone else with the skills. Although, he knew that it was so much more than just a sealing jutsu. Gaara needed Arisa and the calm she brought him with her mere presence. "A messenger from Konoha," he finally replied.

That brought Gaara out of his brooding thoughts as he moved to take a seat at his desk. His white Kage robes still fit him slightly too big since he was a bit short for his age. He remembered that for the longest time even Arisa had been taller than him, but he had surpassed her in height when he had turned 12 years old. So, he could say that he was at least taller than someone. Thinking of her made him falter, but he knew he had to compose himself because duty called.

It had been almost three months since both Konoha and Suna council had agreed to work together in their search for Orochimaru. At first, the Sand elders had refused to even think of trying to recover the kunoichi, and it had been lead by the head of the Itagaki Ichizoku. Hiroaki had adamantly argued that Arisa be left to the mercy of Orochimaru and he had intimidated the Erizawa Head into this decision as well.

Surprisingly enough, it had been both Amane and Iwane that had backed the idea up. Gaara had grown to trust them in the last two years since Arisa's kidnapping and he knew that they had loosened up a lot around him. The Leaf and Sand had different reasons for wanting to find the man, but the wind user had assured him that the Leaf would cooperate. He had asked how she was so sure and she had simply responded that she had her contacts.

Gaara had wanted to show Konoha that Suna would not betray them again. He did not wish to have the Leaf as an enemy, not after all that Naruto had done for him. Also, not only had the Hebi Sannin killed and supplanted the Yondaime Kazekage, but he'd tricked the red haired youth into giving up Arisa.

Orochimaru had seen Gaara's unstable nature and ignorance when it came to caring about another. Then he'd known that Arisa would never willingly go with him unless Gaara told her to. Killing the Kazekage had been essential and after replacing him, the snake had manipulated them, and used the "agreement" to gain what he wanted. He'd made it seem like Gaara's best choice. Naruto had made him see the truth, but by that time...

He was shaken out of his thoughts even as his face remained neutral when the door opened to let in the messenger. They had sent a ninja from either side to investigate into another part of Ta no Kuni as they had been doing over the last few months. The mission had been like the rest but this time they had gotten a lead thanks to Amane and Iwane and they had sent out ninja.

At first, the two Chunin kunoichi had not been pleased that they hadn't been sent instead but Gaara knew that they had been out on that mission for two weeks straight before finding it. He knew that they would have gone to investigate themselves but had been ordered to report to the Kazekage before doing anything. They were exhausted and Gaara had refused to let them go.

Either way, the mission was suppose to be simple enough. They were supposed to gather information on the specific area and then they were to report back to their respective villages with what they had found. The only problem was that they hadn't checked in at the appointed time. At least, the Suna-nin hadn't.

It had been decided at the beginning of this particular mission that no matter the outcome Konoha would send a messenger to Suna, and that way they'd update one another. Gaara knew without a doubt that the Konoha ninja hadn't returned either. He was sure because, while Suna might have sided with Oto during the invasion, the Leaf-nin he had met thus far were not treacherous. If such ninja were produced from Konoha, then it was bound to be an honorable village where its treaties were concerned.

However, he also wasn't foolish enough to put complete faith in them, since he couldn't allow himself to do such a thing. The life he'd lived had made sure of that, but he could trust Naruto like that. He knew now that he trusted Arisa that way and if she trusted Amane, then so would he.

The messenger wore what appeared to be a short sleeved hapi underneath a Chunin vest and black pants with his blue issue sandals. His Konoha hitai-ate was tied around his left forearm and his shoulder length black hair was pulled into a high spiky ponytail at the base of his head. His holsters were at his right thigh and he looked to be rather well equipped, which would have been missed by any other's eye but not his.

Gaara realized that he knew the young Chunin. He had been the one that had stopped him, along with Naruto, from killing Rock Lee when he had been in the hospital after their preliminary match. Also, he'd been the one that had fought against Temari and then surrendered during the third part of the Chunin Exam. For a moment he tried to remember his name. _'Nara Shikamaru.'_

"I'm here by the Hokage's orders," the lazy Leaf-nin muttered before yawning. He held out the scroll he had been carrying. "That troublesome woman told me to give you this and then wait for a reply." While the teenager looked rather bored, his intelligent eyes took in everything around him.

Gaara mentally smirked at the ninja's description of the Godaime Hokage. He took the scroll but said nothing to him or toward Kankurou, who had been in the room this whole time. Breaking the seal and reading over the contents, he sighed softly. It was as he had suspected. Neither ninja had returned at the appointed time, and had most likely been killed by Oto-nin. Also, Tsunade wanted to know his thoughts on their next course of action.

The ninja sent had been of Chunin level since it was only suppose to be a reconnaissance mission and nothing more. It hadn't been expected that they engage the enemy in combat if they found anything. That meant that they had been spotted and ambushed.

Tsunade believed they might have encountered the Konoha traitor, Yakushi Kabuto, or someone of equal strength and skill. If that were the case it might be a better choice to send Jonin or someone of higher rank next time. At least, that was the Hokage's thoughts. Gaara wasn't too sure, but he had already taken care of scouting the area anyway.

Gaara turned his attention away from the scroll and back to the messenger. He had most likely made the trip without rest and probably expected a quick response to return immediately to Konoha.

"I will have a reply ready by dawn," he finally spoke. Shikamaru was a bit startled since Gaara hadn't spoken since he'd arrived and he _had_ been expecting him to write the reply right away. "Kankurou, show him where he can rest for the night, kudasai."

The older Suna-nin was also startled but didn't question him. "At once, Kazekage-sama," he replied and left with the Leaf shinobi.

When they had gone, the scarlet haired adolescent found himself at the window once again. There had been several changes done to the village over the last two years, but it looked almost the same. The Academy had been untouched by the passage of time and it was the same for the training areas and the playground.

At times he wound up there late at night and would stand in front of the swing set or at Arisa's house. It was as she had left it when they had gone to the Chunin Exam and it would remain like that until she returned.

'_If she returns,'_ a vicious voice whispered. He chose to ignore it, knowing it was Shukaku trying to poison his mind. When he had been younger he had mistaken the blood thirsty voice as that of his mothers', but he no longer allowed the biju to corrupt his thinking.

A presence materialized within the room behind him, but he didn't put his guard up. He knew who it was without looking at the figure. The taller ninja was garbed in a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves tucked into matching gloves that had a thin metal plate over the knuckles.

Over the shirt was a beige armored vest that had compartments where weapons could be stored but that didn't restrict movements. He wore black pants secured at the ankles by the shin guards and donned the black issue sandals that had minor modifications on the soles to allow him to walk more easily over sand without having to use charka.

Gaara turned to face the shinobi that had fallen to one knee in a show of submission. The younger of the two studied the crouched one and the white porcelain mask that hid his features. The Suna symbol was etched into the right cheek and on the forehead it had the kanji for _'Harukaze', _and the designs on the mask itself represented his namesake. His once long brown hair was now short and spiky, and the visible skin had a tanned look, which was common for most Suna-nin.

"I have returned, Kazekage-sama," he said, voice slightly muffled. When the red head nodded, he stood and straightened. "I investigated the general area where the Chunin disappeared. There was no sign of them, but I encountered an Oinin from Konoha."

The shorter male took a seat at his desk and nodded. "Hai, I received word from Leaf that their ninja didn't return," Gaara said tonelessly. He rested his arms on the desk and leaned slightly forward to regard the Suna Hunter. "Well?"

"He was under orders to search the area and bring his comrade back." He paused momentarily. "Since the finalized treaty had the agreement to work together, we did. We searched the area twice but neither of us found anything. We parted ways soon after."

He stepped forward and handed Gaara his written report. The Kazekage took it but merely set it aside and opted to study the Oinin before him. "Why did you volunteer for this mission?" he asked him suddenly. "You never cared about her before."

The other stiffened slightly and Gaara could sense the wave of guilt that washed over him. He sighed after a moment before responding. "I was young and angry," he admitted. "I realized long ago that it was my brother I was mad at, but she suffered because of my ignorance. I should have helped her, and I regret my lack of action."

Gaara leaned back in his seat and pushed the baggy sleeves of his robes back. He'd never get use to them. "So now you want to play uncle?" he asked none too kindly. When the Hunter flinched he almost smirked but remembered Naruto's words. "If your intentions are good then we shall see," he relented. "For now you are dismissed."

Harukaze gave a sharp nod. "Hai, Kazekage-sama," he responded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The red headed ninja sighed and slumped slightly in his chair when he was alone once more. He had met the Hunter for the first time when they had returned from Konoha after the invasion and then again when Oto had launched an attack on Suna to weaken it, but at the time he hadn't known that Aiko and Harukaze were the same person.

Later he had found out the relationship between the Hunter and Arisa and had been furious. The girl had a living relative that had abandoned her to her fate of loneliness. Although, if he hadn't Gaara might never have met her, but either way it might had been easier for her. Perhaps it would have been easier for the both of them.

He only had interacted with the man a handful of times since he had become serious about becoming Kazekage so he didn't know if he was truthful when wanting to find Arisa. Gaara certainly hoped the Hunter's intentions were noble because if they weren't and he hurt the kunoichi, then he would kill the shinobi himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Oinin stopped on a nearby rooftop as the wind picked up to ruffle his clothing and sent his spiky hair to dance with it. His uncovered gray orbs peered through the slits in the mask and then narrowed. A memory came unbidden to the surface of his mind.

-  
_Aiko strode out of the missions office in a foul mood since not only had he not been able to get a mission, but he hadn't been able to find out what had happened to cause such commotion so early in the morning. He wore his normal Jonin attire because he was only classified in the files as such, but he had been ANBU for a while now._

_To tell the truth, he had felt a strange chakra energy early this morning. It had shocked him awake and he had scrambled out of bed, but it had already faded. So, he had gotten dressed and had arrived to this chaos. Now he wondered if this was connected to the flare of strange chakra._

_As he was leaving, he saw an ANBU leaving Kaze no Dairi whose identity he knew. There was no way he was going to let it pass him up and he hurried over and caught up to him._

"_Ohayo, Akimoto-san," he called to him. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He fixed him with a look that said he wouldn't take anything but the truth at the moment._

_The man sighed and looked over his shoulder as if he feared being heard. "At three forty this morning there was a large concentration of chakra in the western part of Suna," he muttered to him. He started to lead him to the side and into an alleyway. "Word has it that...it was coming from a child. I don't know her name, but I heard she killed her parents and older brother in an inferno that could have reached the heavens."_

_Aiko was stunned by this and wondered what kind of child would be able to possess such power. "Where's the gaki now?"_

_Akimoto shook his head with a sigh. "The last thing I heard was that she was being interrogated by Harukaze of First Seat Oinin."_

"_Nani?" he demanded. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and sprinted toward the Kazekage tower. Aiko had been training for the last few months to replace his mentor, and would officially become his apprentice in a years' time. Harukaze's real name was Ishikawa Taiki and he'd been a Hunter even while being his Jonin instructor since the Kuroboshi's first Genin team and then again when he'd been paired with the Itagaki twins._

_At first he hadn't known that his sensei was Oinin until about a year ago and he had demanded that the man make him his apprentice. He had refused of course, at least until he was more trained. So, he had worked hard and would soon attain his goal. _

_He jogged toward the tower and whose basement consisted of various prisons where enemy ninja were kept and interrogated. If what Akimoto had told him was true he wanted to be near his sensei when he questioned the girl because it would help in his training and he could be there in case something happened. It might be a child but the chakra level he'd felt early that morning had been frightening._

_When he reached the door he had already changed into his ANBU uniform by ducking into an alleyway on the way there. Usually every ninja of the Jonin level or higher were allowed access to the prisoner whether for training or to help with the interrogation. This wasn't always allowed in case the individual was a high level prisoner, or held information that only the Kazekage or the Council members could know._

_He couldn't see into the room since the window was closed and he lifted his hand to knock but something made him stop inches from the door. Aiko didn't know what it was that kept him from knocking, but he stepped back as the bolt unlocked and the door opened._

_Harukaze stood in front of him and he could see his eyes narrow through the eye slits in the mask. "What are you doing here?" the older man asked him._

_Aiko found he was unable to answer as his eyes moved past him and into the room that was dark, but the light from the hallway flooded inside to illuminate the smaller figure tied to the chair. She had lifted her head when the door had been opened and was squinting up at him fearfully. He realized that he recognized her._

_She was older but he remembered her well since he had never really forgotten when they had met at the park that first time. Even the pigtails were the same but this time they were properly aligned with one another and her clothes actually matched._

_The twenty year old opened his mouth but found that no words would come. She fixed him with those black orbs, and he couldn't deny it was her when he saw the blood red color that lined them. __**'Word has it that...it was coming from a child. I don't know her name, but I heard she killed her parents and older brother in an inferno that could have reached the heavens.'**_

_Akimoto's words came back to haunt him and Aiko found that he couldn't breathe for several seconds. Harukaze's hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he turned to see that the Oinin had closed the door. He could tell that he was trying to spare him from the fact that...his brother was dead._

_Aiko turned and fled. __**'No, he was never my brother,' **__he told himself firmly. However, he couldn't pretend that the sand had gotten in his eyes with a mask on._

_After that day, he never approached the child for any reason until almost three years later. At the time he never wanted to look back because he didn't want to look at the gaki that had his dead brother's face.  
_-

Now he regretted his actions that day at having turned away. He was her last living relative and he had shunned her like everyone else. While he could make excuses till the end of time, he wouldn't come up with a single good one to justify his actions.

He sighed and disappeared moments later only to appear on another roof top and continue on. His surname, Kuroboshi, had been given to him by his mother's side, but he was the eldest living member of the Ashikaga family and thus was entitled to the family wealth. He hadn't touched it since he had been told this, and he wouldn't.

At the time it had been mandatory for him to take the girl as her legal guardian but he hadn't wanted anything to do with her and had renounced it. Even now he didn't want it, so it had been kept secure until the time that she turned of legal age. The age was usually twenty-one, but since she was shinobi it was fifteen years of age.

Aiko didn't care, since the money wasn't what he wanted. He had always wanted information and access to the archives that he had been unable to get before. Gaara had seen that he got clearance and he'd searched through them, and it turns out that the kunoichi's hunch had been correct. Arisa's mother had been Morisue Kiyomizu before marrying Ashikaga Ritsuko.

Another interesting bit of information that he'd found out was that Itagaki Hiroaki had written Kiyo's brother and informed him that Arisa had perished in the fire along with her mother, father and half brother. More research had turned up the fact that Hiroaki had disowned the girl as part of the family when she had married the widowed Ritsuko without his knowledge or approval.

Aiko knew that the old man was smart enough to know that he couldn't actually disown the girl, since the Head of the Morisue Ichizoku had been the one that had adopted her. It meant that he had been keeping communications between Kiyo and her "brother" monitored and had prevented him from finding out that the Itagaki and Erizawa had stopped giving the girl help.

Harukaze let a grin spread over his face that remained unseen. Fujikaru would be furious to learn of the way Hiroaki had manipulated the Erizawa, but also that his niece was alive and had been handed over to Orochimaru's cruel hands. In fact, Amane and Iwane themselves had already broken away from their families for different reasons, but also because they knew of the chaos that he was about to unleash by simply writing a letter.

If the Oinin knew anything by now, it was the fact that both the Itagaki and Erizawa were mainly supported by the Morisue fortune. This knowledge was privy to only family members, but he had heard it mentioned by Ritsu in conversation with Katsu when he had been younger. He'd also heard it again from the kunoichi.

He knew that Arisa's two teammates were loyal to their friend and would side with him even if it put their family's status in jeopardy. Some members of the Erizawa household had tried to help the young girl, but they were also to blame for some of her suffering. Of course he was guilty as well, but at least he was trying to rectify his mistakes.

"I'll find you Arisa and set things right," Kuroboshi Aiko swore under his breath. He jumped to the next rooftop and disappeared within the rapidly growing darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He paused as he felt a presence approaching the hut as his hand slipped to the hilt of his kodachi. When the door opened the intruder found the blade pressed to their throat. The person that entered fixed him with a glare as he pulled the weapon back. "Joukai," he muttered in his monotone.

The shorter being stepped more inside and closed the door. "No one else is foolish enough to come here," he said with a sigh, as if it were obvious. He was a young, slender boy and he was dressed in loose black pants, a black long sleeved fishnet shirt beneath a blood red short sleeved shirt, and a black hapi over that.

He had long, wavy black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the lower part of his face all the way to the bridge of his nose was wrapped in bandages. A pair of crimson orbs observed the taller male before him.

The boy looked more like a civilian compared to the other that was dressed as a Hunter ninja. He wore a blood splattered white mask with the symbol for Oto carved into the forehead. A tattoo was visible on his left bicep of the kanji 'Hitori' surrounded by five black tomoe in a circle.

Joukai sighed as he studied the Oinin and dropped the sack he'd been carrying at the door as he walked over and sat in one of the only two chairs in the small room. "Osuwari," he told the taller and more dangerous looking individual.

Hitori obeyed without question and sat in the chair facing him. The boy reached out and untied the straps of his porcelain mask. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he proceeded to clean the white surface. Joukai didn't want to lift his gaze and look at the blank, handsome features, or the lifeless gray orbs.

The Hunter watched Joukai's hands move smoothly with years of practice. "No," he responded after several seconds. By that time the younger male had moved onto his kodachi and katana. Meanwhile, Hitori only continued to watch him.

He finished and set the weapons on the table beside the mask. "It's Monday, so that means that hebi kitanai sent you to patrol the area," he said with a sigh. "Obviously you found intruders and disposed of them."

Hitori merely nodded. The Hunter never spoke more than two words at a time but that didn't stop Joukai from speaking to him. "So, who were they?" he asked curiously.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out two hitai-ate and showed them to him. One was from Konoha and the other from Suna.

Joukai blinked in confusion for a moment before his breath caught in his throat. "Were they together?" he asked, and the Hunter didn't miss the odd note in his voice.

"Yes," he replied in his expressionless tone. He watched curiously as Joukai's face twisted into an indescribable emotion. The younger boy suddenly jumped to his feet and hurried to the door. "Joukai." The Hunter's voice made him freeze as his hand trembled around the knob.

"Onegai," he pleaded in a whisper as he turned around to face him. There were tears in his crimson orbs. "Hold onto me."

Hitori didn't hesitate as he walked over to him and reached up and started to remove the bandages. A feminine and very female face was revealed. The shinobi's hands gently gripped her face between his palms.

He pulled the smaller body into his arms as she wept and clung to him. "I can't leave you," she sobbed. "Kami, it hurts!"

The Hunter didn't know what to do for Joukai and the only thing he _could_ do to soothe her was hold onto her. He couldn't protect her from the pain she was feeling and it made something within his chest tighten.

During the time that she'd been with him she had several chances to escape. In fact, he wouldn't have stopped her, but she had refused to leave his side. At times she desperately clung to him and he let her.

He knew why she suffered. Some nights he'd lie awake and hear her call out _his_ name in her sleep as she whimpered. There were other nights that she'd cry out another name and he'd found that his touch on her face soothed her when she did.

She was a strange creature that he'd grown very fond of and continued to protect. That was the reason she now disguised herself as a boy. His master had ordered her to do so since she brought too much attention to herself, and the Hunter wound up killing someone. If it had continued then Orochimaru would have been left with no subordinates.

"Dosh'te?" he asked her. Hitori knew she wanted to return to this person, yet she stayed for him. He didn't understand why it hurt her to be parted from either of them.

"Gomen," she muttered as her hands held onto him. "I'll never leave you alone. Will you stay alive for me? Stay with me forever?"

The Hunter couldn't stop himself from nodding. "Yes," he assured her, but his voice held no more emotion than before.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Osuwari:** _lit._ "sit"; command for dogs (lol sorry, that's the way she is XD)  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Seventeen**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? ("Running Away" belongs to Hoobastank.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**A/N: **This chapter is really close to my heart for a lot of reasons. It makes me, well, sad.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Eighteen: Drifting Apart **o0o0o0o0o0o

Iwane felt someone touch her shoulder and she awoke a heartbeat later as her hand gripped the kunai that was under her pillow. Her emerald eyes snapped open and locked on the figure leaning over her as she relaxed with a sigh. She groaned as she sat up slowly since her head was pounding painfully.

"What is it, Ame-kun?" she asked as she stifled a yawn while rubbing her eyes with her left hand. The sun hadn't appeared over the horizon so she knew that it was early, and that meant it hadn't been too long ago since she'd gone to bed.

Amane's slender body had been bent slightly over the bed, but straightened and moved back as her roommate sat up. The room was dark and her figure was illuminated by the light spilling through the hallway door that stood slightly ajar.

"Kazekage-san is calling us," she told her quietly. The Itagaki was already dressed in her long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with her Chunin vest over it and black pants and sandals. Her Suna hitai-ate was secured at her forehead as her bangs fell over it.

The Doton user sighed and quickly stretched as her eyes shifted toward the taller girl. "It's been almost two years," she mumbled. "Can I kill him yet?" Her lithe form was clad in a black tank top and gray shorts that looked suspiciously like boxers.

Amane fixed her with a slightly stern look and the other sighed. "Hurry up and get dressed," she instructed. She unconsciously reached out as her slender fingers pushed back her roommate's bangs out of her face. The Erizawa's hand seized hers so suddenly that Amane could barely react.

A pair of intense emerald orbs shifted to lock with her ebony eyes as Iwane pressed her lips to the tips of her fingers. Amane had stilled and could only watch her movements. The bangs had fallen back into place and obscured most of her features in shadows so her face looked almost sinister.

Iwane pulled the taller girl closer, until her body was poised between her spread legs as her mouth moved to her wrist and the earth user's other hand came to rest on her hip. Amane unknowingly flinched at the contact and Iwane stilled.

She gave a ragged sigh and released the other kunoichi and stood. Her teammate stepped back as she moved to collect a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Amane's voice made her pause in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

Iwane rested a hand against the door frame as she sighed, and her rogue bangs had fallen to shield her eyes. "Don't be," she muttered and entered the restroom as the door closed with a quiet click behind her.

The Itagaki ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she frowned. It had been two months since Iwane had confessed to having feelings for Amane, but she hadn't been able to return them. The Erizawa female had broken it off with a distraught Hinata shortly afterwards and things had become awkward. A riff had grown between them, and it had started to steadily increase with time.

Her gaze was drawn to the picture frame on Iwane's dresser. It was from when they'd just become Genin, and it had the three of them in front of Enoki-sensei. Arisa was at the far right, Iwane in the middle, and Amane was on the left. The earth user was pulling both girls closer together as her arms were draped over the wind and fire user's shoulders.

The Ashikaga looked shocked, the Itagaki looked annoyed, and the Erizawa was giving the camera her trademark grin. Enoki had his arms crossed over his chest and was glancing down at them. His cloth mask hid his expression but one eyebrow was raised either curiously or incredulously.

It was a time before the Chunin exam and when they'd barely started to learn about Arisa. During those days all that had been important was getting the stoic girl to open up to them as they tried not to get fried. They'd quickly learned that her bark was worse than her bite, metaphorically speaking.

Now Enoki was gone forever, they didn't even know if Arisa was still alive, and Iwane and she were growing apart.

'_Time is so cruel,'_ she mused quietly as she sighed. If it had been up to her, she'd have preferred to continue on as they had been. However, things had already started to take place before they had come together as a team. Orochimaru had fixed his eye on Arisa a long time ago, and they'd been unable to protect her. He'd taken her from them.

Amane clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She viciously squashed her sorrow and allowed a veil of coldness to settle over her heart and her features were blank once more.

She turned and left the room without a backwards glance at the picture of them frozen in a much happier time. Duty called.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dame desu," he immediately responded to her words. His eyes hadn't strayed from the scroll that lay before him as she stood in front of the desk he sat behind.

Joukai didn't like this room one bit and had only been here a handful of times, but she'd had no choice. This time she'd gone out of her way to barge in and nearly lost her head to the Oinin standing guard in the shadows. Lucky for her, Orochimaru had agreed to see her. Not that he had any choice since she'd come to stop three feet in front of his desk.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," she snapped angrily. The very sight of the Sannin made her blood boil. After all, he was largely to blame for all her suffering.

Her male disguise was being utilized at the moment, but it wasn't too different to how she had dressed in Suna. However, in Sand she hadn't really developed visible breasts. Now they were a bit more noticeable without her bindings. The bandages wrapped around the lower half of her face assisted her disguise so only her now crimson orbs were visible, and at the moment they were narrowed on the one in front of her.

Orochimaru did lift his gaze this time and his hypnotic eyes locked with hers. She felt her heart beat accelerate a moment before her neck pulsed. Her teeth clenched and her hands closed into fists, but she forced it down. The pulsing died under her refusal to be controlled by this bastard.

However, this show of defiance seemed to only amuse him. "Hitori brought something interesting from his last patrol, and now you come to tell me you'll be accompanying him on his missions. It leads me to believe that the two are connected."

Her blood red eyes were like ice as she met his taunting stare. "Think what you want, hebi kitanai," Joukai spat. "It doesn't change my decision."

The Sannin leaned back in his seat as one hand returned the stylus to its place and the other hand's fingers drummed against the desk's wooden surface. "Very well," he finally said. "I will not try to stop you. After all, I know that you will come back."

A cruel smirk twisted his lips and Joukai wanted to punch him in the face. "You'd never leave Hitori by himself, would you, _Arisa-chan_?"

Joukai hissed as if she'd been stung and flipped out a kunai and impaled it into the desk a centimeter away from his hand. "Don't **ever** call me that again!" she snarled. "Ashikaga Arisa is dead!"

The door behind her opened sharply but she didn't have to turn to know that it was the Oto Oinin that had been stationed outside. She pulled out the kunai and pointed its tip at Orochimaru. "You killed her."

She turned without another word and disappeared in a rush of fire. In the room, the snake Sannin chuckled darkly as a grin spread over his face. "Indeed, I did."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hitori lifted his head and glanced at the door and a few moments later it slammed open. A figure darted into the hut and crashed against his lean body. His hand had slipped smoothly over the hilt of one of his blades, but now he released it to wrap his arms around the smaller individual. "Joukai?"

Joukai's hands clutched the back of his shirt as she buried her face against his chest. "She's dead," she whispered urgently. "I'm so sorry, but she died!"

The Oinin was confused by her words but didn't voice this. He only held her tighter. "Did you bury her?" he asked instead.

The younger shinobi stiffened with a gasp and then burst into tears. "No! I let her rot," she sobbed. "I let her die!" Her hands desperately clutched the back of his shirt as if she were afraid of letting go.

At the moment, Hitori didn't want to release her either. He knew that she'd float off somewhere out of his reach. That thought scared him more than he realized it would.

"I'm here," he told her in his toneless voice.

His words only seemed to upset her more as she continued to weep. "I wish you were," she cried hoarsely. "Oh Kami, I wish you were."

Hitori had removed his armored vest earlier so his shirt soaked up her tears. One of his ungloved, scarred hands rested against the back of her head, and he comforted her as if she were a child. At the moment, Joukai did appear like child, a broken one.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru didn't turn as a figure appeared in the room. He waited until the Sannin addressed him. "I have a mission for you, Hitori. Take Joukai with you." The slightly taller man sensed some hesitation within the emotionless Hunter at the mention of the girl. While Joukai appeared to be affecting him greatly, it didn't change the fact that it was an amusing situation.

"You've trained the 'boy' enough to know his abilities. It's time we see what the brats' capable of. Otherwise, I have no use for him. I don't need useless tools."

He turned his gaze on the Oinin this time and saw the slight nod as he grinned. "I need information on Suna and Konoha's activities." His eyes moved back to peer out the window as his arms were folded behind him. "There is bound to be messengers being sent between the villages since their ninja did not return."

A smirk lifted his pale lips once again. "Intercept any messages at all costs, understood?"

The Hunter nodded without hesitation. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," he replied in his empty voice. He disappeared quickly when he'd been dismissed, and the Sannin, meanwhile, wondered how interesting things could get. After all, he enjoyed watching things move about and especially if it was due to suffering.

Orochimaru knew that Gaara and Arisa's teammates hadn't given up hope of rescuing the girl. Since the red head had been made Godaime Kazekage, he had every Suna-nin on the look out for her or any Oto-nin.

He was certain that the kunoichi would never leave Sound willingly, but her comrades didn't know this. Perhaps it would soon be time to make her friends lose faith in her. They would forsake her as a traitor, and then she'd have nowhere to go. She'd be completely at his mercy.

Another factor was Uchiha Sasuke, who had willingly come to him. In a year and half he'd finally be able to once again perform the mind transfer jutsu, and he'd have his perfect vessel. However, that was only one part of his plan.

The young Sharingan user had no idea that his childhood friend was in Oto, or that she and Joukai were the same person. It was for the best that it remained that way, since she might convince him to return to Konoha. Also, he could feel obligated by some foolish childhood nostalgia to help her. That's why he'd instructed Hitori to keep Joukai far away from Sasuke.

The Hunter had no problem fulfilling that order since Joukai hardly strayed from their training, and when she did it was spent with Hitori anyway. Sasuke was another that wanted to submerge himself in his training but did wander the village occasionally.

He took a lot of interest in Otokage tower and the prisons. When Orochimaru asked why, he'd responded that perhaps he could copy useful abilities from the guards or Oinin with his Sharingan.

Orochimaru wasn't overly concerned as long as it kept him from encountering Joukai and possibly ruining his plans. However, soon even that wouldn't matter when he took control of the Uchiha's body. When that time came he'd make sure that Sasuke and Joukai were reunited. Then the fun would start.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Dame desu: **Out of the question/Impossible/No good.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Eighteen**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? (The verse belongs to M.e.Tello)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**A/N: **I was suppose to post this yesterday and completely forgot. Dragon of Twilight, this one is for you cause you just rock. n.n Enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The past has faded from this life,  
and soon reality will set in.  
We're on opposite sides,  
__you just don't know it yet._

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Nineteen: Interception**o0o0o0o0o0o

The sky had bled it's blue color away and melted into a pitch blackness that was dotted here and there with pinpricks of light. It had been hours since the sun set and there was no sound coming from the figure that moved gracefully through a routine. There was no moon that night and so it was almost too dark to see what this person was doing. His sweat glistened on his arms and made the hair stick to the back of his neck uncomfortably.

As he moved the muscles shifted under his pale skin and it made him almost seem like the ghost of a long forgotten warrior as he continued to train, awaiting a battle that would never come. Except that his battle would come and he was waiting anxiously for it. That need for it to come as soon as possible is what drove him to train until his mind only knew exhaustion and darkness.

Uchiha Sasuke was considered by many a traitor of Konoha, and who had left in search of power to avenge his family's murder but that was only half the truth. Because in the Leaf and in other villages it was believed that Uchiha Itachi had been the one that had slaughtered them, but that wasn't correct. The young Sharingan user had been briefed on the S-class secret that was the Uchiha Massacre when he'd demanded to know the truth of what had occurred more then four years ago.

Itachi had been a victim as well who had been away on a mission with his ANBU squad when the tragedy occurred and had arrived to realize that his whole clan had perished and that his younger brother thought he was responsible. At first, Sasuke had refused to believe this until he'd seen the mission scroll that assigned Itachi to monitor Orochimaru's actions within the Akatsuki with the Sandaime's signature on it.

He'd volunteered for this mission most likely in the same way that his older brother had done when he'd departed Konoha in search of his family's murderer. However, when the Hebi Sannin had left the organization, Itachi had been ordered to stay within Akatsuki, which consisted of various S-class criminals from several villages. Which meant that Sandaime perceived the growing threat of the organization, whose leader was shrouded in shadow until now.

Sasuke slipped off his sweat-soaked shirt and let it drop to the ground next to him. When he resumed his fighting stance, the muscles he'd built over the past year and a half shifted with his movements. He took a short breather but quickly resumed his training once more.

He'd learned better chakra control and had been able to perfect his Chidori Nagashi. It wasn't the only jutsu in his arsenal, but definitely the most recent. Soon he might be strong enough to find Arisa and take her out of here, but he needed to know her location. He'd be able to carry out his plans to kill Orochimaru and rescue her when he knew where she was.

His curled fingers straightened before they hit the tree so his palm impacted, and a section at the back exploded outwards but the area his hand had connected with remained intact. A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he imagined what Arisa would say if she knew that he'd surpassed her in strength and speed.

The Uchiha's thoughts returned to the last time he had seen her alive and a frown twisted his features. At the time, he could tell that she'd been badly beaten and Sasuke had been able to see the wounds, blood, and dirt that covered her because she had barely been clothed. It was a sight that had almost been too much for him to take, but he'd hardened himself.

Kabuto had walked in a few seconds later so he hadn't been able to say anything to the rousing kunoichi. The gray-haired Oto-nin had brought him here without Orochimaru's knowledge to break her faith and resolve. It had worked.

He'd seen the look she given him and it had haunted him for several nights. She'd seen him first and then had spotted Kabuto as he grinned maliciously. Sasuke saw the spark of hope that had ignited in her eyes flicker and die. He'd felt an odd sting within his chest at the hate that had filled her almost lifeless blood-rimmed orbs. It was the last time Sasuke would see her.

They had moved her shortly after a failed attempt to escape and the guard either didn't know where she'd been taken, or had been ordered not to divulge the information. Although, Sasuke had refused to give up searching for her, he had yet to find any trace of her after so much time.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. They were hurried and careless. He wondered if perhaps it was an Oto civilian, but he doubted it. It was forbidden for them to enter or pass through these woods.

He faded out of sight as he blended within one of the tree's shadows and waited. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as a slender figure strode into the clearing and stopped. He recognized him immediately. Mikiri Joukai, that Oinin's apprentice.

The boy was probably a year or two younger than him, and smaller in height and weight. He had long black hair, slender limbs and looked to be more feminine than Haku had. However, he'd realized shortly after meeting him, that his looks were completely deceiving.

Joukai could pack a punch and take one too. He wasn't only fast, but skilled in various ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and weapon handling. Sasuke knew that he'd been training with Hitori for a long time. Also, his blood red eyes were almost like Sharingan as they sharply and coldly observed an opponent.

Sasuke would never willingly admit that the younger, masked ninja could defeat him, but he could. He had the Sharingan but there were ways around it, and an advantage in speed was one thing that Joukai possessed. It was an infuriating fact, but it was one of the reasons the Uchiha continued training.

As Sasuke watched, Joukai collapsed to his knees in the clearing. He pulled his arm up and slammed his fist into the ground, and it crumpled around him forming a small crater. There were tears running down his bandaged face and he kept muttering something in a choked whisper.

The sight was both disturbing and shocking, and even if he wanted to hear what he was saying, he didn't dare approach. So, Sasuke could only watch with a twisted fascination as the boy wept quietly and wondered what had caused it.

After several moments, he staggered to his feet as the legs that supported him trembled and threatened to give way. "Eizan," he gasped and somehow managed to stumble out of the forest clearing. He hadn't even realized that Sasuke had witnessed the whole thing.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha had frozen in place when he heard the name Joukai had uttered. He'd almost thought he heard wrong, but there was no mistake. Sasuke at once wondered if the other boy knew where the Suna-nin was located.

Sasuke wanted to follow and perhaps spy on Joukai, but sooner or later, he'd sense him near. He had only stayed hidden this time since the shorter male had been in his own world. Also, Joukai had headed in the direction of Hitori's hut, and the Hunter would know he was near right away.

He was Orochimaru's top assassin and no one had ever seen him and lived to speak of him. Sasuke had caught merely glimpses of him, and then he had finally seen him in Orochimaru's office. If it hadn't been for the snake then the Oinin would have killed him.

He'd seen Hitori's hand slip immediately over the hilt of his kodachi, but had stopped and turned back to the Otokage when he'd stopped him. Orochimaru had also instructed the Hunter that he must never kill the Uchiha.

Shortly after that, Sasuke had heard about a young girl being protected by an unknown Hunter from some Oto-nin that had tried to take advantage of her. After investigating, since it might be Arisa, he'd caught his first glimpse of the effeminate boy. Joukai had most likely been 'recruited' like many other children within the village.

It hadn't been long ago that Orochimaru had formed the Sound village and had persuaded or kidnapped children from small towns within Ta no Kuni. Then the snake used fear to keep them loyal, but Joukai was different.

The Sharingan user had wondered why a dangerous Oinin had taken pity on the scrawny kid and trained him. At first he had thought that Orochimaru had ordered the Hunter to do so but he was starting to think otherwise. Every ninja in Oto both feared and respected the Sannin, but Joukai fearlessly defied him at every turn and went without harm or punishment.

Joukai only listened to the ever silent Hitori who never tried to curve his behavior. The Hunter was very protective of the younger male and never raised a hand to hurt him. Their relationship puzzled him.

Sasuke had only interacted with Joukai a few times and the shorter ninja had been sarcastic and rude almost to the point of being hostile. Then again, he was like that with every Oto-nin as well. The Uchiha had ignored him, but he couldn't any longer.

The younger shinobi said "Eizan" and he had every intention of finding out what he knew of the kunoichi. He was obviously a stubborn individual, but Sasuke would have to persuade him to talk. And the Uchiha could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Their pace had been a steady one and now Joukai saw Hitori slow and a moment later she had landed on a separate branch then the one he'd stopped on. His eyes narrowed underneath his Hunter's mask and she saw as he held up a sign for her to be quiet.

The younger ninja didn't need to be told to keep noise to a minimum. Whenever she'd left the walls of Otogakure it had been under the cover of darkness and absolute silence. She didn't want to be discovered because she knew what the consequences would be if she were to be caught.

Orochimaru had warned her that Hitori would be the one that would receive her punishments if she ever left Oto. He'd suffer for her defiance or for causing any trouble. She knew that Hitori wouldn't let the snake hurt her and would willingly take the abuse. The only reason that she still risked it was to collect herbs for wounds and ailments, and for food supplies they didn't get from the snake.

When she'd first laid eyes on the Hunter, aside from the fear she'd experienced, she had thought he was malnourished despite being fit. He'd been surviving on nothing but rations for years and had grown painfully gaunt, and he looked older than he truly was. The sight of him had caused her great pain and sorrow.

After almost two years by his side she had managed to get him to eat real food, and he'd filled out. He was healthier and appeared his actual age. At times she still wanted to cry when she looked at him, but was glad that he was doing better.

Hitori motioned for her to stay but she stubbornly shook her head. She'd never let him go on his own and risk his life. She would never allow him to be alone again. The Hunter realized that she'd refuse to stay behind and his body language suggested annoyance even when he was supposed to be completely emotionless. Joukai found this both amusing and reassuring, since she could make such feelings rise to the surface of his enslaved mind. It meant she could still reach him somehow.

She watched him communicate silently. _'One target approaching from the west. Move to intercept if Konoha or Suna ninja.'_ He paused and turned his head slightly in the direction of the nearing person. _'Stay back if ANBU or Oinin,'_ he warned.

Joukai nodded regardless of her desire to remain by his side. She knew, however, that if it was an elite ninja then she'd only be a hindrance to Hitori. So, she would stay out of his way.

In another few months it would be two years since she'd started to train under the Hunter and she was at the Jonin level. She possessed some skills only privy to Oinin and had the ability to summon snakes as well as fire salamanders, but she wouldn't be able to defeat a Hunter or ANBU. It was likely that she could hold her own against an experienced Jonin.

They moved forward noiselessly and kept alert on the approaching target. It was inevitable that the Oinin would attack and probably kill the ninja, so Joukai was worried. She could tell that the shinobi was coming from the direction of Suna. In fact, they were a little too close to Sand for comfort.

She quickly formed seals to perform Meisho Nakusu no Jutsu and would now be almost invisible, except to the trained eye. On top of that, she used henge to make herself appear like a random Oto-nin. The chakra used wouldn't be enough for them to be detected unless they were experts at chakra manipulation, and thus proceeded to advance forward. Hitori motioned for her to hang back while he took up a distanced position. This way they'd be able to corner the ninja if he sensed their presence.

He came into view and the first thing she saw was the green Chunin vest and then the Konoha hitai-ate fastened at his left bicep as she almost sighed in relief. Then Joukai realized that she recognized the ninja, whom was around her age. She quickly signaled Hitori.

'_Use ranged attacks. Watch out for his shadow,'_ she silently warned. The kunoichi breathed easier when she saw the Hunter's nod, and then he motioned for them to move in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru tucked the scroll into his pouch, muttered what could have been a farewell and left the Kaze no Dairi. Soon he had left Suna and was almost out of Kaze no Kuni by sundown. He stopped to consume some rations and water before taking refuge in a cave. The Leaf-nin was gone before dawn.

He had to pass through a forest or go around and lose half a day, which he couldn't afford. So he had to go through but kept alert to any danger. He was currently in Kawa no Kuni, which was located between the Wind and Fire Country, so he had to be especially careful in case any ninja were trying to intercept messages. Shikamaru knew he would be a prime target for any Sound ninja.

The Konoha-nin was half-way through when he was attacked. He was alarmed when he realized that it was an elite ninja, judging by the white porcelain mask covering its features. A curse left his mouth as he formed seals and the Hunter's blade sliced a log in half.

His mind was working in overdrive as he crouched in a tree branch several feet away and watched as the Hunter faded from sight. Shikamaru was sure it wouldn't take long for the Oinin to find him. _'__J__amakusai__,'_ he silently sighed. He had taken the mission since it hadn't appeared too troublesome and this happened.

The Chunin froze as the cold steel of a kunai was slipped across his throat. There was another enemy. He saw that he was dressed in the same fashion as those that had invaded Konoha. Thus the Nara felt no sympathy as he formed the last seal.

Shikamaru's shadow jumped into action and attached itself to the Sound ninja's shadow. He froze in place and the Leaf shinobi smirked as he stood and made sure to keep a firm grip on the kunai in his hand. When he tried to make him move the weapon, however, he was surprised as he fought against the hold. At this rate, he'd hold him off long enough for the jutsu to wear off.

He increased his flow of chakra and forced his hand up. Even if he depleted his energy, he could come up with a strategy to pass the Hunter. With one more push, the Oto-nin plunged the kunai into his own throat as he made a sound between a gasp and a gurgle. Shikamaru saw the blood soak the kunai and then the eyes of the enemy moved to fasten with his.

The Sound-nin faded in a puff of smoke and Shikamaru barely had time to be shocked as he felt something sharp connect with the back of his neck. His vision darkened and he was falling out of the tree branch he'd been in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joukai caught the unconscious boy before he fell out of the tree and glanced at the Hunter whom had taken him out while she'd distracted him. She hopped down and laid Shikamaru's limp body on the ground. After changing back to normal, she quickly searched him and found a scroll and used a burst of chakra to deactivate any traps.

She unrolled the scroll and scanned the contents. Her face drained of blood as she recognized the messy handwriting. _'Gaara?'_

Hitori took the scroll from her and read the message. It was addressed to the Hokage from the Godaime Kazekage but there was no name at the bottom besides the title and the official stamp. He had seen Joukai's reaction to the scroll and frowned slightly. Perhaps she saw something he hadn't seen. "Joukai," he mumbled.

Joukai cleared her throat and shook her head as she straightened. "It's nothing," she assured him. "We have to-" She paused suddenly as a wave of nausea washed over her and she suddenly crashed to the ground like a puppet that had gotten it's strings cut.

"Joukai," the Hunter almost cried out as he caught the falling girl. He laid her out and quickly looked her over and paused before he touched her hands. _'Poison on the scroll.'_ His expression was hidden by the white mask as he carefully slipped off his gloves and put them aside. He withdrew an antidote that would work on most poisons and hoped that it worked for the one that was affecting her.

Hitori had his gloves and hadn't been affected and now he used a small Katon jutsu to burn the ones he'd been wearing and wrapped the scroll in a plastic covering without touching it. He also covered her hands so they wouldn't come in contact with him. After all, he couldn't help her if he was also poisoned.

He lifted her onto his back and strapped her against him to keep her from falling. After gathering his chakra he started a steady sprint toward Otogakure. The Hunter knew that if the antidote didn't work then he had to get her to Kabuto. The gray haired ninja hated Hitori since he'd been beaten by the Oinin to within an inch of his life after finding him trying to force himself on Joukai.

Normally, he would have slit the man's throat but Orochimaru had ordered that Hitori must never kill Kabuto. However, he never said that he couldn't hurt him. If he didn't help the girl then he'd make sure to make him beg for death.

He picked up speed as he disappeared within the darkness of the trees that seemed to overpower the sun's light as they passed by.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara lifted his gaze from the scroll before him when someone knocked and entered before he had informed them they could pass. He lifted an eyebrow and knew that it had to be important for the person to have interrupted him so suddenly. As expected, it was Kankurou that stood in front of him.

"What is it Kankurou?" he asked the puppeteer after seeing his serious expression. Although, for brief moments he had always wondered how the man could look serious with such ghastly make-up taking up most of his features.

"We just received word from Konoha," his older brother informed. "The messenger was intercepted by Oto-nin." He had stepped further into the room at the other's nod, and the red head was able to see the top of the two large scrolls on his back.

A frown twisted the younger male's features as he heard this news and he pushed the scroll he had been reading away from him. "Is the messenger alive?" he asked quietly. A few short years before now, that seemed almost a lifetime ago, he wouldn't have asked this question, but he was a different person than he was then.

Kankurou nodded after a moment. "Hai, he was merely incapacitated by a sedative," he continued his report when Gaara indicated he should. "He was attacked by an Oinin and another ninja that might have been Chunin level or higher."

He frowned once more at that and shook his head. "A partner that was not of the Hunter level?" he pondered out loud. That was very strange since a Hunter wouldn't normally be seen working with such a low class ninja. He had learned quite a bit of Hunter-nin since he was now in charge of commanding the actions of the Oinin within the village. "He might have been an apprentice."

The kabuki-faced shinobi nodded but had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wouldn't an apprentice wear clothing similar to a Hunter?" he asked, unsure about how an apprentice of another village would dress.

Gaara shook his head and folded his hands on the desk as he pondered the situation. "Iie. Another village might have a different way of handling these things, or it could have been a henge."

Kankurou nodded since he remembered that the messenger had been a genius strategist. The one that had managed to defeat him had either been smarter than him or had been of the Jonin level or higher. "Maybe someone from Oto already knew his techniques and were able to counter them."

The sand wielding ninja nodded at this. "Perhaps. There were many people and ninja watching the Chunin exam when he fought Temari." It had been the most that he had ever spoken, but he had quickly discovered that being the Kazekage would demand that he speak with more than grunts or glares as he had done in the past.

"It would probably be better to send a decoy next time with a fake message and the real one dressed as a civilian," the taller ninja suggested. Kankurou could tell that his otouto was exhausted by the haunted look in his eyes but the red head knew how to hide it well from others. Everyone that didn't know him well enough attributed it to his constant insomnia but the puppet master knew better than to think that.

In three months' time it would mark two years since Arisa had been kidnapped by Otogakure, and they had yet to find any trace of her. Many had already given her up for dead, but Amane, Iwane and Gaara refused to stop looking. As for Kankurou and Temari, they only wished to see their younger sibling at peace.

During their earlier childhood there had been a riff between them that had been created by their father. It had grown with time and it had looked impossible to heal. The Chunin Exam had come and went and he'd changed but lost the one thing that had kept him holding onto his last shred of sanity by his own hand. They understood better than anyone why he couldn't ever stop searching. Kankurou only feared what would happen if they ever did discover that Arisa had perished at the hands of Orochimaru.

"Iie, they will expect that," the monotonous voice of Gaara cut through his thoughts. He had stood and was now peering outside with his arms resting at his sides. His body was tensed and knew that a day hadn't passed in the last year and a half where he had allowed himself the comfort of relaxing. The older male knew that he might have already collapsed if not for the Shukaku.

"Also, the poison seems to have affected one of them as reported by Nara," Kankurou confirmed. The Hunter had apparently left in such a hurry that he hadn't even covered their presence or departure. There had been no trail to follow after twenty feet since the ninja had most likely realized his mistake and had taken to covering his retreat.

"Send another messenger to Konoha immediately," Gaara informed him as he sat at the desk and started to write up another reply. He couldn't change anything since he'd already sent the ninja out on the mission, and altering now would lead to confusion. The only thing he would change would be the other matter that had been previously discussed, and he planned on moving it up. "And brief Harukaze on this change of events for his upcoming mission."

Kankurou nodded and waited until he'd finished and had rolled up the scrolls. He stuffed them away when his brother handed them to him and turned toward the door, but the other's voice made him stop before opening it. The puppet master turned curiously to his brother. "If you plan on taking this mission, be very careful," he said.

A smirk spread over his face and realized that the red head had figured out his intentions without him needing to voice them. Also, it was evident that he wouldn't try to stop him. He nodded after a moment and opened the door. "I will try to make it back alive." The door closed behind him and Gaara sighed.

He was sure that soon things would start to get more dangerous as time progressed. It was certain that in an event of a war, Kumo and Iwa might side with the newly formed Otogakure, since relations between those villages and Konoha had never been good and Ame would pledge neutrality.

Kiri was a tossup, since it generally liked to stay isolated in its' mist filled lands, but if forced to choose a side they were likely to go with Konoha. Kusagakure wasn't a main village but it could be a problem if they sided with Oto. Although, Gaara doubted they would rally with Sound when they learned that it had been Orochimaru that had killed their Genin team that had participated in the Chunin Exams.

Takigakure wasn't a main village either, but it was home to a powerful clan that had strong connections spread out among several villages. The head of that family was a medic-nin that rivaled even Tsunade's skills. Not that the man ever made any comment on this comparison or even tried to show the truth behind the rumors.

Any other villages weren't worth the effort since they'd provide no help to them other than supplies. If war came then the civilians in the village could be moved into a neutral village such as Rain.

Gaara knew that this turn of events was a possibility but the most certain one. If this did come to pass then he feared for the future of their villages. In the end there would be much death and bloodshed, just like in past shinobi wars.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****Chidori Nagashi****:** _lit_. "One Thousand Birds Current"  
**Meisho nakusu no Jutsu:** _lit._ "Technique to Lose Sight"**  
Kawa no Kuni:** The Land of Rivers  
**J****amakusai****:** _lit._ "troublesome, pain in the butt"  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Nineteen**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Glimpses of Darkness  
**_**Author: **shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'__Gaara__'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? ("The Way" belongs to Fastball.)

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** I was holding off on posting anything since I'm stuck on a certain chapter and not going anywhere any time soon. There's just this wall that's blocking my thinking right now. I hope I can get past it soon. Thanks for continuing to review the story Dragon of Twilight. They help me want to write and get past this writer's block. To you from me. Enjoy. n.n

PS: sorry for mispelling your name on the last chapter x.x I'll get that fixed lol

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_They made up their minds  
__and they started packing.  
__They left before the sun came up that day.  
__An exit to eternal summer slacking.  
__But where were they going,  
__without ever knowing the way?_

o0o0o0o0o0o **Chapter Twenty: Going Away **o0o0o0o0o0o

Joukai groaned as her eyes opened and the nausea hit her a moment before she leaned over and threw up. A hand was placed against the back of her head as she collapsed against the cot. She realized that she'd emptied her stomach into a bucket and now someone was wiping her mouth with a damp cloth as a cup of lukewarm water was given to her to rinse her mouth.

Something very hot was placed against her forehead and she relished the warmth. She moaned softly and realized that she was lying on a not so comfortable cot. Her eyes fluttered open and saw a figure looming over her. She involuntarily flinched when she realized that it was Kabuto. The older ninja chuckled as a pleasant, yet fake smile spread over his features.

"I'm flattered that you remember me so well, or at least your body does." His black orbs lifted to lock somewhere over her head. "Although, you need not worry about your safety."

Joukai slowly dared to take her eyes off him to look where his gaze was directed at. Hitori's unmoving figure stood by the door and one gleaming, dangerous looking kodachi was drawn. It was resting beside him, the tip hovering several inches away from the floor.

There was no killing intent or chakra coming from him. It was why Hitori excelled at what he did because he attacked and killed with a coldness that far surpassed any ninja. He almost wasn't human anymore. The sight of him was enough to make Joukai weep.

She sat up and immediately felt like throwing up again, but swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. "Am I free to go, _doc_?" she asked sarcastically, although Joukai would leave no matter what he said.

Kabuto stepped away as she slipped off the cot and straightened to give him a glare before turning toward the door. The Hunter sheathed the blade as she walked over to him. She quickly redid the bandages and soon only her crimson orbs were visible once more.

"I will need to check up on you later to make sure the poison is completely out of your system," the older ninja's voice made her stop just as she'd reached the door. "You don't have to bring your guard dog next time. I promise not to touch you."

The smirk that lifted her lips went unseen as she turned her gaze back on him and lifted an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you had to be a pathological liar in order to be a spy within Konoha."

Kabuto's laughter followed her out of the room before the door closed behind them both. She wouldn't willingly return here ever again if she could help it. Her eyes darkened when she remembered the last time she had been here.

'_It'll be much easier if you just give into me.'_

'_I'd rather die!'_

'_As you wish.'_

She winced at the memory and paused as she had been about to turn the corner. Hitori stilled beside her and cast her a curious look, or he might have, but she didn't really know since the white mask still covered his features. "Joukai?"

Joukai forced her body to relax and her eyes turned up into what she hoped was a genuine expression of cheer. "Don't worry so much Hitori-kun, or you'll give yourself wrinkles." She grasped his arm and pulled him along the corridor, causing him to have to increase his stride as he stumbled. However, he never once shook her off and let her drag him along.

A figure watched them as they turned a corner and disappeared down the hall. Orochimaru was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, or rather, the chest of the body he had stolen more than a year ago. He had changed his appearance so that he looked as he had when he'd been twenty years of age.

He had seen the interaction between the two and found it interesting. It was easy to see that the kunoichi clearly remembered her experience at the hands of Kabuto. Orochimaru could also tell that she didn't wish Hitori to know that. The girl was trying to lessen his suffering. More than likely she still believed that the Hunter could be saved from his control.

The Snake Sanin chuckled and shook his head. _'Perhaps it would be good to show her that there is no hope in saving Hitori from me.'_ He knew that the Hunter would never hurt the girl, but there were other ways to hurt her. Orochimaru turned away and walked back the way he had come from. There were plans he needed to go over but he would soon return his attention to this little matter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iwane shifted for the umpteenth time since they'd arrived and Amane shot her a look of annoyance, and she returned with a rueful grin. The other only rolled her eyes and turned back to the front as she maintained her hands folded behind her back in a perfectly still position.

Her teammate almost envied Amane's ability to remain standing for so long without moving. She supposed it was only natural since she'd always been the more active of the two while her roommate was the strategist that thought things through before making any moves.

The two kunoichi glanced at the side door as it opened and the red head strode inside. He nodded slightly in their direction to acknowledge their presences, and Iwane grinned maniacally at him while Amane returned the gesture. The young Kazekage sat behind his desk and got straight to the point. "Ohayo gozai-mass, Itagaki-san, Erizawa-san," he muttered. "The Suna and Konoha Chunin sent to investigate your lead didn't report back at the appointed time." He saw them tense and almost smirked. "You, of course, will not be blamed since neither the Hokage or I foresaw any danger."

Gaara sighed softly and leaned back. "The mission was only to be reconnaissance and they were supposed to report back with what they'd found, but were obviously spotted and killed." He pushed back the sleeves of his Kage gown and lifted the sheet of paper with his official seal on it. "Harukaze-san didn't find any trace of a struggle or tracks and the Oto-nin was probably of the ANBU level or higher."

"Are you sending us to investigate where a Hunter has failed to find anything?" Amane spoke up and almost sounded angry, but Gaara didn't know why.

He shook his head. "Iie," he responded. "That area has been deemed restricted until further notice." He paused here. "The reason I sent for you is because I'm sending you two to Konoha." The scarlet haired shinobi held up a hand to silence their protests before they were made. "An exchange will be made between our villages as a sign of good faith and to further strengthen the treaty."

"And you're sending us?" Iwane demanded angrily. "You've got to be out of your fucking mind, Gaara-teme!" Amane held up a hand to silence her and the slightly shorter girl growled in displeasure but complied nonetheless.

The Kazekage folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "I don't want to send anyone of the Jonin level or higher since they are needed here, but Konoha will grow suspicious if I send mere Genin." His tone of voice was mostly emotionless but he had grown to further his vocabulary, since being Kazekage demanded more. "You are the only two Chunin I trust with this mission."

Amane regarded him silently for several moments. "Are you sending us alone?" she finally asked him. Although she wasn't at all pleased with this turn of events it wouldn't matter as long as they could still communicate with Naruto since he was their outside informant.

Also, they'd already learned everything they needed to know about Arisa's mother, since her files had been returned shortly after Gaara had been made Kazekage. Morisue Kiyomizu had been the name she'd went by when she'd arrived in Suna more than thirty years ago. She had attained the rank of Chunin by the age of sixteen, went on to make Jonin before marrying the widowed Ashikaga Ritsuko and then having Arisa no more then a year later.

Gaara was silent for several seconds before he shook his head. "I'm sending you with a Jonin named Kuroboshi Aiko so you don't fall behind on your training while you're away and also for your own protection."

The three of them knew that Aiko was in actuality Harukaze but at times the walls had ears and they'd never reveal the Hunter's true identity out loud. The council wasn't their biggest fans and vice versa, and that was especially true when concerning Harukaze and Kamikaze.

Kamikaze because he had given his full support to Gaara in becoming Kazekage and Harukaze had given the red head opportunities to show the civilians of Suna that he was a changed person. Only the wind shadow was allowed to know the Hunter's and ANBU's identity, so they were spared the harsh glares and words from the council's members while outside of uniform.

"Protection?" Amane inquired further. The last time they had been in Konoha, there had been no tension between them and any of the ninja. Then again they had only interacted with the remaining members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. "Is there some reason we should be careful?"

Gaara sighed slightly and pulled out a scroll from his desk after passing some of his chakra through the handle to deactivate the traps. "There is much animosity among the Council directed at the two of you and toward Harukaze and Kamikaze. Nothing can be done for the Commander of the Oinin but sending you to Konoha and Harukaze on an S-class mission away from Suna might alleviate the tension." He pulled out a scroll and let them read it.

Amane took it first and Iwane leaned over her shoulder to read it also. They were not pleased with what they read there. Most of the council were demanding that the two kunoichi be stripped of their ninja status for having gone against the Council's decision when Arisa had been labeled as a Nukenin. "'Acts of treason'?" Amane demanded as she fixed her gaze on Gaara.

The scarlet haired ninja sighed and nodded. "Hai, they want you removed from the ninja ranks immediately. Of course, your father is one of the few that have gone against that decision," he directed this toward Iwane. A smirk worked it's way across his features. "It seems that Itagaki Hiroaki was very stunned by his opposition."

Iwane actually grinned sincerely then because it meant that her father still gave her his support even though she had defected from the family. It was no secret to anyone that she had done so because of her refusal to marry Itagaki Motoki. Amane also knew that her older brother was furious because of this fact, but hadn't done anything for fear of retaliation from Ryohei. Of course, this information was only known by members of the Itagaki and Erizawa Ichizoku.

They handed the scroll back to Gaara and they had noticed that there was neither an approval or denial from him yet. He set it beside him on the desk and turned his gaze toward them. "Eizan is no longer Nukenin because of my current position, however, at the time that I wasn't Kazekage, the Council were in charge of the decisions."

"So, are you saying you're going to take away our ranks?" Amane growled. Gaara now understood why she was angry and realized that her brother would have informed her of the demands of the council. It seemed that Motoki did indeed care for his sister despite the many that doubted otherwise.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "Iie, I am not, but I _am_ going to send you away to alleviate the tension." He fixed them with an intense stare. "I can't have the Council at odds with you while also trying to defend against the growing threat of Otogakure and now Akatsuki."

Iwane opened her mouth to argue further but the red head cut her off once more. "Not to mention that Kumo and Iwagakure seem to be starting to side with Sound against Konoha and its allies." The Erizawa clamped her mouth shut while still glaring at him.

Amane was silent for several moments. "Wakarimashita," she muttered and nodded. Her teammate growled and threw her a heated glare but she gave her a stern look. Iwane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from them both, muttering something that might have been an agreement.

Gaara nodded and grabbed a stylus and marked a "Denied" across the paper. "You leave early tomorrow morning and I suggest packing for at least a few months. If you need help with sealing anything you can't carry then ask Kuroboshi-san." He saw Amane frown and almost sighed since it seemed that things were still tense between them despite everything.

"I knew how to seal before leaving the Academy," the Itagaki responded coldly. "If there is nothing else..." The redhead shook his head. "Then we will take our leave." She formed seals and Iwane threw him an impish grin before reaching out to grab hold of her shoulder. They vanished in a puff of smoke together and Gaara sighed as he glanced at the scroll he'd just painted a "Denied" over. Itagaki Hiroaki's signature was at the top of the list of names.

He formed three seals and muttered a name, "Harukaze." It proved he was close by when the Oinin appeared moments after he was summoned. "Typical," he muttered to himself. He knew that the man had been keeping an eye on the girls since he'd found out about the council's actions to try and strip them of their ninja status. "Harukaze, I gather you were informed of the change in your mission next week?"

The elite ninja nodded. "Hai Kazekage-sama," he responded. "When will I be leaving?" He had been preparing for this trip since he'd found out because he was supposed to train the kunoichi and he was going to try and cram two years worth of lessons into a few months. It worked out well that he was the one that had been chosen to be their instructor since he was master of both Fuuton and Doton jutsu.

Also, thanks to his sensei he also had scrolls that would teach the kunoichi both Suiton and some Katon techniques. Konoha was the perfect place to learn since it had an accessible water source, unlike Suna with its dry terrain. So during their time there he would make sure it was spent training until they couldn't take anymore.

"You leave tomorrow morning," the sand wielding shinobi told him. He saw the other man's body tense and let his mouth curve into a slight smirk. It was obvious that he hadn't expect to leave so soon. "I suggest you take the rest of the day off to get your equipment ready and any personal matters taken care of."

The Hunter nodded and disappeared immediately after being dismissed. He had many things he had to take care of before he left and be planned on having them done before tomorrow morning.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satori sighed as he removed the black porcelain mask from his features and set it aside. He pulled his sweaty shirt from his toned body and threw it onto his bed before moving toward the restroom. His brother and he had gotten the night shift along with the rest of their unit, and while he was already here his twin had gotten called away by their Commander. He had no doubt that the short haired man would be offered the rank of Captain but whether he would accept it was entirely up to Satoshi.

The older of the two would have no problem if he did become Captain, since he'd been offered the position a year after becoming part of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. At the time he had rejected it for personal reasons but he'd been offered the position several times after that and he'd turned it down every single time. Satori couldn't pretend to know his reasons for the decision, and he didn't think his brother would like it if he asked him.

He heard the doorbell ring and wondered for a moment if his brother had forgotten his key. A shrug of his shoulders preceded his trip to the door with only his pants on. After all, he tended to walk around like this whenever he felt like it, and while his brother chastised him about proper attire, he didn't say too much else about it.

Satori pulled the door open and was about to tease him for having rung the door bell when he could have entered through a window, but the words died in his throat. Aiko stood on the other side regarding him with an unreadable expression, and he was surprised to see him without his bandages. The Itagaki was left speechless for a moment before he regained his voice.

He hadn't seen the man in several months and the last time they had met had been a rather bad memory. While looking in on who had been the girl that Motoki had attacked they had come across the younger man's request to be engaged to Erizawa Miwako. Then the kunoichi had refused the offer and left her family when Hiroaki insisted that it be forced on her.

During one of Satori's solo investigations he had inadvertently discovered that a woman named Kuroboshi Iwaki had an affair with a man named Ashikaga Eizo. This man was Ritsuko's father and through further inquiry found out that it had been rumored that the woman birthed Eizo a child, but it had never been proven and the male had denied any claims.

If what he had discovered was true, then Aiko was the girl's uncle because he remembered that Aiko's mother had the same name. He knew this because it was the name that had been written on the woman's tombstone. For a long time he had hated and blamed Arisa because she had killed his beloved "nee-sama". Because of that he had felt initial anger toward his former teammate for being related to the 'bakemono chisai' even though he knew that the man wasn't directly at fault.

However, things had become tense when he'd found out that Aiko was investigating Arisa's mother. It had opened a freshly healed wound and he'd confronted the man about it. He'd accused him of putting his nose where it didn't belong and had demanded he stop, but Aiko had refused. The conversation had become heated before ending in a fist fight that Satoshi had broken up, and seeing him now on his doorstep made him almost lunge at him once again.

"At-chi e it-te," he told him and slammed the door in his face, or at least tried. Aiko had moved forward and stopped him and forced his way inside. "You got some nerve, Kuroboshi!"

Aiko returned the glare being directed at him and closed the door behind himself. "We have to talk, Satori-kun." He crossed his arms over his chest to indicate that he wouldn't leave until they had. The younger of the two snorted and turned away as he made his way to his room.

He became annoyed when he was detained by Aiko, who had appeared quite suddenly in front of him. "I told you before that you and I have nothing to talk about," he growled. Satori moved to push him out of the way and he was stunned as the other grabbed his hand, twisted it around behind him before slamming him into his bedroom door too quickly for him to react. "Son of a b-ah!"

The Hunter alleviated the pressure on the other's arm and leaned his weight against him to ensure he didn't try to escape. "You stubborn baka," he muttered with a sigh. "Why can't you understand that I had to find out who her mother was? The girl was never at fault for the abilities she was born with, and still suffered for them and now I'm trying to make things right."

"I don't give a damn what happens to that gaki," he snapped, trying not to struggle or he would put pressure on his arm. "She killed Kiyo and deserves the same fate!" He yelped in pain when the other man twisted his limb higher.

"She was a child," Aiko sighed. "I can't understand how you and Hiroaki can be so different and yet so alike." He felt the younger man flinch and knew he'd gotten his attention. "He thinks that she is a monster that deserves to die at the hands of Orochimaru, and now I see why he wanted you as his heir in the first place."

Aiko was being especially harsh but he couldn't help it. He was trying to correct his mistakes and all the wrong he'd done to Arisa and there were still those that hated and feared her. It'd be lying if he said they had no cause or reason but they unfortunately did. However, any that had seen her grow up would be able to tell that she had only grown cold because of all the hate directed at her, just like Gaara. She'd killed when forced to defend herself, so he had to ask who were the real monsters in this village.

"I'm nothing like him," he argued, but he could tell by his tone of voice that he was doubting himself. It seemed he'd gotten through to him if only a little. Satoshi wasn't around to interfere this time and he'd make sure the Itagaki had a change of heart before he left for Konoha.

An hour later found them in Satori's room against either wall. The bed had been kicked to one corner and the drawers overturned, and they had bruises and dried blood from minor injuries all over their bodies. The ANBU was the one that looked worse with a bloody nose and blood running from the side of his mouth, and both were tired.

Satori lifted his head as his bangs fell over his eyes and didn't even have enough strength to glare. "Why are you so set on changing my mind about this girl?" he demanded, trying to slow his racing heart.

Aiko grinned slightly since this was the first time since he'd arrived that Satori hadn't referred to Arisa as either 'gaki' or 'bakemono', and at least it was an improvement. "She's my niece but I don't want that to further distance us." Without his bandages he could actually see his face and the other man's expression, so he knew he was listening intently if only because he couldn't move at that moment to get away. "Because I saw the person she became and the person she might have become if she hadn't been abandoned at such a young age."

"People choose who they become," he further argued. "She may not have been able to control herself when she killed her parents and brother, but she had choices afterwards." He struggled to sit up and then rose to his feet. "You can't deny that she killed several ninja ever since she was young. She's a monster."

Aiko sighed and also got to his feet. "Iie, _I_ killed those ninja." He saw Satori's whole body tense in surprise. "She killed the ones after she started in the Academy." The Hunter turned away and moved toward the window and pushed it open, turning to look at him over his shoulder. "However, they wouldn't have died if the Yondaime Kazekage hadn't sent them to murder her in the first place."

The Kuroboshi almost smirked as he saw the stunned look on his former teammate's face. He turned and leapt out the window without another word, leaving the younger man with his thoughts and the information he'd just given him.

Satori glanced away from the window and behind him, the door opened and his brother stood there, silhouetted against the daylight coming from the open window. "He makes a good point," Satoshi muttered quietly. Obviously he'd heard the end of their conversation or had arrived when they had tired themselves out beating on one another.

The younger twin chuckled and nodded as he wiped his bloody nose and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Hai, he sure as hell does." He stumbled toward the restroom and cleaned the blood off his face as he watched the water run red down the drain.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A tall, blonde young man paused as they moved along the road, his long bangs falling around his face to obscure most of his features. The white haired man walking beside him did the same and waited to hear what the other had stopped for. "What do you hear?" he asked after several long moments.

"A single individual moving rapidly in our direction from the east," he muttered quietly and immediately they disappeared as if they'd never been there, with no chakra, smoke or sound.

A minute later the mentioned individual clad in a black cloak appeared where they'd been standing before. He crouched down and laid something on the ground. "A bloody storm approaches," he whispered and quickly shot away once more.

The white haired man appeared, took up the scroll that had been left and then disappeared once more. He read it from where they were hiding and turned toward the blond teenager. "They're moving closer toward our location. We head north." His companion only nodded to show he'd heard and were gone once more. Their silent meeting with the messenger of Konoha had gone unnoticed and they planned to outrun Akatsuki for as long as they could.-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Translations:  
****An****satsu Senjutsu Tokushu ****Bu****tai:** _lit._ Special Assassination and Tactical Squad; or ANBU for short (ANBU literally meaning "Dark Side"). It's a play on words, like SWAT for example.  
**bakemono chisai:** little monster  
**at-chi e it-te (OR: atchi e itte):** Go away.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it? _("Leaving on a Jet Plane" is sung by Chantal Kreviazuk)_

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Hmm, not too sure why I'm posting here again even though I really hate fanfiction dot net, but whatever.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'_

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-one: Saying Goodbye** o0o o0o

The two kunoichi lifted their packs, which were light since every thing they would be taking had been sealed into scrolls. Of course they had taken several changes of clothes, but the rest had been weapons and training equipment. They were determined to become stronger by the time both of them returned to Suna.

Now they paused at the door and glanced back at the apartment which had been left spotless. It would be a long time before they would see the familiar place that had already accumulated memories for both girls. They glanced at one another before nodding and closed and locked the door. Their silence accompanied them as they climbed down the stairs and exited the apartment building onto the darkened street.

The chill of the night still lingered in the air since dawn would be a while in coming. They had to pass through the desert before the scorching sun started to climb into the sky. It was much easier to get lost during the day as well because of the heat and the sand storms, which were more frequent during daylight hours.

At an interval that would lead them either to the entrance or more into the village Iwane glanced at her teammate and smirked before jogging toward the right. Amane watched her go before she took the left road toward the entrance. "Five minutes!" she called after her and the other lifted a hand over her head to show she'd heard and turned the corner.

Amane arrived at the entrance of the village to see a figure waiting for her. He wore the standard vest worn by all ninja of the Chunin level or higher and he wore dark green pants that weren't strapped down with bandages like most shinobi of Suna, and he had a white, short sleeved shirt beneath his vest. He carried a pack that resembled theirs in size but slightly heavier.

His short, spiky brown hair shifted in the slight breeze, and his lips turned into a small smile when he noticed her. It was the only indication she'd get since the bandages worn over his eyes never let them know when he was looking at them. "Ohayo!" he called out as he lifted a hand in a small wave. "I'm Kuroboshi Aiko and I'll be accompanying you on this mission for training."

The girl nodded to show she'd heard him and stopped beside him. Of course they already knew one another but they couldn't let anyone else know this. It was no secret that the kunoichi were well acquainted with Harukaze, but officially they weren't supposed to know that Kuroboshi Aiko and the Hunter were the same person. Only the Kazekage was privy to this information, but sometimes Kamikaze knew the identity of the Hunters.

Their earlier encounter with the man before the invasion of Suna had happened half a year ago and luckily none of the Council had found out about it. Thus they could pretend they'd never met. Aiko looked behind her and then glanced back at the Itagaki. "Where's your teammate?" he asked her.

Amane smirked slightly. "She had other business to attend to," she responded, seeing the other frown and glance at the dark sky. "She'll be here within five minutes." The man nodded and leaned against the cliff face as he crossed his arms.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Erizawa Iwane feared few things in her life, and one particular thing that terrified her. Now, she could add one more thing to that small list that seemed to be growing. Nothing she'd ever done in the past could prepare her for this single experience she would undertake just before dawn, and while most would be sleeping she knew that the people in this house weren't.

She peered up at the structure that had been her home for longer then she could remember and almost took hold of the handle of the door before she remembered that this wasn't her home anymore. The thought made her hesitate to lift her hand to knock but did so anyway. She had no idea when she'd return to Suna and she wanted to make sure she at least saw her younger brother and mother before she left.

Iwane had seen her older brother as soon as she'd left Gaara's office yesterday morning as well as her father. As for Naoki...well, they weren't exactly on speaking terms yet. The older kunoichi's words had caused her great pain at the time. She hadn't even know that her sister was in love with that bastard, and it hadn't gone well when she tried to make her understand.

-  
_"So, you're after Itagaki-kun?" she heard from behind her as she packed her bag. She straightened and glanced at the doorway and saw her older sibling leaning against the doorframe. The question had been clear enough but despite that she gave the other a confused look._

"What?" she muttered, still holding a shirt in her hand. When she had refused to accept the marriage proposal to marry Itagaki Motoki, her brother had come to her afterwards. He'd informed her that Hiroaki would no doubt try to force her into the union. Shortly after she'd declared to the Soke of their clan, her own father, that she was defecting from the family.

Her mother had been devastated by her decision and her younger brother shocked, but her father almost seemed to know that this would ultimately be her decision. Now she had returned to the house and was packing the rest of her things, which she had left behind when she'd moved in with Amane.

"Don't act stupid," she snapped, narrowing her mismatched eyes at her younger sister. "You're after Itagaki Motoki!" The words were like a punch in the gut because the idea of her being 'after' him sickened her to no end.

"Iie, Naoki-chan," she calmly said, hand tightening around the fabric in her hand until her knuckles turned white. "I am not interested in him in the least."

The look the older kunoichi fixed her with spoke of many things, but mainly that she didn't believe anything she said. "Are you...in love with that bastard?" she asked her carefully. She saw her cheeks flush and almost laughed at realizing that it was true. "Listen to me. Stay away from him. He'll hurt you if you give him the chance."

Naoki frowned at her words. "Stop lying," she growled. "Itagaki-kun would never do such a thing. He's an exceptional ninja that will no doubt become Soke of the Itagaki Ichizoku." She hesitated here. "He's a little quiet and cold, but he's shinobi so it's only natural."

Iwane laughed and shook her head as she went back to packing. "Kami, he's fooled even you, but don't believe those lies," she said, emphasizing the last word as she forcefully shoved a pair of pants into her bag. "He's a sadistic bastard that will hurt you. So don't you get near him."

She turned to say more and reeled back as something smacked her across the face. Her left cheek throbbed with pain as she straightened and glanced at her sister in disbelief. Naoki's hand was still poised where it'd stopped after she'd slapped her.

"Urusei!" she hissed. "I won't allow you to insult him!" She lowered her arm and moved back when her younger sister stepped toward her menacingly. A strange grin had spread over her face and it was disturbing to see the light in her emerald eyes.

Iwane chuckled and turned away to close her pack before slinging it over her shoulder. "I don't have to try to convince you of anything," she murmured and moved to the door. The other Chunin stepped in front of her and the earth user lowered her head so her bangs covered her features. "Ima ika-nakereba. Get out of my way."

Naoki would have said more but she felt the killing intent radiating from the younger female and hastily complied. She moved out of the room but paused in the doorway. "Ki o ts'kete, Naoki-chan," she said before walking away.

The door was pulled open moments after she'd knocked and cursed under her breath when she saw that it was her sister. It hadn't been her intention to face her at the moment, but nothing could be done about it. "Ohayo, Naoki-chan," she said with a slight bow.

"What do _you_ want?" she demanded, blocking her path by leaning against the doorframe. Iwane felt a sense of déjà vu and knew that this conversation would end as the other had. However, this time she didn't plan on getting slapped.

"Where's Ichi-kun and Okaa-san?" she asked her, instead of starting an argument. She just wanted to see her younger brother and mother and leave.

Naoki lifted an eyebrow and folded her arms over her ample chest. She was wearing a form fitting white shirt that left her toned midriff exposed, and a pair of black high-water pants that hung low on her hips. It was clear that she was off-duty but Iwane's sharp eyes could find the slight bulge of weapons on her, along with her Jouhyou tied loosely around her waist like a belt.

Iwane wore her usual uniform but she'd pushed up the sleeves and had decided against wrapping the ends of her pants with bandages. Her black hair had been allowed to grow out and her bangs reached her chin but to keep from looking like Arisa, she had let it grow from the back as well.

"Keiichi-kun went early to the Academy and Okaa-san just left with father to escort him to a Council meeting." She let a smirk spread over her features when she saw the disappointment in the other's face. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw the pack resting on her shoulders.

She returned the smirk and adjusted her traveling bag and glanced back the way she'd come. "To Konoha," she informed her. Nothing more needed to be said since any ninja of the Chunin level or higher would have found out about the exchange that was being made with the Leaf.

The younger Erizawa hesitated before glancing back at her nee-sama. "Give my regards to Ichi-kun and Okaa-san, kudasai." She started to turn away when the other stepped outside and closed the door. "Where are you going?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Naoki smiled a bit too sweetly and locked the door before responding. "I'm going to meet Itagaki-kun," she announced cheerfully. "He personally asked me to see him this morning. I can only assume he's come to his senses about you."

Iwane frowned darkly and stepped toward her older sister. "I'm telling you once more for your own good," she said, trying again to convince her. A small breeze had picked up and it lifted the ends of her growing black hair. "Itagaki Motoki is dangerous. Stay away from him." Her sister was silent for several moments as she regarded her carefully. It almost seemed like she wouldn't respond for a second.

"Dosh'te?" she demanded, and her voice didn't sound so sure anymore. "You tried to...hurt yourself again." Her hands clenched at her sides in anger. "He choose you, so why would you do that?" It was clear to Iwane then that her sibling thought she'd tried to injure herself to get his attention. More then likely Ryohei had told them what had happened when she'd gone missing more then a year ago. Shortly after that was when she'd left the family.

Iwane chuckled and nodded. "He _did_ choose me, and because of that I changed my name. I left the family and separated myself from the one I love." She swallowed the lump in her throat and met her sister's mismatched eyes. "He choose me, so I tried to kill myself."

Naoki's face was stunned even as Iwane gave her trademark grin that didn't quite reach her eyes and saluted her. "I'll be seeing you. Ki o tsukete kudasai. He might choose you next." She turned away and moved down the street and rounded the corner.

The older Erizawa continued to look after her and remembered the day she'd been told that her sister had tried to take her own life. She had just returned from a mission and she'd rushed to the hospital and had arrived in time to witness a startling sight.

Iwane had ripped out her IVs and splattered the white sheets with her blood. As Ryohei tried to approach she'd screamed hysterically as if she couldn't distinguish who he was.

_'Don't let him touch me! Get away from me!'_

Her older brother had lunged across the bed to restrain her when she tried to slit her wrists once more with the IV needles. They had to knock her out and heavily sedate her, and for some reason her dad had requested a guard to be placed at the door.

Later that night, Naoki had over heard her parent's conversation and had discovered that the doctors had told him that Miwako had been raped. Also, judging by the trauma, it had been done repeatedly and as recently as that same day.

Naoki had known better then to tell Ryohei, since their parents hadn't told any of them. If he had ever found out he would have gone psycho and hunted down every single male that had been in contact with their younger sister within the last year. Now, she started to think back to that time.

Miwako had always let Naoki fuss with her hair and clothes back then and until the day she'd changed she remembered her babbling about meeting a new friend named Itagaki Akemi. At the time she had instantly known that this was Motoki's younger sister and had thought of ways to get the girls' friendship to work to her advantage to get close to the boy.

Then Miwako had run away from home one night after a fight with their mother. She'd returned the next afternoon wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants. Her mother had demanded to know where she'd been but she hadn't answered and had gone into the restroom and chopped off all her hair.

Afterwards, she had started to grow more depressed and had started coming home late from classes. This continued for half a year before she tried to commit suicide. Still, she never told her parents why she'd done it, but she remembered one thing more then any other change.

Her constant talk of her new friend Akemi had stopped completely after the night she ran away. Also, when Naoki had tried to encourage her to go see her while she accompanied her, the younger girl's face had paled and she'd run to her room and locked herself in.

Naoki leaned against the door frame and placed a hand against her chest as she suddenly felt short of breath. Her little sister's words kept ringing in her ears over and over until she thought she'd go insane.

_'Be careful. He might choose you next.'_

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Both of them glanced up as they heard someone approaching and saw Iwane jogging toward them. Amane smirked and glanced at Aiko. No words needed to be said and the man simply chuckled and nodded his head.

"So, when do we leave, oh fearless leader?" Iwane sarcastically asked as she reached them. It was usual for her to act that way with anyone that wasn't Amane, Harukaze and Gaara, but only in some instances with the red head.

As for death threats, taunting grins and pointing out mistakes, that was still given toward the Kazekage. His ANBU guards were wary of the girl and even more worried when the wind shadow made no effort to correct her behavior. It was one of the many things that the Council continued to disapprove of his leadership, however, none of them had tried to remove him from his position. After all, no one would be stupid enough to try and actually make a threatening move toward the "Suna no Akuma".

Aiko smirked at the girl's sarcasm and straightened. "Right now. We have to hurry and make up the five minutes you wasted, Erizawa-san." The girl flashed him a glare and he merely winked and turned to pass through the entrance. Both kunoichi followed him and soon they had entered the desert. The Jonin told them to stay close as they started a steady sprint over the sands.

He had already given them better sandals a week ago in preparation for the trip, although at the time he hadn't told them why they needed the sandals whose soles were modified to allow the user to move easily over the sand without using chakra. So, he knew that they would be able to keep up without using any chakra for the moment.

Aiko smirked as he imagined the days that would follow for the kunoichi. He would train and help them pass their limitations. If it was true that they had Morisue blood in them then they would be able to hone their abilities to unknown limits.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai formed seals and felt the affects of her stealth jutsu taking place after she'd henged into a random Oto-nin. Now she moved carefully over the tiles as she tried not to break them and slipped over the side. She used chakra to keep her glued to the wall and she reached over to pull open the window before jumping onto the sill.

She paused to listen but didn't hear anything so she hopped into the room and started to go through the unlocked drawers. It seemed that the Sannin hadn't even bothered to lay out any traps as she pulled out a file that had caught her interest. The label had read 'Suna' and she opened it and quickly scanned the contents, and realized that they were files of Suna Hunters, maps of escape routes and a layout of the entire village.

A frown worked its way across her features when she saw the X marked over the escape tunnels. She put it aside and pulled out the dossier sheets of each Hunter within Suna. Her hand froze when she came upon the sheet with Harukaze's name on it. Joukai glanced at the door as if afraid that someone would come through it but she knew that Orochimaru was away from the village for business. Besides, Hitori would signal her if he saw the snake approaching Oto.

She studied the paper, which had detailed information on the Hunter.

**Name:** Harukaze  
**Real name:** Kuroboshi Aiko  
**Rank:** Oinin _(Second in Command of Oinin ranks)_  
**Blood type/Reg. #:** O; 41-108  
**Age/Gender:** 31 years old; male  
**Birth place:** Sunagakure no Sato; Hi no Kuni  
**Hair:** shoulder length brown hair _(may have changed)_  
**Eyes:** gray  
**Height/Weight:** 5'9; n/a  
**Personality:** calm, quick-witted individual _(loyalties in question at times,  
but doesn't look like the type to betray Suna)_  
**Markings:** Hunter emblem on nape of neck  
**Skills:** mid-level taijutsu, high-level weapon use, high-level ninjutsu,  
mid-level Doton user, high-level Fuuton user  
**Visible weapons: kunai/shuriken holsters, katana on back**  
**Hidden weapons:** unknown  
**Armor/attire:** white mask, black long sleeved shirt, short black gloves w/  
metal plate over knuckles, beige armored vest w/ hidden compartments  
for weapons storage, black pants w/ beige armored shin guards  
**Best known for:** creation of one of the most destructive wind jutsu in  
existence: Fuuton, Tennin no Sensu  
**Family:** Mother: Kuroboshi Iwaki; deceased _(might be related to Ashikaga  
family)_  
**Status/Location:** Active, Sunagakure

Joukai paused as she read this and saw that there had been several notes written in Orochimaru's scrawl and frowned at a particular note._ 'Might be related to Ashikaga family'_. As far as she could remember, she only had one cousin and several distant cousins on her father's side of the family, but none of them with the last name Kuroboshi.

She quickly wrote the information in a scroll she'd brought with her and then replaced the sheet and paused once more when she came to the sheet labeled _'Natsukaze'_. The Hunter's real name was what had caught her attention and she quickly copied that as well. She flipped through the rest of the sheets but nothing else seemed too important so she returned them to the file before placing it back in the drawer.

The kunoichi heard movement outside of the door and she jumped out the window before closing it. A moment later, the door to the office opened and she flattened herself against the wall and held her breath when she heard someone moving around inside.

Joukai clenched her hands into fists when she heard the person rattling the window latch and she proceeded to withdraw a kunai in anticipation. It was pushed open and she was about to lunge when someone else entered the room, and a moment later she felt the seal on her forearm pulsing, which was Hitori's signal. "Oi! Orochimaru-sama is almost here. You better not have messed with anything here or you'll be asking for a painful death."

The individual snorted and quickly closed the window. "I ain't afraid of him," Joukai heard a woman's voice respond. After several moments of needless chatter from them they exited the office. The former Suna-nin sighed in relief and jumped onto the next building and started to make her way back to Hitori's hut as she checked the scroll that was stuffed between her shirt and armored vest.

She jumped from the tree and landed in a crouch in the small clearing as she straightened, but quickly stepped to the side as a kunai sliced dangerously close to her cheek. The kunoichi turned to glance in the direction the projectile had come from and frowned when she saw none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san," she greeted as if he hadn't just attacked her. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Her voice held no emotion but the male would be able to see the hostility in her crimson orbs.

Sasuke smirked slightly and twirled a kunai in his fingers. "We need to talk," he told her. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue, short sleeved shirt. His sandals were the same dark blue that Konoha-nin wore but she saw, as she'd noticed the last time she had seen him, he wore no hitai-ate anymore.

Joukai lifted an eyebrow at his words and adjusted her clothing as if he was of no interest to her. "About?" she inquired.

The Sharingan user stepped closer and she turned a glare in his direction. Her hand shot out and a shuriken was embedded into the ground in front of him. It was a warning that he wasn't allowed to come closer.

"Ashikaga Eizan," he hissed, his black eyes narrowing as they bled a blood red color.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
1. **Ima ika-nakereba (OR: Mo ikanakereba nari-masen):** I have to go now (I must go now)  
2.** Ki o ts'kete:** Take care  
3. **Jouhyou:** rope dart or rope javelin. The rope dart is basically a long rope (usually 14' - 16') with a metal dart attached to one end. (As seen being handled by Gaara in the filler arc while he shows Matsuri how to use it.)  
4. **Ki o tsukete kudasai:** Be careful (similar to Ki o ts'kete, but I believe it's the same phrase, but it has more than one meaning. If you remember, kudasai is please, which makes the phrase more polite.)  
5. **Suna no Akuma:** Akuma translates to: an evil spirit. Suna no Akuma would translate to: _"Evil Spirit of the Sand"  
_o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-one**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Current Song: "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"With lies you may go ahead in the  
world - but you can never go back…"_  
-Russian proverb

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-two: The Lies of Itagaki Hiroaki** o0o o0o

The man was sitting at his desk and peering out the window at the 'view'. He sighed as the walls of the cave stared back at him, the ever present sound of falling water reached his ears since the window was slightly ajar. His thoughts had wandered several times this morning and it had been concentrated on things his son had told him.

It had been almost two years since the Chunin Exam that had taken place in Konoha which had ended in an invasion by the Sand and Sound. His two children had participated in the exam, in the only two teams from Taki who had entered and they had stayed to see the third part of the exam. They'd been caught in the crossfire and had to defend themselves, but luckily there had been a Morisue within ANBU who had seen and helped them.

If it had been another time they would have left the children to their fate, but Fujikaru had worked hard to improve relations with the members that had left a long time ago because of his ancestors' sins. Although, many within Takigakure still thought they should follow in their footsteps, he didn't wish to have dominance over the shinobi world. He only wanted to give his children a good life so they didn't have to suffer as he and Kiyo had.

It was mainly because of her suffering that he had ultimately decided to change the Morisue and Taki alike. He had been so close to his goal, especially since he planned on asking his 'little sister' to come back home along with her family. Then tragedy had struck and he lost them all in one fell swoop. Even then he hadn't strayed from his objective since he already had two children of his own by that time and he planned on making sure they had a better life.

The only thing that he hadn't been able to stop was their decision to join the Academy to become shinobi. It had been little more then three years since he'd become the leader of Takigakure through sheer force of will, since many hadn't thought that a iryou-nin would be able to become a successful leader, so he had much opposition but he'd overcome all of it.

He had actually never planned on becoming a medical ninja and had intended to become part of the elite assassination squad. Then he'd witnessed first hand the type of person you had to be in order to be able to become one of them. He had been the one that had saved Kiyo the night they had tried to kill her by throwing smoke bombs into the room as she had collapsed outside.

While they were distracted he'd taken her into the drains to escape notice and had bandaged up her wounds. For a moment down in the darkness he could have sworn that she hadn't been breathing. Then her chest had lifted and she'd groaned softly in pain.

She had decided that she had to flee Takigakure the next day, and while he had been opposed to her decision, he also knew that there was no other possible choice. They had tried to kill her and would try again. If she didn't leave they would succeed and Fujikaru knew that he could only protect her for so long before he was discovered.

He would, of course, defend her at the cost of his own life but eventually they would get past him and to her. That was one thing he couldn't live with. She had to leave Takigakure. She'd planned it on her own since she refused to let him know how she'd do it and when. Fuji had known that she was wary of whether he would let her leave, but she had no need to worry. He'd figured out the date on his own and had manipulated the Chunin on night patrol so they wouldn't find her as she tried to escape.

After she'd fled he had strayed from his training and had instead taken up an apprenticeship with the top medical ninja in the village. Before long he'd attained his Jonin rank but also become a licensed iryou-nin. He had concentrated on both aspects of his life but mainly on the healing part, since he wanted to save lives, not take them.

Then during the Chunin Exam his two children had witnessed a Suna-nin fight in the third exam with the name Ashikaga Eizan. If he remembered correctly, that was the surname of the man that Kiyo had married. The first name hadn't been familiar to him until he'd gotten out an old letter from his sister and observed the name of her husbands' child from his first marriage. Eizan.

Fujikaru had felt the flare of hope leave his heart when he'd been told by his kids that the fighting ninja had indeed been a boy. Although, he had been short and small for his age, there was no denying that he was a boy, and Kiyo had a daughter. He should know since he'd received pictures from her of the baby girl and then when she'd been three.

He'd been shocked when he'd seen that the child had developed a blood red color rimming her obsidian orbs, and soaking the pupil. The Taki-nin had known that she had inherited it because of the being inside of Kiyo, which had most likely passed onto the child when she had been born. That very thing might have given him hope that they had somehow survived since the creature was of fire, but Itagaki Hiroaki had informed him that the house had collapsed and they had all perished.

He heard a knock on his door and pulled his gaze away from the depressing view and shifted a bit of the scrolls on his desk to the side. "Come in," he called at the second knock. He lifted his gaze and he saw the guard stationed at his door standing in front of another person.

"A messenger from Suna," the ANBU member said. Fujikaru frowned and motioned to let the ninja pass. It was the Chunin that was stationed a few miles outside of Taki lands that intercepted messages from Suna, since he had relations with two families there. Not to mention a few others that lived on villages bordering Wind Country.

"My Lord," the Chunin greeted with a bow. "I was stationed at my post with my partner when we saw someone approaching. We intercepted them before they could get close but when we attacked the figure disintegrated and the scroll he'd been holding fell at our feet. It was a bunshin made of earth." He held out a scroll to the leader of Taki. "It has been checked but no traps were found, and the seal is complex so we have been unable to open it."

Fujikaru took the scroll and formed a one handed seal and channeled chakra into the seal but nothing happened. He frowned before biting his thumb and placing the bloody digit against the space within the seal, and it immediately split open to his amazement. "Only one of Morisue blood could have opened it," he quietly observed, ignoring the two men. "Leave me."

They hastily complied as they heard his tone of voice. Fujikaru was a silent and caring individual especially where his children were concerned, but they knew never to disregard a direct order when he gave one.

Fujikaru unraveled the scroll and his sharp eyes, despite not being of Morisue heritage, could tell that no poison had been soaked into the inner lining of the scroll. However, the contents themselves were shocking and he felt his blood boil with rage unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"Arisa's alive?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Itagaki Hiroaki, your fate is sealed!" he hissed as he slammed his fist against his desk so the hard wood splintered. He summoned his private assassins and glared at them, some flinching under his intense gaze. "You have a mission tomorrow."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Kiba grumbled as he made the bed in the guest room, and wondered why they had been chosen to accommodate one of the foreign ninja that were being exchanged with Suna. He didn't know why the Godaime hadn't just made them stay at one of the ryokan within the village. Of course, when he'd asked this the woman had thrown a sake cup at him that he'd barely managed to dodge. He assumed that meant he wasn't allowed to ask.

The teenage Chunin continued to complain under his breath and now it turned to why none of his other teammates had been chosen to host the visitors. One of the main reasons he didn't want them there was because he didn't want to be stuck with a blood-thirsty ninja like that Gaara guy had been. He knew that the red head himself wouldn't be coming since he was the Kazekage, but that didn't mean his siblings were out of the picture.

Kankurou, if that was his name, had that weird puppet of his and if he remembered correctly, he had fought against Shino during the invasion. Then that Temari chick had fought against Shikamaru. Kiba didn't want to be stuck in between a heated argument just because he had one of them staying with his family.

Kiba sighed as he lifted his hand and looked at the tattoo that wrapped around his wrist, which had a tribal-looking design surrounding the Inuzuka family crest. Akamaru, his growing white dog, was currently in the seal he'd gotten when he had first received the pup, and he felt unusual without him by his side. However, his mother had informed him that it would be better for him to be sealed while he prepared the room since the dog could jump on top of the bed and ruin the sheets.

The boy couldn't remember the last time he had used the contract. In fact, all Inuzuka had their canines in a summoning scroll or tattoo, but they only used them when necessary. Their animal counterparts were within the summoning contract while on missions that required complete stealth or they were passing through terrain that was too dangerous for the dogs.

He could understand why Hinata's family wasn't going to house the guests, since her father would never risk the Byakugan falling into the enemies' hands. Just because Orochimaru hadn't made any move to capture the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai didn't mean that they could assume he was uninterested in it. The hebi Sannin had always coveted those with blood-limit abilities and just as he had persuaded Uchiha Sasuke to his side, he could just as easily lure any other ninja with the same lies and false promises of power.

Not only that, but Kiba had heard that Shikamaru had gotten ambushed by Oto-nin on his way back from Suna with a message from the Kazekage. The teen had managed to get to the gates of Konoha before collapsing, still being affected by the sedative they'd forcefully given him. He'd related the events that had taken place and that one had been an elite ninja, maybe ANBU or Oinin. Also, that there had been a second shinobi that had seemed to know his jutsu, so it was either Kabuto that had given them the information or he had been at the Chunin Exam.

The incident meant that they had to be careful on who they allowed into the village from now on, since they could be Sound-nin impersonating civilians or allied ninja. That was the reason the Sand shinobi were each staying with a ninja family or in close range of ninja, since Oto could get to them on their way here and supplant them as Orochimaru had with the Yondaime Kazekage. So, having each of the foreign ninja stay where there were Leaf shinobi nearby assured that any threat could be neutralized before it affected the village and its civilians.

Either way, Kiba didn't really care about all that mumbo-jumbo. He only knew that it was, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Kiba was relinquishing his storage room, which was originally a guest room, to some Suna-nin visiting to improve relations with an allied nation. The wild shinobi didn't understand politics but he knew that his mother was honored that the Hokage had chosen their family.

Among them had been Shikamaru's and Sakura's family. It seemed odd that those chosen had been all from the Rookie Nine. Of course, it was easy to tell whose families would be the ones that would be chosen. Kiba's family were experts at tracking, Shikamaru was not only a genius but his family could incapacitate an enemy with their shadows, and Sakura was also smart and her family's home was located smack dab in the middle of the ninja district. Even if her parents weren't ninja they would be safe enough with the shinobi residing in the houses around them, and also because Sakura was an iryou-nin in training.

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke weren't candidates to house the ninja for obvious reasons, so that had left Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura. Even before the families had been selected, he had felt a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach as if he had already known that the Inuzuka Ichizoku would be chosen if only for their superior sense of smell.

He left the room after he was sure his mother would be pleased with the way it was arranged and moved outside as he promptly released his dog. Akamaru ran around barking his head off as if he hadn't been outside in weeks. Kiba chuckled and ran to join him, forgetting his complaints and worries for the moment.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Aiko jumped to the next tree branch as they passed out of Kawa no Kuni and into Fire Country with no mishaps. He'd been wary since they'd left Kaze no Kuni, and feared another attack by Otogakure. Because of it he had sent several earth bunshin to scatter around them in a thirty yard radius, all equipped with an exploding note secured on their torsos in case they were attacked. That way, the paper would explode and if it didn't take their assailant with them, it would at least warn them of any oncoming enemy.

However, the precautions hadn't been necessary but he still hadn't let his guard down and he could tell that the kunoichi were doing the same. They were in a basic line formation as Aiko led the way, and Amane, whose eyes had been closed the entire time since they'd left Suna, was keeping rapid pace in front of Iwane as her eyes sharply took in every detail. In addition, the Jounin had his senses open so he'd sense any chakra signature approaching within a ten yard radius in case they got past the bunshin.

They were three miles from reaching the gates of Konohagakure when four figures appeared quite suddenly in front of them. The three Suna shinobi landed on the ground with relative ease and observed the ANBU. "We have an audience with the Godaime Hokage," Aiko informed them, as he held up a hand for the kunoichi to stand down.

The ANBU in front stepped toward them, his mask depicting a red dragon painted on the white porcelain. He was almost the same height as the Hunter and radiated authority so Aiko could tell he was the Commander. The Suna shinobi held out his passport as the girls did the same, but they weren't expecting the chakra draining nets that were thrown over them. "What the hell? Are you trying to cause a diplomatic incident?" he growled at the man.

Tatsu inclined his head as he chuckled quietly. "Of course not, sir," the man answered, voice muffled by the face covering. "We simply do not wish to have henged Oto-nin enter into Konoha in these troubled times." When their appearance did not change under the nets Aiko glared at the man as if demanding they be removed. He would have struggled but knew that doing so would make his stamina be drained as well, and he didn't want to give the Leaf-nin an excuse to attack him by cutting through it with a kunai.

"Please, forgive the precautions," he muttered as he motioned for the net to be removed. Aiko didn't lessen his contemptuous look on the Anbu Commander even though he completely understood the need of caution. Konoha was dead set on keeping the incident during the Chunin Exam from ever happening again.

"I understand your need to be careful after the invasion," he hissed, hand just itching to withdraw the sword that had been hidden on his back by the Genjutsu, which had worn off as soon as the nets had been thrown over him. "However, your men will back away from my students or I will not hesitate to cut them down, and believe me, my actions will be justified."

Indeed, the other three Anbu members of the squad had moved forward and were surrounding the kunoichi. Aiko's eyes narrowed on the Commander, hand lifting in preparation to strike.

"Aa," the man finally answered and signaled his men to stand down. "My apologies." The three ninja jumped back and were behind him once more.

Aiko lowered his hand but didn't allow his body to relax. "Save them," he snapped as he fixed him with a withering look. The four men parted to let them through and he waited until the girls had moved past him to follow. He didn't lower his guard until the Anbu guards jumped into the trees that lined the path and the Hunter continued on the worn road toward the gates of Konoha.

After a few minutes Iwane spoke up, and he had wondered when she would since she'd been strangely quiet during the whole interaction. "Thanks ever so much for protecting our virtue, Aiko-_sama_," she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Amane didn't input anything but let a smirk cross her features at the Oinin's expense.

He tried to fight off a grin and feigned a glare in their direction but the kunoichi half-heartedly shrugged it off. "Oh, you'll thank me when training starts," he replied. "You're going to _love_ me then!"

Amane snorted then and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "That I very much doubt," she finally spoke. Iwane made a face and nodded vigorously in agreement. However, despite the words he could tell they were anxious to start so they could become stronger. Because in the end they would need it to tear Arisa from Orochimaru's grasp.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

There had been a long standing agreement between the Morisue and the Itagaki of Sunagakure. They would send an entourage every month with enough wealth to last until the next meeting. It was always a specified date that they had to be there to meet Takigakure's scouts on the outskirts of Kaze no Kuni.

The predecessors of the Morisue Soke had done this solely to keep the village afloat against the Five Great Nations. They would have perished otherwise, so they'd used money to bribe the Itagaki and Erizawa. In turn, they would give information on the movements of their military and allies' shinobi, so Taki could avoid any major conflicts with them that could spell their end. They had initially acquired wealth by using their growing abilities as bounty hunters and collected the price for the head's of Nukenin of other hidden villages.

Over the years they had not only spread their family along several Kakurezato, but also non-shinobi villages. This had made their wealth and influence grow and they had become the most influential clan within the Five Shinobi Nations, but had made sure to keep this information from being known. After all, powerful clans tended to attract attention and this is exactly what the Morisue didn't want. It was easier to influence from the shadows, but the only place they held no sway was within Kirigakure since the ninja of that village had never taken well to strangers and any attempts had been thwarted.

The easiest village to infiltrate had been Suna, since the Itagaki coveted their abilities and wished their children to possess them. Morisue Kazuki, the head of their family at the time had allowed his first daughter to marry into their family, but it had been with several conditions. They would side with them if Taki and Suna were to ever be engaged in a conflict, and give them information.

They had agreed and the deal had been sealed with the marriage of their children. Itagaki Toki had been the first child within Suna to be born with the emerald eyes of the Morisue. Afterwards, their clan had grown in power and influence in the shinobi community, since any offspring born with the enhanced sense was immediately prepared for the Academy as soon as they took their first steps.

Soon after, the Erizawa which had long been the Itagaki's rivals and their superiors until then, had strived to make the same pact. However, with already one family allied with the Morisue, the heir of their clan was married to the second daughter and were given less fortune then the Itagaki. However, they were content with it since they only wished to possess the eyes and ears of the elusive clan. The Morisue's sense of smell having only ever developed in very few children.

They arrived just before dawn and the old man took in a deep breath to steady his heavy breathing and knew this meant he was getting too old for these meetings. However, it couldn't be helped. The Heads of the Itagaki and Erizawa both had to meet with the Morisue delegates in order for them to receive their bribe. That was one of the conditions that had been decided upon and if they didn't attend the meeting they risked forfeiting the wealth, perhaps for good.

Hiroaki would never allow this to happen since he depended on that money, which had allowed him to keep his seat of power for this long. Although, he had to make sure he didn't die of a heart attack first or all his plans would collapse and Katsuhiko would inherit instead of Motoki. If he continued as he was, giving less financial aide to the Bunke, then he could bride the right people and have Sabaku no Gaara defaced so the people would willingly overthrown him. Then it would be a simple matter to make his grandson the Rokudaime Kazekage.

His attention was diverted from his devious thoughts as he spotted the approaching figures and moved forward in anticipation. He turned toward Erizawa Atsushi and faltered slightly as the man made no move to join him in meeting the delegates. Something was wrong.

As the six men approached his eyes narrowed when he noticed that they were not the same ones he always dealt with. He stepped back in apprehension but realized it was too late. They released their hold on the covered cart they had been pulling and quickly lunged forward. Hiroaki knew them to be assassins, so he understood one thing. Morisue Fujikaru had some how found out that Ashikaga Arisa was still alive.

Atsushi watched in detached indifference as the ninja quickly surrounded the old man, and had he been younger he might have stood a chance. He'd seen too much bloodshed in his life to show any emotion now, especially when it involved such a cruel man.

After several minutes, the Taki-nin stopped moving as the figure that had been in the cart exited, and Atsushi immediately executed a low bow when he realized that it was the Morisue Head. However, the man didn't even turn to face him as he easily strode across the sand toward the downed older male. "Itagaki Hiroaki," he hissed vehemently.

Hiroaki lifted his bloodied face after the beating he'd taken from the elite ninja. He had thought it would be the end for him but apparently Fujikaru had other plans. That was further proven when he withdrew a sheathed tanto that had been tucked into the obi of his dark blue kimono. "Reclaim your honor and die like a man," he said as he threw the weapon in front of him.

He peered at the short dagger for a moment before struggling to his knees and lifting it. The man met the younger one's gaze with a pained glare as he spat at his feet and threw it back at him. "Your type of honor is worthless to me," he growled, wiping the trail of crimson that had streaked the side of his face.

Fujikaru frowned as he reached down to pick up the tanto with a soft sigh. "Then die in disgrace," he said as he stuffed the weapon back in its' place. His hand slipped over the hilt of the katana at his side and unsheathed it.

The Erizawa Head wondered what would become of the Itagaki clan when Katsuhiko took over. He knew that things wouldn't be the same even if Motoki would have become Soke, especially since he had already made it clear that his clan would never again bend to their will. As Hiroaki's blood painted the sand scarlet Atsushi lifted his face toward the heavens and smiled for the first time in a very long time.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
1. **private assassins:** I didn't want to make them ANBU since who knows if a small village such as Taki even has that. All ninja within the village are potential assassins, but this certain group are trained to follow any order given solely by Fujikaru so as to protect him and his children in case there is ever a coup d'état.  
2. **summoning tattoo:** I figured that Akamaru, like some animal companions could be sealed into a summoning scroll or marking if necessary. Not sure if this is true, but in this story it is, heh  
3. **Tatsu:** _lit._ dragon (If you've read "Misconceptions" on Life Drabbles, you'll known who this is. Not his actual identity but his position within ANBU.)  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-two**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Zigeunerweisen by Sarasate - Ara Malikian (only cause I couldn't find and download the one performed by Heifetz)

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"The darkness below,  
the light fading above."_  
-M. e. Tello

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-three:** _Madness, Grief_ o0o o0o

Joukai was glad that most of her face was covered or Sasuke would have seen the shock that registered on her features at the name that had left his lips. She had grown taller in the time that had passed after the Chunin Exam and now stood at five feet and two inches. He was still taller by four inches but at least it wasn't by much. Not to mention that even despite her size she could still defeat him.

The first time she'd seen him after she had discarded Eizan and become Joukai indefinitely, had ended badly. It had been a few days after the meeting in Orochimaru's office when the Sannin had her use bandages to cover the lower half of her face. She had strayed from Hitori's hut while he'd been summoned by the snake and had come upon the sight of the Uchiha training.

Her hands had clenched as she felt a bitterness flare up in her chest that he was here. She heard from a conveniently annoying source that the Leaf-nin had defected from Konoha and had to fight Uzumaki Naruto to do so. Also, that the blonde had been badly wounded in the battle. She felt anger well up within her as she saw him then.

He stopped and turned to face her, most likely having sensed her chakra output and killing intent. She knew that he would have identified it if she'd been using her own, but she rarely did so because of the curse seal. So, that meant that he wouldn't be able to know it was her, and that's the way she wanted to keep it.

"Nani?" he demanded as he turned to fully face her, strands of his ebony locks falling to frame his face. His eyes were the same color but she had seen the red fade from them as he'd turned which meant he'd been practicing with the Sharingan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she drawled as she folded her arms behind her back. "I have to say that I'm unimpressed and a bit disappointed." She saw him frown in slight confusion at her words and she smirked, the bandages shifting slightly with the expression. "I'd been informed that you had come at Orochimaru's insistence but I can't imagine why."

She turned to the side and peered through the tree branches at the intoxicating heavens. "Your moves are nothing special and your face appears like a dead fish puckered in that perpetual frown." Her gaze, which was hidden by her bangs returned to him and she gave a vicious grin. "Not to mention that you appear like a fool with that chicken-butt hair style."

His features had colored in anger and she relished the expression as she chuckled quietly to herself. "I heard you came for power to avenge your clan," she continued, not allowing him to say anything. "It's doubtful that you'll be able to do that with that pathetic style of yours." She didn't notice until later on, but as those harsh words left her mouth, a bit more black faded from her eyes to be replaced with an angry crimson.

Sasuke had flexed his hands and tilted his head a bit. "Why not stop talking and prove for yourself what I can do?" he growled as he slipped easily into a fighting stance. She had grinned at the chance to fight him after all these years, since they had never had a chance during the Chunin Exam.

"I'm looking forward to kicking your ass," she growled, her response being something that Iwane would have said. She even slipped into a stance reminiscent of her teammate because she knew their fighting styles as well as she knew her own.

He wasted no time as he lunged at her and she was reminded of his early fight with Rock Lee as she smirked and shifted to the side. It seemed he still had a lot to learn about letting the enemy rile you before a fight. He twisted as he planted one foot on the ground and the other swung toward the back of her head. She ducked under him and swept his other foot so he tumbled to the ground.

Joukai had flipped back from her crouched position, landing on her hands and using her feet to nail him under the chin as he had started to rise. He flew back as she landed and straightened back into her relaxed stance. She enjoyed using the Erizawa's style of fighting since it allowed her to take her opponent by surprise by the unpredictability of her moves.

When Sasuke stood she saw his eyes shift to Sharingan and grinned beneath the bandages and switched stances immediately. While Iwane's style would have kept the Uchiha guessing, it was Amane's that would have a more profound effect in this fight now that he had activated his Kekkei Genkai. She pumped chakra into her arms and legs and felt the steady burn of it and shuddered slightly.

As he lunged she concentrated on hearing his movements as her eyes closed and she side stepped his first hit. When he brought his arm around to extend his reach, she ducked under it and came up at him. Her punch nailed him in the abdomen as he gasped in surprise and coughed into her hair. She sighed in disgust when she felt drops of blood fall within the black strands.

She felt his knee connect with her midsection but she disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a log. Her actual body stood a few feet away, back in her stance. "Is that all that can be achieved with the blood of the Uchiha?" her eyes slid open and she narrowed them on his angry features. "Pathetic." She straightened and pushed back the strands of her bangs and he saw her eyes for the first time.

The black had started to fade, sporadic dots amidst the crimson that over powered her eyes. Sasuke seethed in his fury at having lost the spar they'd been having. He watched as she turned away, flicking her ponytail behind her and stalked off. "Come see me when you can present a challenge."

Afterwards, their other meetings had been just as hostile and every time the Uchiha had seen that more black had disappeared from her eyes. Now, facing her once more in over two months he saw that only a black line remained which surrounded the blood red pupil.

Joukai placed a hand at her waist and gave a defiant tilt of her head. "Is the name supposed to mean something to me?" she asked him. She saw him glare at her to indicate that he didn't believe her. It didn't matter since she owed him nothing.

"Where is she?" he asked her. The kunai he'd previously been twirling between his fingers came to be gripped easily in his hand. He had trained long and hard since their last encounter but still wasn't sure if he could beat her.

The skin crinkled around her eyes and he would be able to tell that she was grinning, a manic smile that spoke of madness. "Wa mou inai Ashikaga Eizan," she answered as she giggled. "The person you're searching for...is _dead_."

Sasuke felt a coldness descend upon him at hearing those words and actually feared that he might never find Arisa. "You lie," he snarled in denial.

She laughed even harder and withdrew the wakizachi at her sides with a flick. Her eyes were burning as she lunged at him and he lifted a kunai in each hand and prepared to defend against the seemingly crazed younger boy.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Atsushi bowed low in dogeza toward the man that had moved away from the corpse and lifted his ebony gaze on him next. "Moshiwaka arimasen." He was also prepared to die as the Itagaki since his own family had shunned the child as well, and it didn't matter if Hiroaki had made them do it through extortion and intimidation. "I will accept my rightful punishment as well."

He knew that even if he perished over the sands then his clan's future would be secure with Ryohei as the Erizawa Head. While that would further put pressure on the young man with already being the Oinin Commander he knew that he would persevere with his siblings' well being in mind. So, he let himself be at peace as Fujikaru moved toward him, his right hand still holding the bloodied katana as it trailed blood over the sand.

It was a bit surprising when the Morisue Head wiped the blade clean and sheathed it at his side once more. "Rise, Atsushi-kun," he muttered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his face to look into his cousin's features and saw no anger or the hatred that had been there when he'd executed Hiroaki. "I received a letter two days ago from someone in Sunagakure."

After he'd gotten to his feet, both men moved away from the corpse as the elite ninja started to make quick work of securing the body. It wouldn't be wise to destroy the corpse since it had to be planted within Suna or the Itagaki would suspect foul play by the Morisue. They would move him to his office within the Main Itagaki compound as soon as possible and stage the murder. While the servants could and would be suspected, no one would be found guilty in the end because Itagaki Hiroaki had made many enemies during his life.

While his assassination squad moved the body, knowing where to enter into Suna without being detected, Atsushi was led over to the cart and the two men discussed important matters. While the bunshin that had delivered the letter had obviously been a Suna-nin, Fujikaru had no idea who had sent it. The only thing he was certain, since it had been explained within, was that the sender had only recently discovered the child's link to the Morisue and only been able to send word to him now.

Also, he'd explained of the Erizawa Soke's help in his efforts to search for and recover the kunoichi from Orochimaru. That was the reason he had spared Atsushi from suffering the same fate as Hiroaki; not to mention the fact that- like Fujikaru- he had been expected to take on such a big responsibility at a young age, and Atsushi hadn't been shinobi. Thus he had easily caved against Hiroaki's threats and opposition.

"Do you know who sent me this letter?" he finally asked the slightly younger man. Fuji remembered a long time ago that when they'd been kids Atsushi, Katsuhiko and he had been inseparable when they had come together. It had all changed when his own siblings had perished during missions and he had suddenly become the heir of the Morisue. Not long after Atsushi's father had died of a heart attack and he had also become the Head of the Erizawa. The only one that hadn't ever had such responsibilities was Katsu, since Hiroaki had refused to retire when his time came to hand over leadership to his oldest.

Fujikaru had no control over such matters and had wondered if it was because the old man didn't think Katsuhiko was ready for the duties of becoming Soke of his clan. The letter had made him realize that what he had actually sought was enough wealth and power to overthrow Morisue control over the Itagaki.

He actually wouldn't have cared either way since it could have been a simple matter of switching their full attention on the Erizawa instead and the Itagaki would be free. The only thing that would have stopped Fujikaru were the signed agreements of their predecessors which not even he could break.

Atsushi wondered for a moment and remembered the Hunter that was helping his daughter and her teammate in trying to locate Ashikaga Arisa. He had agreed to help them and became their informant within the Council, and had relayed information through his oldest son.

"Before Sabaku-sama became Kazekage most of the Council had decided to label Arisa-san as Nukenin," he paused as he remembered that he had allowed himself to be pressured into also deciding against her. "My younger daughter and Hiroaki-san's granddaughter were Arisa-san's teammates and they were dead set on looking for her even if it went against that decision. There was an Oinin that helped them with this as well as my oldest son."

Fujikaru smirked as he remembered his cousin's children well since he had met them when they'd been younger. "Ryohei-kun and Miwako-chan?" he asked in bemusement.

Atsushi winced at the name and shook his head. "She prefers to be called Erizawa Iwane now, and Katsuhiko's daughter is the same by changing it from Akemi to Amane."

The Morisue lifted an eyebrow at the boyish names and chuckled. "They remind me too much of their fathers," he commented. Both men laughed at this as they remembered their days together as very stubborn and rowdy children.

After a moment they were silent as they gazed toward the location that Fuji's elite squad had appeared from over the sand dunes. It was Atsushi that broke the silence. "What's going to happen now?" he asked his cousin, and childhood friend.

Fujikaru stood from the cart and the other did the same. "I will cut the Itagaki's share by half and nothing more. The members of their clan shunned the girl because of Hiroaki's orders so only he deserves to die." He paused and glanced at the Erizawa. "Did you hear about what happened within Iwa and Kumo?" he asked him quietly.

Atsushi frowned and nodded. It was hard not to know when his informants had made it a priority to tell him of the slaying of anyone with the Morisue name within the villages. There had been some tension within Suna directed at their families because they were related to them, but luckily there had been no actual attacks. It also helped that many of the individuals with Morisue decent defended them from any threat within the ninja ranks, so the civilians hadn't resorted to violence for their own safety.

"How did they find out about the clan?" he asked him, knowing that the past heads of the family had sought to keep their wealth and status secret. Also, that no Morisue ever allowed his surname to become well known for any reason.

His companion shook his head as he frowned when he remembered how many of his family had been lost because of this. "Shirimasen," he admitted. "But something tells me that Hiroaki might have played a crucial role if he was indeed trying to overthrow Morisue control over his clan." He sighed with a rueful grin. "I don't care as much about past agreements as I should, but there are some things not even I can't break."

His assassination squad, which were also his personal bodyguards, had finally arrived at his side and inclined their heads toward Atsushi before moving to take up the cart once more. Fujikaru bowed slightly toward his cousin, who returned the gesture before they grasped each others hands in farewell.

"Expect a letter from me in two weeks time," he informed him with a slight smirk before turning and heading toward the entourage. He climbed into the cart and he waved once before the curtain was drawn to cover him from view. Atsushi watched as the ninja turned it around and moved away.

The Erizawa Head glanced where Hiroaki's corpse had been and saw that not even the blood remained, so he turned and started to quickly make his way back to Suna. He had to make sure to get back to the village quickly or he'd be suspected of having something to do with Hiroaki's death.

They had a special tunnel excavated for this purpose that only the Heads of each family knew where it was located, and the knowledge was passed onto their heirs when they were getting ready to take over. When that happened they were supposed to be taken to their first meeting so the delegates of the Morisue Head could know of the change and inform their master.

As he exited into his office, he could already hear the beginnings of what was to come. A shout was heard and the pounding of footsteps were heading toward the room and he made sure the opening to the tunnel was closed. He turned towards the door as it was flung open and fixed his features into a confused look.

"Erizawa-sama! Itagaki Hiroaki's been murdered!"

o0o o0o o0o o0o

When they entered into the office the three of them were aware of the intimidating figure of an Oinin standing in the corner of the room, the shadows of the room moving around him like some sort of erotic dance. He wore an unadorned mask that didn't even have the Konoha emblem on it and his figure was covered in a black cloak.

From where she stood, Iwane could see that he had long, black-grey hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed behind his back and he was as tall as Aiko. She couldn't tell how old he might be but she doubted he was that old since Hunters rarely lived to see a ripe old age while on active duty. The Erizawa had seen the members of First Seat, team mates of Harukaze, and had estimated that none of them reached thirty with the exception being Haru.

"Welcome to Konoha," the Godaime greeted and glanced at the kunoichi, "again." She wore the robes of the Hokage but she wasn't wearing the hat with the kanji fire on it. They assumed that both Hokage and Kazekage were alike in that habit, since Gaara only ever wore the gown.

"We are honored to be here, Hokage-san," Aiko muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. The kunoichi stood behind him in a stance similar to parade rest. "I am Kuroboshi Aiko, Tokubetsu Jonin of Sunagakure, and I'm sure you've met Itagaki Amane and Erizawa Iwane."

Tsunade smirked as she lifted the small white bottle and poured the clear liquid into the cup beside it. "I heard from my ANBU Commander that there was a bit of a problem when you were arriving in Konoha." She tilted the cup and drank the sake before setting it beside the bottle once more.

Aiko frowned slightly at the memory. "Those wouldn't be my exact words, but that is correct," he replied. "Even though the invasion took place, might I remind you that there were many that were opposed to it. I myself was one of those who didn't even participate since I was sent on a mission. Most likely it was Orochimaru's intention to crush Suna in this manner."

The medic-nin nodded and leaned against her arms which had come to rest on both sides of the sake bottle, as if she were trying to protect it. "Hai, I heard of the attack on Suna shortly after your village assisted us in trying to recover one of our own." She didn't mention a name but they knew that she was referring to Uchiha Sasuke. His betrayal was no secret from anyone anymore, which had been the Godaime's intention if they had recovered him.

Of course, only the current Hokage and Kazekage knew that Sasuke's supposed betrayal was all for show, and he was actually a spy within Otogakure. While it would have been too risky to reveal his location just yet, he sent a mission report to Tsunade every month. Also, he needed to locate and secure Arisa and himself in order for them to move in and defeat Orochimaru.

"We can assume that he's trying to weaken Konoha and it's allies alike, so Suna should be prepared for more opposition from Oto. Now then, enough of politics. They give me a headache." She turned her gaze on the kunoichi and smirked when they neither flinched or looked away from her. "This exchange was made in order to further relations between our villages and ensure that we play nice from now on. So, welcome to Konoha and here are your living assignments."

She handed each of them a sheet of paper and watched the three read the contents. "We'll be staying with an assigned family?" Aiko asked in confusion. He saw that the Nara Ichizoku would be his hosts, and he had to report to the Soke of their clan every morning and evening. Also, he was to inform them if he went out for any reason and he'd receive missions from them as well. He was sure that the instructions were more or less the same for each of the kunoichi.

Tsunade grinned a bit impishly and nodded. "It's only a precaution," she informed them, taking another drink of sake. "I'm sure you understand. Now, you will have only a few missions while you're here and the head of the family you're staying with will inform you when you report to them in the morning. None of them will be long term, so don't worry about being away from the village for too long, and they will most likely not exceed B rank status."

"However, if we find ourselves under attack from enemy ninja you will be expected to fight along side our ninja as if this were Suna. If any of you break my rules I have the authority to punish you as if you were shinobi of our nation." Her cinnamon orbs narrowed on them. "Is that understood?"

Aiko stepped forward and he saw the Hunter tense behind her but paid him no mind. "I assure you, Hokage-san, that we have been briefed on our mission and how we should behave. For the time we are here, we will treat Konoha as if this were Suna and defend it from any opposition. However, I have also been instructed by Kazekage-sama to train Itagaki-san and Erizawa-san, and I ask that we be given privacy during that time."

"We will report when we leave and arrive at our living arrangements but I can't allow anyone to follow us," he stressed. He didn't want anyone to copy the jutsu he would teach the kunoichi, since some of them were his own creations.

She nodded after a moment. "Of course, but make sure there is a way you can be contacted in case something happens." Aiko nodded and she smirked. "Very well, you are dismissed. There is a representative from each family waiting outside and they will take you to where you'll be staying."

Aiko bowed before ushering the girls out the door. When it closed the Hunter behind her finally spoke up. "Should I keep an eye on them Hokage-sama?" he asked her.

Tsunade shook her head. "Iie, that won't be necessary Enenra-san," she muttered. "Besides, you have to get back to your post soon, don't you?"

The Oinin nodded to her question. "Then you should do that. Let the assigned families worry about the Suna-nin, but I doubt they'll present a problem. I trust that Gaara sent them because he knew they'd behave themselves."

Enenra nodded and dismissed himself before he faded from the room, leaving the woman with her thoughts. She knew that they'd behave themselves and that most Leaf ninja wouldn't dare disobey her orders where the Suna-nin were concerned, but she was worried to how the civilians would treat them. Many had died during the invasion and they'd lost a few innocents.

The Sand shinobi had every right to defend themselves if anyone intended them harm, but Tsunade hoped they'd take the high road if confronted by a disgruntled civilian. Also, some hot blooded Chunin or stupid Genin might provoke them, but she supposed that they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The Suna-nin exited the tower to see three figures waiting for them and the kunoichi recognized them as all being part of the Rookie Nine. "Konnichiwa," the female, Haruno Sakura called to them, bowing her head slightly. "Itagaki Amane-san, you'll be staying with my family."

The wind user glanced at the pink haired girl and her lips twisted only slightly to show her displeasure. "Hai, Arigato for your hospitality," she responded instead.

Nara Shikamaru had been leaning against the side of the building peering up at the clouds when they'd exited and now he grumbled something before moving forward. "Kuroboshi-sempai, you're with me," he said, a note of annoyance in his tone. The Jonin smirked slightly at that.

Inuzuka Kiba stood beside his dog, Akamaru, which now reach well past his knees. "Erizawa, come with me," he growled. The female's emerald eyes flashed toward him and narrowed.

Iwane clearly remembered that he had been Hinata-chan's Genin teammate, and it hadn't been too long since she'd broken off her growing relationship with the Konoha kunoichi. She had felt bad about it since she had originally started going out with her to soothe the ache at knowing that something was growing between Amane and Neji as they sent letters back and forth. When the Itagaki had rejected her, she had broken up with Hinata because she didn't want to keep leading her on.

She hoped that she could avoid all contact with the Hyuuga heiress while she was here in Konoha, but she doubted that it would be possible. Kiba was giving her an open glare and knew he had found out about what had happened between Hinata and her. She sighed softly and nothing more to show her exasperation at being stuck in his house for the next few months.

Amane observed the red-headed woman that opened the door as they approached the house that the kunoichi had been leading her to. She noticed right away that she wasn't a ninja, and neither was the brown haired man that had come up behind her. However, she had also seen that they were in the ninja district and there were sure to be shinobi living in the houses that surrounded them.

"Konnichiwa and welcome to Konoha," the woman replied with a kind smile. "My name is Yumi and this is my husband, Shun." Amane could tell that despite being polite, she was worried but she could understand.

"Domo arigato for your hospitality, Haruno-san," she muttered as she bowed toward them. "I will try not to cause you any trouble." Even though the words seemed to alleviate her fears a bit she could still tell that she wasn't completely trusted, but Amane was fine with this since she didn't trust them either.

Iwane gave a forced grin as she saw the wild looking woman that met them as they entered the house. She was soon joined by another younger woman, but who was older then Kiba. "Welcome to our home. My name is Tsume. If you need anything then please let my son, Kiba know and he'll inform either myself or my daughter, Hana."

She nodded and forced herself to respond with some form of politeness. "Hai, thank you for having me, Inuzuka-san," she replied. Although they were being nice to her she didn't doubt that they would monitor and record whenever she left the house. She was fine with it as long as they didn't try to interfere with her training because then they'd have a problem.

Aiko had been trained for a very long time on how to read people and could tell that while the two males appeared laid back and lazy, they were quick witted and had an attention to details. The woman was polite but watched him warily. He resisted the urge to sigh and hoped they wouldn't insist on following him around.

"Please to meet you," he said with a bow. The grin he used was carefree and a bit goofy, since he'd have to put on Aiko's mask because he couldn't be himself around these people. Harukaze would have to take a backseat for a while, or at least until he was alone with the kunoichi. "I'm Kuroboshi Aiko." It was no doubt that they'd already been informed of his name but still played the part of the persona he had made while not behind the mask.

"Hai, welcome to our home. I am Yoshino and this is my husband, Shikaku." She glared at the mentioned man and he winced as he moved forward to take his hand in a very western-like gesture.

"P-pleased to meet you, Nara-san," Aiko muttered, scratching the back of his head as he shook his hand a bit too hard and showing that he wasn't use to greeting someone in such a manner.

"Aa," he grumbled. He didn't seem too pleased to have risen from the couch that was in the living room. When Aiko released his hand he shook it out and stepped away from him. "I hope you won't cause too many problems, eh?"

The Suna Jonin flushed and shook his head. "Iie, of course not," he quickly assured him. "This is actually my first trip to Konoha so I'm a bit anxious about being here."

Yoshino smiled. "Forgive my husband," she said, with another glare at the man. "An ally of Konoha wouldn't cause trouble." He knew, however, that she would watch him closely to make sure that her words remained true. Aiko could only return her smile with a rueful grin. As he accompanied Shikamaru upstairs he made a mental note to guard what he said around the kunoichi.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Satoshi's expression grew grave as the man continued to inform him of what had happened and he didn't wait for him to finish before he slammed the door in his face. He turned around and was about to inform his brother when he paused at seeing him leaning against the doorframe with a serious look that seemed out of place on his features. "You heard?"

Satori nodded as he straightened and strode past him into the kitchen. While it was no secret that the long haired man had never gotten along well with Hiroaki, but he'd been his father. The older twin wondered how he was taking this news. He was shocked by it himself, but somehow couldn't muster the sorrow he should have felt for the death of his father. And he hadn't died, he'd been murdered.

Any child would want to search out the one that had killed him, but even he knew that it wouldn't matter. There had been too many that had hated the old man and would be impossible to determine who had been responsible. It was certain that not even those within the council would attempt to find his murderer. After all, they had all been indebted to him in one way or another, or were being blackmailed into agreeing with his decisions.

His brother shuffled around the room as he watched from the door, and he noticed that he refused to meet his gaze and didn't try to hide this fact. Satoshi could tell that though they'd both had their differences with the old man, that his death still hurt simply because he had been their father. "Satori-kun?" he muttered, stepping into the room.

"He had it coming," he stated coldly, voice lowered into almost a whisper. He stood in front of the sink as he washed and rewashed the same cup he had just used. His grip became tighter as he continued to speak. "All he cared about was getting more wealth and power, and he didn't give a _damn_ who he hurt in the process." His voice also rose as the words poured freely from his mouth now.

"He stopped caring about our well-being as soon as he found out that I was gay. He didn't fucking care about me, so why should I care about what happened to him?" The glass shattered in his hands but he didn't seem to notice this, or as the shards sliced his hands open so his blood splattered the sink. All he knew was a dull ache in his chest that had been there for a very long time, and would probably never fade away.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**Wa mou inai Ashikaga Eizan:** Ashikaga Eizan no longer exists  
**wakizachi:** short sword (shorter then the medium sized kodachi); this was used in ancient times by samurai to commit seppuku or ritual suicide, by slicing the belly while another stood behind with a katana to take the head, and it was done in order to regain one's honor when disgraced  
**Moshiwaka arimasen:** I am seriously, very sorry (not sure if this is correct)  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-three**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** We Belong Together - BigBang ("At-chi e it-te" means go away)

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"We are often killed by our  
unchangeable circumstances."_  
-M. e. Tello

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-four:** _Our Circumstances_ o0o o0o

The Oinin stood in the corner and silently observed the chaos that reigned within the room. He had been summoned by the Kazekage while he'd been at his apartment, his tattoo waking him up as it ached, and he had rushed over.

It was actually his day off, and he knew it had to be serious for Gaara to have summoned him after his double-shift merely four hours ago. So, that was why he'd hurried after changing into his still dirty uniform.

He'd realized why he'd been called shortly after arriving, and was shocked but not too much. The Hunter had known for a while that Itagaki Hiroaki had been a terrible and arrogant man. His murder was bound to happen sooner or later, and by someone that wasn't willing to take his abuse.

Of course, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know who did it. He was curious to know who'd finally had the courage to end his terrible reign over the Itagaki Ichizoku and Suna council.

"Kamikaze-san," he heard his name being called and he appeared at Gaara's side immediately. He was crouched with his right hand and knee touching the floor. "Have a messenger send word to Itagaki Amane in Konoha of these events."

He nodded to the order and left the room when he'd been dismissed. Ryohei would make sure to also write to his sister who was with Amane in Konoha. She had already managed to get out of marrying Itagaki Motoki, and he was sure that she'd be relieved that Hiroaki wouldn't bother her with the matter anymore.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The cloaked figure watched from a distance as the Hebi Sannin arrived at the gate and didn't wait to be let in and bounded over the high walls, kicking off a nearby tree branch. He smirked and wondered how it would have been if he had managed to arrive as he had been leaving. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get inside and get a shot at "Joukai", as she had started to call herself. He hadn't known the girls' true name, but for some reason he wanted to know.

He'd last seen her a few months ago while she had been outside of Oto and he had attacked her since the Hunter was no where to be seen, and he had been shocked when she defended easily. Her movements had changed drastically and he realized that she had been using the biju's chakra. That was further proven when he'd seen the crimson that had been overpowering her black orbs when before only a thin rim had lined them and soaked the pupil.

However, he doubted that he would have been able to get close to the girl when Orochimaru had been away since he'd most likely instructed Hitori to stay close to her. So, perhaps it would be better to try now, since he'd most likely summon him for a report during the time he'd been away.

Minoru already knew why the former Konoha-nin had left Sound, since he was coming from the west. He had been in Iwagakure because the Akatsuki member had heard from their leader, Pein, that the snake was trying to form a treaty with Stone. Also, he knew that it was only matter of time before he would leave east for Kumo. The negotiations with Iwa had simply been easier so he'd concentrated on them because their hatred for Konoha during the Third Shinobi War was still strong.

Cloud would also be easy to convince since he only had to promise the Hyuuga's dojutsu at their victory and they'd agree. It seemed like everything else was falling into place for Orochimaru and his wish to see the Leaf in ruins. Minoru didn't really care what the man's plans were but kept an eye on him because the leader was interested in the former Akatsuki member's activities.

He had scoped out the place and had determined that the guards at the gate didn't appear like ninja and the village itself was shielded by anyone outside the village from sensing chakra used within the walls. Also, even if anyone came upon it they would only think it was a normal city. Minoru was sure that the ninja were trained underground in tunnels that Orochimaru had built long ago to perhaps escape from the Hunter-nin that might come for his life for being Nukenin of Konoha.

He moved over the wall with ease and headed toward the hut that he'd first kidnapped Joukai from. When he arrived he didn't sense the Hunter nearby, but he did feel the flare of chakra. As he moved closer, it was to see that the kunoichi was already engaged in a fight with another person. It took Minoru only a moment to identify him as the snake's new apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke, formerly of Konoha and younger sibling of Itachi.

From what he could see, the girl was clearly winning as she pushed him back with her attacks. He relished the sight of her body as it moved in a deadly dance as she interchanged blows with the Sharingan user. Minoru noticed that she changed her weapons between the kodachi and the shorter wakizachi. He figured that it was her way of training herself to be able to handle both types of blades. Or perhaps she used the shorter of the two while she was within Otogakure and the other when outside the walls of Sound.

He turned his attention back to the fight as they lunged at one another once more with a mind-boggling speed, but only for Sasuke to be thrown back by a kick to the midsection. She straightened as he sat up, coughing blood on the ground between his bent legs. Her hand lifted so she was pointing the blade toward him, and Minoru was close enough to hear her.

"You're pathetic, Uchiha," she told him, her eyes narrowing. "You come to demand answers and yet can't even defend yourself against my attacks. I have nothing to say to you."

She turned away but he stumbled to his feet and she hesitated as he yelled at her. "I don't care what you say! Tell me where Eizan is!" he demanded of the shorter boy.

"Why do you care so much for that weak kunoichi?" she asked him instead. She didn't glance at him and lowered her head so her bangs shrouded her crimson orbs from view. "She was as pathetic as you are."

Sasuke's face contorted in anger at her words as he wiped his mouth, smearing the blood across his cheek but he didn't even notice. "She's a bit arrogant but she isn't pathetic. I care for my friends so tell me where she is!"

Joukai chuckled at his words and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "You care?" the bandages shifted with her grin. "Is that why you impaled your teammate with a Chidori?"

The boy's features darkened with her question and her grin grew. "Urusei," he snapped at her. His hands clenched around the handles of the kunai as he glared at the kunoichi.

She merely glanced away once more, as if she saw him as no threat. "I pity you, Uchiha," she muttered, peering toward the limitless heavens above, which had started to darken as night approached. "You who had everything threw it all away for power. As I said, pathetic."

Joukai sheathed her wakizachi with a flick of her wrists before stuffing her hands into her pockets and sauntering toward the hut. "At-chi e it-te, basan," she said with a sigh. "I grow tired of your presence." She pulled open the door and went in before the Leaf-nin could say anything as it clicked shut behind her.

Sasuke stood there for several moments, glaring angrily at the door she'd vanished behind, but finally turned around and stormed off. He was muttering something under his breath and while Minoru couldn't hear him, he was certain that he would try again. After all, Uchiha were persistent bastards.

Minoru was at the door in seconds and paused as he heard a voice. "At least knock if you're gonna come annoy me," Joukai called from inside. He smirked since he realized that she had most likely been expecting him for a while now, so he humored her and knocked before entering. "You could have at least waited for a response." She sounded annoyed but suspected that it was mainly due to the Sharingan user.

"I'm impatient," he muttered as he closed the door behind him and glanced around the small hut. It was bare but also neat. There were two futons in the corner, a small irori in the middle with food cooking in a pot within it, and instead of a kotatsu, there was a small table with two chairs. It was cozy but a bit cramped for two people.

She was sitting on her futon with her legs crossed Indian style in front of her and her hands resting on her bent knees. "You should learn patience," she chastised him. She didn't seem hostile toward him despite the fact that he had kidnapped her at one point and made it a habit of attacking her while she was away from Otogakure. He supposed that she had gotten use to his presence. Minoru wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Hmm, perhaps," he calmly responded as he plopped into one of the chairs and glanced at her. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be meditating by the relaxed state of her body. He didn't actually know why he'd come here if he had no intention of either attacking her or trying to abduct her again. Her next words indicated that she was also curious of this fact.

"Why are you here, Eniwa-san?" she asked, crimson orbs sliding open to fix him with a pointed look. He shrugged and nothing more as he relaxed in the chair. The atmosphere of this place was slightly soothing despite the kunai and shuriken that were scattered on the table in front of him.

She sighed and loosened her blades from her thigh and back when she realized that he wasn't going to attack her. They were set on the futon beside her and then she turned back to study him. "I'm afraid that I can't indulge in these little 'fights' of ours," she mumbled. "Those types of things are reserved for friends, and unfortunately, that part of my life is over."

Minoru was disturbed by the dead look in her eyes as she told him this and fought back a chill. He realized then that she wasn't too different from himself. When he'd been a child he had been normal, and then his abilities had manifested.

His eyes had been both feared and coveted, and his family had been slaughtered because of this. He'd been taken in and trained by a ninja of his village to forego his emotions, and became only a weapon. When he'd been Genin he had felt that his squad and Jonin instructor were slowing his progress.

The elite ninja was the one that had raised him and who had killed his family. Minoru had slit his throat with no small amount of pleasure. Those that were responsible for letting him go unpunished for his crime or that had assisted him had also suffered the same fate. He had enjoyed seeing how fast he could kill them.

"That's a shame," he responded as he leaned back against the chair. "Since I intend on returning again and again until I finally bring you back with me." He stood as he sensed the Hunter's approach and knew he'd finished with the Sannin. "I'll retreat for now but don't think you've seen the last of me."

Minoru formed seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke moments before the door was slammed open. "Konbanwa, Hitori-kun," Joukai called out amiably and didn't seem to find it too disturbing that he'd withdrawn a kodachi. "Put that away and come eat something." She stood and moved toward the irori to remove the pot of stew that she had made earlier and which she had heated for tonight.

"Joukai?" he inquired and she turned to face him with a grin that was obscured beneath the bandages as she waved him over. He hesitated only a moment before sheathing the weapon and moving toward the table as he slipped into the chair that Minoru had just vacated. She could tell he was concerned because he'd sensed the Akatsuki member's presence within the hut. He hadn't caused trouble, so she didn't pay the man too much attention.

"Don't worry yourself," she said with a smile as she rested a hand on his shoulder. The motion seemed to calm him and he finally removed his mask. She turned away from him almost immediately and thus missed the slight furrowing of his brows at her action. Meanwhile, she had placed the shuriken and kunai aside to make way for two bowls which she filled with the food she had made. She removed the bandages and sat in the other chair before both of them started to eat in silence.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The sky was still dark when he left the shower after he had stretched and did his early morning exercises. He dressed in his usual attire; dark green, high-water pants and short sleeved white shirt underneath his flak vest. When he slipped his sandals on he went down stairs with the agility of a feline and wasn't surprised to find that Yoshino was already up.

"Ohayo gozai-mass, Nara-san," he said to her as he plopped in a chair. He noticed that neither Shikamaru or Shikaku were up, but with a woman like Yoshino, he doubted that she'd let them sleep for too much longer.

She turned to give him a tired smile. "Ohayo, Kuroboshi-san, but please just call me Yoshino." Her attention was turned back to making breakfast as she shuffled around quietly.

"Of course, Yoshino-san, but I also insist that you call me Aiko." She nodded a reply before he rested his arms on the table and laid his head on them. He hadn't found sleep easily last night since he wasn't use to being in a strange bed, and he hadn't wanted to get use to it either. Being in Konoha was fine, but being in this place had him on edge.

Of course, he _would_ eventually get use to it but that wasn't to say that he'd drop his guard. He'd been shinobi for too long to ever really do that. Besides, he knew that he was already past the expectant age that Oinin usually died, but he'd been lucky until now. He had no illusions of being invincible and knew that he would fall in battle one day.

However, that didn't mean that he'd let the enemy take his life any easier, and if he could save himself from being killed then he'd take the chance. He still had to get Arisa away from Orochimaru and so wouldn't give up on life just yet.

The kunoichi placed a bowl of rice in front of him and he muttered "Itadakimasu" as he straightened and started to eat. He was half-way finished when she set the miso soup beside him. Soon Aiko was rising from the table and Shikamaru and Shikaku were just entering the room. "Ohayo," he greeted them. "Ima ika-nakereba."

Shikaku only nodded as he plopped his body into the chair he'd just vacated as Yoshino removed the empty bowls. "Just behave yourselves," he grumbled. "If you're needed, an eagle with a white ribbon tied around it's left talon will be sent over the forest."

Aiko nodded. "Aa, domo. Sumimasen." He formed seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he was gone they started to eat and Yoshino made a mental note to get up early everyday since the Suna Jonin appeared to be an early riser.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Amane descended the stairs and paused momentarily when she noticed that all three of her hosts were sitting at the table and seemed to be waiting for her. "Ohayo gozai-mass," she greeted quietly. She slipped into the offered chair uneasily because she didn't wish to be rude.

The three replied in the same fashion before Yumi placed a bowl of rice and a plate of three small cooked fish in front of her. "Itadakimasu," the wind user muttered before she started to eat.

"So, what are your plans for today, Itagaki-san?" Yumi asked politely as she took a sip of her green tea. She tried to sound casual but didn't do a very good job of it.

"Amane is fine," she replied. "And my teammate and I will be training with Kuroboshi-sensei close to the stream in the forest." She informed them of the general location in case they were needed, but not too specific in case they wanted to spy on them. After all, that river cut a long path through the forest and even went further east and past the village.

Sakura watched her as she ate and Amane noticed that the girl was wearing black pants and a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a Chunin vest over it. The other day she had been wearing normal clothing and knew that she'd be training today as well. "You're being trained by Tsunade-san, aren't you?" Amane asked her after she'd set her empty bowl down.

The kunoichi smiled easily at her and nodded. "Hai," she stated proudly. "I've decided to become iryou-nin."

"Of course," she simply responded. She didn't inform her that it was the best course of action for her since her fighting abilities weren't the best. Being a medical ninja would be easy with her sharp mind and good chakra manipulation, but didn't tell her this. Amane had never been one to let others know of what she was thinking.

She stood from the table with minimal noise. "Sumimasen, mou osoi dess," she muttered with a bow before moving toward the door. Amane didn't glance at them before she went out the door, but she could feel their eyes on her back the entire time.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Iwane slipped out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. She was once again grateful that the room she'd been given had it's own shower and bathroom, so she didn't have to interact with the Inuzuka family so early in the morning. Actually, she only wanted to avoid Kiba since she didn't want to get into an argument with him.

The other day she had sensed that he wanted to say a lot of things to her but she hadn't given him a chance and she intended to keep it that way. As she exited she almost groaned when she saw who sat on the bed. "Ever heard of knocking?" she demanded.

She was only wearing panties and a tank top shirt, but she didn't let her discomfort show as she slipped on her pants. The canine looking ninja didn't seem too embarrassed with the situation either and only glared at her. "You're a jerk, you know that?" he replied instead. "You broke Hinata-chan's heart." The last part was said with a growl.

The Erizawa female raked an annoyed look over him before turning back to getting ready for the day. "Iie, I saved her from a bigger heartbreak," she simply responded. She turned to face him as he sprang from the bed, but didn't stop him as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"You're gonna apologize to her or I'm going to kick your ass, and I don't care if you're a girl." His eyes had narrowed dangerously as he peered down on her, since he was taller by five inches. Her hand had come to grip a kunai she'd hidden in her towel, since she had sensed a presence while she had been in the shower.

She found that she had no need to use it as the door was pushed open. "Get out, Kiba," a voice told him sharply and Iwane turned to see that it was his older sister, Hana. He glared at her for several more seconds before he released her. "Now." Kiba growled before he turned and stormed out of the room. "Please forgive his behavior, Erizawa-san."

Iwane allowed herself to relax and the hand that had been gripping the kunai came to rest at her side. "It's no big deal," she replied with a grin before she turned around and pulled off her tank top. Along her shoulder blades Hana could see something written in ancient Suna text she couldn't translate, and which had been tattooed into the Sand kunoichi's skin.

The Erizawa slipped on her bra before putting on her armored vest. "He's probably mad because he has a crush on Hinata-chan." Her top shirt, which was the dark green long sleeved shirt she wore under her Chunin vest, was slipped over her head next. "By the way, would you inform Inuzuka-san that I'm going out for training?"

Hana nodded as she faced her once more. Iwane slipped on her black sandals and then tied the Suna hitai-ate around her left bicep. "Ja ne, Hana-san," she replied before forming seals and vanishing from the room. The older kunoichi was lost in thought for several moments before turning and leaving the room as she closed the door behind her.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Enenra had left Konoha with great haste since he'd stayed longer then he'd intended and he didn't wish Akatsuki to suspect him of being disloyal. His figure was a blur of motion as it moved from tree branch to branch and no sound marked his progress.

As he was about to leave Hi no Kuni he paused and glanced in the direction that would lead to Otogakure. Both Sasuke and Arisa were there, under constant threat and he could do nothing for the moment.

His hand slipped under the cloak and allowed his fingers to trail along the chain he wore around his neck, and the silver ring that hung from it. The child, in her sorrow at leaving Konoha had given him her most priced possession and had sworn to return and visit him with her beloved brother. Shortly after, he'd found out about the tragedy that had befallen the family and that the girl had become an orphan.

If she had been part of Konoha, he would have convinced his father to take her in. However, perhaps it was best that it wasn't so since three years later his whole family had been slaughtered by Orochimaru. Itachi had allowed them all to believe that he was their murderer, and the real Uchiha Itachi had died along with them. He had then become Enenra, Oinin of Konoha.

There were several times over the last five years and a half that he had regretted his decision to leave Konoha in search of revenge. It had destroyed any chance he ever had at happiness or anything that a child his age should have had. He'd been denied joy, a dream, and love. However, if given the chance he would do it all again because in the end, his heart had died a long time ago in a house fire.

Itachi -no, Enenra- let the chain drop back under his shirt and he jumped out of the tree and toward the Akatsuki safe house his partner was staying at. After all, Kisame could only cover for him for so long before his absence was noticed.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**at-chi e it-te:** go away  
**basan:** a large fire-breathing chicken monster (yes, I'm making fun of his hair lol)  
**ima ika-nakereba:** I have to go now  
**mou osoi dess:** It's getting late  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-four**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** One Day I'll Fly Away - Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"One stormy night, I waited in vain  
for your expected return.  
This life in full of uncertain fates,  
yet I still hold onto hope. _

_That cold, bitter night they  
came only to deliver your  
cooling corpse, and a  
blood-drenched goodbye note."_  
-M. e. Tello

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-five:** _News From Home_ o0o o0o

Atsushi heard a knock as he sat at his desk and sighed softly before telling the person to enter. Ryohei walked into his father's study, and was dressed in his regular Jonin uniform. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and his clothing was rumpled. The older Erizawa knew that his offspring was being run ragged since news of Hiroaki's murder had become public.

Gaara, despite his dislike of the man, had ordered security measures tightened in case the incident had been Orochimaru's doing. The red head didn't wish for there to be a repeat of the attack that had been orchestrated by him almost two years ago.

"Have a seat," he told his oldest son and he obeyed by plopping unceremoniously into the chair in front of the desk. "I'll make this short so you can go and rest." Since the meeting with Fujikaru over the sand dunes a few days ago, he had come to a decision. "I have decided to continue as Soke of the Erizawa for the time being."

Ryohei frowned and sat up straighter in his seat. "What do you mean?" he asked him. In a years' time it had been decided that the position as Head of the Erizawa Ichizoku would he handed over to his heir. Ryohei had understood that his father would do this because he would be the ideal leader, who wouldn't cave to Hiroaki's demands.

"There is no need for you to undertake both your current position and this one as well," he simply responded. Atsushi was hoping that his son would be too tired to ask any questions at the moment, but one look at his face told him otherwise.

"Does this have to do with Hiroaki's murder?" he asked quietly. His blue-green orbs, which were the second most advanced in Suna, narrowed at his father's features. "You didn't...have him murdered, did you?"

Atsushi chuckled, and the sound was hallowed. "Iie, I didn't, but I _do_ know who was responsible." He folded his hands on the desk in front of him and peered at his joined fingers for several silent moments. "I knew that it would happen eventually, and I was fully prepared to suffer the same fate."

Ryohei frowned at his statement and was deeply disturbed by it. "Tell me everything," he demanded. Atsushi sighed but nodded and started to recount the events that had transpired over the desert sand.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

She stretched her arms over her head and groaned softly before rising to her feet. "Mou osoi dess. Konbanwa, Ame-kun, E-Kuroboshi-sensei," she called, catching herself before she said Enoki's name. She had been use to having the Jonin as their instructor and realized that it would take a while until she became accustomed to having Aiko as their new teacher.

The other two said their goodbyes as well before they went their separate ways, and back to the families they were staying with. Iwane stuffed her hands into her pockets and decided to walk through the village since she was tired as it was. They'd spent the majority of the day using techniques to increase their chakra levels, and then they had spared for the remaining time. The Erizawa relished the ache in her muscles after a day spent training, since it had been a long time from the last time it had happened.

Of course, she was sad since they didn't have Arisa here to train with, but she decided to push that to the back of her mind for the moment. After all, they were training to become stronger and thus use that to rescue her from Orochimaru's clutches.

As she neared the Inuzuka compound, she paused as she saw a figure leaning against the fence waiting for someone. Iwane nearly cursed in frustration as she noticed the shoulder length, silky indigo hair and the slender figure that she identified as Hyuuga Hinata.

The kunoichi lifted her face when she heard her approaching and her pale eyes widened in shock when they came to lock with her emerald orbs. That expression alone told her that she hadn't been waiting for her as she had first suspected, and now she cursed Kiba since she knew that he was the only one that could have been responsible for this.

She knew that she couldn't avoid this forever and so would talk with the Hyuuga heiress, but on her own terms. Iwane was sure that Kiba and his other teammate would no doubt be watching them. The Suna kunoichi strode forward and seized hold of Hinata's arm as the smaller girl squeaked in fear by her sudden action.

Iwane hesitated and smirked slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but we need a bit of privacy." She plucked something off Hinata's shoulder and the other would see that it was a bug. "Back off, bug boy," she growled and flicked the insect away before forming seals and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She released Hinata as soon as they appeared on the heads of the Monument and backed away. Iwane was at a loss for words for several moments as the other fidgeted nervously. The last time she had seen her, the shorter kunoichi had been in tears as she broke off their relationship. Now she flinched as she remembered the heartbreaking sight and cursed herself for causing the other to suffer in such a way.

"Gomen," she heard Hinata say, and was distracted from her own thoughts at the apology.

"Nani? What are you apologizing for?" she asked in confusion. As far as she remembered the Hyuuga girl had done nothing wrong. It was Iwane that had led her on and then broken her heart in the end.

"I k-know that I w-wasn't the b-best girlfriend, a-and that you b-broke up with m-me because I'm no g-good. I'm w-weak, a-and awkward," she stuttered. While they had been going out Iwane had been working to help her get past it, since she was always pretty bold about things. Now, it seemed to have gotten worse as she struggled with every other word.

The Erizawa sighed and moved toward her, and was disturbed as the other flinched. She was at a loss for words by the reaction and almost lost her train of thought. "You don't have anything to apologize for," she muttered, letting her hand drop back to her side. "I'm the one that was weak because I couldn't..." She clenched her hands into fists before turning away.

"I was leading you on, Hinata-chan because I was in love with someone else, and they were starting to fall for another. The reason I started to go out with you was because of that and I realized that it was wrong when she rejected me. I couldn't continue to lie to you and be with you when I knew that it was only to soothe my own heart break." She leaned against the railing and peered into the darkness that was gathering as the sun sank into the western horizon.

She turned toward her and saw that the words had made her even sadder and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I never meant to hurt you." Her hands tightened around the railing and she was glad as it bent beneath her hold.

"I-it's Amane-san, i-isn't it?" she asked quietly. The words disproved the claims that the girl's Byakugan wasn't fully developed. "I a-already knew, b-but thought m-maybe I c-could make you f-forget her."

Iwane frowned and turned to face her. She was still as beautiful as she remembered her, and especially since she had grown her hair out. The strands cascaded to her shoulders in silky waves and caressed her fair features whenever the wind picked up. Before she could stop herself she had moved forward.

Hinata had gone still as her breath caught in her throat at the feel of Iwane's fingers pushing through her hair. Iwane was still two inches taller than the Hyuuga kunoichi and thus had to look up at her slightly. She leaned against the touch and closed her eyes instinctively.

Iwane caught the familiar scent of jasmines from her shampoo and the lotion and soap she also used. She leaned down and rested her forehead against her own and met her pale eyes as they fluttered open. "I feel so at ease with you, but I don't want to hurt you," she muttered, hands cupping her face.

"You won't," she whispered, leaning up and placing her lips against the taller girls' mouth. She pulled back and smiled past the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "I know you won't."

The Erizawa wiped her eyes with a sigh and leaned forward to claim her lips. She pulled her closer as Hinata's arms wrapped around her waist. As they stood in the clearing illuminated by the sun's dying light, Iwane silently hoped that she wouldn't inadvertently hurt Hinata.

o0o o0o o0o o0o 

Amane had left before she was noticed and sighed as a smile spread over her face. She had followed them when they had disappeared from the road because she was worried of what might happen between them. Now she saw that she didn't need to worry. Also, she hoped that the girl would be able to help Iwane get past her fears and heart break.

She left the forest and entered the streets of Konoha as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. The wind user made her way toward the ninja district and Haruno's house. As she walked, she kept thinking of the problems they had left back in Suna.

Amane had never found out who had been Iwane's attacker but she did know that he was part of her family. The only thing that bothered her was Motoki's wish to marry Iwane, and the girl's adamant refusal to the idea. She frowned and wondered for the first time something she had left untouched for fear that it could be true. _'Was it Motoki?'_

She shuddered as the wind picked up and hurried toward the house. The thought was disturbing, since it was her brother but she realized that it wasn't too far-fetched. She only hoped that she was wrong.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he lay in his sleeping bag and listened carefully to the sounds of the night. His cerulean orbs met Jiraiya's over the distance and watched as they flicked toward the side to indicate where they were. He blinked twice to show he understood and both quietly formed seals without giving away the fact that they were awake.

When the figures stormed the camp, they attacked the sleeping bodies and noticed too late that logs had taken their place. The four fell under the Konoha-nin's attacks before they had a chance to defend. Naruto darted around the camp gathering their possessions while Jiraiya destroyed the bodies.

They left the area immediately, since they didn't know if the ninja had reinforcements. The younger man turned to the other. "Where will we go now?" he asked. They had both seen that the ninja didn't have any hitai-ate to identify them, but they had to be shinobi by their movements.

"Kaze no Kuni," the white haired man muttered with a frown. He was on edge because it had been a while since he had last gotten a chance to do research for his latest book. So, he blamed the Akatsuki if his book didn't come out as good as the others. Naruto himself had read some of his new material at Jiraiya's insistence but had told him he found it dull.

"We're stopping at a hot springs near the edge of Wind Country," he informed him, and heard the blonde man snort sardonically. Jiraiya choose to ignore him and they increased their speed so they could leave Tsuchi no Kuni sooner.

They arrived at the border of the Land of Wind and Naruto left Jiraiya to wander on his own. He didn't have to stay with the white haired man in order to feel safe anymore. He had trained hard and was now confident that he could defend himself from any foe that wasn't higher then the Jonin level.

He'd been wandering the small town, after making sure that nothing he wore identified him as a ninja when he heard the cry of a hawk. His blue orbs shot toward the sky and his lips, hidden under his cloth mask to keep others from seeing the whisker marks, lifted in a grin.

Naruto sprinted to the outskirts of the small town before forming seals and used a small burst of his own chakra to alert the bird of his presence. The hawk swooped down and landed on his outstretched arm. He removed the small piece of paper tied securely around it's talon.

_'Kitsune,  
We have been sent on a mission to your village. Situation is tense at home so raccoon-eyes thought we could use a break. No news from prey, but your own home is cautious. Reply soon.  
-I. & A.'_

The blonde Genin frowned at the message. _'In Konoha?'_ he wondered silently. He could understand why Gaara had sent them if situations with the council still weren't going well.

Through their simply coded messages they had informed him of what was happening within Suna. He even knew of the attack by Otogakure after they had helped Konoha to try and recover Sasuke. Naruto was only relieved that the kunoichi hadn't been hurt too badly.

He quickly started to write out a response.

_'I. & A.,  
Too bad you're at my home, since I'm near yours but not for too long. No news on my end but we were ambushed by an unidentified enemy. We'll change routes soon to ensure it won't happen again. There's no set direction we're traveling. Ero-sennin is growing restless with no research but nothing new. Be safe over there, for both our sakes.  
-Kitsune'_

He tied it to the hawk's talon, who had started to nibble his ear, since he was already familiar with the blonde. Naruto stood and stroked his head before releasing him toward the south-east in the direction of Konoha. After he had watched the bird disappear from view he turned and wandered back to their hotel room. Jiraiya had decided to rent one just this once but he felt uneasy about it.

Naruto would convince the old man that they needed to continue moving and soon enter Kaze no Kuni where it would be less likely that they'd be attacked. At the moment they were thirty miles away from Amegakure and he felt wary about that. He had seen very few shinobi from Rain fight, but something told him that the ninja that had attacked him had something to do with that village. With that thought, he hurried toward the ryokan and was glad he hadn't unpacked their belongings.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The mornings had been spent training before they stopped for an hour for lunch and then they'd start once more until sundown. That had been their normal routine for the past two days, and Amane thought that this day would be the same as before. However, she was informed that the Hokage had summoned her. Even though she had asked the reason, it seemed that neither Yumi or Shun; Sakura-san's parents; had any clue as to why Tsunade wanted to see her. So, she had no choice but to go to the woman's office and hopefully the rest of her team would be there as well.

When she arrived it was to see a Suna Chunin standing outside of the office and realized that Tsunade had received a message from Sand. Aiko and Iwane had arrived at almost the same time as the Itagaki, and the short haired woman, whom had introduced herself as Shizune the other day, ushered all three of them inside before leaving the room. There were two sealed scrolls in front of the busty woman and the three of them realized that they were meant for them.

"Ohayo," Tsunade greeted them and held out the scrolls. "Itagaki-san and Erizawa-san, you have received messages from your village." The girls moved forward to take the offered scrolls from her and they wasted no time to open them.

Amane's features contorted into a look of shock before her face was once more an unreadable mask. It was the most emotion that Aiko had ever been privileged to see and wondered what the letter contained. "Sumimasen," she muttered before bowing and leaving the room. Iwane's own reaction was a simple furrowing of her brows before rolling up the scroll once more and excusing herself to go after her teammate.

Aiko blinked in confusion before he turned to glance at the Hokage. The woman had filled the sake cup in front of her, never mind that it was too early in the morning to drink, and downed the contents. "It seems that a man named Itagaki Hiroaki has been murdered with Sunagakure," she explained to the Jonin. When she saw the look of realization dawn on his features, she became more curious. "Who is this man?"

The Suna-nin hesitated for a moment at the Hokage's question, but decided that the information wasn't too important to keep hidden. "He was Itagaki-san's grandfather," he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. While he projected a confused expression as to who could have murdered him, he knew well what had most likely happened.

It seemed that his letter had reached Morisue Fujikaru's hands and the man hadn't been pleased with what had been written there. So, he could only assume that he had proceeded to punish the Itagaki, who had kept the knowledge of Arisa's survival from him.

"So ka?" Tsunade muttered before nodding, as if she understood the girl's reaction. In actuality, Aiko had no idea how the girl was reacting expect for that brief flash of surprise that had registered on her face.

"Sumimasen, Hokage-san but I should check on my students," he informed her with a bow. When she nodded, he turned and strode out of the room and disappeared as soon as the door had closed behind him. He knew that the kunoichi would most likely be at their training area since it was the only place they had any privacy and quickly made his way there.

He arrived to the sight of Iwane flipping back as the Kaze no Yaiba ripped through the ground, which came dangerously close to hitting her. They were training but there was a definite anger behind Amane's attacks, and the Erizawa was only dodging instead of defending.

He situated himself in a tree branch to watch over them, since he could tell that the girl was grieving her grandfather's death and this was the only way she could express it. As he observed their match he wondered if he should tell them his conclusion that the letter he'd written to the Morisue Soke might have had something to do with his death. He wasn't certain that Fujikaru had been responsible, but there was a strong possibility. For the moment, he was indecisive but knew he had to come to a decision soon or the kunoichi would resent him more for not telling her sooner.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

When Enenra was five miles away from the safe house he changed out of his Oinin uniform and sealed it, along with his weapons into a scroll. He changed into a fishnet shirt and black pants and sandals before slipping on the Akatsuki coat. Usually he also removed the chain with the ring but he couldn't bring himself to do so this time, and instead used a Genjutsu to cover it.

His entrance into the safe house was silent and unnoticed as he waited for a moment before moving into the main part of the compound since he had sensed two more presences inside. As he entered, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that Deidara and Sasori were there.

He gave the slightest of nods in Kisame's direction and the shark man flashed his razor sharp teeth in his direction. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and plopped into his usual seat after grabbing something to drink.

"Yo, Itachi," Deidara called out to him with a sly grin. "Where were you hiding, un?" The Uchiha member could hardly tolerate the man and showed great restraint by not ending his miserable life, and not to mention the fact that the mouths in the palms of his hands were disturbing to look at.

He flashed him a crimson glare before turning away without answering his question. After all, he refused to get into a conversation with the man simply because he couldn't hold a decent one that didn't involve blowing things up.

Anyone within Akatsuki knew that he did things efficiently, and preferred short fights instead of prolonged ones. It was one of the things that he and Kisame differed, but they compromised. Either he wrapped things up quickly or Itachi would kill him.

That's why Sasori would have made a great partner for him since the puppet master was the same way. He hated waiting and had nearly killed Deidara several times already because he'd taken too long on certain missions that could have been completed quickly. Itachi supposed it was better he had Kisame as a partner, since he had managed to convince the shark shinobi into siding with him in case Akatsuki ever turned on them. The thing he had failed to mention to him was that _they_ would be the ones that would eventually betray the organization.

Sasori was currently fiddling around with a puppet, and it was surprising that he wasn't within Hiruko as he always tended to be. He had thrown the Akatsuki coat over the chair as he worked, and from where he sat Itachi could see his wooden body. The red headed man had made himself into a puppet long ago and thus retained his youthful appearance.

Itachi knew that the puppet master held no true loyalty toward the leader of Akatsuki but knew of his treacherous nature so he hesitated to approach him for an alliance against Pein. He knew that Kakuzu and Hidan wouldn't side with him since being in the organization suited their needs and desires. Kakuzu's being greed and Hidan's need to kill because of his Jashin religion.

He wouldn't even consider that Tobi individual since something about the man didn't sit right with him, and he doubted Deidara would betray Akatsuki either. In the end he would have no problems dealing with Zetsu and Konan since both of them were vulnerable to fire, and the kunoichi to water as well. He would only have to use either a high-level Katon jutsu or attack them by surprise, but he doubted that he'd have to resort to Amaterasu to defeat them.

Pein on the other hand would be trickier to beat since the man changed bodies, but he supposed that he could sabotage the others so he wouldn't be able to change. However, it would be a difficult thing to accomplish since they were sure to be heavily guarded or always within Pein's watchful eye. After a few moments of contemplation he decided that doing so would be the first thing to do and then take care of the members one by one.

He paused as he remembered Eniwa Minoru. He was a year younger then himself but his skills in combat had been said to be unrivaled, and not to mention that he hardly ever returned to any of the safe houses either. That would be another difficult battle but he decided to deal with him when the time came. If he had to he would reveal his true skills to take down this organization and would die to protect Konoha as his family had done.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai paused as she heard movement ahead and managed to slip into a nearby room before she was seen. When the person had passed by the door and turned the corner, the kunoichi left the room and continued down the hall.

She was aided by the shadows since night had fallen as could be told by the windows lining the hallway every ten feet. Joukai knew that sneaking into the Otogakure tower in the middle of the night was a bad idea, but she had to. The only thing she hadn't learned from the Hunter yet was how to summon, and there was a better chance of hell freezing over than her asking Orochimaru for help.

Her steps were noiseless as she neared the library that held the snake's scrolls. She was sure that some of them would contain jutsu and she was eager to learn because then she'd have a better chance at defeating the Sannin. It was her ultimate goal so she could finally free Hitori from his control.

She found the library unguarded and slipped in after making sure she didn't hear any movement within. After all, it would defeat the purpose if she happened to walk in and Orochimaru was already inside. That was the reason she hadn't been using chakra since she had left the hut, and that had forced her to use her speed and agility to break into the tower. It didn't bother her too much since it was also a test of stealth and in the end it would help her training.

It almost felt like old times in Suna when all she had cared about was training. While she had done so to allow her brother's legacy to live on, she had no real goal at the time besides death. Then she had started to care for Gaara and then met Amane and Iwane, and the pull of oblivion wasn't as strong as it had once been. Without realizing it, she had found people to protect and love.

Joukai vehemently squashed these thoughts down. She had already decided that that part of her life was over, and would never willingly return to Sunagakure no Sato. Even if she had to drive a knife in her heart to do so, here is where she would remain until she had accomplished her new goal. She would kill Orochimaru and free Hitori from his enslavement.

"I knew I sensed your presence," a voice murmured from the darkened corner of the room. She felt an involuntary shudder of terror and turned slowly towards the figure that left the shadows.

Yakushi Kabuto stood at half a foot taller then her and made an intimidating figure as he stalked closer to her. Joukai had allowed herself to freeze but she snapped out of it when he reached out a hand to touch her.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," she growled as she moved back, hands going instinctively to the hilts of her wakizachi. She could distinguish his lean figure clearly, dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Joukai forced herself not to look at his hands, the slender fingers which had been responsible for her suffering for so long.

He stepped toward her, his black sandals barely making a sound, but this time she stood her ground. She was prepared to fight him this time, and if need be she'd use this beings' chakra to burn him from the inside out. "I challenge you to a spar, and if I land the first blow you will not inform Orochimaru of my invasion of his office," she said after a moment. He looked ready to refuse but she spoke again. "Unless, you're afraid that you'll lose?"

The gray haired ninja clamped his mouth shut and seemed to think about it, but she already knew he'd accept her terms. It'd be a hit to his pride to denounce the challenge. "I accept."

Joukai grinned beneath her bandages and wasted no time as she lunged at him. He easily evaded her but she refused to be denied her victory as she continued to attack him. They had both silently agreed not to use any chakra since that would alert the snake Sannin of their fight, so they'd have to stick with taijutsu and weapons' use.

"I haven't set my terms incase I land the first blow," he told her as he countered but the kunoichi managed to block. "But I don't think I need to inform you what I desire if I happen to win." Kabuto's grin turned malicious when he saw her eyes widen, and the part of her face he could see had drained of color.

Kabuto's words had thrown her off and he almost managed to land a hit but she had lifted her knee in a successful block. She crossed the short swords in a scissors motion toward his throat but he ducked under and aimed a punch to her unprotected stomach. Joukai tucked her stomach in so the fist narrowly missed her.

Both of them jumped away from one another and Kabuto threw three kunai at her. Joukai used the short swords to send two back toward him and caught the third one in her mouth by the handle. The Oto-nin had caught the other two, since it wouldn't be too smart to let them hit anything in the room or the Sannin would still find out of their fight. However, if they fought outside or in the hall then they'd attract unwanted attention.

It was several minutes later that finally brought their skirmish to an end. Kabuto had managed to catch both of her blades in his hands, and even if the sharp edges had drawn blood it didn't change the fact that he _had_ caught them. He yanked them from her hands and flipped them so he was now gripping them correctly.

He attacked her this time, and the kunoichi used all the speed at her disposal to twist out of the way and brought her hand up to land a chop to the back of his neck in the process. Kabuto stumbled forward and Joukai stepped back as he turned toward her with an angry expression. She relished the sight of his face and this time it was her turn to grin. "I believe that makes me the winner."-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**Jashin:** evil god  
**Amaterasu:** the powerful sun goddess, is the most well-known deity of Japanese mythology, which Itachi named the black fire he can use with his Mangekyo Sharingan  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-five**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Miseinen - the GazettE

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"If you supress grief too much,  
it can well redouble."_  
-Moliere

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-six:** _Forging Agreements_ o0o o0o

Gaara lifted his head from the scroll he had been studying and peered at the individual that had slipped silently through the window. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "Is there something you needed, Itagaki-san?" he inquired tonelessly.

Itagaki Motoki inclined his head in an affirmative before moving to stand in front of his desk with his hands behind his back. The red head knew enough of the young man to be wary since his grandfather had wanted to overturn his rule. He was certain that the older Suna-nin would have the same goals, or at the very least the same way of thinking.

"My grandfather's murder," he answered at last. Gaara's sharp turquoise orbs could tell that he was well armed, but it was only natural for any ninja. However, with someone like Motoki, he knew that he had to be careful. "Have you found who was responsible?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Iie, there have been no clues as to how he was murdered besides that his throat was slit." He knew that this answer wouldn't please the young man into giving up his inquiry into the old man's murder.

"There was no blood spill on the floor of his office, so that suggests that he was killed somewhere else and moved there," he replied, showing that his eyes and analytical skills were very good.

"Hai, that is obvious, Itagaki-san," he agreed calmly. "Where should you suggest I look? There are no clues, trails of blood and the bruises on his body do show that there was a struggle, but this doesn't reveal anything."

He leaned against the desk as he gazed at the Jonin. Gaara knew he had to phrase his next words carefully, but not because he was scared of the man. His words might provoke Motoki into attacking him, and he didn't wish to harm him since then the Council might use this as another reason why he didn't make a fit leader. Also, he couldn't be the same person he was before and simply kill those that presented a problem.

"Also, your grandfather had many enemies outside and inside of Suna. There are too many suspects and not enough proof. The case will continue to be investigated, but if he was found within his office then perhaps it was someone in your own family."

Motoki frowned at the words and remembered the ninja that had attacked him almost two years ago, whom had wielded a sword from the Itagaki Bunke. However, there was one thing that disproved his suspicions of the branch house, and that was the fact that the retreating shinobi had dropped the sword. Anyone from the family wouldn't have let anything but death separate them from their swords.

While he had been fighting against the man, he had felt a strange nagging in the back of his mind that told him he wasn't an Itagaki. Now, he realized what it was when he replayed the fight within his mind. He hadn't moved like an Itagaki since those within the family, even the branch house members, were taught their fighting styles depending on the ability they received. His sea-green eyes darkened when he knew he was right.

"Sumimasen," he muttered before he faded from the room. Motoki planned on observing the Erizawa closely from now on because it was clear that it had been one of them that had attacked him, and he suspected someone in particular.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Haku watched with slight interest as his two teammates argued with one another but chose to stay out of it. It had been almost two years since they had returned from the lands surrounding Takigakure, because the leader had refused to give away their exact location. They had taken the Chunin Exam and had managed to pass.

In fact, all of the Rookie Nine, excluding Sasuke and Naruto, had taken the test. Sakura had occupied Shikamaru's place since he had already advanced in rank. It had been surprising but the pink haired kunoichi worked well with both Chouji and Ino, using her intellect and chakra enhanced strength in combination with the other's abilities.

Originally, Haku had considered perhaps becoming an iryou-nin like Sanako but realized that it would separate him from Anzai's side, and he didn't wish for that to happen. However, he had put his knowledge to good use and taught the kunoichi about which plants could help in treating wounds or be used as antidotes for poisons. It would come in handy in case she was ever low on chakra.

Haku had told the other two of his true origins, and while Anzai had been upset at first that he had kept it from them he had understood his reasons. They also knew that having told them his secret meant that he trusted them with his life. It had brought them closer to one another and the twins also knew why he had spent so much time with Naruto and helped train him. Naruto had been the one that had convinced him to return to Konoha instead of his intended plan to commit seppuku at Zabuza's grave.

At the moment, Sanako was upset because Anzai had informed her of his decision to try and take up an apprenticeship to become ANBU. Also, because Haku had decided to follow his lead and try to join as well, but with Tsunade's permission of course. He had at one point been Kiri Nukenin and while the Sandaime had given him his trust, Haku had no idea if the blonde woman would trust him in the same manner.

"Look, in the end it's my decision!" he exclaimed angrily. This wasn't their usual arguments where they meant nothing because Sanako was genuinely furious and worried by her brother's decision.

The kunoichi frowned and turned away, her whole body shaking. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want," she growled. Anzai hesitated at her tone of voice, regretting his words as he sighed.

"Gomen, Sana-chan, but I want to do this," he spoke more softly now. Even though they always seemed at odds with each other, Anzai cared a lot about his sister's approval. He knew that she had a right to be worried, especially with the threat of war fast approaching.

Haku stood from where he sat and both turned to glance at him. They were currently at their preferred training ground, which was on the outskirts of the forest and where they could clearly see the Hokage monument. It was the place they always met ever since they had been Genin and it had become habit to always be there every morning for training. At times, Sanako would only be there for an hour with them before heading off to the hospital.

"Sanako-kun," Haku muttered as he moved away from the tree he'd been leaning against. "I will be with Anzai-kun and you know I'd never let anything happen to him."

The female hesitated and sighed. She could never argue against Haku no matter how much she tried because in the end, she knew that he always told her the truth while others might lie to make her feel better. Anzai hadn't lied because he realized that she knew the dangers of his chosen profession, but had tried to reassure her that he'd be trained so he had nothing to worry about.

"I know you will, Take-kun," she muttered. Even thought Haku had told them his real name they had preferred to stick with the one he'd been given since they didn't want anyone to know of his true origin. Of course, it couldn't be a secret forever but for now it was better this way. "I'm just worried. I heard Oka-san say that Iwagakure and now Kumo are getting too dangerous to associate with."

"Kumogakure has hated Konoha ever since they failed to capture the Hyuuga's Byakugan," Anzai reminded her. While no one within Konoha knew of the exact details of what had happened, they did know that Kumo had used the newly signed treaty as an advantage to steal the Byakugan. Then Hyuuga Neji's father had died a few days later and many suspected that it was a result of the same thing.

"That's most likely the reason there were no Kumo-nin at the Chunin Exam that was held in Konoha two years ago," Haku pointed out. He also knew that there hadn't been any shinobi from Iwagakure either.

Sanako clasped her hands behind her back and glanced at the village from their vantage point. The sun was well into the sky now and she realized that she was late to head toward the hospital, but figured that this matter deserved a bit more time. "If you plan on doing this then I want you to promise me one thing," she finally responded as she turned to face both males, indicating that this applied to the two of them.

They hesitated and it was Haku that spoke. "What is it?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "You have to promise me first," she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The kunoichi was as stubborn as her mother sometimes and they knew that it was best to agree with her.

Anzai and Haku nodded their consent. Sanako smirked and glanced back at the village that lay peacefully beneath them. "You will let me join with you." Her brother was the first to express his outrage and she turned sharply to him. "Just as you've told me already. In the end it is my decision, but," here she hesitated, "your approval would alleviate my doubt." Haku understood what the younger ninja meant. She was afraid of what she wanted to do, and had most likely not come to this decision easily. That meant that she had already been contemplating it before their conversation, or she had been offered an apprenticeship by an existing member of the ANBU.

"Yes," he told her and she saw the immensely relieved look that passed over her features. He also saw the anger that registered on Anzai's face, but turned to face him with determination. "The decision is our own. I will choose to follow both of you."

Anzai hesitated and after a moment sighed. He had been prepared to become ANBU, but he was fiercely against his sister joining. In the end, he realized that she would join regardless of how he felt on the matter. So, to ease the burden of joining alone, he would be at her side and train with her so that she would have a better chance to survive within the ANBU ranks.

"Kekko desu," he sighed. He stumbled back as his sister suddenly threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug but he only smiled wearily before embracing her. His cobalt orbs met Haku's dark brown over the distance and the older boy nodded. A silent promise passed between them and Anzai knew that it would be kept. _'Keep her safe.'_

Haku felt his eyes darken as he remembered Zabuza's pale, lifeless features after he had plowed through Gattou's hired thugs and clenched his hands. He would never let another one of his precious people die the way he had lost his 'Chichi-ue', because that is what Zabuza had been to him.

_'I will protect them with my life,'_ he silently swore. Haku knew that Zabuza would have approved.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Hitori glanced at the young girl dressed as a boy, that kept rapid pace with him before turning back to the front. She was accompanying him on his patrol of the area. He had been expanding it a few miles every other week and now it had gotten to the point that he traveled along the entirety of Ta no Kuni. Usually, that meant he was gone for several days and hadn't wanted to leave the girl alone. Especially after the other day when he'd sensed that man's chakra signature.

Joukai hadn't appeared too concerned about it but Hitori was. The man had kidnapped and then gravely injured the kunoichi, and the only reason he hadn't killed him yet was because he always showed up when he wasn't around. The Hunter knew without a doubt that he never strayed far from Otogakure and thus knew whenever he left her alone.

If he was around then he knew that they had left Sound and was probably following them even now. He immediately spread out his senses so he'd be able to know if he came to within a certain distance, and made sure he didn't use any chakra. Hitori could already tell that the kunoichi wasn't using any as well and he noticed that her stealth skills had improved so much that he might have thought she wasn't there if she wasn't within his line of sight.

He had rigorously trained her over the months that she had been at his side because he never wanted to repeat that experience a year and a half ago. Hitori still vividly remembered the sight of her blood-soaked body hitting the ground before he had attacked the other man. At the time, all he remembered was seeing red and his body had moved before his mind had time to catch up. Of course the Hunter had nearly lost against him because he had been defending Joukai, but now he didn't need to anymore. If he met up with the man again he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He realized that it didn't matter if Orochimaru ordered him to spare his life or not because he'd force himself to kill the man.

Joukai glanced warily at the Oinin that was sprinting over the ground alongside of her. She had never joined Hitori on his routine patrol and she didn't remember Orochimaru requesting that he take her along with him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Minoru was the reason he was acting strangely. He had been on edge ever since his last visit to her within Otogakure's walls. The female was also confused as to his visit since he hardly ever engaged her when she was within Sound. He always waited until she left the village to stock up on supplies. Also, he hadn't even made an attempt to attack her and had even taken the time to make small talk. Either way she would make sure that she was never left alone with him since she had specified something to him. She couldn't indulge in pointless meetings. That part of her life was over when she had chosen to stay at Hitori's side instead of returning to her friends and the love of her life.

She faltered but managed to keep from letting it show. _'Gaara,'_ she silently mused as her eyelids slid to half mast in sorrow. She paused the slightest bit when she landed on the next branch but hurried to catch up to the Hunter that had managed to go several feet during her break in stride. Hitori glanced at her for a moment but she refused to meet his gaze as she joined him. She had remembered that when they had recovered the scroll from Nara Shikamaru, the hand writing had belonged to Gaara, and at the bottom had been the Kazekage seal. Which made her come to the only conclusion. Sabaku no Gaara was the Godaime Kazekage.

They paused several feet away from the camp and Hitori signaled that Joukai wait there for a moment. She was sorely tempted to refuse him but knew that he would work better while alone and grudgingly agreed. He leapt away from where he'd been so quickly, she would have missed him if she had blinked. He was able to stop just on the edge of the clearing, out of sight, and they didn't seem to realize he was there. His stealth skills far surpassed her own and despite the way he had acquired them, she smiled underneath her bandages. The Hunter signaled her and she nodded to show that she'd seen the individual that had separated from the rest of the group. She darted from her hiding place and intercepted him as he was finishing his business. After slitting his throat, she changed into a perfect replica of him.

She sauntered back into the camp as she had seen the man doing and joined the Konoha and Suna shinobi. The kunoichi played her part and would nod accordingly whenever the conversation steered toward her. Meanwhile, inside her mind she was counting backwards to zero from three hundred. Joukai knew that five minutes was all it would take for Hitori to scout the area in a one mile radius to make sure there were no more of them and to disable any traps they may have set up. When the former Suna-nin heard the first body fall, she jumped up in mock surprise like those that surrounded her. There were three others in the group she was with, which consisted of both Sand and Leaf-nin. She had replaced one from her home village and thought it was a bit humorous that those she had been with had conversed with her as if she were normal. It was the one thing she had never experienced from those of Sunagakure. She stuck with no remorse and those surrounding her hadn't even known their supposed friend had been the one that had killed them. There were seven of them in total and by the time she finished with her "teammates", the Oinin had already slaughtered the remaining four with minimal mess to himself or the ground surrounding the bodies.

Joukai dropped the henge and glanced at Hitori, and she started to dispose of the bodies when he nodded. She formed seals and spat a line of white hot fire that reduced the pile of corpses to ashes. When they departed only the burnt ground had been left to indicate anyone had been there, since the ashes had been carried off by the wind.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Orochimaru wasn't startled by the person that appeared in his office in a black coat with blood red clouds over it. In fact, by the chair placed in front of the desk it seemed that the snake Sannin had been expecting this particular visitor. The Akatsuki members had orders to kill the man on sight so the meeting seemed a bit odd.

"Won't you have a seat?" he asked the man without turning away from the window. He didn't have to look at him to know what he looked like. One side of his body was black, while the other half was alabaster, and his whole body seemed to be covered in a Venus flytrap.

"Our patience is short," the man hissed in a terrifying whisper. The flash of teeth showed a vicious grin spreading over his two toned face. "Or would you prefer to be lunch?"

The Otokage sighed before turning to finally face the man with the double personality. "Heaven's no," he said with a note of disgust. He may take other people's bodies, but at least he wasn't a cannibal. "I asked you to come so we may discuss an agreement that you will relay to Pein-san."

Zetsu's eyes narrowed on the other man but both sides couldn't deny that Orochimaru's words had sparked their interest. The thing that intrigued them the most was the ring he was currently toying with between his fingers. "We're listening."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Aiko was expecting many things when he decided to tell Amane of his conclusion the next day. He had thought that giving her a day would be more then enough to keep her from becoming too angry. The thing he hadn't counted on was the completely unreadable expression that currently resided on her features.

"Do you think I'm blind, Kuroboshi-san?" she finally asked him, voice like the edge of a kunai. "I know perfectly well that his death resulted by the letter you wrote." She closed her eyes and Aiko knew what would come next but made no move to stop it. "So, you'll excuse my action."

Even if he was prepared, the shock of pain in his gut made him grunt before he coughed and stumbled back. She was a mere Chunin but there had been quite a bit of strength behind that punch. He lifted his head as he heard laughter and grimaced before glaring at the hysterical Erizawa.

"Oh Kami, that was so priceless," she snorted. "I wish I would've had a camera!" She was clutching her midsection as she continued to laugh and despite the contagious sound, Amane's features were still hardened into a glare which she now directed toward her. Aiko had never seen the girl snap to attention so quickly but she looked sheepish as she scratched the back of her head.

"My grandfather's death isn't as meaningless to only deserve that one hit, but I will do nothing more." Her coal-black eyes narrowed. "You wrote the letter that contributed to his death, but I knew about it ahead of time and did nothing to stop it." She hesitated and turned toward Iwane, who winked and glanced at Aiko as Amane turned away.

"She feels responsible, which in turn makes me responsible as well since I didn't stop it either." The grin that spread over her features was almost feral. "Don't think this means she's forgiven you because she hasn't, so watch yourself."

The Hunter sighed but nodded all the same. He could trust that neither would do anything while they were in Konoha and as they were looking for Arisa. However, he knew that if there was no success with having informed Morisue Fujikaru of the girl's treatment at the hands of the Itagaki, then there would be hell to pay. Aiko knew they would eventually pull it off at the rate that their skills were improving.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai spread out the large scroll she had stolen from the snake's office and knew that this was the best time to start. Hitori had been called by Orochimaru to strengthen the protective barriers that kept Otogakure from being easily detected. Any ninja passing close by that could see through illusions would be able to spot the town right away, but since it appeared like a civilian village they might pass it by without too much interest; not that they would get a chance to get too far since Hitori would stalk and kill them before they could leave the surrounding area. It was Orochimaru's methods for keeping the place hidden.

She pushed these thoughts away since she couldn't afford to let her mind wander or she'd make a mistake. After cutting her finger open she let the blood bead before starting to write her name beside the others already there. She knew that this wouldn't work if she used Mikiri Joukai, so she reluctantly signed Ashikaga Arisa. After letting the blood dry on the summoning contract she took out a personal scroll from within her shirt and looked over the seals she had written there. She had come across Naruto practicing during the month break when they had participated in the Chunin Exams and she had memorized the seals. Now she bit her thumb and she performed them as quickly as she could manage, knowing that with practice they would come more naturally and quicker.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she called out as she used the being's chakra -who had yet to give itself a name- and slammed her hand into the ground. A four-foot long snake appeared with a puff of smoke and it blinked at her for a moment before hissing and slithering a few feet away.

"Why have you ssummoned me to thiss place?" it demanded angrily, forked tongue flicking out. It had a dark green and black pattern from its' head all the way to its tail.

Joukai smirked at the question but avoided it all together. "What's your name, yonshaku-san?" she asked instead. The question seemed to throw the creature off and took a moment to think about it. They were currently behind the hut that she shared with Hitori since that would give her some form of privacy in case someone came along. She couldn't very well have done it inside since she didn't know the size of the snake that would have appeared and she didn't feel like explaining to either Hitori or Orochimaru what had happened to a destroyed hut.

"I don't have a name. We only get them when we grow more than ten feet," it responded. Joukai couldn't decide whether it was male or female. She moved forward and it slithered back as if wary of an attack, but the kunoichi merely sat on the ground with her legs crossed in front of her.

"That's sad," she muttered. She remembered when she had first realized that she couldn't call herself Eizan anymore and sighed. "How long will it take you to grow six more feet, yonshaku-san?"

The four-foot long snake tilted it's head to the side as if calculating. "Three hundred yearss," it finally answered. She blinked in confusion before she realized that it grew one foot every fifty years, which was a life time for a person!

"Three hundred years. That's a long time to be without a name," she sighed and didn't think she could imagine it. She quirked an eyebrow at the snake, seeing it coil around itself and wondered if she had upset it. She leaned down toward it and it only flicked it's tongue at her in annoyance. It had clearly found that she wasn't dangerous, and didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted.

"It doessn't matter to uss," it replied. "By oursselvess we grow sslowly, but a ssummoner can help uss reach adulthood quicker." It had closed it's violet eyes, which Joukai found strange on a snake but she figured that she hadn't seen every snake in the world and thus a summons' eyes could differ from one another just like people.

Joukai found that last piece of information quite interesting. "How long would it take you to grow?" she asked curiously.

The snake opened one eye to peer at her as if unsure of her sincerity but after a moment it made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. "It dependss on the ssummoner'ss chakra. The more he or sshe hass, the more the ssummon will grow."

She found herself grinning a bit triumphantly at that. "What would you like your name to be, yonshaku-san?" she asked as she flexed her fingers in preparation. It gave her what could have been a disbelieving look but it immediately changed when it felt her chakra start to pour from the tenketsu all over her body.

"Higure," it said without hesitation as if it had been waiting for this day for a while. "I'm male, by the way." He lifted his body half way into the air as if waiting for her to continue and the kunoichi jumped to her feet.

Joukai nodded and motioned toward the contract. "I don't go by that name anymore," she murmured quietly, peering at the kanji that made up her birth name. "I am Mikiri Joukai." She turned away and forced her face into one of cheer. The snake could tell her expression wasn't sincere, but left it alone for now as he nodded.

"Are you ready Higure-san?" she asked and the small snake hissed impatiently as she chuckled. She formed seals as the scroll instructed and began the process of making the serpent into her summon, the one that would always come when she performed Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

She touched the snake's forehead and felt thin lines of chakra connecting them, and in a matter of minutes the serpent had grown three times it's normal size. Satsujinki moved forward and she hoped onto his head as she was lifted over the hut and past the tree tops, and Joukai smiled slightly under the bandages that kept her hidden from the cruel world that surrounded her.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**Kekko desu:** All right (**or:** Very good.)  
**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** _lit._ "Summoning Technique"  
**yonshaku:** yon means four, and shaku is an archaic Japanese unit of length, approximately equal to a foot. (So, she basically called him: "Mr. four feet". I know, weird lol.)  
**Higure****:** dusk  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-six**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Dificil - Juanes

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"I never knew the joy within this life,  
nor the gentle caress of the wind.  
The soothing touch of love,  
or the feel of healing tears._

_My sorrow accompanies  
me to my grave,  
yet a smile curves my lips.  
I'm free at long last."_  
-M. e. Tello

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-seven:** _Ambush_ o0o o0o

She was moved silently through the area that surrounded her village, and a thin layer of mist that hung in the air; dulling her senses. It was the type of day that clouded the voices that whispered to her from beyond the grave. Normally, those were the ones that she lived for and that kept her from going completely out of her mind. However, there was something strange in the air that made her uneasy and actually wanted the unspoken words, and the cold air on the nape of her neck that came with them.

Her pale blue eyes narrowed behind the ANBU mask, its stark white surface tainted by the black swirls of the neko design. She crouched close to the wall, one hand resting on her kunai pouch while the other had already gripped the katana at her side.

A rustle of foliage in front of her made her whole body tense as she prepared to spring forward. She froze as a figure stepped from the shadows, seeming to have melted from them. He stood completely still despite the fact that she'd spotted him and that fact alone sent a shiver through her.

She sensed another presence manifest from her left and turned sharply in that direction and the sight of the man that stood there caused terror to manifest within her chest. Deep down, Nii Yugito knew that they would be the last thing she would ever see.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The sounds of things breaking could be heard from inside the room but the servants that were passing didn't dare to open the door or check what was happening. They already knew the cause for all the commotion. Motoki had just found out that the Itagaki elders had chosen to make his father the head of the family instead of following his grandfather's wishes to make him the heir. He was furious.

Also, the old man's request for Erizawa's youngest daughter to marry Motoki had also been revoked by his own heir, Ryohei. He had refused to allow his sibling to marry the younger man, and Atsushi had supported his decision. This had then been quickly followed by the reinstatement of Iwane as a member of the Erizawa family.

Those that worked in the main house had seen the extent of the young man's anger when he'd been informed the news that there wouldn't even be any discussion of marriage. Now the final blow had been his inability to assume the leadership of the Itagaki Ichizoku.

No words left his tightly pressed lips as the fury built up inside of Motoki and exploded into nonsensical violence as he continued to break and destroy anything that was within reach. He knew that the two things he cared about had been taken from him, and he knew who to blame.

His sea-green eyes were dangerous as he paused in his mayhem and stared through the window. The afternoon light spilled in the room and bathed the destruction in a blood-red glow, which appeared like the end of a battle.

"I'll have my vengeance and then I will take that which you care for the most, Erizawa Ryohei," he snarled as he gripped a kunai he had withdrawn from his holster. He turned toward the door but not before letting the blade fly, embedding it in the Itagaki emblem that had been etched into the wall behind his grandfather's desk. Motoki left the mess for the servants to clean while he went off to plan his devious schemes.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Iwane paused as an unnamed shudder passed through her. She straightened from the crouch she had fallen into after having jumped from the tree branch where they had been training in. The two individuals ahead of her stopped at noticing that she wasn't following them.

"Is there a problem, Iwane-san?" Aiko inquired quietly, lifting an eyebrow at her guarded look. "You seem spooked." He wore his normal clothing, except that the ends of his pants had been held down and wrapped with bandages since the weather had grown colder. His muscled arms also donned the white bandages.

Iwane and Amane had unrolled their shirt sleeves and pants of the Chunin uniforms, since all three Suna-nin were use to warmer climate having lived their whole lives in a desert nation. The nights were getting colder as well and each was thankful that the houses they were staying were insulated for this type of weather.

The Erizawa gave them an uneasy grin and shook her head as she jogged toward them after shaking off the feeling of foreboding she had experienced moments before. "Iie, it's nothing!" she assured them as she jumped onto Amane's back. The taller girl shook her off with an annoyed groan and Iwane promptly hopped off with a laugh.

In the back of her mind, Iwane couldn't easily shake off the feeling of dread that had gripped her. She made a mental note to write to her brother soon to make sure that everything within Suna was fine. Hiroaki might be dead, but that didn't mean that Motoki wasn't still a threat.

Iwane didn't remember the number of times she had tried to tell Amane that it had been her brother that had made her suffer all those years ago, and still did. Every single time she had convinced herself that it was best not to say anything. She had told herself that if she were to ever overcome her fear of Motoki, then she would have to do it on her own.

She let a grin spread easily over her face when her friend turned her gaze on her. Amane's brows furrowed into a frown but nothing more to show that she wasn't fooled with the other girl's charade. Iwane let the expression drop when the wind user turned away and allowed her pace to slow slightly.

They had been in Konoha for most of the remaining two months of summer and autumn was coming. Although they had advanced their skills tremendously, the kunoichi still had no leads on Arisa's whereabouts. Naruto had left Kaze no Kuni shortly after responding to their letter, and they had no idea in which direction he would travel.

Amane was worried about the attack the blonde had mentioned, since the ninja -there was no other explanation for their skills- had not worn anything to identify them or their village. The possibilities that they had been Sound ninja were high, but it was the same for Iwa and Kumo-nin.

They had no reason to attack the blonde besides the fact that he was searching for Orochimaru's whereabouts or any clues leading to his location. Although, the people that knew of his involvement with that matter were few and the kunoichi were sure none of them would willingly give up the information.

Aiko already knew and Amane was quick witted to know that it meant he would have told the person that acted as a middle man for him and the council, but Iwane had already found out that it was her brother, Ryohei. The Itagaki had told Hyuuga Neji in confidence and Iwane had only told Hinata, since she hardly spoke with anyone else within Konohagakure.

The trio paused as they saw a figure waiting at the edge of the woods and Iwane smirked when she noticed that it was Hinata. She knew that the dark haired heiress had been away on a mission with her team for several days now and apparently had just recently returned. A glare was thrown at her smirking companions before she jogged ahead and took hold of her hand before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Amane and Aiko parted ways soon after as the sun cast a soft orange glow over the streets of the village. The wind user stuffed her hands into her pockets as she leisurely walked toward the Haruno household. She had almost reached the two-story building when an ache in her left bicep made her stop suddenly.

She gave no explanation to Sakura, who had lifted a hand to greet her from the door since she had just arrived as well. Meanwhile, the pink haired kunoichi blinked in confusion as Amane turned and sprinted down the street before jumping to kick off a building and landed on another one. She quickly disappeared from view and for some reason, the sight made the pink-haired kunoichi quickly head back toward the Hokage tower.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The Hebi Sannin had made the terms of the agreement with Akatsuki very clear. Pein wanted Arisa because he believed that the Rokubi was sealed within her, yet Orochimaru wasn't too sure. He had come across several documents on the biju of legend during his travels. The former Konoha-nin had read that the six tails was a beast known as the Raijuu and controlled the element of lightning.

However, Orochimaru had failed to mention this to them because when he was done with her he wouldn't have any use for her. He would have his perfect vessel, which was a child even more powerful then anything the shinobi world had ever seen. It was only a matter of time now, since he had the two pieces of the puzzle within reach.

He'd been moving an object between his fingers and now stopped as he gazed upon it, and the symbol Kuuchin glinted up at him. It was the ring he had worn long ago on his left little finger when he had been in the Akatsuki, and now it was his bargaining chip with the people that had wanted to find and destroy him for so long.

Orochimaru was no fool, since he knew that Pein could and would betray his word if given the chance, so he had not given him the ring right away. As a former Akatsuki member, he knew that all of the biju had to be extracted in order or the statue would surely shatter. So, that meant they had to capture and extract Shukaku before any of the others, but it would be hard to do since the rest of Suna had grown to trust the red haired jinchuriki.

So far, they had collected the Yonbi, the Gobi, and the difficulty obtained Hachibi. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they collected the Nibi in Kumogakure. After all, Orochimaru had given the Akatsuki the information on the biju as a show of good faith, and Pein was interested in his proposition if he had sent Zetsu instead of another agent.

Many would confuse the man's role within the organization, but the former Leaf shinobi knew that the plant-man was merely Pein's scout. He may have the ability to sense the movements of others while traveling through rain, but it wasn't always a sure source. Zetsu could be anywhere at anytime if he knew the general location of his target using the Hiru Banshou: Bouka no Jutsu. Orochimaru had gone to such great lengths to hide Otogakure mainly because of him.

_'It's only a matter of time before my plans come together at last,'_ he silently contemplated. He continued to stand at the window until the sun had nearly set, and over the horizon appeared two figures. A smirk slipped across his alabaster features. Getting the Uchiha to come to him had been easy, since he only had to offer him the power to destroy that which he so feverishly sought after without regard to anyone else's life or safety.

Arisa, on the other hand had been tricky. He'd sought her since he had first learned of the power that slept within her, but he couldn't take her over at the time. She had been much too young and her abilities far too unstable. So, he had taken a memento to ensure that when the time came she would never willingly leave when he forced her to his side. His greedy, hateful eyes fastened on the kunoichi and the Hunter and the smirk turned into a cruel grin.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Iwane appeared with Hinata in a small clearing several feet away from where they had been moments before. She knew that her teammate and instructor had continued ahead and she was glad since she didn't need their teasing at the moment.

Hinata's hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail at the back of her head and several strands had fallen into her pale features. There was dirt smeared on her face and Iwane's hand unconsciously went to wipe some of it away. The shorter girl leaned into the touch with a sigh and the Erizawa smiled slightly.

She had never actually been with anyone, since the experience with Motoki had made her too scared to ever be with a man, and Amane was the only girl she had ever loved. Iwane remembered the way the taller girl had flinched away from her touch and winced, but forced the memory away.

She wanted to make it work with Hinata because she cared for the kunoichi, but at times she still found it hard to completely forget about Amane. Iwane had cared too much for the girl which is why she hadn't ever confessed her feelings. Motoki had made things clear to her long ago.

_'You stay away from her, or the next one to suffer will be Akemi.'_

Those words had haunted her every time she tried to get near Amane even after Motoki had retreated from her life, and it had been Arisa's presence that had given her the courage she needed to finally interact with her. Although, the meetings after the first one hadn't been the most pleasant. Iwane's suicide was still a touchy subject and the Itagaki still wanted to know why she had done it.

At times, their arguments ended with one of them throwing a punch but the Ashikaga female had always broken up the fights. Then gradually Iwane had been able to tell her the vague details of why she had tried to take her life. Amane wasn't completely satisfied, since she wanted to brutalize Iwane's attacker, but she left it alone for the time being.

Afterwards, their relationship had grown stronger and then Iwane didn't think she could ever live without either one. Even now, as she pulled Hinata into an embrace, she could never allow Amane to leave her life. She knew that nothing would ever exist between them but that didn't mean she would stopped caring about her.

Some might say that Iwane had gotten over Amane too quickly and it meant she hadn't loved her as much as she claimed, but that wasn't true. After all, she had a right to move on with her life because not only would it make the Itagaki feel guilty if she let her life fall apart, but she'd also beat the hell out of her until she snapped out of it. Iwane wasn't sure which one scared her more.

The sun's dying light bathed them in a warm pool as they shared this moment, lingering in each others' arms away from prying eyes or whispered words. It had been obvious to Iwane from the beginning that Hinata's father would not approve of their relationship. However, it wasn't because they were both female. Such things were trivial in the world of shinobi, where any day could be your last. No, the thing that made Hyuuga Hiashi frown upon their relationship was status, and clan honor.

Iwane would have laughed in the older ninja's face if she had heard him say such things. They were more understanding in sexual orientation then her own mother had been, but they judged honor and status as strictly as the Itagaki. It seemed that no matter where a person went, they would always find ignorant people that never saw past the surface of money and social standing.

That is what the so-called honor and status was about. Hiashi wanted his daughter to marry into a wealthy family that would benefit his clan, but also at the same time be rid of the daughter he openly called an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name. The man sickened Iwane, but that didn't change the fact that he was Hinata's father and so she held her tongue while in the shorter girl's presence. Despite the man's cruel words, the dark haired kunoichi still cared for him as a child unconditionally did to a parent.

"You're quite scruffy," Iwane teased as she wiped at the dirt smearing her cheek. She could feel her face heating in a blush and smirked before pecking her on the nose. "But don't worry. I'll still cuddle you all the same." The Erizawa proved this by burying her nose in the other's hair, which she had pulled from the ponytail she had it in.

She enjoyed the scent of her hair, the texture as she passed her fingers through it, but the color mesmerized her. It was indigo and unlike anything she had ever seen, and not even her younger sister had acquired such startling color. "Don't _ever_ cut your hair," she sighed into the luscious locks, and heard her giggle at the words.

Iwane wanted the rest of the world to fade away around them so that way they could never be bothered. However, she realized that wouldn't be possible as she felt a chill pass through her back and then sensed four presences heading in their direction before they stopped just out of sight. "Do you feel them?" she whispered against her ear, having noticed that the other's body had tensed.

"H-hai," she muttered as she turned her head slightly, the veins around her eyes bulging to show that her Byakugan had become active. She sucked in air when she was able to see the ninja's hitai-ate. "Kumo-nin."

The earth user's eyes narrowed but they hadn't moved since the four ninja would most likely become suspicious. They would be outnumbered, and she didn't know if they were of the Chunin level or higher, but she doubted that simple Chunin had been sent to Konoha during such a portentous time. That alone worried her, but more that they had managed to get past the ANBU units that were rigorously patrolling the area.

"Just act naturally," she advised quietly as she ran her hands through the others hair, but slowly pumping chakra to the kanji for life that she had tattooed on the right bicep, opposite the one for death on the left. It worked as a summoning between the three Suna-nin, since they had decided almost a year ago that there could come a time when they would need something like this.

It wasn't as strong as the summoning tattoo that Harukaze had as Oinin, since it would only work if they were a few miles away. So, she was praying that Aiko and Amane had only gone back to their designated homes instead of anywhere else. If they were somewhere farther, then neither would be able to get here in time.

Iwane's first instinct was to protect the younger kunoichi and when they made a move toward them, she had already started to forms seals. A wall of earth rose from the ground on all sides of the girls, since the ninja had started to surround them. It stopped the barrage of kunai that had been aimed at her back. Iwane was worried that they hadn't attacked the Hyuuga girl, and then realized that they were obviously after the Byakugan.

She formed seals once more and teleported them away as an electric jutsu smashed through the defensive barrier. "Get out of here, Hinata-chan," she commanded as she shoved her behind and whirled to face the approaching enemy. The girl hesitated and was about to refuse, but she cut her off. "They're after you!"

Hinata was startled into silence but she didn't seem surprised by this information. After all, Kumo-nin had tried to kidnap her when she was a child and Neji's father had died as a result. It was a fact that she had found difficult to live with after she had found out, and so she had never resented Neji for his hate toward her.

"I know," she whimpered but the moment of weakness did not last as she moved to Iwane's side. "I am a shinobi of Konoha. I will fight." There was such determination in her voice that her father would have been proud.

Iwane hesitated but couldn't respond as the ninja appeared before them. "You have no responsibility to this girl, Suna-nin. Give us the Hyuuga and we will let you live," one of them said, obviously not wanting to waste their time fighting the Chunin.

The earth user let a grin split her features, her emerald eyes sharply locked on them. "Your threats are idle and promises false." She shifted into a fighting stance as the kunoichi did the same beside her, the Juken stance recognizable.

They realized that she was serious and moved to attack. Iwane could tell that they were most likely of the Jonin level and cursed their luck, since Hinata and she were only Chunin. She moved to intercept her first opponent as the other kunoichi did the same. The other two hung back for the moment and she suspected that they would join if they saw an opening.

Iwane's kunai clashed with the enemy's as she twirled in place to deliver a kick to the side of his head, twisting the rest of her body down. He disappeared to be replaced by a log, but when he attacked her she was also replaced with a log as several kunai and shuriken impaled its surface.

The Kumo-nin rushed her with a lightning jutsu covering his hand and she quickly formed a ten seals sequence before stamping her foot against the ground two times. She stayed still as he moved toward her but the ground started to shake beneath him, causing the Cloud ninja to stop in his attack. It was a mistake but he never had a chance to regret it as the earth opened up beneath him.

_'Doton, Akakujiku!'_ The ground quickly closed up to crush the man before he managed to jump out, and the sound of his bones being crushed as blood dribbled from a small crack was the proof that it hadn't been a replacement or a clone. She stepped back as one of the other ninja attacked her, a kunoichi this time but she was quick to avoid the sword she wielded.

When she jumped back, the woman didn't follow her and was immediately on guard. The air around her dropped several degrees and a thick mist started to cover the area. Either this was Kirigakure no Jutsu, or a Genjutsu that copied its effects. She tried to dispel the jutsu first and realized that the latter was true as the surrounding area started to come into focus once more.

"Abunai!" she heard Hinata cry out. Iwane jumped back as the fourth shinobi struck the ground with a lightning jutsu that vaguely resembled the one that Uchiha Sasuke had used during the third part of the Chunin exam, but this one seemed weaker in comparison.

The Erizawa had been forming seals even as she had jumped and now the ground shook as a pair of hands broke through the surface. _'Doton, Gasshou!'_ One lunged toward the Cloud kunoichi while the second tried to crush the man that had attacked her.

She turned to see the fight between Hinata and the Kumo-nin while the other two were distracted. The long haired girl wasn't fairing too well against the Jonin. Hinata had jumped away from an attack but he used his superior speed to land a kick to her midsection, which sent her flying across the clearing.

Hinata had just returned from a mission and was no doubt still tired. So, her whole body was trembling as she slowly rose to her feet. Meanwhile, the Kumo-nin was forming seals quickly before a ball of electricity started to form in his hand.

Iwane felt the whole world freeze for a moment, and imagined what her life would be like if she lost the smaller girl. She felt a terrible ache form in her chest, and it jolted her into movement before she could think twice about it. The next instant all she knew was agony and the sound of Hinata screaming her name.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai knew it was an easy mission, since they only needed to gather information on the activities of Suna and Konoha. Orochimaru had been growing restless since he had lost his main spy within Leaf when Kabuto had been discovered and he had lost any control over Sand when Suna had found the Kazekage's body after the Snake Sannin had murdered him.

So, he had decided to send them on reconnaissance around the lands of Hi and Kaze no Kuni. Hitori didn't seem bothered by this, since he was probably use to doing it, but Joukai was a bit nervous. Since the run in with Nara Shikamaru in Kawa no Kuni, she hadn't come any closer to either country.

She dreaded going there, but figured that it would be fine since no one knew her true identity with the exception of Kabuto and Orochimaru, and it was in the Hebi Sannin's interests to keep it that way. If her teammates discovered her then it would be harder for him to keep her within Oto, and that was especially true when it concerned Gaara.

Joukai shuddered at the thought of meeting up with the red head after so long. She wouldn't ever return to Suna of her own free will. Hitori needed her and she would stay at his side. That is what she had decided and what she would fight for.

However, as they had passed out of the Ta no Kuni, they had been ambushed, and had become separated. They had enough warning that they weren't caught completely unaware, but it proved difficult to remain together. Joukai and Hitori both had been using stealth jutsu, while she had henged to impersonate a normal Oto-nin.

Joukai soared through the air to another branch, the wind pulling at her garments and twisted at the last second before she would have crashed into the trunk. She kicked off the surface and formed seals as she did so, unleashing an inferno that reduced everything in front of her to ash and two of the ninja that had been pursuing her weren't fast enough to evade the attack.

She pulled out several kunai and shuriken and flung them to the sides, since the other four had split apart and were now on either side of her. They deflected the projectiles and she used their momentary distraction to vanish from their line of sight. The ninja, whom she had realized consisted of both Sand and Leaf shinobi, were smart enough not to linger in the clearing and quickly took cover in the trees.

The former Suna-nin slowly let out a breath, feeling her heart beat slow until it almost seemed like it had stopped completely. She slipped from her hiding place in the shadows and stalked the closest ninja, a Konoha-nin that had his eyes riveted to the shadows as he crept along the branch. Joukai watched as he glanced around, slowly starting to withdraw shuriken and kunai.

She knew that the next jutsu that she was going to use was Kijutsu because of the dark affects on the recipients of the technique. However, she had learned it in order to figure it out and that way learn how to break the hold that Orochimaru had on Hitori's mind, which was a stronger version.

Her hands were quick and precise as she flashed through the thirty seal sequence and then lunged at the man. She was upon him before he could attack her, and her slender fingers curled around his agape lips and she met his wide eyes as her own flickered crimson. "Omoi shoji, Kiri no Kagami," she snarled into his ear as she leaned closer to him.

The kunai he had raised to stab her stilled and his arm dropped to his side. When she pulled away from him, she saw that his eyes had drained of life as if his soul no longer housed his body. Orochimaru's files on this jutsu had stated that it had taken him almost two years to perfect, but she had managed it quicker and knew that the being inside of her made it possible.

She heard the rest of the ninja coming and she moved her hand in the direction she knew they were approaching from. The man moved as if he were being controlled by strings and Joukai turned away from the sight, since she was sickened for a moment for having used it. However, Hitori was worth any suffering, and if using and understanding this horrible jutsu helped him then she'd be able to handle it.

"Kill them all," she whispered and the shinobi lunged into action as her eyes slid closed. The next sounds she heard were the cries of the remaining three ninja before silence flooded the forest.

Hitori landed beside her a few moments later and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Joukai breathed out shakily before turning to meet his gaze and nodding. He jumped away from her and knew that the shinobi she had been controlling would now meet his end. She sighed softly and swore to herself that when she freed the Hunter and Orochimaru was no more, then she would destroy all knowledge of this terrible technique.

When he returned from disposing of the bodies she jumped away from the tree branch, and didn't have to turn to know that he was following her. Hitori would be with her no matter where she went and that thought comforted her for now.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**Rokubi:** Six tails  
**Raijuu:** the six tailed biju that controlls lightning  
**Kuuchin:** the void  
**Yonbi:** four tails  
**Gobi:** five tails  
**Hachibi:** eight tails  
**Nibi:** two tails  
**Hiru Banshou: Bouka no Jutsu:** Leech All Creation, Attack Prevention Technique  
**Juken:** _lit._ "Gentle fist"; the Hyuuga's taijutsu that is used with the Byakugan  
**Doton, Akakujiku:** Earth Release, Bloody Crush  
**Doton, Gasshou:** Earth Release, Praying Hands  
**Abunai:** Watch out  
**Omoi shoji, Kiri no Kagami:** Mind Possession, Mirror of the Mist  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-seven**_


	29. Chapter 28

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** End Transmission - AFI

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"I had lost my sense of hope,  
thrown into hate and darkness.  
There was no joy left in my life,  
or a ray of sun that lit my path._

_Then you appeared to me and  
the sun shone on my face once more.  
There was a future beyond despair  
and a cold, lonely grave.  
I'll fight now that you're gone,  
and recover what was lost."_  
-M. e. Tello

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-eight:** _What Was Stolen_ o0o o0o

He rested his body against the tree truck, the pale moonlight spilling into the clearing and bathing his slender frame. His body ached from head to toe, and as he sat under the tree branches a hiss escaped his lips as the lacerations on his back stung from being pressed against the bark. However, after a moment it started to fade as the natural energies of the tree and the earth started to seep into him.

This was a normal occurrence that happened within this village. Every day it was a different villager, but it was always the same. He always saw the same hate within their eyes as they beat him and that was the thing that hurt more. The pain was nothing compared to the hate and anger that polluted their eyes when their fists struck his body.

Of course, he could easily eliminate them all. If he wished it he would be able to slaughter the entire village without too much trouble, and the demon within him would enjoy it. The biju would relish the blood spilled onto the earth so that it could use it to flourish into what it once was before humans had come.

He could, but he wouldn't. Because he refused to become the bakemono they called him, and he wanted his existence to mean more than death and misery. Although, while he continued to live within this village then there would be nothing more of his life than that, but he couldn't leave.

His parents, and his sister still lived here. They had abandoned him out of fear of being persecuted because they were his family, but he still cared for them. Even now, it was memories of them that kept him from drowning in despair. He knew that it was hopeless that any of them would ever accept him after what he'd become to save them all, but it was the only thing he had left.

A noise startled him out of his reverie and he glanced to the side. He saw two figures remove themselves from the shadows that a moment ago had been teaming with life and noise, and was now empty and silent. His head tilted in confusion as his forest green orbs were slightly obscured by a curtain of dark brown strands.

"Konbanwa," he called to them. He assumed that they were traveling to the village, since he was close to the main road because he wasn't allowed inside the walls at night. The villagers believed that the biju took control of him then, since it had been night when the demon had attacked.

He allowed himself a moment to observe the men. They wore pitch black coats and there were designs on them, but he wasn't able to tell what they were since most of their bodies were still in darkness. The taller man looked slender and had long blonde hair trailing from beneath the straw hat he wore.

The shorter one looked to be crouched down on all fours but his black coat still covered him, as well as an identical straw hat, and a mask that came to shield the lower half of his face. He tilted his head back now and the younger male was pinned with a harsh glare, and he saw the other man's eyes also land on him.

However, there was something missing from them. There was no hate there. He saw indifference and cruelty, but no hate. "Ojama desu ka, Shichibi-san?" the blonde man asked him as a grin spread over his effeminate features.

His name would never be remembered by those that despised him within this village whose own name need not be mentioned. They would never question where he had disappeared to after that night. And although the life he'd lived had been bitter and short, he wouldn't trade it for anything because in the end he had found what he wanted the most. Although he saw certain death in these men's eyes, it didn't matter because there was no hate.

"Iie, you're not," he muttered quietly as he struggled to his feet. "I've been waiting." An actual smile spread over his bruised face as they advanced toward him.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Hinata felt her back connect against the ground a moment before she heard Iwane scream. The Hyuuga sat up and saw the Erizawa's body trapped in the electric jutsu that had been meant for her and gasped. **"Iwane-kun!"**

Hinata scrambled to her feet as the older girl swayed in place, but Iwane regained her footing. "Stay back, Hinata!" she growled, gasping for breath as she tried to fight off unconsciousness. She shook her head as she turned toward the Kumo-nin and formed seals as another prepared to attack. "Doton, Sukuriyu-koruku!"

The ground shook and spikes erupted from beneath the enemies' feet; two jumped away, but the woman wasn't fast enough yet it was revealed to be a bunshin. Iwane didn't falter as she formed seals. "Doton, Gasshou," she whispered and three hands broke through the ground this time and lunged at them.

They easily avoided them and both started to form seals for another electric jutsu as the kunoichi lunged at her with her katana drawn. "Damn it," she gasped as she fell to one knee. "Hinata, get out of here!" The Konoha-nin hesitated as she watched. "GO!" She managed to avoid the woman by using Kawarimi.

Hinata flinched but obeyed and turned to run. One of the Kumo shinobi suddenly appeared in front of her as she gasped. Her instincts kicked in and she dodged the taller man and slammed a chakra enhanced hand against his chest as he stumbled back. She lunged at him and rapidly sealed several tenketsu before once more attacking his heart.

As he fell, Hinata turned and her eyes widened as she watched the fight continue with the last two Cloud ninja. The electric jutsu had missed when she had used replacement, but Iwane was badly hurt and her movements were sluggish.

The man lunged at her, and slammed his whole body into her smaller one and she cried out as she collided with the tree trunk behind her. His kunai sank into her shoulder the next second as she hissed, and he held her in place as the kunoichi went after Hinata.

She slammed the hilt of the katana against the back of her head while her attention was on Iwane and the man. "Hinata!" the emerald-eyed kunoichi screamed, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt the blade of another kunai impale her abdomen before he savagely yanked it out.

Iwane felt the pull of darkness as she collapsed on the ground face down, the dirt and rocks digging into her cheek. She some how managed to remain conscious as she heard the shinobi talking; discussing where they would go to escape the pursuing ninja that would surely follow them when they discovered the Hyuuga heiress missing.

"The Bone yard," the woman muttered. The Bone yard, as she called it, were the remains of the battlefield in which Sabaku no Gaara had faced off against the Oto-nin, Kaguya Kimimaro two years ago. It still stood where it had been created, the white bone's sharp edges piercing the heavens like deadly flowers that had sprouted from the ground.

The man grinned as he nodded. "Excellent idea, Chiaki," he said with a chuckle. "They'd never think that we'd risk the Byakugan by going in there."

"What about the Suna-nin?" the woman known as Chiaki sneered. "Can I kill her, Kajou?" She had drawn the katana at her back and stepped toward her but stopped as the male shook his head.

"Iie, it'll-." Kajou paused as he glanced to the side. "Someone's coming. Leave the kunoichi. They'll be more concerned with attending to her then following us. Let's go!" They both jumped away from the clearing and into the tree branches as the man carried the unconscious Hinata over his shoulder, and neither of them noticed that Iwane had been awake to hear the whole thing.

Amane arrived in the clearing a few minutes later and her blood ran cold at the sight that greeted her. "Iwane!" she gasped as she rushed to her side, but saw that her teammate had passed out. She glanced around at the destruction that had been left of the battle, but there was no sign of Hinata anywhere.

She noticed the blood flowing from beneath her friend and quickly turned her around, her features hardening when she noticed the severity of her teammate's wounds. Amane removed her vest and long sleeved shirt as quickly as she could, tearing the cloth into strips and using them to bandage her wounds. When she finished, she had replaced the vest over her body and now lifted the smaller girl onto her back, and left the clearing as fast as her legs would carry her.

Amane was surprised as she left the forest and met an ANBU squad along with the Hokage and Haruno Sakura. "Ano," Sakura muttered, hesitating as Amane's sharp eyes locked on her. The Suna-nin's gaze was always harsh when it landed on anyone besides' Iwane, Neji, and now Hinata. "I saw you leaving and it looked like something might be wrong, so I went to get Hokage-sama."

Only the pink haired kunoichi noticed the other girls' eyes change for a moment before she gave a curt nod. Tsunade stepped forward to look Iwane over. "She has severe electric burns and has lost a lot of blood," she said after a few moments. Her hands blazed to life as the healing chakra left her fingers and started to seep into the younger female's body.

"There's not much else I can do, but lucky for her there was no permanent nerve damage. She won't survive without a blood transfusion, so we have to get her to the hospital quickly."

Amane nodded and both of them followed the Hokage to the hospital as the ANBU squad, being led by Tetsu, headed off in the direction that the Itagaki had found her friend. The whole way to the building, which was located on the other side of the city, Amane didn't once let them carry Iwane.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai paused and fell to her knees in the clearing, one hand pressed against the left side of her chest as her whole body heaved with each breath she took. The scroll she had been gripping moments before fell from her other hand and rolled across the ground. _'What's happening to me?'_

A voice chuckled in the back of her mind and she gritted her teeth in anger when she realized that it was the being that resided within her. Suzaku, as it had finally decided to called itself. _**'You foolish girl,'**_ it taunted. The presence threatened to overpower her, but she refused to give into it. _**'Did you think that using so much of my chakra would not have an affect on you?'**_

The kunoichi collapsed onto her side as a weight pressed down on her chest and made breathing much harder. _'Tell me what's happening!'_ she mentally demanded.

_**'I am not one to be swayed so easily by your petty requests.'**_ Once more, the beings' control started to spread along her limbs and soon her whole body felt numb. _**'I could crush you if I wanted to.'**_

Joukai's tried to force her hand to move and at least remove the bandages that were wrapped around her mouth and nose, and maybe she might be able to breathe better. Her struggles were in vain since she only managed to make her fingers twitch. _'Then why haven't you done it yet?'_ she snarled.

The being refused to answer her but knew that it meant the creature couldn't do it. It wasn't able to simply eliminate her unless she gave it the choice. This was still her body and mind after all, and it had already informed her that she couldn't die because of the abilities she was given for having it sealed within her.

That would suggest that it could take complete control over her, but only if she allowed it. Her motor skills may have left her but she could still fight off Suzaku's control mentally. Slowly, she started to feel her muscles start to flex and move at her commands. She knew from the start that there would be consequences from using Suzaku's chakra, but she had taken the risk.

She realized that perhaps Naruto might have had, or would start to have the same problems that she was experiencing. Normally, this would start when she was much older, since the being's chakra pathways would start to merge with her own. However, she had only been using Suzaku's chakra, and not her own for more than a year now.

_**'It is only a matter of time before I will be in complete control,'**_ it hissed in the back of her mind. She could feel tendrils of its' power caressing her whole body, burning her skin in the process as she growled from the pain.

Joukai gasped when she finally managed to push the entity back into the small space that she had reserved for it, a dark corner of her mind. She rolled onto her hands and knees before puking the contents of her stomach as her nostrils filled with the stench of her own burning flesh.

"That will never happen. I won't let you!" she snarled as her eyes narrowed, her wounds already starting to heal. She had noticed a long time ago that more and more black would fade from her eyes every time she used this chakra, and the hatred that came with it, and that soon all that would be left would be a burning crimson. Joukai feared the day when that happened.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

There had been very few times that Konoha had seen the Hyuuga Clan in such an uproar. The last two times had been when Hyuuga Neji had been severely injured on the mission to recover one Uchiha Sasuke, and the second had been the Uchiha Massacre itself. This was perhaps the worst because the heiress, Hyuuga Hinata had been kidnapped by an unknown enemy and the only witness was lying critical in the hospital.

The rumor that was running rampant was that Suna had once again betrayed them, and had taken advantage of their overconfidence that they were their allies and had kidnapped the young heiress. However, the grave injury of the Erizawa female, whom many had thought was a boy until now, disproved most of these lies.

However, there was one man that wasn't completely convinced of the girl's innocence and Hyuuga Hiashi had already demanded that he be allowed to personally interrogate the Suna shinobi. The only thing that had stopped him was the refusal of the Hokage and the unmoving figure of Itagaki Amane standing guard outside her teammate's room.

The rest of the afternoon had come and gone and night was approaching Konohagakure. Two ANBU squads, one being accompanied by Kuroboshi Aiko, had left the village in search of the kidnappers. So far, they had not returned which meant that they were still trying to locate them. The situation was tense at the moment, and the perimeter around the village had been tightened and a curfew set for civilians.

The villagers hadn't taken that last order well, and many were visibly hostile toward the remaining Sand ninja, which was why the Itagaki had been ordered to return to her appointed home, but she had stubbornly refused. Haruno Sakura had startled them by volunteering to stay with her to ensure that nothing happened; Amane was the most shocked of all.

This was the scene that greeted Hyuuga Neji as he rushed through the double doors of the hospital waiting room in search of Itagaki Amane. He paused in confusion as he saw the older girl's unmoving figure standing beside the door that led to Iwane's room, and the pink haired kunoichi seated in the chair closest to her as her eyes were closed as if in meditation.

The Itagaki immediately turned in his direction. "Hyuuga-kun," Amane finally spoke after she had refused to do so for the Head of the Hyuuga Ichizoku. "You have returned." Neji had informed her last week that he would leave on a B-rank mission that would take him out of the village for several days. Obviously, he had been informed of Hinata's kidnapping as soon as he had set foot within Konoha.

"Itagaki-kun," he greeted in return as he moved to stand beside her. The kunoichi visibly relaxed and the only one to witness this was Sakura. However, the younger kunoichi was not such a fool that she would ever comment on this. "How is Iwane-kun?"

Amane sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. It was the most emotion that Sakura had seen her show, and now she saw the sorrow and the worry etched into her fair features. "She was badly hurt by them," she muttered quietly. "They used an Electric jutsu to attack her so Hokage-san believes they were Kumo-nin, and she had several kunai wounds. She also had two broken ribs caused by blunt trauma."

Neji didn't reach out to touch her and merely stood beside her but Sakura could see the connection between them. She saw that his mere presence offered her as much comfort as if he had been holding her hand. It was strange the way two closed off individuals had bonded without anyone noticing because she sure as hell hadn't noticed.

"Have you been in to see her?" he asked her next. The recently promoted Jonin didn't wear the normal ninja attire, but the traditional Hyuuga garbs and his hitai-ate held back his long, dark brown hair. His pale orbs hadn't once strayed from Amane since he'd arrived, and his line of questioning seemed to be taking helping her loosen up as her body relaxed and voice stopped trembling .

Amane shook her head with a frown. "Iie. They won't let me in to see her." She glanced at him now and their gazes met and held over the distance.

The Konoha-nin smirked and seemed to understand something that Sakura didn't. "Kekko Desu," he replied before he turned. He formed seals and the veins around his eyes bulged as he activated his Kekkei Genkai.

As his sight penetrated the walls of Iwane's room he tensed and frowned, and the Itagaki was immediately alert. "What's the matter?" she demanded. When he didn't answer she rushed forward and barged into the room followed closely by both shinobi.

The dying sunlight had drifted in through the open window to bathe the room in an eerie blood-washed glow. The gentle beeping of the machine that regulated the Suna-nin's heart had met their ears from outside but was no longer heard, and the blankets of the bed were pushed back to reveal that no one lay there. Erizawa Iwane was gone.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Uchiha Sasuke paused in mid kata and straightened from his stance. There was a presence nearby. It was one that he had sensed several times over the course of the last few months, but he had never been able to locate it in time before it vanished. However, despite this he lowered his chakra until almost non existence and quickly but silently moved in its direction.

His path led him to the hut where Hitori and Joukai inhabited, and there he paused since he didn't wish to attract the Oinin's attention. However, he realized after a moment that the Hunter was no where to be seen since he could see inside through the only window of the small building. He did notice that Joukai was close by and that was further proven when he felt the younger boy's distinct chakra flare to life.

He was startled as something crashed through the back of the small hut and out the front side. A body landed with a heavy thud and it was shocking to see that it was Mikiri Joukai. He looked pretty banged up and the bandages covering his face were stained heavily of blood.

A figure jumped in through the hole and easily cleared the small hut to land on the other side. The man wore black pants and a black shirt with a blood red sash wrapped around his waist that might contain hidden weapons. He had the customary sandals that a ninja wore but no hitai-ate to show which village he belonged to. In his right hand he held a Kusari-gama while the fingers of his left hand curled around the chain that was attached to the weighted end.

"Let's spare you the humiliation of losing and just come willingly," the older ninja muttered in an airy voice that struck an unknown shiver of fear within Sasuke. As he continued to silently watch the fight, the man lifted the weapon menacingly. He had long, dark blue hair that looked black and his long bangs obscured his eyes, but not the almost maniacal grin that had spread over his features.

Joukai groaned as he recovered from his momentary lapse of equilibrium and stumbled to his feet. His hand was pressed against his abdomen, and when he turned slightly Sasuke saw that a patch of his shirt was darker then the rest. "I'd be humiliated if I give up like a coward," he panted.

Sasuke watched as the younger boy slipped into one of the fighting stances that had earlier defeated him, however, it seemed that his opponent this time was stronger. He didn't know who the other teen was, who didn't appear too much older than them, but he felt compelled to continue observing them.

"As you wish," the taller ninja muttered. He started to swing the weighted end vertically as Joukai withdrew a single wakizachi. The shorter male was at a disadvantage since the weapon he wielded was meant for short distance fighting, but the other's was specialized in long distance combat. It meant that he could hold Mikiri at a distance and further improve his own chances of winning.

Minoru sent the weighted end toward Joukai and she avoided it several times as it was thrown toward her. However, he finally managed to hook the short sword and he yanked it out of her hands, but she didn't even falter and withdrew the second one and used it like a baseball bat to knock the weight away from her after he'd discarded the other sword and attacked her almost immediately afterwards.

Once again, it proved to be futile as the chain wrapped around the wakizachi and he yanked it out of her hand and pulled it toward him. His small victory was short lived as he saw the exploding note attached around the hilt and it quickly detonated three feet from his face.

Joukai formed seals without missing a beat and summoned the kodachi as they appeared in her hands, and she was in time to defend against Minoru. He had used the replacement jutsu just in time, but was peeved that she had managed to trick him. Even now she smirked as she blocked the kama with one sword and the blade on the weighted end with the other.

"Are you finding it too hard to capture me, Minoru-_chan_," she taunted. He growled as he twisted the weapons free before jumping back and his chain shot out as he was in mid-air and wrapped around her entire body so her arms were pinned against her sides. When they landed he pulled on the chain as he drew closer with a grin. However, he could see the smirk that had spread over her features even through the bandages.

"Kujokasai Bunshin: Kassei," she said in a sing song voice. In that moment she burst into flame and the fire trailed along the chain to consume his body. Their spectator's eyes widened and he made a mental note to watch out for that particular jutsu.

Minoru stepped out of the smoke of the burning log he'd substituted with and Joukai saw the angry expression he wore and knew he'd start to get serious now as she lifted both kodachi in a defensive stance. He moved so quickly in the next instant that she didn't know what happened until she felt pain explode within her mind.

He had launched the weighted end at her once more, but he had calculated her motions to counter. The weight had cleanly passed in between both kodachi and the knife on the end impaled her shoulder as she grunted in pain.

"You aren't getting away this time, Joukai-_kun_," he shot back as he yanked the chain hard and she cried out as the blade was pulled viciously from her body. He watched her stumble back and then fall on her rear, one hand pressed against the wound since she had dropped one of the swords when he pulled the blade out.

Despite the pain she managed to grin before lifting her gaze to meet his. "I think I am," she growled as she got to her feet and picked up the fallen kodachi. She slipped into an offensive stance but didn't move afterwards. Minoru wondered what she was waiting for, but then realized what it was.

She lunged at him as another figure appeared in the clearing and engaged him at the same time. He cursed his luck when he realized that it was Hitori. The Akatsuki member hadn't been using too much force or any dangerous jutsu since he didn't wish to kill the kunoichi and he still couldn't since she was also attacking him. He hadn't sensed the Oinin approaching and knew that the man had figured out that he could sense him whenever he used chakra.

Minoru jumped back, forming seals for a Doton jutsu to block them so he could get away. "I won't give up so easily, Mikiri Joukai," he called as he fled. He couldn't fight both of them and hope to win. The young man knew the Hunter wouldn't give chase because Joukai was injured. For now he would accept defeat but he'd be back soon enough.

Sasuke had been mesmerized by the battle, and knew that if it had been him then he'd have also lost. The younger male was stronger than him and he'd failed against the older boy's attacks. He had also been impressed with Joukai's determination and refusal to give up. It reminded him so much of Naruto that he'd felt a momentary pang of homesickness.

The Uchiha ducked down lower when the Oinin joined the fight and had to admit that he hadn't even sensed the man coming. However, he already knew that his skills far surpassed his own, and obviously their opponent couldn't deal with both of them as he performed an Earth jutsu to cover his retreat.

Now he watched as Joukai crumpled to the ground only to be caught by the Hunter. He knew that the shorter ninja was injured but not sure how badly. The one thing that Sasuke did notice, however, was a marking on Mikiri's neck. As Hitori helped him walk toward the hut, the bandages had parted that covered his neck and he noticed three black tomoe marring his pale skin.

Sasuke frowned at the sight. When he had fled with the Sound Four from Konoha, he had noticed that they all had markings on them and which they called Juin, and that Orochimaru used it to give them power. They also explained that he didn't give the mark to anyone, only a chosen few. He remembered that during the Chunin Exam, the Sannin had tried to perform some kind of jutsu on him, which Naruto had prevented thanks to Eizan's interference.

He also recalled that Eizan had suffered the fate of being bitten while he'd been spared. The Uchiha wondered if perhaps that's what the snake had been trying to mark him with. Juin Jutsu. If that was so then perhaps there was a good reason for Joukai's presence in Otogakure than just being Hitori's apprentice.

Sasuke ducked once more as the pair paused at the door and the Hunter turned in his direction. He couldn't see his eyes but he felt the older man's gaze burning into him, and he watched Joukai lift his face. The hair previously covering his eyes parted and the Uchiha saw those blood-red orbs peering in his direction.

The Konoha spy had never seen so much hostility and hatred anywhere else than in that gaze. For a moment he wondered why he hated him so much, but saw the way Joukai's hands were gripping Hitori's arm as if his life depended on it. That's when Sasuke realized something that he hadn't thought of before. _'Is Joukai also a prisoner here?'_

They turned away from Sasuke and obviously decided he was more of a nuisance than a threat. He wasn't sure what to think of that particular thought, but decided to let it go. After a few moments he stood and made his way back to his training ground. All the while he couldn't stop thinking of what he'd realized back there.

If his theory was correct then he could understand the younger boy's hostility toward him. He thought that Sasuke had come of his own free will with the thought that Orochimaru would give him power. The younger boy was wrong, however, since he hadn't come here because he wanted to. He had come because he also had no choice.

Ashikaga Eizan had made him see past the lie that had clouded his mind for several years. He had made him realize who his clan's true murderer was, and he would be in her debt until he found and brought Eizan back home.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The Kumo-nin had kept watch since they had arrived and as the hours dwindled by they knew that the ANBU had not found them and would not think to look within the Bone yard. Even they realized how foolish it had been to come here, since the surfaces were so close together that you had to be standing straight in order not to touch the sides. It was wise not to do so since the edges were razor sharp and almost indestructible.

The woman, Chiaki, was restless to leave this place but even she knew that they had to be patient. As Kajou had explained, they had to wait for half a day for the patrols to pass them by before they set out after them. ANBU would send one squad in each direction to try and track them down for a day's walk and then turn back.

However, they didn't have an entire day, so they would wait until night had fallen to hide their escape and travel east for a while before finally heading back to Kumogakure. Before ANBU caught their trail they would already be outside Hi no Kuni and that much closer to their rendezvous point with the rest of their unit.

They waited at least an hour after the sun had gone down before leaving the forest of bone. Kajou secured the Hyuuga girl as Chiaki went on ahead. As he was dragging the girl's unconscious body out of the bone yard he stopped to listen as he felt the flash of chakra nearby. "Chiaki," he muttered as he heard the woman exclaim painfully a hundred meters to the left.

_'Did ANBU manage to track us down?'_ he wondered fearfully. He knew that he alone wouldn't be able to take on a squad of four ANBU. The Cloud ninja didn't have to wait long before the kunoichi's attacker made themselves known.

He recognized the blood-stained beige Chunin vest immediately as the figure came into view. It was the Suna-nin they had beaten into submission and from the bandages he could see wrapped around her body, since she only wore the vest, he was able to tell that she hadn't quite recovered yet. He noticed that her hands were covered with faith traces of crimson, and he had no doubt that it was Chiaki's blood.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kajou taunted with a grin as he released Hinata and stepped toward her. "What have you come here for, stupid girl?"

He watched her withdraw a kunai in each hand as she slipped into a fighting stance. She tilted her head back and he saw the kunoichi's emerald eyes burning with a fierce light as they narrowed on him, and Kajou felt a tremor of unconscious fear. "I've come to recover what was stolen," she growled and lunged at the Kumo-nin.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**Ojama desu ka, Shichibi-san:** Am I disturbing you, Mr. Seven Tails?  
**Doton, Sukuriyu-koruku:** _lit._ "Earth Release, Cork screw"  
**Kujokasai Bunshin, Kassei:** _lit._ Fire Destruction Clone, Activate  
**tomoe:** comma like markings such as the ones on the Sharingan or the Cursed Seal of Heaven that Orochimaru originally places on Sasuke.  
**Juin:** Cursed Seal  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-eight**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Moon - the GazettE

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"Good people do not need laws to tell them to act responsibly,  
while bad people will find a way around the laws."_  
-Plato

o0o o0o **Chapter Twenty-nine:** _Devious Plans _o0o o0o

Tsunade tilted her head to the side as a figure appeared unannounced in the room and blinked in confusion when she noticed that it was Enenra. She was a bit startled since the Hunter's report wasn't due until next week, which meant that something was happening within Akatsuki that needed to be reported immediately. "Tell me," she commanded without waiting for him to speak first. If it was urgent enough that he'd risk coming here, then she knew that he should tell her and go before he was discovered and his cover was blown.

"Pein-san has started to make his move to collect the rest of the biju ahead of schedule," he reported as the Hokage's eyes widened. According to the Oinin, the man hadn't been planning to do this until a few more months. They were doing so until they could successfully recover the Ichibi from Sabaku no Gaara. "The other members have collected the Nekomata, and the Shichibi, so it makes five out of nine."

"Five tailed beasts," Tsunade muttered. It meant that Akatsuki only needed four more in order to complete their plans. She didn't know which other biju had been caught besides the ones that Itachi had been assigned to, since not even the other members had been given this information. However, she knew that it wasn't good to allow them to collect all nine of them.

"Have they made an attempt against the vessel of Shukaku?" she asked him. The Kazekage hadn't told her anything, but if they had then Gaara might have kept it a secret so their investigation on Orochimaru's whereabouts wasn't delayed. Tsunade would deem him a fool if that were the case since then they couldn't make preparations to defend against the threat of Akatsuki.

When the Oinin shook his head the blonde woman sighed in relief. "That has been delayed since Sabaku no Gaara now has the villages' full support. However, if Eniwa-san manages to capture the vessel of Raijuu, and the Isonade's whereabouts are discovered then Deidara and Sasori will be prompted to go to Sunagakure." The Hunter shifted almost uncomfortably. "It's only a matter of time."

The busty kunoichi nodded and sighed. "Wakarimashita. I will inform Suna of these events. Do you have time to deliver this urgent message, Enenra-san?"

Tsunade could have sworn the man was grinning beneath his mask if she didn't know him any better. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been spotted in the area trying to track down the Kyuubi no Yoko." The Hokage smirked and knew the former Kiri-nin would be using a bunshin to make it seem like his partner was with him.

"Kekko Desu," she muttered and quickly started to write a message addressed to the Kazekage. Usually, a bird or a Chunin would be given this responsibility but Otogakure had already attacked several other messengers since Nara Shikamaru had been assaulted. Also, they had slaughtered a team of Konoha and Suna-nin that had been investigating around the outskirts of Ta no Kuni. Another team had ambushed them but they had suffered the same fate.

Sabaku no Gaara wasn't happy with the situation either, since the two had prevented them from discovering the location of Otogakure. The country itself wasn't too large, but if they couldn't even enter into Rice Country then they had no chance of finding the village. The one time they had gotten past the borders, the supposed entrance way for Otogakure had merely been an empty underground building riddled with traps and strange monsters that had no doubt been the results of Orochimaru's experiments.

Another thing of interest was that the ones that were guarding the border were the same two individuals that Nara had fought and lost against. Tsunade had to think that Orochimaru was planning something important if an Oinin and his apprentice were the ones patrolling the frontier. If things progressed any further then they would never be able to find the man and get Uchiha Sasuke and his mission target out of Otogakure.

Tsunade almost sighed when she remembered the young man's last letter, which had been delivered two weeks ago. He was the reason they knew that the Hunter and his apprentice were the ones that were killing their ninja. The young Sharingan user had also written that he'd had no further contact with Ashikaga Arisa since the last time he'd seen her almost two years ago.

Kabuto had been "kind" enough to lead the Uchiha into her cell, and Sasuke had no doubt that he'd done it to break her spirit. According to the Leaf-nin, Kabuto had been successful since he heard that she had made a reckless attempt to escape shortly after, before disappearing altogether. Sasuke hadn't heard from her since and the black haired teen suspected that Orochimaru had her in a more secure location. Possibly outside of the village walls, since he'd been into all the high-level prisons and found nothing.

The Hokage shook off her dark thoughts as she signed her name with a flourish at the bottom before branding it with the Hokage's official stamp and then sealing it. She held it out for the Oinin and he moved forward to take it but she held on so he was forced to make eye contact. "The news from Raven isn't good," she muttered. Tsunade watched his fingers clench around the scroll and nothing more to show the words affected him.

She released the scroll and he stepped back as he slipped it inside his vest. "The three year mark is approaching. If he hasn't made contact with his target before it ends then I'm going to have to pull him out." Enenra made no sign that he'd heard her or that he was affected this time. Tsunade sighed.

"You'll have to admit sooner of later that you actually care for those two, Itachi-kun," she muttered quietly. She couldn't risk anyone outside of these walls hearing their conversations. There had been protective seals placed all over the room, but she was still cautious.

Enenra pulled the sides of his black cloak closed with no noise. "I am Hunter. The only thing I care about is completing my mission to ensure Konoha's continued safety." He bent slightly at the waist in a bow. "Ima ika-nakereba," he replied before he turned toward the window as his figure disintegrated into smoke.

Tsunade sighed once more and shook her head as she poured rice wine into the small sake cup. "One day you're going to regret what you have become, Itachi-kun," she whispered as she downed the sake before filling the cup once more. There was no trace of the Oinin's presence, and even in Konoha the only thing that remained of him was a legacy. It was one bathed in blood, but it was what he had chosen in the end.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The Jonin was stunned for several moments at the girls' appearance, since he hadn't expected to see her with life again after all the damage they'd done to her. Besides, she was merely a Chunin or maybe a Genin. His next reaction was to easily avoid her attack as a chuckle escaped his lips before it turned into full blown laughter. "You are indeed a fool," he yelled, dodging another assault.

The Kumo-nin Kajou jumped away from her as he bent his knees and curled his fingers in preparation to fight her. He was normally the type to play with his prey and make them grow desperate little by little, but he didn't have that luxury right now. Getting the Hyuuga heiress out of here and to the rendezvous point was the most important thing at the moment.

His movements were precise and deadly as he attacked, grinning as he heard her cry out every time he landed a blow. She was still injured and wasn't as quick as when they had first fought, so it would be easier to beat her. Chiaki hadn't been expecting an attack, but he wouldn't let the same thing happen to him.

Iwane knew there was no chance for her to win this fight. Her opponent was just too strong, but there was something almost inhuman that was driving her attacks and keeping her on her feet. When she faltered and was nearly driven to the ground in pain, the sight of Hinata's unconscious body not too far away caused the fire in the pit of her stomach to burn more fiercely.

She was forming seals even when she knew that her chakra reserves were sufficiently depleted, but she forced it and felt the burn of chakra exhaustion. "Doton, Shichuro no Jutsu," she ground out between clenched teeth. The Jonin was imprisoned by the four pillars that shot out of the ground, but Iwane had already been forming seals and as soon as the walls closed around him, the ground started to shake. Several spikes broke through the earth around the imprisonment and impaled through the walls.

Every thing was silent for several seconds after the dust cleared, and she glanced apprehensively at the destroyed prison. The Erizawa cried out in pain a moment later as an electric jutsu slammed into her unguarded back. She collapsed onto her hands and knees as she fought back the urge to vomit whatever was left in her stomach.

"I underestimated you a little," the older shinobi admitted. The kunoichi turned to look at him over her shoulder and saw him wipe at a bloody cheek. Also, there was a gash along his right thigh and the side of his abdomen. "But don't get cocky because it won't happen again."

The man hesitated and glanced back at the Hyuuga heiress a bit nervously. "If you stay down then I'll let you live, little girl." He cracked his knuckles and Iwane chuckled softly. "What's so damned funny?" he demanded.

Iwane struggled to stand but once she had she wiped her mouth clean of the blood that had spilled past her lips. She grinned and Kajou saw the flash of white teeth stained red. "You're pathetic," she commented as she spat at his feet. Her bangs, which had been held back by her hitai-ate before now had nothing to support them and thus spilled over her emerald orbs. Now they parted and she peered through them at him. "Why are you so nervous?"

Kajou's eyes narrowed in anger but he maintained his composure. This is what the kunoichi wanted but he wasn't going to let her get into his head. He was higher ranked and it'd be shameful if he had to admit he lost to a low rank ninja. "You're stalling for time, but by the time someone comes to your aid you will already be dead and the Hyuuga will be out of anyone's reach."

The shorter shinobi shook her head as her features hardened and once more assumed a defensive stance. "I won't let myself be defeated so easily," she growled. Her whole body tensed as the Cloud-nin laughed mockingly and attacked her once more.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The sound of its cry could be heard for miles around, and would make many shudder in horror at the sound of it. However, no one would come to assist this creature of legend. Not even its' own brethren, since most of them had already been captured by these mortals as well, or had been imprisoned within hosts. However, it hadn't expected any help from either of them except the Yonbi but it had already been captured long ago.

It trashed around even knowing that there was no escape, and that was the most it could do. The years had worn down its mind and only primal instincts remained of what had once been a magnificent and terrible demon. There was no place for one such as it in a world now controlled by humans.

The Sanbi gave one final cry before it accepted defeat. As they worked, the ancient beast of three tails was comforted by a single thing. For a while now his instincts had been warning him that there was something coming that would deprive him of his freedom. However, he had foreseen that this could also possibly destroy humankind. The Sanbi was sure that all the biju would play a part in it, and when that time came it would have its revenge for the suffering these men had inflicted upon it.

Hoshigaki Kisame swung his massive sword with ease over his shoulder and it rested there as he examined the biju they had just captured. "It looks pissed," the former Kiri-nin commented absently. He honestly hadn't been expecting his normally silent partner to answer.

"You would be too if someone had just captured you," the Uchiha prodigy muttered quietly. He was working on setting up the jutsu that would allow them to seal the biju and transport it with more ease. The others that had been captured had all been within jinchuriki, and were even now being held prisoners.

They couldn't use the statue to extract the biju within them since doing so out of order would cause it to break. When Sabaku no Gaara was taken and the Ichibi removed, then they would finally begin with the Nekomata and so on. It was only a matter of time before Eniwa realized he was chasing the wrong prey, and would then set out to find the actual Rokubi.

Itachi finished and he quickly and efficiently formed seals as the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We have to move quickly," he told Kisame. "The seals will not hold it for long. He will be better contained alongside the Hachibi." He lifted the large scroll, that looked heavier then it appeared but the Uchiha didn't seem to even feel it as he strapped it to his back. "Let's move."

Kisame had no arguments, since they were too close to Mizu no Kuni for comfort. The former Mist-nin didn't fear the Hunters of his home village but more precisely feared for their lives. Since he had agreed to take Itachi's side when their continents were thrown into war, then that meant that he'd be allied with his former village. Only, Kisame wasn't any undercover shinobi from Mist. He had genuinely betrayed his home village by trying to overthrow the existing governing figure at the time.

The shark man suffered no ideas of grandeur, nor did he seek to make excuses for his actions. He had made a mistake, but in thinking that the government could be overthrown by simply him, Zabuza and a handful of loyal ninja. The others had been slaughtered and he had fled thinking that they had all perished.

Over the years he'd heard rumors of Zabuza being spotted briefly before he disappeared again, but that's all they ever were, rumors. Kisame gradually forgot of his childhood friend and instead concentrated on the organization he had joined; Akatsuki.

Then he finally confirmed that Zabuza had survived the botched coup et tat by learning of his death in Nami no Kuni after a fight against Hatake Kakashi. He had also found it interesting that among the Genin team that the Copy-nin had with him at the time consisted of not only Itachi's younger brother, but the vessel of the Kyuubi himself. For Kisame, it seemed that fate had somehow tied them all together.

Kisame chuckled quietly to himself as he followed behind Itachi. _'What a sad connection to share,'_ he silently pondered. Indeed, the life of a shinobi was both a harsh and sad existence.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Kuroboshi Aiko paused in the tree branch he'd just jumped onto as he felt the summoning tattoo on his left arm pulse to life. _'Ikioi. One of my students is in trouble!'_ He paused as he realized his train of thought and almost smiled. _'My students, huh?'_

"Taichou-san!" he called out to the man that was leading the unit ahead of him. The ANBU squad stopped and turned to look at him. "I have to go back! My students need me! Sumimasen!" He didn't wait for a response and jumped from the branch as he formed seals and disappeared mid-fall in a puff of smoke.

When he appeared several feet away, he extracted a scroll as he bit his thumb and ran a line of blood along it. His Oinin mask and equipment appeared, and he wasted no time in slipping into them. Soon, he was moving along the ground quickly and with very little sound. The feel of his stiletto daggers attached to his forearms was comforting.

While in Konoha he had reduced the number of weapons he'd carried with him since he didn't wish them to feel like he was a threat. After all, he couldn't follow the Kazekage's orders if he was under constant surveillance. However, one of the kunoichi was in trouble and Gaara-sama had instructed that to protect them he would don his Hunter cloak if necessary.

Harukaze's gray orbs narrowed beneath his white mask as he continued to move toward the source of chakra output. His blood ran cold when he realized that it was Erizawa Iwane's chakra. "Stupid girl!" he growled as he increased his pace without using too much chakra or the one she was fighting would sense his approach.

Aiko had known that it was possible that the Erizawa would go after the ninja that had taken Hinata, but he also figured that she would be out cold for a while. In that time they would be able to track the shinobi down and get the Hyuuga heiress back to Konoha. However, it seemed that the kunoichi had woken up before then and had snuck out even in her injured condition.

The Oinin was certain she knew where they had taken Hinata, but he hadn't told the ANBU of this. If they accompanied him then he wouldn't be able to fight at his normal skill level, since the Hokage had only been informed that he was Tokubetsu Jonin and had been sent to improve the Suna kunoichi's abilities. If Tsunade figured out that Gaara-sama had sent an Oinin, then things might become complicated. Harukaze needed to be careful not to let anyone discover his actual skills while in Konoha.

He could feel Iwane's chakra starting to fade under the onslaught of the other and his anger started to peek. _'Hold on, Iwane-san,'_ he mentally pleaded as he increased his speed.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Iwane finally collapsed as the strain of her injuries became too much for her body to handle. She coughed up red as she lifted her head to notice that her vision had started to darken around the edges. She'd lost so much blood already and the transfusion she had received earlier today had been in vain as she was becoming more injured, but she had to keep fighting!

Her teeth clenched in anger as the older shinobi chuckled when she tried to stand again and it drove her to try harder. When she regained her balance, the world tilted and her whole body screamed in protest. However, the sight of the humor leaving the Kumo-nin's features was enough to keep her on her feet. The kunoichi refused to stay down while Hinata was in danger, but even she knew that she couldn't hold on too much longer.

Kajou lunged at her once more but didn't attack her right away and instead feinted several hits. Iwane was almost yelling in frustration as he would tap her in the back, but then when she turned to fight him he would already be gone. He continued to toy with her in this manner for several minutes as she became more exhausted and furious.

_'Calm down,'_ a voice whispered in her subconscious. It made her whole body freeze in place for a few seconds before she relaxed. Despite the threat before her, the Erizawa allowed the memory to seep into her mind.

-  
_A twelve year old Iwane heaved with each breath that she took as she faced off against Amane, seeing the other's emotionless face and continuing to become more angered by the moment. There was a time when that gaze could make her feel all happy and giddy inside and now she wanted to cave it in. She shuddered with the amount of hatred that it brought her, and didn't even stop to think why she felt it. Iwane only wanted to drown in it.__**'Her eyes are reminders of the blood she's shed.'**__ She'd heard her mother say once while speaking with a neighbor. At the time, Iwane had been seven, and she couldn't see the monster that the others saw.__**'Calm down,'**__ Iwane repeated mentally. She turned around and glanced at Amane who was watching her curiously, both brows raised as she waited to see what she'd do. Suddenly, the imagine of her older brother's face completely removed itself from her features and all she saw was Amane once more. __**'I'm a fool.'**__ She started to laugh in that moment as she bent at the waist and wrapped her arms around herself.__**'Calm down.'**_

"Calm down," a voice muttered against her ear and tensed as she realized that someone was behind her. She hadn't even heard them coming and it took her a moment to realize that it was Eizan. "If you keep getting riled up then she'll beat you."

The taller Erizawa was mesmerized by the fact that the other girl was actually speaking to her. They had been working on the same team for a month now and she had hardly said a word to them. The younger girls' hair at the time had reached her jaw line and her bangs were always getting in her way even with the hitai-ate twisted up to keep it out of her eyes.

It was the first time that Iwane had actually had her that close and she had turned her head slightly to meet her gaze, while still having Amane in her peripheral vision. Their eyes had locked for a moment before the shorter kunoichi glanced away and shifted so her bangs obscured her eyes once again. Iwane had seen the crimson edges and the blood-red pupils that the adults used to identify her.

"You have to learn to control your temper," she muttered as she moved away once more to let them get back to their spar. "Otherwise, you will never improve from that low level of yours."

Enoki-sensei had been watching from a few feet away and had raised a speculative eyebrow as if interested. The man had hardly taught them anything in the past month and all but scorned the Ashikaga everyday. Now he seemed to be paying attention.

Eizan blinked and glanced at the Itagaki to see if she had said something wrong but the girl merely let her lips curve into an actual smile. In the background, Enoki couldn't quite stifle a chuckle. There was nothing special about that moment and no wise words which had been spoken, but for Erizawa Iwane it was the moment she finally let the darkness in her heart fade a little. Eizan had done it and all it had taken were two simple words.

Iwane forced her hands to stop trembling from her chakra exhaustion and her eyes regained focus as they narrowed on her opponent. The man had stopped and now once more stood between her and the Hyuuga, and now he was regarding her with a slightly guarded expression. It was as if he had sensed the change in her and hadn't liked it.

_'Something's wrong,'_ he thought. She didn't look any different to him and she was still heaving with every breath that she took in, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to miraculously pull more chakra from anywhere. So, he couldn't quite understand where this feeling of dread was coming from.

She surprised him by running toward him with a kunai in each hand. Her pace was slow and clumsy, but he was on guard in case she tried anything, but all the girl did was attack him over and over again even when he dodged every hit. However, she just kept coming as she used every weapon she still had left, and even when he knocked them away she'd jump and retrieve them before attacking once again.

He was becoming frustrated with the constant onslaught that he thought about going back on the offensive, but wondered if she was even worth it. Kajou knew he could simply knock her out and flee with the Byakugan, but the shinobi wanted to teach her a lesson. He dodged her next attack and slammed his knee into her stomach as he caught hold of her shoulders.

She cried out before tumbling once more to the ground as she started to cough. A grin spread over his features but it faded when he heard her start to laugh. The sound caused a shiver of unknown fear to pass through him. "Why are you laughing, girl?" he demanded. He moved toward her and the clouds that had been obscuring the moon before shifted at last and bathed them both in moonlight. "Is it because you finally realized that fighting me was useless?" His hand lifted and withdrew the katana at his side to emphasize this point.

Iwane continued to laugh before pausing and glancing at him as she wiped at her face, smearing the blood across her lips. "No," she panted as his black met her emerald orbs over the short distance. "I'm laughing because you're about to die."

Kajou blinked in confusion but ignored it and lifted his blade. "You're the one that's about to die," he growled. However, before he could disprove her claim, a figure broke through the tree line on the other side of the clearing they'd been fighting in. His blood ran cold when he glimpsed a white mask moments before the shinobi darted toward him with incredible speed. He lifted his sword to defend himself, but the other already had his katana in his gloved hand and avoided his attack with ease.

The Cloud ninja felt his left arm explode in pain and then heard something hitting the ground. He was in shock for a moment before finally looking down and saw his limb on the ground, his hand still clutching the sword. His mouth opened to scream but it was cut off by another exclamation.

"Fuuton, Kamisori no ha!" a voice snarled and he heard the wind howling toward him, tearing up the ground as it went. It slammed into him with such intensity that he was flung back and the world divided several times before his sight went completely black.

Harukaze watched impassively as the wind jutsu hit the man, sent him flying and then spilt him in several pieces. What remained of his body hit the ground with a sickening squelch before everything went silent except for the sound of heavy breathing. He turned toward Iwane, who had finally collapsed in a crumpled mess of blood and bruises. Now he glanced at the figure that had unleashed the Fuuton technique that had ended the man's life.

Amane's whole body was shaking with rage, hand thrown out in front of her from when she'd preformed her jutsu as her bangs fell forward to hide the terrifying expression on her face. Neji was standing just behind her, face impassive and pale eyes narrowed on the scene. After a moment, the kunoichi straightened and moved toward her unconscious teammate. She slipped two arms underneath her and lifted her up before turning back the way she'd come.

"Neji-san," she called quietly to the Hyuuga as she paused. The mentioned boy turned toward her but noticed that she hadn't lifted her head yet. "Take Hinata-san with you, and don't mention Harukaze-kun's presence, onegai." She didn't wait for a response as she started to move back the way they'd come.

Harukaze sighed and ran a hand through his exposed hair, and thanked Kami-sama that he'd gotten here on time. He glanced warily at the Konoha-nin and watched as he lifted Hinata in his arms before meeting his gaze. "I will not say anything of your presence, Kuroboshi-san," he said, a slight smirk curving his lips.

Aiko blinked but then chuckled as he nodded. _'Damn Byakugan,'_ he muttered mentally. He saluted the teenaged Jonin before jumping away to change back into his regular clothing.

Neji turned and hurried after the Itagaki before they started to quickly run toward Konoha before Iwane died from her injuries. As they were moving along several figures dashed by them which were identified as Anbu, and moments later they came in contact with the pink-haired kunoichi, out of breath and a grin on her face. "You found them! Thank Kami-sama!"

Amane lifted her face and the other girl gasped at the grief on her features, eyes blurred with unshed tears. "Haruno-san. You're iryou-nin," she stated. She glanced away and toward the bloodied features of her teammate, calm as if softened with death but the rising of her chest revealed that she was still alive; if barely. "Help her."

Sakura's lips parted and she shook her head. "Iie, I have not finished my training yet. One mistake and I could cause more harm then good."

The Suna-nin closed her eyes, two traitorous tears slipping through. "I can't... I can't lose her too," she pleaded. "Onegai!" Neji had never seen the other girl so close to breaking down and knew that it was steadily building up as time continued to go by and no trace of Arisa was found. If she lost Iwane then the Hyuuga feared for her sanity.

The Konoha kunoichi blinked in confusion as Neji stepped forward. "Do it," he told her. "Hurry." He was holding Hinata in his arms and held her closer as he looked at her. Amane had already looked away, waiting for her to help her dying friend.

The Konoha ninja finally nodded and said a prayer before stepping forward. She lifted her hands over Iwane and let the healing chakra leave her hands and seep into the other girl's body. In her mind she visualized what she wanted to do, connect the blood vessels, mend the tears in the skin and muscles. When she stepped back, she was immensely relieved to see that it had worked. Her wounds weren't bleeding anymore, and her breathing wasn't as shallow as it had once been. However, even Neji who had no medical training knew that she wouldn't survive without a transfusion.

When they arrived at the village, Neji accompanied them to the hospital. The person that had donated the blood the first time for the transfusion had been the Chunin Umino Iruka but they'd discovered shortly after that not only did Neji also have Iwane's same blood type but so did Hatake Kakashi. However, both men were out of the village. The Jonin had gone with the other ANBU to look for Hinata and her kidnappers and Umino was out taking his Jonin test at last. So that left Neji.

When they arrived at the hospital, the rest of the day was a blur of questions and waiting for them to tell the two Chunin and Jonin the news. Sakura had stayed to make sure that she hadn't accidentally caused the Suna-nin any damage, and because she also had to be there because not only was Amane staying at her house, but she was the person in her family that was a ninja.

After almost an hour, the Itagaki jumped up suddenly but before they could ask her what the matter was, they heard the clicking sound of heels moving down the hall and moments later Tsunade entered the waiting room. She gave a grin and Amane nearly collapsed in relief as Neji immediately moved to help her stand. "Thank you," she muttered as her voice shook. Her bangs fell over her face since she'd removed her hitai-ate and her hand was pressed over her eyes as her tears slipped past her fingers and down her cheeks. "Thank you."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The girl's eyes fluttered open as she groaned softly, shifting her limbs around experimentally before slowly sitting up. A hand held her down gently and she gasped before her head snapped in the owner's direction. She was surprised as she saw her father sitting beside her bed and was immensely relieved that it wasn't those that had attacked her and Iwane. That's when she remembered the other girl. "Iwane-kun?" she asked, worry twisting her features.

"She was injured saving you from the Kumo-nin," the man told her. Her hand came to her mouth as she gasped but before she could say anything he reassured her that she was fine. "Tsunade-sama attended to her and Neji-kun gave the blood to save her. She's okay, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded even as tears streaked down her face. "Hai," she muttered, wiping at her cheeks. "I'm glad."

Hisashi hesitated before reaching out and taking her smaller hand within his, the other reaching out to push back the long strands of hair from her face. "Get some rest." She nodded and it didn't take long for her to drift into a fitful sleep. He sat by her side for the better part of an hour as he watched her shift uneasily, as if still worried even while she slept.

He remembered having rushed to the hospital when they'd told him that they had found and brought Hinata back. The word had spread fast as soon as they had been spotted heading toward the gates of Konoha, and he'd made it in time to see them arrive at the hospital. He'd seen Neji carrying an unconscious, yet relatively unharmed Hinata and then he'd seen Itagaki Amane. She'd been carrying a bloodied body and it took him only a few moments to realize that it was Erizawa Iwane.

She appeared to have been dragged to hell and back, and he knew that the kunoichi was the one that had found the shinobi that had stolen Hinata. Then they had rushed into the hospital, her teammate hollering for a medic-nin in a way that he'd never experienced before. When he'd met her before, as he'd been demanding to be allowed to interview the other Suna-nin, she had been standing in front of her teammate's room.

He'd towered over her and would no doubt be able to defeat her without even thinking, and yet she hadn't even flinched as he demanded she remove herself from his path. Amane had only lifted her head and met his gaze, black eyes narrowing and daring him to lift a hand against her. Hisashi knew that he wouldn't risk inciting another war between their nations, and the Hokage's wrath. She had known this, and hadn't let herself be intimidated. So, to hear her screaming for someone to attend her injured friend had been a bit stunning.

The Hyuuga heir found himself having a grudging respect for both female ninja from the land of Sand. His daughter was safe and thanks to them they now knew that it had been Kumo that had been after her. So, they knew that soon war would be upon them. They just had to be prepared to confront this realization.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Naoki swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat as she was forced back against the wall by the taller shinobi. His hands came to rest on either side of her head and she tried to stand firm against him, but she knew already that there was a chasm between their skill level and he'd crush her like a bug if he wanted to.

"Now, why not just cooperate with me, hmm?" he muttered, face dangerously close to her own. Before, she'd have been excited by this closeness, but after her realization she only felt revulsion.

"Go to hell, bastard!" she shot back at him, mismatched eyes narrowing on his face. The chuckle that escaped him made a shiver pass through her whole body, and Naoki wondered how she hadn't realized how frightening he was before now.

His hand reached out toward her and she flinched but it didn't stop him from cupping the side of her face. "Save yourself a lot of pain and tell me what I want to know." The long fingers moved to curl around her throat with a gentleness that was at odds with his sharp sea-green eyes. "Where is your brother?"

Naoki smirked even as his fingers tightened. "He's not here." Her hands clenched at her sides as she stared him down despite the fear starting to creep up her spine. "Besides, not even you would be able to fight against him. He's stronger than you."

Motoki let a grin spread over his features that made her tremble as she saw the madness behind it. "Perhaps, but I've never really been one to fight fairly." His hand closed over her throat and he lifted her off her feet as if she weighed nothing. "So, when you wake up do tell him that I was here."

She felt her eyes starting to darken as he continued to cut off her oxygen and her feet kicked, trying to find solid ground. And as darkness took her, the last thing she saw was Motoki's burning eyes and the malicious grin cracking his features.-

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
**ikioi:** _lit._ life  
**Fuuton, Kamisori no ha:** _lit._ "Wind Release, Edge of a Razor"  
o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**End, Chapter Twenty-nine**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** Ain't Afraid to Die - Dir en grey

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"What can man do against such reckless hate?"_  
-J. R. R. Tolkien

o0o o0o **Chapter Thirty:** _Severing All Ties _o0o o0o

The Hunter kneeled in the snake's office, awaiting the man's orders. He'd been called almost five minutes ago and still the other had not spoken. Perhaps the Sannin was thinking of what he would do next, but it wasn't the Oinin's place to ask. He only needed to obey and nothing more. "Hitori," he finally spoke. "You will go to Kawa no Kuni. Joukai has some business there. Do not return until he states he's finished." The Hunter nodded but didn't stand since he hadn't been dismissed yet. "Also, I want you to take out one of your daggers."

Hitori didn't understand why he wanted him to do so but did as he was told and removed one of his daggers from under his chest armor. "Unsheathe it." Again he did as he was told. "Now, roll back your sleeve and cut open your wrist."

The Hunter didn't hesitate to obey, the blood spilling onto the floor beneath him. "You may go now but I want you to deliver a message for me."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Joukai rushed to the taller ninja's side as soon as she saw the blood. She tore off her short jacket and wrapped it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. "Get inside," she told him, dragging the unresisting Hunter into the hut. The visible part of her face was pale as she attended to his wound, making the flow of blood cease and then wrapping it securely with bandages.

Hitori only watched her as she worked and only opened his mouth when she'd finished. "Make them see." Joukai's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Nani?" she muttered, confused by his words. She knew without asking the Hunter, that Orochimaru had been the cause of his wound. Hitori wouldn't knowingly hurt himself without it being an order from the snake, and there was no one in this village besides Orochimaru that could actually hurt him.

"Master said, _'Make them see that there is no hope of getting you back'_." He repeated the words that the Sannin had ordered him to say. Hitori didn't understand the words, but he hated them. He hated them because of the pain that he now saw in Joukai's eyes as he said this to her.

She fell to her knees before him and she pressed her forehead against his knee. "Son of a bitch," she whispered. Hitori reached out and placed a gloved hand on her head. She lifted her head and he almost flinched at the sight of the tears that damped her bandaged face. "We have a mission?" Hitori could only nod.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

As they spared, it almost felt like a dance that moved their legs and arms in time with a deadly rhythm that sent their hearts racing as it tried to supply the body with enough oxygen. This had been going on for a while and didn't seem to be ending soon either. It was several minutes later that both individuals stopped. The smaller of the two had thrown his jacket and shirt off, and bronzed skin was slick with sweat as his toned body heaved with each breath. His blonde hair was sticking to the back of his neck and sides of his face, and reminded himself that he'd soon need a haircut.

The older glanced at the sky and once more the darkening sky was split with lighting and it was followed by a fierce crack of thunder. If the threat of a storm wasn't fast approaching then they'd have continued to train, but the larger man thought it'd be best to retire even if it wasn't more than four hours past noon. "Naruto, search for shelter and I'll gather the equipment," he told the youth.

Naruto bent to pick up his shirt and jacket, but only threw them over his shoulder since he was far too sweat and itchy to put them on at the moment. He could kill for a shower right then but he only nodded at Jiraiya and quickly did as he was told. If the rain came then he'd allow it to rinse his skin of the sweat and thus feel slightly better.

As he moved, his muscles ached and his body protested further movement, but even then he continued on. His feet attached to the surface of a tree and crouched there, aided by chakra to defy gravity. He spotted a cave a few feet away and he let himself free-fall from the tree before he flipped and landed with ease on the ground. When he'd made it to the cave, he carefully entered and was alert for any traps.

His hairs on the back of his neck standing on end saved his life, and he jumped away and narrowly avoided being blown apart by an exploding note hidden on the cave's floor. He cursed when another lit and ignited, and threw his arms up to offer some form of protection since it was too late to get enough distance away. The impact knocked the air out of him and sent him flying out of the cave. He lay dazed for a few moments and tried to catch his breath, but he was relatively unharmed.

Jiraiya was at his side almost immediately, crouching and making sure he was okay. "What happened, brat?" he demanded, turning to glance toward the cave. He had finished packing when he had heard the exploding notes going off. Naruto had been tried because they'd been practicing since dawn had broken.

"The...cave was riddled with exploding notes," he muttered, coughing and then taking the offered hand so he could stand. He dusted himself off and frowned after a moment. "Should we leave? The person that set the traps might still be around." Naruto watched as the white-haired man moved toward the cave and looked around. He may look and act like a perverted old man, but he was very skilled.

"Besides the exploding notes going off, there aren't any signs that anyone's been here for a while," he commented almost to himself, studying the ground around the cave. "Hey brat, make a bunshin and have it go inside to set off the other traps."

The blonde Genin nodded and formed the familiar seals for his signature jutsu. A prefect replica of him appeared next to him and he ordered it to enter the cave. It cast him a wary glance before sighing and doing as it was told. Moments later, another note ignited and exploded as Naruto and Jiraiya easily avoided the flying debris.

"There should be more inside. Make another one," Jiraiya quickly instructed. He wanted to know what was so important that all these traps had been set in place. Naruto sighed and muttered something about sacrifices and made another clone. It also was reluctant to enter but the blonde pointed out that it wasn't real, and thus couldn't technically die and it relented.

They were disturbed as they heard several items hitting the stone walls and then the poof of the bunshin disappearing. "A lot of kunai," Naruto sought to explain, since he'd gotten the information from the clone when it disintegrated. Jiraiya nodded and now moved into the cave, but wasn't sure that it was all of the traps so used the utmost caution. He had no desire to be in several different pieces or become a pin cushion.

He jumped away from the next trap, several shuriken narrowly missing his frame as he moved with incredible speed. The blonde behind him deflected those that came in his direction with a kunai so they impaled the soft ground below him. It was better than them hitting the walls of the ceiling and possibly ricocheting back at them.

Both of them moved on despite the danger of traps but Jiraiya was able to stop some of them before they triggered them. After all, if anymore exploding notes went off then they weren't sure how much more the cave could withstand before completely collapsing. So, they were spared having to rush out of the cave while simultaneously trying to avoid the ceiling falling to crush them.

Jiraiya explored the back of the cave but he didn't see anything of interest at first, since it was empty. However, closer examination came upon an interesting discovery. He saw a small etching on the cave wall close to the ground. It was obvious what it stood for. Akatsuki.

Naruto came up behind him and peered at the symbol and frowned. "Is that..." he started to ask and the other nodded before he could finish. His body tensed the slightest bit and he glanced around a bit nervously as if afraid that one of the members would appear. He knew that the one that was specifically after him was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame.

Jiraiya stood and started to run his hands along the wall and stopped as he felt a section of the wall that could be removed. "There's something else behind this," he said but hesitated in trying to move it open. It would be easy with the Sannin's skill level. "There are bound to be even more traps that will probably only become harmless with the familiar chakra."

"So, it's a bad idea to open it?" Naruto provided, glancing once more the way they'd come. He was getting rather nervous being in enemy territory, since this was clearly frequented by Akatsuki. Even more worrisome was that they had no idea who used it. It could be Itachi and Kisame for all they knew.

However, if it were them Jiraiya wasn't too worried. To Naruto it was because on an earlier encounter, they had seemed reluctant to fight the Sannin. The truth was far too complicated to reveal, and because it was also an S-rank secret. It was an order by the Sandaime, and now the Godaime had no intention of divulging it. The creed was one that was as important as the one concerning Naruto being the Kyuubi's container.

"Should we leave?" the blonde asked him. He was confident about his skills by this point, since he hadn't been training non-stop with the Sannin for almost two and a half years for nothing. Although, he wasn't confident enough to be able to stand against anyone from Akatsuki and much less someone of Itachi's caliber.

"It might be best if we retreat," the old man muttered with a frown. "There could be something rigged to make the entire structure collapse if we try to force it." He turned to look at him. "And you already set off two exploding notes, and your clone a third one. So, another blast could make the structure cave-in."

Naruto's lips twisted in displeasure at the comment, wanting to defend himself. He'd been tired after training for so long and could argue that it was the reason his senses had been dulled. However, he said nothing. The blonde teenager had not only trained his body during the time he'd been away, but also his mind. So, he knew that even exhausted, he should have been more cautious. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught unawares again.

Jiraiya smirked when his hot headed apprentice said nothing at his words and couldn't help but feel a slight swell of pride. He'd certainly taken to his training very seriously, and the teenager that had come back with them after the mission to the land of waves had a lot to do with it. Also, his determination to find Sasuke and the Suna's team mate contributed to it as well.

"Alright, let's get out of here, brat. I don't want to be ambushed by Akatsuki for lingering too long." He moved down the cave in a distinctive stride, swerving right and left suddenly. Naruto didn't need to be told to follow his lead as he retraced his steps perfectly. The last thing he needed was for another exploding note to go off, or to trip a kunai trap.

Shortly after leaving the cave, they packed and hurried out of the area. The rain came minutes after they set off, but even that didn't stop them from continuing on. Both Leaf-nin were determined to put as much distance between them and the cave.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

He motioned to his left and the other person nodded, and as one they pounced on their unsuspecting prey. The man had no remorse as he slaughtered them because all his compassion had been drained from his heart. He'd become an emotionless killing machine that lived to serve only his master. Despite this fact, his eyes watched his companion closely to make sure no harm came to her. Even though he should not care if anything happened to her, there was something deep inside the recess of his mind that would not let him allow any harm to come to her.

So, Hitori was left with only one option. If anyone intended harm to the girl, then he'd do everything in his power to destroy them. He'd hunt them down and make their last moments on this earth the most agonizing. That is what he had decided and that is what drove him on even when he was so injured that he technically shouldn't be standing.

However, he'd trained her in the time that she had been with him and lately he hadn't needed to protect her anymore. She'd even saved him a number of times. It was what he'd been working toward and even so, the man that should have been an empty shell, was not pleased. He hated seeing her kill her own heart and murder these men. Yet, Hitori continued to allow it because it was his duty to his master.

He was bound to it and if his master was to ever die, then his control would switch to his apprentice. This is what he was. A tool that would continue to kill and do his master's will. It was all he knew, but when he saw Joukai...he felt as if there was something more beyond this life. That feeling, filled him with a strange emotion that someone else might have called hope.

Joukai did not flinch as the man's blood splattered against her bandaged face, and only moved on to her next target. The dying sunlight glinted off their once familiar village hitai-ate, but she knew no compassion for these men and squashed the guilty feeling in her chest. They were a message. This was her message to those that continued to hold onto some hope of finding her, to the people that she had once called friend...or something more.

For her, there was no going back. She knew this, but now she had to make them understand that. So, she would leave one of these men as a message to the people that continued to have some semblance of hope that she could be found and saved. Ashikaga Arisa could and would not be saved. Orochimaru had killed her and she had let her rot. All that had been left was Mikiri Joukai, and his place was at Hitori's side; now and forever.

The Suna-nin grunted as he slammed into the ground and Joukai pinned his arms at his sides with her knees. She brought out a kunai and placed it at his throat. "You're the lucky son of a bitch that gets to live," she whispered as she leaned down to fix him with a burning gaze. "Don't kill the messenger."

She laughed and the man shuddered at the terrifying look in her crimson orbs. "Now, here is the message that you will deliver so listen closely. You may not get another opportunity." Her mouth came to be pressed against the frightened Sand shinobi's ear. "Ashikaga Arisa is dead and rotting." She lifted the kunai and cut his shirt open and the man watched as she brought it to the left side of his chest. As she started to carve something into his flesh, she barely flinched as he screamed in pain.

Hitori came to land beside her as he watched the man stumble away, dripping blood along the ground as he passed the border of Kaze no Kuni. "Joukai," Hitori muttered, glancing at her. He frowned as he saw her distant eyes and the death grip she had on the bloody kunai. The Hunter reached out and relinquished her of the weapon.

Joukai turned away as the man continued to flee and sighed. "Come on Hitori-kun," she said and then jumped away. The Oinin had already disposed of the other bodies and he stood there only a moment before he followed after the girl. He didn't understand what had transpired between her and the shinobi that she had allowed to live, but he sensed that it had meant something for her.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

An involuntary groan escaped her lips as she sat up in bed and then let her feet touch the floor as she tried to stand. There were several bandages that still covered most of her body and by all rights, she should still be lying in bed resting. However, she was restless and had to get out at least for a few minutes or she'd go crazy. Her ears perked as the door across the room opened and she saw a figure standing there, silhouetted against the light behind her.

"Where are you going?" a voice demanded. Iwane flinched at the anger there and sighed as she plopped onto the bed once more. There was no need for the other kunoichi to tell her to sit down, since her tone had said it all.

"Nowhere," she muttered in defeat as the other strode into the dark room. The door was closed, but the light was not turned on as she moved forward and then sat beside her. "I'm sorry." The apology left her mouth before she could stop it.

"You could have died," her companion accused quietly, hands clenching in her lap. She was shaking as she sat there and it didn't take a genius to know that it was anger that filled her in that moment. "How could you have been so stupid?"

Iwane frowned as she stared at the floor, hands pulling at the hospital gown that she wore. "I had to save her," she defended. "It was my fault that they took her." Her fingers tightened over the fabric of the hated garment. "I couldn't protect her from them."

Amane finally turned to look at her, hand moving and grabbing onto her arm as she shook her. "You could have told me! You should have taken me with you!" Iwane couldn't make out her face too much in the darkness but she heard the anger and hurt in her voice. "Dosh'te? Is it cause you can't trust me?"

"No! It's not that at all!" she argued, yanking her arm away and standing. The clouds parted and now moonlight spilled into the once dark room. Iwane was staring down at her teammate as Amane sat on the bed, waiting for her answer. The emerald eyed kunoichi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I lost against them and let them take Hinata. How could I have let you go and risk your life for _my_ mistake? If something happened to you while trying to help me...I couldn't let that happen. I've already lost Eizan. I won't let them take you as well."

Amane stood and lifted her hand and let it lightly smack against her cheek as Iwane blinked in confusion. "You're hurt so I can't smack you." A grin spread over her face that was rare for the kunoichi. "But don't think I won't let you have it when you get better." She moved toward the door but paused before glancing back over her shoulder. "I almost lost you today. You think that's any fair? To only risk yourself and leave me to suffer? That's not what being a teammate is all about."

She pulled open the door and left as it slammed behind her. Iwane sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She realized that her friend was right. It had been selfish of her to go alone to save Hinata and risk her life. Because if she had died then Amane would have been left alone to suffer not only her death, but the absence of Arisa as well.

"I'm sorry, Ame-kun," she muttered in the darkened room. "Next time, I won't leave you behind."

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The red-head sighed as he stood overlooking Suna from his office the window thrown open to allow a cool breeze to enter. He had no lights on so his white robe was a contrast against the darkness, and he was once more missing the hat that he should wear. The blood red strands of his hair fell around his shoulders, and his heavily bruised eyes were narrowed as he stared out across the village. He wasn't actually seeing anything and was mostly lost in his thoughts and memories.

Gaara had decided to hold off on sending any more men into Ta no Kuni since they couldn't even go past its borders without getting slaughtered by the elusive Hunter and his apprentice. They had to wait for Konoha's spy to give them any news on Arisa's location before they could risk sending anyone else. Also, from what the Itagaki had told him before leaving Suna, it seemed that their own source had no leads on Orochimaru or Arisa's whereabouts either.

As time continued to pass, the vessel of Shukaku started to lose a bit more hope of finding the fire user. Also, it didn't help that the biju kept whispering in his mind that he would never again find the kunoichi. It was starting to get to him.

It was nearing dawn as the redhead continued to stand in the darkness. He had dismissed Kamikaze half an hour ago, since he could tell the slightly older man was ready to collapse. At times he worked too hard and so had seen fit to give him the day off. He had no need for an over-worked Captain of the Oinin, who would no doubt make stupid mistakes in his exhausted condition.

"Kazekage-sama!" he heard someone yell outside of the door before it was flung open. He turned away from the window to look at the man with a frown. It must be very important if they had entered without knocking and risking the red head's anger. "One of the patrols making its rounds along the border of Kaze no Kuni was attacked!"

Gaara frowned and moved past him swiftly, and the other hurried to catch up and explained that there had been a survivor. "He was taken to the hospital after he was spotted by a passing Anbu squad, and he said that those that attacked them let him live." The younger male frowned at this and wondered why they'd let him escape with his life.

He flickered and disappeared in a swirl of sand after the man had finished telling him this, and quickly arrived at the hospital. They led him to where the man was resting and found that he was asleep. "Wake up," he said and the man was either a light sleeper or had sensed his presence since his eyes snapped open. "Tell me what happened." He said this before the other could speak or offer any type of apology, since Gaara wanted answers.

"There were two of them that came at us from the north-east as dusk was approaching, Kazekage-san," he started to tell him. "The commander was killed first by the taller shinobi and the smaller one attacked the rest of us." The man was delirious with pain but even then tried to report in a proper manner as he'd been taught. "The tall one was dressed as Oinin and bore the Oto symbol."

The Kazekage frowned and nodded for him to continue. "When only I remained the smaller one pinned me and said that I would deliver a message." He was only wearing pants since his chest was bandaged up, and now he lifted his hand and started to peel back the blood soaked bandages.

Gaara was about to demand what he was doing but froze as he saw the injury. The kanji for 'Ai' had been carved into his flesh over the man's heart. "He said _'Ashikaga Arisa is dead and rotting'_," he repeated the message. The scarlet haired shinobi felt his heart skip a beat painfully at the words.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The young man was exhausted. He had been run ragged most of the week with mission upon mission. They were doing so since they were not only trying to recover from the attack by Orochimaru, but also from the heavy loss of life during the Oto and Sand invasion of Konoha. When he'd been ANBU he had his hands full and since he was Hunter, the number of missions had increased exponentially. He was ready to collapse and had all but heaved a sigh of relief when the Kazekage had dismissed him for the rest of the day.

Now he moved sluggishly through the front door with half-lidded eyes as he waved one of the servants off. He was not in the mood to deal with any of them at the moment, and only wanted to go to bed. "Ryohei-san," he heard someone call him. His blue-green eyes shifted lazily in the man's direction. It was one of the servants that had been with the household since the Hunter had been a mere child. He cared for the man almost like a second father, however, now he only lifted a hand to greet him and continued on.

As he entered the room, he noticed that it was strangely dark and frowned when he realized that the curtains had been pulled closed. He sighed, reminded himself to tell the servants not to enter his room without permission and moved to pull them open. When the light spilled into the room, his eyes widened when he saw several exploding notes attached to the curtains he'd just opened.

They ignited and he turned to flee and the sight of a figure laying across his bed made his blood run cold. He could only assess the situation for a split second before he moved, throwing himself over his sister's body to shield her before the notes exploded and the blast shook the entire house. His cry of pain went unheard amidst the sound of splintering wood and shattering glass.

Naoki had woken up several minutes before Ryohei had entered the room. It was dark and when she tried to move it was to realize that she was bound and gagged. The rope was sapping her chakra and stamina as she lay there, so she couldn't even warn her brother when he entered the room. Her wide eyes followed him, and the dim light from the hallway only cut a path across the floor in front of it as the side of the room the bed was in was hidden in shadow.

When he opened the curtain and saw the exploding notes, he'd turned to flee and his eyes immediately found hers. A lifetime seemed to pass in the split-second their gazes met and tears spilled down her face when she felt his body come down over her. _'Ryohei!'_ Then the explosion shattered the silence as the dawn broke over the horizon to announce the start of a new day.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

A gleeful chuckle left cruel lips as he watched from the roof of a building several yards away. He'd felt the force of the blast and now saw the smoke rise into the air over the estate. "I hope you enjoyed my little surprise," he muttered.

Motoki grinned, the expression splitting his handsome yet deranged features. His image flickered and then he was gone. Below, the shouts of people shaken from sleep filled the early morning air as they rushed toward the Erizawa compound.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The village of Suna was in an uproar for two specific reasons. An explosion had gone off in the Erizawa compound, and struck fear into the hearts of the civilians as they imagined another attack from Oto. The shinobi had heard that one of their own had been attacked along the borders of Wind Country, and only one survivor had made it back alive. After the Kazekage had interrogated the man, they had received new orders.

When dealing with the Hunter and his apprentice, they had been given a flee-on-sight order. Now it had been changed. Every shinobi within Suna were ordered to execute a kill-on-sight when encountering either of them.-

_**End, Chapter Thirty**_


	32. Chapter 31well, most of it

o0o o0o o0o o0o  
_**Glimpses of Darkness**_  
**Author:** shattered-words

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, it'd be called _'Gaara'_. So, isn't it a shame that I don't own it?

**Summary:** The Kakurezato are on the brink of war and certain events leave several lives hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, what's the fire wielder's fate, and who is the deadly Oto Oinin that has suddenly appeared? (AU, Sequel of _"Glimpses of Fire"_)

**AN:** New York City Hotel Blues - Margot & The Nuclear So An So's

o0o o0o o0o o0o

_"So we're living by that sword, and we're going to  
cut every now and then from it's backlash."_  
-Vince McMahon

o0o o0o **Chapter Thirty-one:** _Backlash _o0o o0o

The Akatsuki member moved closer to the eastern wall and took to the shadows the structure made as the sun slipped past the horizon. He knew for a fact that the Hunter had left with Orochimaru for whatever reason, and he'd take a chance at bringing the girl back with him. Or that's what he'd been planning.

He jumped away in time to avoid a barrage of kunai, and moving even quickly when he realized that several of them had exploding notes attached to them. They left craters the size of a small row boat along the ground and wall, and Minoru stopped for a split second to single out his attacker. Joukai's slender figure was standing thirty feet away from where he was now and peering at him through the bangs spilling across her eyes.

As he watched, her hands moved through seals quickly and efficiently. The ground shook where he was standing, and he was once more forced to jump as spikes made of earth split the ground open and tried to impale him. While he was in mid-air, he cursed as several blades of fire roared toward him, but he was able to substitute with a log in time.

"You're feeling quite feisty today," he commented as he landed and straightened. She paused and looked over him with a tilt of her head. It almost seemed like she was contemplating on whether to engage in pointless conversation with him or continue fighting.

"I'm bored," she finally said, withdrawing both wakizachi as she twirled the right one and assumed a defensive stance. "Come." She hadn't bothered to push the strands of hair out of her face, so they were still covering her eyes. It seemed she could control her voice to perfect stoicism, but couldn't do the same for the emotion in her rapidly changing eyes.

"Well, then let me entertain you," he muttered. Even if his voice was monotonous it was obviously a sarcastic remark. He shifted for the briefest of moments to an offensive stance before he rushed at her. Minoru was obviously still faster than her but she seemed to be getting use to reading his movements after all this time he'd been attacking her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

For their close range fight he'd chosen to use his ninjato, and although it was shorter than her own weapons she knew to be careful. During one of their earlier encounters she'd been armed and he'd defeated her with his bare hands. Although, every time she faced him it was clear that she was improving and thus took the fights as merely more training. It didn't matter that his intentions were to take her to Akatsuki where she'd no doubt face her death sooner than later.

"So, do they pay you well?" she asked as she ducked away from a blow, twisting her body under the blade. When he moved to slash it down, the edge collided with one of her wakizashi that she thrust across the length of her body to block the blow of his weapon. She twirled away like a dancer and crouched down to observe him. "In Akatsuki, I mean."

Minoru paused as she mentioned this and wondered how she'd known he worked within the organization. He'd never attacked her wearing his coat and hadn't mentioned being a part of Akatsuki. Either the snake Sannin had figured him out or she was simply assuming he was with the organization. Not that it was that hard to connect the two, since she was a jinchuriki and the Akatsuki was after the hosts of the nine biju.

"What makes you think I'm with Akatsuki?" he inquired as he ducked under a well aimed kick. He swept her other foot out from under her and when she hit the ground, she immediately rolled away. His shuriken impaled the earth where she'd been laying moments before. Minoru wasn't trying to seriously harm her, especially not after what had happened the first time he'd abducted her. He'd been sure she would die and then she'd shocked him by using that strange chakra that originated from a curse seal on her neck. It was obvious that Orochimaru had marked her with it, since it was the man's specialty.

"Don't deny the truth," she huffed, flipping back and landing as both short blades deflected another barrage of shuriken. Minoru stepped to the side to avoid them and nothing more as both paused for a few moment. "You want what's inside of me. You're ninja and aren't wearing a hitai-ate, and you're strong and obviously bad. All these traits speak of that group."

Joukai twirled the left sword and stopped it behind her, and moved the other in front of her. "Why do you say I'm bad?" he inquired, sounding genuinely interested. He'd sheathed the ninjato and now withdrew his Kusari-gama as he jumped away.

Joukai realized he'd start to get serious and sheathed her short blades and formed seals. There were symbols tattooed onto the palms of her hands and they glowed for a moment. Two kodachi appeared and she took them within her ungloved hands as she fell into a defensive stance moments before he attacked her.

"For one, you take people against their will," she grunted as she blocked his first attempt to ensnare her with the chain. "You hurt and kill anyone in your way, and..." She gasped as his figure disappeared in front of her and then a foot connected with her mid-section. A cry left her lips as she flew back but quickly formed seals and substituted with a log, and thus the chain wrapped around it instead of her.

"...and your eyes are so cold," she finished from the tree branch she stood upon several feet away from him. "There's no remorse. There's nothing there." The swords were pointed toward the ground as her arms rested at her sides, watching the older teen as he recovered the weighted end of his weapon and peered up at her.

"What of your Hunter friend?" he questioned, swishing the weight back and forth in front of his body. He was getting ready to attack again and after a moment started to spin it rapidly. "His eyes are empty of even life." Joukai realized that the man was far too observant for his own good, and bit her bottom lip at his comment.

"Hitori-kun has no choice," she muttered, lifting one sword and pointing it toward him. "You do. You chose to kill just as I do, but I have my reasons." She hopped off the branch and then straightened once she landed. "Why do you kill and shed blood? For yourself...or simply because that is the will of Akatsuki?"

It was the most that she had said to him, since before she had shunned his attempts at conversation and instead concentrated on fighting him. Now, even though she had started to fight, it seemed she was feeling rather chatty. "I have no reasons for doing anything," he answered. "Thus I will have no regrets in the end."

Joukai smirked at his words and shook her head as she prepared to defend once again. "How sad that you have nothing to comfort you as you take each life." She shifted quickly into an offensive position and lunged toward him. "And nothing to live for!"

Minoru frowned as he lifted the scythe end of the weapon to deflect her attack. He had no idea why her words bothered him, but they did. Perhaps it was because despite everything, she was right. He had nothing, and no one to comfort him and for a long time he'd been okay with that. Now, in this moment he wondered how he could live like that. With nothing to look forward to besides completing his missions and fighting. What a wretched existence indeed.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

A cough tore from his throat as he picked himself off the floor. His body was screaming in agony as his hand quickly pressed to his side to staunch the flow of blood there. He cringed away as he felt something hard and sharp sticking out of his torso. It took him a moment to realize that it was a window shard that had embedded deeply into his flesh.

The Suna-nin moaned slightly in distaste as he observed how deep it had sunk into his skin. He swayed on his feet momentarily before stumbling across what remained of his room and toward where his bed was. A curse left his lips as he almost tripped over the debris but regained his balance and continued on.

"Naoki-chan," he gasped, reaching out toward his sister's unmoving figure. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he thought it'd burst at any moment. He groped for her hand and his fingers found her wrist. The shinobi almost collapsed in relief to realize that she was alive as a strong pulse met his touch.

Her face was smeared in ash and there were several scrapes on her face and blood running from her temple, but other than that she seemed relatively unharmed. Although, he couldn't say the same for himself. One of his wrists was either broken or sprained and his back felt like he'd been dragged across the burning sands of the desert. Not to mention the large shard of glass sticking out of the left side of his abdomen.

The side of the house had been completely demolished and the sun had already broken past the horizon. However, the smoke surrounding the area kept him in a temporary gloom. He coughed into his hand as he inhaled the carbon monoxide, and knew he had to get his sister out of here.

"Ryohei-sama!" he heard someone yell. The part of the ceiling that had collapsed had blocked the door off, but whoever was on the other side was trying to force it aside. He heard the roof groan in protest and knew that it wouldn't take long for it to cave in. The Oinin cast a worried glance at the bed. He hurried over and searched for a kunai to cut her ropes away, and when that was accomplished he lifted his sibling.

The banging and shouting was getting louder as more joined the effort to force the door open. Ryohei coughed again, gasping for clean air and knew that Naoki would be in danger of suffocating soon. So, with her thrown over his shoulder, he moved toward the hole in the house. In that instant, the roof gave one more loud warning before it started to crumble. Ryohei reacted quickly, throwing the girl out the hole before the ceiling caved in around him.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Naoki groaned as she started to come around and her eyes fluttered open. It was in time for her to hear the roof start to collapse and then she was being thrown through the air. She grunted in pain as she hit the ground, and gasped as she sat up. "RYOHEI!" she screamed as she saw the room cave-in on itself.

The kunoichi tried to scramble toward the ruined structure but she was quickly grabbed around the waist. She didn't know who it was but she fought wildly against the hold. "Let me go! Ryohei! Ryohei!" she yelled, flailing against the person holding her back.

The short haired Oinin held on tightly to the girl as she cried to be released, voice frantic and he saw that there were tears streaking her dirty features. He sighed and incapacitated her quickly. She slumped against him and he quickly moved to lay her limp body away from any danger.

He straightened and then turned toward the structure. His Taichou had been buried within the smoldering debris and he was going to get him out. It wasn't because he liked him or from some sense of duty. It was because of _her_. He glanced at Naoki's unconscious from, sighed again and moved forward.

Natsukaze could hear the shouts getting louder and knew he had to hurry. It might seem strange for an Oinin to be working so hard to save someone who was classed as only a Tokubetsu Jonin in the public records. He quickly cleared what remained of the roof away and found the young man who was only a year older than him. The Hunter grunted as he grabbed him and dragged his unconscious body out into the open air.

A frown worked its way across his features as he noticed his injuries and knew the Captain of the Oinin would be out for a while. Usually, that meant that Harukaze was in charge but he was currently out of Suna on an S-class mission, so that meant the responsibility would fall on his shoulders. He was certainly not looking forward to it. Akikaze was a hot head that liked to argue with anyone with the exception of Kamikaze or the Kazekage. Fuyukaze always seemed out of it and thus would be no help in calming the big man down if something riled him up, which didn't take much.

The Suna-nin quickly checked to make sure he was breathing and then glanced at Naoki. However, the shouting brought him back to the situation at hand and he formed seals and disappeared in a plume of smoke. A few moments later the servants crashed through the ruined wall and others came around the side.

"Over here!" one of them shouted as they spotted both Naoki and Ryohei's unconscious figures. They made room for an iryou-nin that had been called. After making sure that Naoki was fine, he concentrated on saving the other shinobi's life. He had a hard time removing the piece of glass without damaging any vital organs or blood vessels. Normally, this would have been done at the hospital but he had to get the shard out as soon as possible and close the wound, or risk infection.

Unbeknownst to them, an Oinin watched from the roof as the medic-nin fought to keep Ryohei stabilized. His eyes, however, soon wandered to the girl that was still out cold. He regretted his decision to knock her out but she'd been hysterical and would have most likely hurt herself trying to save her brother. So, he'd seen no other choice and knocked her out as gently as possible.

He doubted she'd even known who had been holding her back as she had fought wildly to break away. Her complete attention had been fixated on the rumble that had collapsed over her family member, and her reason had left her.

After several more seconds, he turned and jumped away. Only his shadow would be seen as the smoke finally cleared and the sun's light spilled past the wall and across the damaged side of the house.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

A shudder passed through the girl as she left the restroom, half-way dressed and only wearing pants and a towel draped over her shoulders that served to cover her chest. She frowned and wondered what this feeling was that made her feel as if something bad was going to happen, or had already transpired.

The door opened behind her after someone knocked quietly, and she turned to see the blue haired girl enter. She flushed as she noticed her state of undress and apologized profusely. "Hinata," the kunoichi muttered. It was the first time she'd seen her since the fight with the Kumi-nin, and was relieved to see that she'd been unharmed besides a few scrapes and bruises.

Although, the same couldn't be said about her since in her current position the other girl would be able to see several dozen bandages that still covered her body. Her face hadn't been untouched either since the dark shadows of bruises dotted her features, and there were also bandages wrapped around her head as her hair spilled over them so only some of them were visible.

She turned around as she threw the towel off to put on her bra and shirt. Hinata's sharp eyes noticed the scars along her shoulders and back. Some of them were old and others were fairly recent. "Are you okay?" she blurted out, flushing once more in embarrassment.

Hinata had been worried since she'd woken up two days ago but sleep had taken her for another half a day. It was some drug her kidnappers had force-fed her as she'd been dazed. Now it was mostly out of her system but she couldn't go on any more missions until it was certain she was well. It was frustrating that she had allowed herself to be captured, and had it been any other time she might have been able to better defend against them. She just returned from a long mission and was tired.

Iwane now faced her and grinned as she moved forward. She took her face in her hands and tilted it up to observe it. Her fingers gently traced the bruise on her face. While she'd been captured, she'd woken up and the woman had slammed the end of her sword against the side of her face. That's when they'd forced the drug into her mouth and made her swallow.

"How're you feeling?" she asked instead of answering her question. A frown had twisted her features as she'd seen the visible bruise. The Konoha-nin was still an inch under five feet, and Iwane was four inches taller than her so she was forced to slightly tilt her head back to meet her eyes.

"I'm okay," she muttered. "It's you I'm more worried about." She normally wasn't one to be so bold with her words but she really had been very worried for the older girl. Hinata hesitated a moment before she lifted her hand and her fingers skimmed over the bandages on her face.

Iwane grinned and grabbed hold of her hand. "I'm good," she assured her. "I got you back and that's all that matters." She ducked her head before the other could respond and sealed her mouth over hers. There were many things that were worrisome about the Hyuuga's abduction.

The villages of Cloud and Leaf had never been allies, especially after Kumo's failed attempt to steal the Byakugan years prior. Since then, to prevent the start of another war, both villages had signed a peace treaty. However, the failed kidnapping had left Kumo's best ninja dead and the village demanding the head of the one that had killed him.

So, the Hyuuga clan was faced with the decision to give up the head of the house, Hisashi. In the end they chose for Hyuuga Hizashi to die instead. He had been Neji's father and twin brother to the current head. So, the village had been pacified with the sacrifice, and even if relations between villages had been tense, the long war had ended.

Now this act of hostility on their part only served to show that things were quickly becoming undone. Soon, another war would be knocking on their doors, and they would have to be ready for it when that time came.

Iwane pulled away and peered down at her as her hands continued to cup her face. "Things are starting to get very dangerous, Hinata-chan," she whispered, leaning forward to press her forehead against hers. "But no matter what happens, I will protect you. I won't lose someone else I care about."

Hinata nodded as tears stung her eyes and slipped her arms around her waist as she buried her face into her shoulder. The Hyuuga female had a very bad feeling about the days to come. She, with her all-seeing eyes, couldn't see what was to come and that scared her more than anything.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The spectator continued to watch the battle unfold. This was perhaps one of many fights he had seen already, and in all of them he hadn't ever bothered to interfere. Like many other times, the Hunter had always appeared sooner of later to assist the apprentice against this unknown foe. However, this time he was certain that there wouldn't be anyone coming to the boy's rescue.

Orochimaru had left for Kumo on urgent business and had taken the Oinin with him. He didn't know the reason for this but figured that he'd learn of it sooner or later. Until that time came, he was inclined to observe the outcome of the confrontation between the two individuals.

He hadn't seen the start of the fight, and had been training somewhere else in the village. However, he had quickly sensed the output of chakra and made his way to his current viewing point. He had witnessed as some Oto-nin had tried to interfere, but they'd been quickly dispatched by the aggressor. When that had happened, Joukai had hung back and watched as if amused by the scene.

However, this time Uchiha Sasuke had some motivation to intervene. This boy, shorter and smaller than him in stature and build had knowledge that could possibly lead him to Eizan's whereabouts. So, as he watched he thought that perhaps he might save him after all.

The Konoha-nin formed seals from where he was and prepared to attack the older teen.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The two Anbu watched from a distance as they rushed the stabilized Tokubetsu Jonin to the hospital. Even if the sun had already risen past the horizon, they were hidden by the shadow of a building. The explosion had shattered the morning silence as they'd been heading to hand in their report to the Kazekage. So, they had stopped and then realized that it had been an attack on the Erizawa compound.

Also, Satori's sharp eyes had realized that the injured were none other than Ryohei, heir of the main household and his sister, Naoki. It was possible that the attack could have come from Oto and any number of enemies, but security had been tightened at the entrance to the village. So, anyone could be lead to believe that the attack had been from someone on the inside. The two Anbu had their own speculations.

"Let's go," Karasu muttered, and his sibling nodded at his side. Both men jumped away from their positions and toward the Kaze Dairi. As they arrived, they gave their report to the Kazekage and then were informed of their new orders and shortly released.

"Kill on sight?" the long haired man muttered to himself. He had his arms folded behind the back of his head as he walked alongside his brother. The uniforms they wore were filthy since they had been charged with patrol duty at the Westside of the village. Their unit was the one that had found the remains of the attacked squad, and after taking their hitai-ate they had disposed of the bodies.

The commander had gone ahead to inform the Kazekage and warn the guard of the potential threat to the village. Karasu had been left in charge until he returned. Normally, he would have sent someone else but only the twins knew his reasons for going himself. He wanted to see how the Crow acted under the pressure of sudden leadership thrust upon him.

Sasori's brother had refused any position of leadership, and insisted that he preferred to follow. However, it seemed that the man refused to take no for an answer. He was more persistent than the Scorpion had thought. Although, just as before he wondered why his sibling refused to become Captain. The man had the potential and the skills to be a good leader.

Perhaps he figured the risk was greater, or maybe he didn't want to be responsible for the lives of others. Whatever the reason, Sasori was very interested in knowing. Of course he'd never ask him what it was. If there was one thing he knew about his brother, it was his stubbornness. If he wanted to tell him something then he would. But if someone asked him before he was ready then his mouth snapped closed tighter than a bear trap.

"Kazekage-sama has obviously deemed them a hazard to the village," the man replied as he walked alongside him. They were off-duty for the rest of the day and were grateful since they'd been working almost non-stop for the past two weeks. Of course, they weren't the only ones. Every Chunin, Jonin, ANBU and Oinin were expected to take as many missions as humanly possible so the village's wealth could increase.

"Aa, I know why he did it. I mean, they came to our borders and attacked a patrol. It was an unexpected attack on Kaze lands, so I understand." The long haired man shrugged. "I'm just surprised that we've been ordered to kill these people on sight that aren't even Suna Nukenin." A sigh left his mouth as he tilted his head back and let his eyes lazily trail across the majestic heavens.

The Crow felt like stuffing his hands into his pockets but realized he had none and sighed softly to himself. "You think too much," he muttered. "We're ANBU, not Oinin. If they were Nukenin then the Hunters would worry about them and their whereabouts. This is an enemy whose location we don't know, and who has been known to go out of their way to slaughter both Suna and Konoha-nin alike." He noticed that they were getting closer to the street their apartment was in, and thus took to the rooftops as his twin followed. "While dealing with someone like that, then I don't know why Kazekage-sama didn't give the order sooner."

Sasori jumped through the window of their apartment after the other, sighing as he closed the blinds before removing his mask. "Wearing the mask is the worse part of this job," he grumbled, wiping the sweat coating his forehead. "Only two eye holes for ventilation?" He snorted and shook his head as he sealed the black mask until he needed it again.

Karasu rolled his eyes before removing his and doing the same thing. Engaging in pointless conversation with his brother about things that pissed him off was like committing suicide. Once he started, it was hard pressed to stop him. So, he only smiled and nodded. It's what he'd learned over the years of being at the wrong end of his complaints, arguments and bad mood days.

"Then its black...black! Who the hell thought of that, so I can slap the hell outta him," he continued to rant. It seemed the worries he had about their new orders had been forgotten. Or perhaps, this was his way of dealing with it. Because there were a lot of things that gave anyone reason to worry.

While the Kazekage's objective to recover Arisa was no secret from anyone, it was obvious that Orochimaru had no intention of giving her back without a fight. The Hunter and his apprentice were making sure of that by keeping them far away from the borders of Rice country by slaughtering anyone that came anywhere near them. And the two individuals themselves were a reason to worry by themselves. The Oinin was obviously strong and the apprentice, by Shikamaru's description, wasn't that much older than him and was already very skilled. No doubt he'd continue to improve and thus he'd become an even bigger threat than the Hunter himself.

Then the two had left Oto lands and had attacked a Suna-nin patrol for no apparent reason. Apparently it had been to deliver a message to the Kazekage himself, and anyone that was still searching for the estranged kunoichi.

_'Ashikaga Arisa is dead and rotting.'_

The message hadn't ever meant to get out, and on any other occasion classified information would have remained thus. However, someone had let it spill, and it had probably been someone within the council that was against Arisa's recovery. It had most likely been done so the Kazekage would be pressured into giving up the search. However, they'd soon learn that the redhead wasn't easily pressured into anything.

Another subject of concern was the attack on the Erizawa estate. The security had been tightened around the borders of Suna and thus it was most likely done by someone within Sand. Although, there was also the attack by the Hunter and his apprentice that suggested outside involvement. It didn't matter where the attack had come from. What did matter was the realization it brought. Things were quickly spiraling out of control.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

The Akatsuki member grunted as he was assaulted from behind by an electric jutsu and his body burst into smoke. Joukai, who had been fighting with severe determination but still losing, paused and glanced in the direction the attack had come from. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the slender figure standing on the tree branch a few feet in the air.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she hissed the name. Her stance, which had been defensive a moment ago, shifted immediately to offensive. Although, the slightly older teen made no move to attack her as he'd done before. "I have no patience for dealing with you today!" Before her tone had been polite even while insulting him, but now it was down right nasty.

Sasuke smirked at the "boy's" words and shook his head, Sharingan eyes easily picking up the Akatsuki member's position. "Is that how you treat someone who's helping you?" he inquired as he glanced at her. The tomoe in his crimson orbs started to spin, but the other had already turned away.

It seemed she didn't wish to be caught in a genjutsu while engaged in battle. Sasuke smirked since she'd obviously read his intention. "I don't need any help from the likes of you," she growled. Her hands snapped to her sides to easily withdraw several shuriken in both, and threw them toward her opponent.

The Uchiha wasn't offended by her words because it was the initial response he was expecting. So, instead he continued to smirk and prepared to attack the older teen. She didn't want his help, but she wouldn't stop him. Joukai was tired and even if she'd been able to hold her own, now she was starting to slow down. Soon, he'd defeat her, and she had no idea when the Hunter would return.

The Akatsuki member jumped away from the shuriken, some coming dangerously close to slicing into his skin so he felt the heat of the metal. It was the kunoichi's specialty. He knew to be careful even if she had never connected before. Although, this time she had come very close.

**AN:** This chapter has no ending...and that's everything I have and I probably won't finish it anytime soon. There are other bits and pieces of later chapters, but there isn't anything concrete. Hopefully I'll be able to write more, however, don't count on it. My muses do what they want; when they want, and right now they're stuck on an original story I'm writing. So for now, that is it. Next chapter, an excerpt of an AU of my original story. Peace.-


End file.
